


Historical Controlvariate Method 历史控制变量法 Decoherence  殊途

by ReinhardtYaung



Series: Historical Controlvariate Method - Chinese Version 历史控制变量法 - 中文版 [1]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu, Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom, 銀河英雄伝説, 銀英伝, 银河英雄传说, 银英传
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 211,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinhardtYaung/pseuds/ReinhardtYaung
Summary: Embracing the dead, the Magician woke up in a little Phezzan pub, with his childhood friend Boris Konev.As the memories from the previous life ebbed, Yang was uncertain whether it's a dream of the demised, or a chance to restart, as an Alliance cadet about to graduate and an inheritor of his father's reclaimed wealth from an earlier fraud.Meanwhile, riots in streets against Reich's harsh economic and political policies on Phezzan upgraded. They saved a broke nobleman named Sebastian von Musel from the angry mob, who entrusted them a mysterious message before died peculiarly in an traffic accident.





	1. 1 Das Rheingold  1 Ymir 溟涬鸿濛

Historical Controlvariate Method 历史控制变量法  
1 Decoherence 殊途  
1 Das Rheingold   
1 Ymir 溟涬鸿濛

 

生死去来，棚头傀儡，一线断时，落落磊磊。

——Ghost in the Shell - Innocence 

 

Prologue   
杨威利苦笑着。  
或者只是在意识中苦笑——他不确定自己是否真的做出了这个表情。  
身体机能正被虚无的湖水淹没。沉重、疼痛和血腥气，随着水面另一边的星光远离。就算是一般程度以下勤勉的人，死到临头大约也会唏嘘些什么吧。  
然而他只有苦笑——这大约就是他人生的写照。

对不起……他喃喃着，向所有人——亲朋、同僚，甚至这位见证银河帝国和同盟数百年战争终结的一代名将假想中的、铸就他虚妄功名的亿万枯骨道歉。他们如走马灯般间次出现，接受他的歉意，再消失不见。人群变幻，在黑暗中的冥河河面上逐渐集聚又飘散，直到最后只剩一人。

那好像只是个孩子，站在连接现实与意识那闪烁光芒的尽头。然而自己是否认识对方，杨却拿不定主意。

他们之间的那条金色细线扩散模糊，和那头金发一起，照亮他们脚下的血潭。其间的惊涛巨浪奔向远方，在对方身后坠入星汉灿烂之中。那孩子抬起头，出神地看着笼罩他们的千亿星辰，他听到一个熟悉的声音：

——我们所追求的东西，同这比起来，是多么地微不足道，但是……  
他想不起在哪儿听到过这个声线。对方继续说，  
——我还在等着您。  
对方微笑着张开双臂，仰面倒下，坠入无边的宇宙。

他伸出手，想抓住什么，意识便冲出朽亡的身体，从未体验的自由和解脱吞没了他。名为人生的黑暗隧道终于到了尽头。远处出口绽放出异样盛大的光芒。

有声音低唤其名，或仅在意识之中。

穿过无从感知的时间、存在于时间之外的空间，直到那些不可言说的都沉淀，光芒凝聚，成为为一盏台灯的模样，有着西元时代东方韵味的珐琅花纹。  
“终于醒了。”之前那声音接着说，“酒量不好就别喝那么多。”

他将视线从灯光上移开，感觉自己起身离开桌面，说话者进入视线。那是波利斯·高尼夫正哭笑不得地看着他。

杨迟缓地动了动嘴：  
“对不起…………”  
“成了成了，你刚才睡着的时候使劲道歉，到底梦到做了什么亏心事？”  
杨怔怔地望向幼年好友，一时语塞。  
“我们刚说到哪儿了，”波利斯眨眨眼，“对，刚才你说想找办法退役，是认真的吗伙计？”

周遭的光影声色涌入，冲击着杨的感官神经。  
这是个嘈杂的酒馆，混着烟草、汗臭和钚化合燃料的温热锈味。店内肆意堆砌的装饰品味庸俗，在烟尘里面貌模糊，互相碾压却产生混沌的美感。

他试着动了动桌子下的腿，的确有些麻木，但可能只是睡时坐太久压迫神经，  
没有流血，也没有伤口。

杨威利眨眨眼，先看着波利斯好一会，那的确是他许久未见的费沙旧友本人。视线落在对方身后，酒馆面向航道的落地窗外，拼作“朵拉库尔”。全息霓虹广告有几段故障，忽隐忽现。宇宙的商业集散中心费沙那布满林立楼宇的天际线。远处忙碌的船队起降，如鸦群遮天蔽日，几乎看不见费沙第二行星4个卫星的轮廓。费沙建立以来，银河帝国与同盟的战争仍未间断，令这片唯一的中立自由贸易区的合法或不合法的事业都蒸蒸日上。

“波利斯……现在是几几年？”  
“你真的喝多了，因为突发横财而大喜过望吗？”对方揶揄道，“786年，我未来的少尉。”

现实层面的记忆涌进意识。杨在军校的最后假期，收到费沙高等法院一纸通知。官方近期抓获一个金融诈骗集团。当年杨的父亲杨泰隆死后留在费沙的公司名下有大笔文物。这些惯犯买通公证机关，把那些文物都鉴定成赝品再回收以诈骗其财产。现在赃物已悉数追回，因此将他召到这个许久未涉足的星系接受赔偿。简单而言，他一夜之间又变身为身价百万的公子哥了。他幼年暂居费沙时的朋友波利斯·高尼夫如今成了小有名气的行商，负责接待此行。

杨坐在原地一动不动，用了十分钟想要整理头绪，结果只拉出彷徨的线头。片刻前梦里的细节支离破碎，被撕扯和压缩。在记忆的黑洞里有些残片慢慢清晰，有些则越发混沌，被杜撰出来的赝品填上。眼前的现实反而让他觉得遥远而陌生。

愤慨之情、意外之喜和对逝者的哀思都一样淡漠，更多是哭笑不得。因为当年这个变故，他父亲杨泰隆留下的公司几乎资不抵债，他没钱读普通大学，不得已才上免费的军校。等到假期结束过了新年，这位从军校以绝对平庸的成绩毕业的未来少尉，就要踏上修罗道，成为同盟统合作战部某个资料室的研究员了。

“问你呢？露克雷鲁那老狐狸还指望靠你在军队的关系大捞一把。”  
他在波利斯询问的目光里，嘿嘿地干涩傻哼了几声。波利斯手里的酒喝完了，伸过手来拿杨的，被坚决地打开，便瞪了杨一眼，陷回沙发里，  
“那就不干了吧，我想看老狐狸肯气得跟河豚似的，哈哈哈。”

若非这出变故，杨根本不记得自己更早亡故母亲一族里有安利·露克雷鲁这号人。几天前，他刚抵达费沙，这位年过50的费沙商人不知何处听得风声，自告奋勇地来接他。  
对方寒暄之后弯弯绕绕又迫不及待地介绍起自己的生意。他最早在帕西菲亚区拥有一间当铺，靠着劫掠的落魄者的最后的积蓄囤起本钱，进而开展小型银号和其他行当。杨对此兴趣寥寥，除非他真的拿定主意做同盟逃兵。

但这张脸好似刚才梦到过——杨后颈一梗，冷不丁冒出一个念头来。  
他摇摇头，想要晃走突发妄想。大约他的直觉想警告自己，这位突然出现的远房亲戚只是看上了他的钱，所以才让他做了这样的千秋大梦吧。

有个几秒钟，杨怀疑自己不是拾起了在混沌梦境中被遗忘的现实记忆，而是死后在混沌的地狱被交予了新的使命。被这超现实的想法逗乐了，杨笑着耸了耸肩，还要细想外部的骚乱打断了他。

角落里有人在争吵，混合着杯盏碎裂声和粗俗的咒骂。紧接着一个头破血流的醉鬼被扔到他们面前。那人一身帝国贵族的装扮，但因为争斗、也可能因为本身材质低廉而显得破落不堪，意识不清却死死攒着怀里做工精良的皮制公文包。酒保和其他酒鬼嚷嚷着这个倒霉鬼赖账。酒吧保安走过来，嘴里骂着“帝国吸血鬼”，蹲下身要去夺那个看上去比较值钱的公文包，遭到了微弱的反抗。  
波利斯虽然也不厌恶帝国权贵的跋扈，却更不屑趁火打劫，便出声制止。对方抬头，露出满面纹身和伤疤，半瞎的单眼露出危险的神色。一时间四下安静，气氛紧张。

这几周，费沙本地人对帝国移民和游客的敌意登峰造极。当然，冰冻三尺非一日之寒，这来自于以费沙宗主国自居的帝国经年累月的傲慢和盘剥，尤其是不公平的关税和支付条件。和帝国关贸协定的新一轮谈判将在一周后的6月27日开始，更是触动本地人的神经。在“费沙人再不为奴”之类的口号下，发生了好几起攻击帝国侨民和设施的事件。开始警方还着力调查，之后渐渐也无法兼顾。劫掠落单的底层移民似乎变成同样是底层劳工的一种娱乐，街上的气氛在剑拔弩张中渗着嬉笑怒骂的诙谐剧。

杨匆忙掏出自己的钱包，在波利斯的抗议中拿出面值最大的纸币付了对方的酒钱，连带给酒保看场的小费，又请了周围的看客下一杯，事态才平息。那醉鬼喃喃着感谢的话语，爬上他们一旁的吧台，把自己的狼狈收拾个大概，从公文包深处摸出几个帝国金元来要感谢他们，远大于杨刚才的付出。波利斯挡住他的手，以免他在狼穴里露富，又想收下那些金元，但想着此人穿着穷酸，却随身携带巨富，十分不祥。波利斯正犹豫着，杨就出面拒绝了。

“……报应，这就是报应。”  
那中年的落魄贵族念叨着没头没脑的话，酒劲还没过，一会哭一会儿笑，  
“那可是能当爷爷的年纪了啊，这是我的报应……克拉里贝尔……”  
近年有不少在帝国本土经济拮据、惹上官司或得罪政敌进而混不下去的末级贵族逃亡来费沙寻找机会。要不一夜暴富改头换面，让人都看不出原来还是贵族；要不就流落街头继续堕落走上邪路，而这种人并不少见。

过了一会儿这倒霉鬼完全醒了，低声说着谢谢，签了一个电子支票，压在一个银元底下推到他们面前。对方理智时居然气质欣然，脸上颓废度日产生的沟壑如今变成光阴刻刀的庄重笔触了  
“二位是可贵的好人。”  
对方神态肃然，杨没法再拒绝。前者起身离开，高尼夫甩着支票欢呼，他们才发现不对劲。

那支票被一张印有高级酒店标志和地址的纸巾夹着，上面用酒吧下单的铅笔写着漂亮的花体字：  
——恳求您，在一周后26日送到71126的AG大人，人命关天，必有重谢。

票上闪烁的数目远超两杯酒、一轮酒乃至一个酒吧一天的营业额。用来压着支票的圆形金属也并不是硬币，而是个记忆芯片。

二人面面相觑，刚要追出酒肆，外边传来隆隆巨响，震得落地玻璃粉碎。他们和酒吧里的人跑到街上一看，正是方才那恢复清醒的醉鬼孤零零地倒在路中央，也不知道事故如何发生，还有一辆中型运输器一头栽在通行道另一边的防护设施上，浓烟滚滚。

那位落魄贵族在血泊里挣扎了好几分钟，最多就能抬起一点头看到自己一身惨状又落下。闹市的交通干道上，车来人往，本地暴发户、夏亨流落来的瘪三、奥丁来的殷实观光客、海尼森外派来的雇员，都穿行在另外一个维度里一样，没有任何人注目、也没有任何人上前搭救，直到落难者终于一动也不动了。  
阳光依旧白到眩目，血却渐渐转为紫黑。人群这倒聚集起来，议论纷纷。有目击者嚷嚷是这酒鬼自己走到马路中间寻死，也又说是那运输器失控的。

杨奋力拨开人群，想上前查看，还没到头就被波利斯拼死拉扯回来。  
“可是……”  
波利斯揪着杨的衣领低声怒吼：“卧槽啥都别管，东西藏好赶紧走！”  
奔跑中杨威利在冷风里打了个喷嚏，才意识到刚才做春秋大梦时出的一身汗已经被吹得冰凉。

 

1  
波利斯扯着杨连滚带爬，跑回阿菲利卡区偏远货港。路上杨还想着要给逝者送信，波利斯喝止了。他的破旧船屋停泊在港口大吊车脚下，深藏于港区钢铁框架外壳下数百米的中层功能区，终年不见阳光。这个蜗居被主人命名为“亲不孝”，以铭记波利斯·高尼夫对家族数代灰色营生的抵抗。波利斯挣得的每一个铜板都被他投回船队，自己分毫不留。二人回到废品回收站般混乱的的单身汉船舱里，随便找一个落脚处便瘫倒了。

杨喘了几分钟，才能坐起来，把带回的死者遗物小心装进手边大概原来是某种催款单的信封。波利斯一把抢过，远远仍在窗台上，一时间谁都不置一词。他觉得杨还在生气，找出隔夜的甜菜汤塞到对方手里，打开全息播放器。背景里滚动新闻嗡嗡叫，杨瞪着眼前碗里的暗红紫色，和死者身下的血泊、梦里的满地血海重叠，胸口一阵泛凉。好像寒冷的血腥味比当下的骚乱还要真实。  
啊，他在梦里是怎么“死”的？腿上挨了一枪，不对，好像是腰上……

二人沉默中，新闻网络插播突发消息，称帕西菲克区一帝国贵族酒后驾驶撞毁一辆中学校车，车上学童全数当场死亡。新闻画面正是他们刚离开几个小时的“朵拉库尔”外的路面。  
新闻继续播放“肇事者”的身份信息，正是被他们帮助过、那支票的主人。  
波利斯从脏衣袋上一跃而起：“喂，这哥们走的时候已经清醒了不是吗？而且他是步行离开的，酒馆里的人都看见了！”

——塞巴斯蒂安·冯·缪杰尔  
这个名字敲打着杨神经的哪个弦，他的脑袋嗡嗡响，什么念头要涌上来，又卡住了。

第二天21日，部分地区颁布宵禁。他们白天小心打听，结果发现昨晚车祸后不久朵拉库尔发生爆炸。警方报告称原因是骚乱人群向店内投掷燃烧瓶，点燃了后厨瓦斯，如同当晚其他上百个火警。而波利斯怎么也找不到当时和他们杠上的酒保和保安，以及他记得当时在场的其他熟人。一回屋，波利斯就摊回到脏衣服堆上，面如死灰，不住喃喃，“我们惹上事儿了……我们惹上事儿了。”杨也不能乐观地断言这是巧合了。

各区原本的抗议活动因此升级。在当晚市镇抗议的行商、哭天喊地的幼童遗族、自发聚集纪念的人群和警察总局保卫队对峙持续。局势微妙，原本为的一周后的谈判，元老院大楼内，大型行会的说客严阵以待，中小行会的代表蠢蠢欲动，各个专业委员会吵得锣鼓翻天。如今院外的普罗嗅到了变革的机会，表面群情激昂，私底下摩拳擦掌。聚集在元老院外的人群久驱不散。

一片混乱中，银行自然是关门大吉。杨本想把追回的款项汇回海尼森的账户，现在连人回程都麻烦。作为同盟准军人，本应向同盟驻费沙事务官事务所报备定期报备。但后者网络故障，电话也是占线。到事务所门口，同盟侨民队伍已几公里长，就为一张特殊时期通行证，连半个同盟官员也没见到。于是，除了去最近的杂货店抢一点物资，二人都只得呆在船内。无所事事的头几天杨只能倒头大睡，总梦到在黑冷的迷宫里被追杀。每次换了不同的逃跑路线，但在梦中行动并不利索，最后都在大腿上挨了一枪……大概是沙发有几根弹簧断裂，老是压迫大腿的缘故吧。醒来杨老是把前因后果忘记大半，但重复次数多了，似乎又渐渐清晰起来，凑成几个断片。

他控制自己不要去想那些魔幻暴虐的事，可又无法全然清醒，只好集中注意力地去回忆微不足道但平和的细节，让他保持冷静，比如他梦见露克雷鲁时是什么情景。  
最后他只记起那双手握住他自己，唠叨着“我到你妈这里来看你时候会带黄金糕”、“要不是你爹丢下高利贷就跑……”、“你小时候我就知道你一定会有出息”等等。明明是恭维，听着又有几分真实。周围有觥筹交错、衣香鬓影，不知什么情境。

接下数日，除了猎人、猎犬和凶猛的猎物，平日繁华祥和的国际都市万人空巷，人人自危。有行会的人三番五次上门，催他们去堂里签名，要他们按官家承诺参加联防，不要搞事。  
运输商私底下的态度都是暧昧的。最早，费沙的船队固定挂靠各个行业商会，负责对口运输，但不能算这个行当严格意义上的从业者，没什么地位，被称为“自由人”。时间推移，行会制度松动，和同盟的贸易公开和正当化，商队开始接零星接私活，直至业务扩张，灰色营生膨胀，黑白通吃，但却还没有官面的组织。  
如今，每个行会的自由人也组织起来，想借机声张权益，其中一个叫做维洛克的，给波利斯当过航宙士，也私下来找他们，最让人头疼。  
波利斯劝他：“那些挑头的说的好听，挣了吆喝，到紧要关头全都得缩回去，让你们这些穷鬼去送死。”但是维洛克其情绪高涨、听不进去，又三番五次来找他们，波利斯也就烦了，不再应他的门。

25日夜晚，期限要到。波利斯半夜又抓到杨失眠，坐在沙发上发呆，那个信封摆在面前。波利斯猜到他想干什么，劝阻不成，就就抓狂起来。  
“你不想在军队干了，成。找个理由……比如健康方面的，有钱就能搞到证明。或者别的什么借口都行。留在费沙，换个身份，我们一起搞船队，甚至给那个老狐狸记账，什么都可以。但是这个……这个就是找死。你还要拉上我，不带这样的！”  
他在拥挤的房间里走来走去，  
“这是不记名的定额支票，没人能查到踪迹。我说我们拿了钱，什么也不要问，就此一走了之。逃回海尼森。我有个表亲要从飞行员专门学校毕业，你就算不想从军了，我们投靠他也行。”

“至少看一下里面是什么。”杨抬头，终于出声，波利斯一惊。几天都没听杨说话，如今好似对着另一个人。杨慢条斯理地说：“要是和你想得一样，有人为了这东西杀人灭口，你觉得这些人真的会找不到我们吗？ 要是虚惊一场，只是巧合，我们替人办事，拿了报酬，解你燃眉之急，两全其美。”  
波利斯停在原地，知道对方有理，而满心烦恼，不知如何是好。

杨解释，自己搜索调查了几天，终于找到和做工精良的纸巾上的徽标相符的店家，叫做贝伦卡斯提尔。众所周知，那酒店是帝国高等事务官官邸专用的招待所，位处高尚的领馆会所云集的欧罗帕区，只接待身份尊贵的帝国客人和费沙本地显贵。便签上所述的号码可能是某个房间，也可能是保险箱编号。

“那位先生请求送达的日期，26日、也就是明天，正好是代表团抵达当天、谈判开始前一天，如今有人用他的死煽动民众，背后怕是有干系。”

波利斯生怕记忆芯片里埋了什么木马程序走漏风声，爬到“亲不孝”顶壳后面把信号线生生拔了，断开所有通信，才敢在终端上打开文件。结果里面只有几页加密的文书，他们又花了一天破译，解出一份用帝国国正式公文体认认真真地手写，偏向古语，大约是一个公证，4天前刚刚签署。杨的帝国语很烂，波利斯也就是一般水平，具体内容一时间辩不详细。

“我得去找马利涅斯克看看，”波利斯说。这是波利斯·高尼夫多年的船队合伙人，比较熟悉帝国业务。临走前波利斯对杨千叮咛万嘱咐，“你是同盟士官生，千万别牵扯进去，够你吃一壶的。”

杨只得睡下，半夜再次惊醒。濒死感让他干呕，却吐不出什么，口水和胃液在肮脏的沙发套上留下水渍。他意识到是急促的敲门声唤醒了他。打开门却并不是波利斯，是维洛克又再次动员他们去上街。  
“我们今天晚上要去广场陈情，老板在不在？我要来拿上次寄放在他这里的膛枪防身。”  
杨被吓了一跳。波利斯船队捉襟见肘，只剩这一个靠谱能干的航宙士。他要出事，生意肯定要受重创，更免不了官方来找波利斯·高尼夫的航队麻烦。  
杨想稳住他，就问：  
“你们要怎么过去呢？通往元老院广场的路都派了警卫队。”  
“我们有计划，从阿菲利的厂区绕道，来个措手不及。”  
“警察已经架起炮，他们还有防卫艇。”  
“我们有武器，我们也有船，我们人多势众。”维洛克挥挥他的膛枪。  
“那是要死人的，你可不能出事。”  
“本区救济堂的神甫答应收容伤者。现在的官爷富人都行恶，只有你们和僧侣一样好心肠。“  
“你知道你的老板有好心肠，就不要和他们闹去了罢。”  
“我们已经走投无路，必须要起来抗争！  
进了艾森赫尔兹，到处是关卡，每个领地每个爵爷都要抽税。一年下来，交给行会份子钱也不够，铀费也一直涨。帝国的买主只愿意支付马克，那些元老院里的废物也纵容他们。但现在马克就跟纸钞一样，完全不给人活路！结果这些吸血鬼，连我们的小孩子都不放过，简直就是天理不容！”   
那年轻人没上过几天学，但有着天生的口才和过人胆识。杨囧得直叹气，脑袋上的头发给抓得一团乱：  
“我和你老板那天就……哎……总之事情、事情没你想得那么简单。”  
“是你想得太复杂，书读太多糊涂了。你年纪比我还小，怎么说话却像中年人。” 维洛克突然明朗地笑起来。

杨一恍惚，维洛克就自己进门进来找他的枪。杨无奈，只得自己去收拾一下。狭小洗手间的苍白灯光下，他洗了好几把冷水脸，等待大腿的麻木感退却。  
抬起头镜中倒影仍是19岁青年该有的模样，黑色柔软的细发塌贴在前额。因为父亲的东方血统，肤色和高尼夫他们比起来稍暗。但他发现自己无法像年龄相近的波利斯或维洛克一样对未来充满幻想。他失眠，他像一个30岁或更老的人那样，不想做的事林林总总，想做的事却在迷雾当中。

他突然觉得，自己是活在全息游戏里的主人公，有他看不见的主宰控制他的人生。他的人生只是把他人的宣告变成现实而已。  
命运要他失去双亲，他便茕茕孓立；要他窘迫潦倒，他便去报免费军校 ；要撤历史研究系，他便转去战略指挥。要他离开研究室他便去边境军区；要他不管濒死路人，他便弃之不理；要他无视死者遗命，他便不再吭声；或者再以后……

杨反应过来时，毛巾被他摔在了洗脸池里。他突然有了主意，他要自己做个主。  
他喊住找到枪要离开的维洛克，回屋在终端上留下那文件的拷贝，取下记忆晶体放揣进大衣胸袋，留下口信，追出了门。

 

他们钻出港口泊区所在、平民劳工聚居的中层功能区，乘公共升降梯往上，到港区最上层的船只升降坪，加入沿中央跑道前行、密密匝匝的队伍。  
他在矮人地底的洞穴匍匐近一周，总算又一次看到完整的费沙天空。帕西菲亚正是午夜。头顶天色被城市的灯光、云层的雷电、街垒的烟火和四个月亮融成万般姿态的碧绿与黢黑。  
路边大小泄洪沟在他们脚边湍流滚滚，又汇集到更宽的架空水道里，如是一层层功能区向下，直入深渊中。雨幕里，人群前行，形制一派肃穆，私下又各种喧哗，像百鬼夜行，在三途川上。  
杨像是在一个死人的梦里行走，毫不真切。他甚至产生个奇怪念头，那个死在阴谋里的什么将军，大约死前有什么执念，不愿升天，造出这光怪陆离的梦来，造出的他，要给死人解一个迷。

他们穿过帕西菲亚，抵达工厂作坊密集的阿菲利。眼看游行队伍要到本区和使馆区的交界，杨悄悄告诉维洛克他知道个近路，为不引起对岸守备注意，要他不要声张。  
他带维洛克拐进另一个岔道，抄到两区交界处的的中央排洪渠岸边。翻下维修楼梯，沿着管道密布的河床向前大半公里，抵达欧罗帕区总排水管终端的对岸。水管在数十万平方米不锈钢板和管线蜿蜒的上层结构侧剖面上，开出一个数百公尺直径的大洞，出水汇入下一层和总出水管管垂直、横贯他们面前的中央排洪渠，也就是俗称的贝尔塞底河，两者垂直落差近百米，水声轰鸣。

他们所在的位置，恰巧有一条直径10米的瓦斯管道横架在河上，沿着管壁架设有狭窄的维修梯，到河中央就损毁了。但是，从维修梯尽头可以攀到斜上方、对岸卸货码头的龙门吊伸出到河面上方的吊顶，再跳下平行的吊车工作桥，由此抵达对岸河坝。河坝之后，正是贝伦卡斯提尔酒店等的工作区。站在这边，还刚好能看见对岸被高墙挡住一半的酒店、高耸入云的尖端。波利斯曾经告诉他，他喝酒太晚过了区界的宵禁，就走这个险路回港区。

他们在黑暗中的湍流上方谨慎前行。此时，他们距离远处行向贝尔塞底第二大桥的游行人群，直线距离已有上公里。不久人群就和守备发生了交火。  
正在此时，对岸贝伦卡斯提尔的顶楼玻璃就在几道闪光中碎裂, 接着是隆隆雷鸣般的爆炸。包括他要去的71楼都是火光冲天。  
每炸开一个新的火球，远处地面的人群就爆发出一阵欢呼，好似那些寄生虫死了一批，他们的痛苦就纾解一点，又好像那些寄生虫就是他们自己碾死的，完全忘记他们原本是要去费沙的元老院广场直陈诉求。

杨自知大事不妙，死者遗言只道人命关天，果真绝非戏言。他想要加快速度，但体力完全不是他的强项。突然走在前面的维洛克挡住了他，让他蹲下在自己身后，无声示意前面有新的情况。  
斜上方近在咫尺的工作桥上，一群身份不明的武装人员聚拢而来，看上去就像最近到处乘乱劫掠的街头暴民，但是远处火光明灭，堪堪照出他们手中枪械，型行不明但装备精良。这时，有人影从一旁平行的吊机配重杆上闪出，那脚步声向他们的方向跑来，停在在他们上方十多米、工作桥的尽头，退无可退。从他的角度，终于看到脚步的主人。

贝尔塞底从他们脚下奔向更下层的功能区。那是苦力者、流亡犯、流浪汉们穴居的钢铁迷宫，深渊里他们用捡来的残存燃料块点燃的火烛，在水雾里和星空一样灿烂。  
有个少年，正站在铁架的顶头，模糊身影被轮廓黯淡，头发却反射着明亮的萤绿色。水雾中他的面容模糊，深色液体从紧贴额头的刘海下一路淌过，染红了脚下的护栏。  
那孩子低头，出神地看着水平面下照亮他面庞的千亿星辰，接着侧过头来，大概看到另一边下方的杨，或是露出笑容，或是漠然的哀戚，或者也并没有看他，或者也并没有什么表情。

突然间搜寻者的灯光扫过，那孩子的胸像在昏暗的空间中，大概是神启下圣光一现、又或是末世灾厄降临的魅影。

“找到了！”  
“不要留活口！”  
他们听见远处传来帝国语的叫嚣声。这下那孩子好似真的笑了，张开双臂，向脚下深渊倒去。

——我还在等着您。

杨的精神回路里凭空响起这样的回声，敲打他的神经，天下熙熙，万籁俱寂，只剩若有若无的乐声，然后是钟鼓齐鸣。

反应过来以前，他已经从维修梯残破的铁栏探出身体，接住那尊从神迹实体化的造像，一同下落。远道而来的奔流带起劲风，切开水流在他耳朵边咆哮、然后褪为不满的嘟囔。水底下是另一番天地，天地间只剩一片深邃黝黑、干干净净。

此时此刻，他未生、他未死 、或生或死，都不再要紧，只要证明自己也能执着于什么就好。

这就是根据杨的信息，一路狂奔赶来的波利斯·高尼夫看到的画面。那本是重度运动白痴的好友毫不犹豫地冲向桥边、抓住个人影，被一起带入桥下数十米的波涛之中。

 

2  
“报告，附近街巷搜索未发现目标。”  
“真有种，跳下去了吗？”  
“河边沿岸未发现目标！河水流速太快……也许已经被冲到下游……”  
“1小队到桥下确认，2到3小队延下游5公里内搜索！就算是尸体也要找回来！”  
狩猎者瞄准器的红外射线光束群在波涛上寻觅，翻腾水汽中泛起谈红色的光雾。  
瓦斯管道正下方，波利斯·高尼夫屏气凝神，单手捂住浑身湿透的朋友的嘴，另一只手吊住紧贴的一根钢梁，努力维持平衡，警觉四顾。水性好的维洛克被他先差使潜回上游，找马利涅斯汇合。杨勉强靠在另两根钢梁之间，死死抱着刚捞起来的溺水者，好像怀里是一袋金子。

高尼夫和杨用眼神无声地争执着。这两天路上突然多出不少无名的落魄帝国侨民尸体，高尼夫心中也不痛快，他更知道杨一直耿耿于怀于几天前车祸时未能出手相救，最后只得败下阵来，答应他救人。

片刻后狼群接受了他们的猎物被跟丢的事实而散开。他们一上岸，杨躺在泥沙上累个半死，好一会儿才缓过来。波利斯帮那孩子呛出几口水，有了呼吸，还是昏迷不醒。马利涅斯克和维洛克开来地上车，在堤上等他们。他们匆忙返程，在阿菲利和帕西菲亚交界街垒遇到行会武装分子的盘问。对方的注意力很快就被后坐上的波利博斯塔茶砖吸引过去。最近这种名贵茶品奇货可居，被称为“黑色的黄金”。对方将车后部的货栈翻了个底朝天，最后以10条茶砖的代价被放行。维洛克在后座上，又迷惑又愤慨，不明白他的好人东家为什么要救帝国人。

波利斯·高尼夫镇定地驶出对方视野，一个转弯，切到手动驾驶发疯似地猛踩油门，一路狂飚。两边因冲突而起的火光鬼灯一样快速后退，直到他们穿过火线。港口仍是中立的地区，只听得远处雷声隆隆。车抵达“亲不孝”的船坞，波利斯熄了火整个地瘫在方向盘上，闷声道，  
“你呢，你到底中了什么邪？  
他没得到回答，只是愣愣地盯着远处，最近他经常陷入呆滞，或者是因为精神层面的技能正在超负荷运转，而使物理功能停转了吧。  
“得了，好歹让我看看用10条玻里博斯塔买来的小猫是什么样的吧？”  
杨这才回过神来，揭开身边低等织料卷的包装麻袋，抱起穿帝国贵族衣服的少年。他都能听到波利斯·高尼夫心中赞叹的具象化的声音，像是第一次捡到河中精灵的洞底矮人。  
“啧……还是帝国产的名贵品种，这下麻烦了……  
后者完全没有一点反应。他抽出孩子的颈项下面的的手，在昏暗光线下湿沥沥乌黑一片。波利斯弹簧似地跳出车去：“马利涅斯克！！医药箱，快！！”

波利斯·高尼夫连劝说带威胁地让维洛克闭嘴。马利涅斯克哄了几句好听的，差对方离开。  
马利涅斯克处理完伤情，歇下来告诉他们，波利斯此前拿来的是血统门第的证明书。文件上说明这是宫内省见习礼官选拔所需的背景调查的一部分。接着，身材臃肿的马利涅斯克坐在一个空燃料桶上，点了一根烟，说  
“你知道，所谓见习礼官，其实就是填充皇帝的后宫。”  
杨和波利斯两人沉默了一会儿才反应过来。后者露作呕表情：“卧槽，这么小的孩子？”  
有些入选人的家庭原是从大贵族分家出来的，爵位较低，为自证门楣高贵，得找本族担保。但这些有钱有势的当家，为逃避帝国境内从业限制，早移居来费沙，因此代理人就不得不亲自跑一趟。  
“但这东西怎么能要人命？”  
“我以前送过不少这种客人，当中也少不了要送礼，这事儿上不了台面，不能从银行汇款，只能随身携带重金，若是不雇保镖，搞不好要遇到麻烦。”  
“只是为财害命的话，也不必如此大费周章。”  
“我让维洛克去找我警察局的熟人了，看能不能查到卷宗。”  
马利涅斯克掐灭了烟，说，  
“说起来那孩子，额头和脖子有旧伤，先前的线头已经崩了，我又处理过了。不过还是找靠谱的医生来换药吧。”

结果一连三天，维洛克一去不返、渺无音信。他们捡回的小鬼倒是缓了过来。高尼夫考虑秘密通知帝国领馆来接人，杨却否决，说桥上那些的追杀者正是伪装成盲流的帝国正规军。  
杨举了一些装备、编队和行动模式的例子，众人一幅“你怎么知道的”表情。  
“就算如此，帝国用正规兵力来费沙境内杀一个小孩，也太过夸张了。”  
“除非那小子是下一任皇位的继承人。”  
历史上不是没有先例。高登巴姆王朝史上著名的“流亡帝”曼夫瑞二世，近一百年前借道刚成立的费沙自治领流亡同盟。坊间传说帝国方面曾派暗杀部队追击，结果因为水土不服，遭遇费沙变异的消化道细菌感染而半路折戟。  
“但高登巴姆哪里有这种美貌的基因嘛？哈哈哈哈……”高尼夫见杨陷入沉思，收起了笑容，  
“呃，你不会是认真的吧？”  
正说话间，门被敲响了。那些所谓“自由人抵抗行动”的组织者站在门外，气势汹汹。  
对于25日 晚间的暴动，费沙自然在帝国正式反应之前采取了更严酷的行动，以免招致帝国直接武力干预。费沙警察局和安全局挨家挨户搜捕那日骚乱的参与者。毫不意外地，维洛克早就被捕了——抵抗行动的“同志”们告诉他们，接着查问：  
“那天维洛克中途离开了队伍，然后就不见了，是不是去告密？”  
“我不知道。你们还都苟活人工太阳地下，可见，并没有。”  
“那为什么你没有参加集会，你对平等运动是不是有什么意见？你偷偷摸摸干什么去了？”  
“哦，得了吧，你们关心的才不是这个，你们只怕他把你们都供出来。”  
“你休想污蔑委员会……”  
波利斯抄起手，戏谑道:“呵，还没真夺到什么权，已经学会你们要革命的对象的嘴脸了！”  
“你！我警告你，维洛克是去为你做什么见不得人的事？你们究竟藏了什么？”  
波利斯·高尼夫一言不发，用危险的目光瞪着对方，马利涅斯克双手叉腰，往前站了一步，整个堵住门口。  
“西仓库，昨天所有人上街的时候，丢了2箱玻里博斯塔，要我发现是你们的人乘火打劫，饶不了你们！”  
关上大门，把喧闹的人群熙熙关在外面，波利斯气愤地叫着：“他们居然说我们是贼！”  
“但这比指控我们藏了个贵族可好多了。” 马利涅斯克笑了，“而且你的确拿了，伙计。”  
“为了更崇高的目标。”  
杨终于出声问：“你觉得维洛克会……”  
“呀，你问我，我怎么知道，你看你干得好事！自己捡回来的猫，哭着也要养下去。现在你把他放了，或让人看见，所有人都知道我们救了个该死的帝国佬，我们会被一起吊死！”  
“这事你也有份。”杨出乎意料地，淡定地揶揄他。

就这样他们有惊无险地躲过了搜捕，回到船舱后面，走进休息区的厨房，闻到一股瓦斯味儿。却见那个小鬼，不知怎么从卧室跑出来，半个身体已经在洞开的舷窗外面。见到来人，拿出一个点火器来，用并不熟练的同盟语缓慢地说：  
“放了我，要不一起死。”


	2. 1 Das Rheingold  2 Baldr   炳火焱炀

Historical Controlvariate Method 历史控制变量法  
1 Decoherence 殊途  
1 Das Rheingold  
2 Baldr 炳火焱炀

 

不论谁都别幻想：一旦把群众煽动起来闹事之后，还能够随心所欲地控制他们或是能够制止他们搞暴力行动。  
——尼科洛·马基雅维里《弗洛伦萨史》

 

Prologue

他梦见自己，躺在奥丁旧宅的地板上，嘴里像被塞了铁锈。视线上方的落地窗户，映出一身血红中闪亮的玻璃碎片。抬起手，掌心也是同样光景，伤口长出结晶似的。挺漂亮。这是战斗的功勋，而他那落败发疯的父亲不见踪影。

也不知是因为眼球充血还是朝霞初起，窗外天空变成浅紫红色。再细看，眼前景象都像是蒙上一层红纱。  
——梦还没有做够吗，莱因哈特？  
风穿过碎裂的玻璃窗，依稀带来姐姐的低语，和她被带走前、刚盛开的月季芳香。但他动弹不得，被掐伤的喉咙发不出一声。开裂的地板渗出水来，融化成谭，吞他入怀。伤口方才还烟熏火燎地撕扯，如今都凉下来，终至冰冷刺骨。

啊，是的，故事的最后，他跳进河里了。  
激烈的水花撕开一周前缝合的伤口。潋滟水面渐行渐远，直到他背脊靠到河床。周围水草丛生，游鱼盘桓。其中一尾大概感觉到他，摇摇晃晃，来同他四目相对，片刻后游向深处。那里的磐石颤动起来，抖落一身藤壶苔藓的残骸，舒展成一条龙形，逶迤而来，阴影笼罩，绕着他环游几圈。倏忽间嶙峋麟层裂出一目，硕大如盘，里边光辉流转，若有星辰。巨兽卷起尾巴，带他往更深处，到湖底的洞穴，满地钟乳石，嵯峨如林。夹杂着他从没见过的方形图腾，首尾相接，来回穿游，绕得他眼晕，他便又沉沉睡去。

他再一次睁眼，洞里亮些。让他看清脚边密布的石柱，居然是累累书業，一座座升起，纸页泛黄发亮。他这辈子都没见过那么多纸质书。这书牍宝藏的主人还在他身边沉睡，脸上也盖着一本边角破损的古籍，黑色鬃毛从边缘冒出来，看不见脸。旧毛毯从那生物的腹部拖到地面，又或是一条肥厚的尾巴，埋在另一堆倒塌的书堆里，随着呼吸起伏。  
他头皮发麻，但周身稍暖，终于和着对方平稳呼吸的节奏，又闭上眼睛。

他又苏醒了，那个看守宝库的蠹龙还在呼噜，居然长着一张人脸、有个人形。他想发笑，但一出气便疼得咳嗽。那条龙闻声惊醒，看到他慌张地咕噜着什么，手忙脚乱地跑出这个书库，门口传来一声闷响，接着再度响起由近及远的慌乱的脚步声。

他最后确定自己是真醒了，才看清身下床榻紧挨着窗，外面原是个杂乱紧凑的闹市街口，悬浮广告遍布，有好多全息的金鱼影象游来游去，环绕远处雕梁画栋肮脏斑斓的裙房。屋顶上有一尊红龙的霓虹灯，跟他梦里的一样。  
他抬起一根手指，碰到玻璃，一条全息鲤鱼就滑过来，硕大脑袋上浮出一串字，有帝国语、同盟语和他没见过的方块图腾——梦里见过的那种。从看得懂的语言里，他搞明白这大概是对面一家海鲜餐馆的广告。  
昏黄的人造阳光勉强照亮他所在的拥挤斗室，纯白床褥气味陌生，但并不讨厌。大雨初停，给窗外钢筋水泥的山林敷上晶亮水膜，难得一见的自然阳光被分割成林林总总的霜棱，漱漱落下。  
那条龙……不，那个有着黑色头发和小麦肤色的少年，看上去比他最多大3、4岁——带回一群同伴，活像神话里的矮人。他们看着他，他也看着他们，都像见到异族，牛头不对马嘴了好一阵。最后来了一个会说帝国语的，身材圆润，询问他感觉如何了，需要什么，他点头或摇头。其他矮人七嘴八舌，手足无措。他其实学过同盟的语言，大约知道他们在说什么。大意是他居然活了下来，外面都在猎杀帝国人、砸帝国侨民的店、批斗他们的买办，这下生意怎么办，要被发现了怎么办。  
他想他是落到赏金猎人或走私犯手里了，没有别的费沙人会希望他活着。他们还没找到想要的东西，所以留他一命。

只有那少年沉默不语，从人群最末远远望着。一头黑发杂乱无章，发旋晕开暖暖阳光。那双深色眼睛在阴影里，有五颜六色的云海星辰翻滚，让他想起梦里那条龙的眼睛。等人群散去，对方才过来问：“你还好吗？”  
和那些走私犯迥然不同，那少年平时很安静，不用照顾他的时候就坐在破躺椅上看书。他的同伴们出出进进，有时吼他两句，他只羞涩微笑并不回嘴，可能是被欺压惯了的底层苦力。

他浑身绷带止血胶，真要说的话，那是疼得天崩地裂。他像个破风箱在抽气，等他意识到房间里恼人的呻吟是自己发出的，立刻闭了嘴。前三天他都只能被黑发少年扶起来喝流质，第三天半夜里，对方用别扭的帝国语问道：“想吃点什么吗？我们悄悄地，不让马利涅斯克知道。”  
他拿来的东西看似蛋糕，吃起来却不知其味，好比冷开水泡的过期饼干。莱因哈特发出不满的鼻音，似乎打击到对方。少年可怜巴巴地看着他，令他只好硬着头皮吃下去。

“那是什么？”他艰难地咀嚼着，抬起下巴，示意对方膝盖上的书。那上面有方形的图腾，就像他梦到过的，竖着排列像某种密码。房里很多其他书籍也是如此。对方突然兴致勃勃起来：  
“西元时代地球上某个古老的大陆，三个国家争霸的故事。这是古代文字，有些字具体含义都散失了，其他古文字的版本也不全，所以还无法完整解读……”  
他伤势未有痊愈，头晕目眩，没有听全就昏昏睡去。这黑发少年就是这帮亡命之徒的弱点，可以从他开始。 

他细细观察环境，终于得来机会。翌日中午船员被舱外一阵激烈的敲门声引走，他勉强支撑着起床，用偷来的门禁卡溜出卧室，外面就是厨房和储藏室。他打开灶台的瓦斯，手里攒着打火机。等他的绑架者们回来，他已经爬出厨房舷窗一半了。  
“放了我，要不一起死。” 他态度坚决。  
“你先下来，我们有话好商量啊。”那少年恳求。  
“告诉你的雇主，我反正是要死的，我什么都不会说。”  
“等等，我想这里有什么误会……”  
“这是要给姐姐的，为什么会在你们手里？”他举起手里一个文件的影印本，喝道。  
“……啊，所以那是你父亲……？”  
“好极了，我们成反派了。”这帮人的头目，那个叫做波利斯·高尼夫的，在背景里怒吼，“杨，看你干了什么好事！”  
他打断对方：“门禁卡是我从这家伙的口袋里偷的，和他没有关系。”  
那个叫杨的少年——终于知道他的名字了——看看他，又看看身后那些五大三粗的走私贩，“求求你了，你跑掉的话……”面露惧色，向他挪了一步，“我会很惨的……”  
他心有歉意，大声宣告：“我自己要跑，不要为难他。”  
结果就在他动了恻隐之心的一瞬间，他被杨扑下天窗，被夺走打火机，后背磕到灶台，疼得出声。杨大惊失色，满脸歉意——全是伪装！——一边查看确认他没事，一边指挥其他人关闸开窗排除险情，一边叫人拿布条垫着他的脚踝把他绑在床头。  
他完全失算。这家伙根本就不是被欺负的跑腿小弟，而是这帮人的匪首。  
“骗子！你……你这个骗子”莱因哈特气愤地大叫，挣扎中捶得床垫咚咚响。  
这句话对方倒是听懂了，愣了一瞬间，居然露出羞怯的笑容：“呃……谢谢夸奖？”  
杨半强迫地把他按在床角，解释前因后果。他们如何把他从河里捞起来，如何逃过检查，他如何九死一生。  
“你当然有理由不相信我。但你父亲临死前托我们把这个送来，我们才会过来找你们的。”  
杨递给他一张纸巾，上面的确是他生父的手迹，和以前那些酒馆送来的赊帐单上混乱的签名一样。  
“我估计……有人为了这个害死了他。但他们没有找到想要的东西，可能也要来找我朋友们的麻烦。”  
莱因哈特停止抵抗，半信半疑，退后一些。  
对方接着说：“杨威利。”  
见他一脸疑惑，坐在床边的杨小心翼翼地靠近一些，指指自己的心口，  
“我的名字。”  
他心如鼓擂 ，但最后还是挺起胸膛，回答道：  
“莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔。你可给我记好了。”  
在莱因哈特看来，杨好似从时空中抽离了几秒钟，接着露出一个疑惑的微笑来。

 

1

最后，杨威利好不容易让那孩子冷静下来。后者不管是否真的相信他们，至少决定暂时配合。根据莱因哈特的描述，一周前他接到通知，父亲在费沙死于交通事故，便即刻从奥丁出发来处理后事。25日下午抵达费沙，晚间入住贝伦卡斯提尔酒店。  
“你一个人？你的家人呢？”  
“姐姐有宫内省的人陪着，和我们并不一起，我是……隔壁的吉尔菲艾斯先生带来的。”  
“还有其他人么？”杨突然问。  
莱因哈特看了他一眼，移开视线，说：“还有吉尔菲艾斯……齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯，吉尔菲艾斯先生的儿子。”  
当晚深夜他们下榻的酒店房间所在楼层发生爆炸，楼层着火，他们从逃生通道逃离，但出口也过火，最后不得不选择从维修通道下到排水道逃走，期间遭遇身份不明的暴徒袭击，然后走散了。  
“我被一直追到酒店后面的卸货码头，后来的事你们都知道了。”  
“逃跑的时候，你有听到他们说什么吗？”  
莱因哈特摇摇头：“只是说不能留下活口。”  
“你姐姐呢？”  
“我和吉尔菲艾斯是在出事后才去姐姐所在的楼层救她，我们并没有机会说什么。”  
“那之前护送你姐姐的有几个人？”  
“有些宫内省的随从，大多数不认识，我只知道里面有一个叫高维兹的，火灾时他不见了。”  
杨灵机一动，核对这位高维兹先生的全名和房间号，果然就是这孩子父亲留下的便条里，所称的收件人AG。

根据事故后的官方通报，酒店现场共计45人死亡，106人失踪。那孩子的姐姐、安妮罗杰·冯·缪杰尔和好友齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯同莱因哈特一样，目前还在失踪人员名单中。帝国同一时间抵达的关贸协定谈判代表团已经安置到其他秘密地点。高维兹则不在任何名单里。

正谈话间，马利涅斯克刚好从市场回来，带来意外之喜。他没能在关押骚乱分子的监狱里找到维洛克。本来无功而返，路过菜市被流浪汉撞到，以为被摸了钱夹，结果口袋里居然多出一个记忆芯片，里面正是车祸的卷宗。他掉头追上那个信使，对方一无所知，只说他和维洛克关一个牢房，后者被转狱前把东西偷偷交给他，要他带给马利涅斯克。被捕的骚乱分子人数众多，无严重行为和前科者很快被扔出监狱，他出狱后就寻来了。  
他们检查芯片，车祸时的道路监控录像自然是“因为摄像头故障”而没有记录。从死者随身物品清单和现场照片来看，死者全身被搜了个遍，贵重财物却都在，只有杨和波利斯见到的那个公文包不见了。这样一来，可以完全排除谋财害命的可能性。  
“大约公证书才是目标。死者自知处境危险，把文件托付给我们。追击者没找到，以为他留给孩子们了，说不定这就是他们被袭击的原因……但动机是什么呢？”  
“难道我们正在目睹地摊上的下流政治惊悚小说的剧情吗？”波利斯发出绝非好意的声音。

当今银河帝国皇帝佛瑞德里希四世在位二十余载，期间专情于长袍贵族世家的培尼明迪夫人就长达十年。三年前大概终于生厌，打她入冷宫，转到络绎不绝、出身各异的少女身上，往往短时间内又抛弃，其中也有不少可疑地失踪或死于冷宫，盛传乃遭培尼明迪嫉恨而戕害。诸如此类的后宫秘闻被添油加醋，在费沙坊间成册出售。帝国施压后销声匿迹，肇事的印刷商也失踪了。后宫斗争激烈，也许那姑娘卷到什么事情里面，或者就因为本身的存在，成了铲除的目标。

“那可奇怪了，”但是马利涅斯克并不认同，“我听说，鹿苑的最后一轮甄选大多在9月举行，6月就动手，难不成是要把几百名初选候补都给灭口吗？为什么专门针对这一位呢？”

费沙7个大区，戒严后交通和通讯都受阻，他们没有办法获得别的情报，走到了死胡同。时间已晚，便先行散去各自休息。杨威利安顿好那孩子，坐在地铺上，盯着满墙的剪报资料，时间久了，好像被卷入信息的漩涡当中，直到脸颊火辣辣地疼。  
杨威利睁开眼，才意识到自己不知何时睡着了。而那孩子正支着身子在他上方盯着他，不轻不重地扇他耳光。  
“你在梦里惨叫。”见他醒了，莱因哈特别过脸，理直气壮地在原地躺下，闷声道，“搞得我没法睡觉。”  
那孩子放着床不睡，定要和杨一起挤在一堆书当中。搞得杨又不敢翻身，怕压到对方。背后的柔软触感温热发烫。这孩子伤势虽然好了大半，却老是高烧。前两天马利涅斯克转述医生的话，说是和伤口没什么关系，要他们去按帖子抓两把草药煎了吃。杨和波利斯都觉得这根本是巫术，但是走投无路病急乱投医，还是出去转了几圈，都没有找到开门的药店，又只能暂时作罢。

“尤利安是谁？”那孩子突然在他背后问。  
杨愣了好一会儿，答案停在舌尖，但是沉浮挣扎了好几下，还是被亦真亦幻的意识淹没了。  
“……我不知道…… ”  
“你一直在喊这个名字，还在道歉。”  
“那……还有别人吗？” 杨这才意识到，自己已经好几天没有发怪梦了。这几天手忙脚乱，他总是累得倒头就睡并没有空胡思乱想罢。  
“切，关我什么……听不清，如果你又吵醒我的话，我勉为其难留意一下好了。”  
接着是长时间的沉默，双方都没有睡着，气氛尴尬。最后莱因哈特出声了：  
“给我说说那个故事吧，你在看的。”  
杨组织了一会儿语言，说：“很久很久以前，在一个遥远的大陆上，有个国家主少国疑、妇寺干政……”  
“哈？”  
“呃，不……这个国家此前地方叛乱，有个大臣平叛有功，而皇帝年纪还小，他的母亲的族人……和宦官把持朝政……哎……大臣施行暴政，想要废掉皇帝，京城有个官员的儿子，少年义气，就要进宫行刺……”  
这么说着，自己最后居然稳稳睡去。等他再醒来，身后空空落落，吓了他一大跳。起身一看，卧室里没有人，船员休息室也是，中间的过道也是，他以为这小鬼又跑了，急得满头大汗。  
“马利涅斯克，那孩子又……”  
杨刚冲进厨房摔了个跟头，抬头却就见那小鬼一手拿着土豆，一手拿刀，正削着皮，看到他的囧样朗朗笑开，眉目间没有往日的凌厉，杨一愣，如见暴风雪过后清爽的青空皓日。  
“他比你们两个加起来都有用。”正烧着甜菜汤的马利涅斯克插着腰，对他和过来围观的高尼夫大笑道。杨再看那孩子削的土豆，各个刨得齐整，没漏掉一个芽眼，好像在跟什么较着劲。

7月1日，帝国就20-26日间暴乱终于发表声明，严厉谴责同盟在费沙实行间谍活动，秘谋破坏帝国同费沙的贸易谈判及颠覆费沙建制。期间因街头骚乱被捕者不计其数，但酒店爆炸的主谋却毫无头绪，也无组织声明负责。同盟半天后就激烈回应彻底否认并严正抗议。一时间磨刀霍霍，风生水起，人心惶惶。  
“哎呀……台面上争得面红耳赤，反而不会急着甩枪弄棍啦。”杨耸耸肩道。

同日下午，警察局更新了贝伦卡斯提尔酒店爆炸案的受害者名单，莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔、安妮罗杰·冯·缪杰尔和齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯一齐被转入了“死亡”名单。“亲不孝”成员面面相觑。杨感到袖口一紧，低头见那孩子站在他身后，不声不响，表情紧绷。  
“不要担心，估计官方没找到你们几个，就归到错误的名单里了。”  
杨特地蹲下，抬头拍拍孩子的肩膀，认真地说，  
“我出去找人打听他们的下落。他们会没事的。”

“你现在的表情可不是没有事。”  
波利斯·高尼夫交代了事项，和他一同走出船舱，跳上甲板，自顾自地说，  
“我也不喜欢这感觉。明明现场没有尸体，却统统写成死亡。我以前见过那些贵族这么做，是给黑道的信号，发布悬赏呢。如今到处通行管制，怕是那些刽子手不能妄动，幕后老板已经委托给本地代理人了，我们得找到他们才行。”  
杨沉默，波利斯知道他早就了然于胸，不禁哑然：“你是早知道了吧。”  
杨没有回答，只是说：“时间紧迫，我需要你回一趟使馆区。”

 

2

费沙的香格里拉酒店盘踞萨加玛塔中心最顶端300层内，后者位于埃希区宏伟的金融街正中，也是本区地标之一。三千多米高的建筑顶端，纯设计性的钢结构不规则地扭曲，像是金属焰火，或是捧着一个异时空入口的异型指节，透过费沙最大的人工内海努瓦尔遥望欧罗帕区。  
坐在杨对面的安里·露克雷鲁，年近五十，油肚丰润、近乎谢顶、满面红光，暧昧的天顶光下，简直是佛像化身。杨约他时说是谈入股的事，但露克雷鲁大概知道杨没诚心，早收起社交笑容，也不再废话恭维。  
酒店最高处的旋转餐厅内部钢架装饰着古风的斗拱。动乱之中，各处交通阻滞，配给不逮，菜单上可供的选择也是寥寥，桌上杯盘寂寥。不过，露克雷鲁常年包下半层餐厅，并不只为朵颐，主要收数和议事。  
“你大概想不到，这个酒店最早是西元时代东方的行商建的。你看，任凭沧海桑田、改朝换代，这个点心的做法和这个地方的营生都是不变，人心也是这样。  
“你爹在的时候，四个大区无人造次。但现在人心险恶，以黑道的标准来说也算没有底线。我不认同，但我也管不了。  
“21号以前，大家都是讲道理的，可以坐下来谈。瓦伦戈夫先生刚选上3个月，还出来主持大局，结果一个莫名其妙的车祸，就都昏头了。社团里有人在搞事，谈判搁浅，生意不做，对谁有好处？先生不再露面，都说他避世自保，我并不相信，但说服不了所有人。只剩下宵小以大义名分，乘火打劫，排除异己。  
“现在连买小孩子人头的也有。我的意思是，不管老子做了什么丧尽天良的事，要父债子偿……欠的是钱也罢了，要小孩的命有什么用呢？”  
杨一愣，意识到对方已经摸清自己底细，直言道：“无利不起早。我以为这后面另有他人。”  
“哦……”  
“费沙行商通往帝国各封地，除却缴纳前哨的关津税，国境线内星系之间泽间税，七成半地方自留，帝国奥丁的朝廷只得二成半。若是谈判按照朝廷意志取消各封地间关税壁垒，统筹税制，则大头必然给朝廷拿走。如今谈判因为暴乱搁浅，若迫双方沿用旧制，受益的自然是各封侯。所以表面上，各封地来费沙侨居的侯爷，宁可煽动费沙流民在窗户外面骂自己祖宗，也要保证手里的钱袋。”  
“表面上是说……？”  
“明眼人稍加思索就想通的道理，反而不一定是全貌。”  
杨在对方探寻的目光中，挺直背脊往前坐了坐，继续说，  
“我以为奥丁知晓且默许事态发展，等王公们露出把柄，就有了处置其党羽的大义名分。帝国朝廷本来也没打算和费沙重构税条，邀请费沙谈判只是诱饵，逼本国地方势力出洞。”  
“难道不怕同盟干涉？”  
“同盟再慷慨激昂，也只是虚张声势。它在费沙也有诸多利益，不愿现有建制毁于一旦。况且我们正在要塞周边备战，怕不敢两头点火。”  
“你的意思是，费沙不过是个筹码，只得任人鱼肉？”  
“只有费沙人能救自己。”  
“要怎么救？”  
“无论出于何种目的，帝国给出了更换的方案，本没想到会被接受，若是你们接受了呢？”  
露克雷鲁顿了一会儿，靠回椅背上：“你要问的事，我已放出消息，等我回音。但其他的，我目前帮不了你。  
“现在人人自身难保。我每年给这里的老板做过桥贷款，他刚才下来同我讲，贝伦卡斯提尔64到75楼都被对面官邸包下来迎接谈判代表团，餐饮部提前一个月来找他们订2个星期的点心。这下好了，单子全泡汤，材料又不能退，工人的薪俸还得照例支取。他们之前还特别用心工工整整地给每个房每个客人的食盒手写了名帖，全都白费功夫……”  
露克雷鲁拿走最后一层点心盆子，露出食盒的底层，里面躺着一个大红色的硬壳信封。  
杨哑然，不一会明白对方心意，站起来，拿上东西，给他鞠了一躬。  
“你大概不记得了……你满周时，我会带这里的黄金糕来你母亲这里看你。”  
杨一愣，抬起头来:“您之前提过这个吗？”  
“什么？你母亲？”  
“黄金糕……不，没事……”杨又低下头来，“我会帮您查谁在勾结帝国，需要您提供相应的商会的信息。”

他被送到酒店门口，桓转几圈，同从使馆区回来的波利斯·高尼夫汇合。后者溜达到官邸附近，混进请愿放人的人群，溜到贝伦卡斯提尔后门，根据露克雷鲁发给杨的酒店客人名单，摸到那孩子原来住的房间附近。  
“接着，有趣的部分来了，你猜怎么着？”回来的波利斯得意地卖着关子，“那位吉尔菲艾斯先生，并不是一位好演员。”  
“哦？”  
“总之，无论他在扮演什么，绝对不像一位刚死了独生子和邻居孩子的良知臣民。而且，我一直在想……”  
波利斯·高尼夫摸了摸下巴，  
“一个刚到费沙的帝国小鬼，为什么知道那个地方是‘卸货码头’？这个名词和通路只有机师和工人知道。一定是有人和他说过那个地方，他并没有和我们说实话。”  
杨一副毫不意外的模样，直到路上收到了露克雷鲁的回复。  
“不好了，波利斯，不好了。”  
露克雷鲁此前依杨请求，放话出去说找到了小孩，引蛇出洞，果然收到了上家约见的回复。但消息走漏太早，杨怕各种臭虫也风闻而至。  
到了7月1日，费沙已实行全面空禁宵禁和通信管制，港口关闭。 7个大区下27个分区里，15个已经被骚乱分子占领，4个还在和费沙军警武装对峙当中，当局拿回8个分区的控制权。被困在使馆区的最初的请愿者正好被警控区隔开，骚动的民众只能在周边互通的占领区游荡，没法找当局的麻烦，就在当地打杂掠夺，制造骚乱。

果然，杨和波利斯一起赶回码头时，“亲不孝”已经被暴动者团团围住，人声鼎沸。有人拿石头臭鸡蛋等等不可描述砸船壳。  
“波利斯·高尼夫，你这条贵族的狗！老爷小姐们尖头皮鞋的滋味儿好不好？！他们出了多少钱，让你做皇帝女人的狗？”  
“交出那个小吸血鬼，我们死了一车娃，一命抵一命都还不够呢！”  
船员看到他们回来，赤手空拳打出一条血路来接应。一片乱斗中，好几个闹事的被踢下甲板。波利斯·高尼夫拨开人群，把杨夹在胳膊下面，连拖带滚手脚并用地爬回船舱。  
他们拆了临时栈道、加固被损坏的舱门、发动引擎、退到港口稍远处、放了几发空包弹，人群才散去一些，还有不依不饶的。十多个船员趴在船舱入口处甲板上累得喘不过气，波利斯的胳膊也挂了彩。  
他气不打一出来，要跑去甲板叫阵：  
“这些不成材的，平时官老爷、帝国的衙内欺负他们的时候屁都不敢放，现在山中无老虎，闻到铜臭味儿，全他妈吠起来了。看老子不教训他们！”  
杨及时拦住他，仔细叮嘱了几句。

波利斯到了外边，半信半疑地照做，对着人群大声呼喊：  
“各位乡亲！各位父老！你们都知道我是什么样的人！他们就是要我们自己人搞自己人，要我们窝里斗！在你们遂了他们的愿之前，请听我说几句！  
“这些老爷太太们如此威风，是因为他们的姓氏，而不是自己的能耐。把他们脱光了，和我们长得一摸一样，没有什么了不起。他们觉得他们的国家是自己的家宅，现在把我们的地盘也当成他们的后院。我们答应么？”  
“不答应！”“做梦！”“决不答应！”众人号呼着，挥舞手里的各色简陋武器和工具。  
“费沙建埠一百多年，我们有今天的成就，我说，是因为我们自己干活卖力，不是因为朝廷哪个大人的慈悲，是因为我们自己的脑袋灵光，不是因为某位爵爷的好心。因为我们相信我们是什么人和我们的父辈毫无关系。我们难道要和他们一样，老子做的恶、积的德，都算在儿子头上？！我们和这帮龟孙还有什么区别！我们和他们一不一样？”  
“不一样！”“没错！不和他们一般见识！”  
但是还是有人不服气地喊道：“但是他们不放维洛克！”“这么久了不放人！”  
维洛克是目前为数不多下落不明、关押地点不清的反抗分子之一。传闻变成了传说，说他暴动当晚只身闯入贝伦卡斯提尔，而他前期一直积极组织抵抗， 如今变成英雄了。  
“我会把维洛克搞出来。你们都知道，维洛克是费沙最好的航宙士，他也是我最忠实的伙伴，我的船队股份有他一半！找不到他人，我是最着急的。这孩子我得看好了，我们得用他换人。  
“喊口号简单。但是你们记不记得，每次我们吆喝两句，官老爷下来抓几个人，风头过去，一切照旧。他们把我们当目不识丁的奴隶，脑袋空空的牲口。可我们并不是。  
“你们现在要达成的目标，要钱、要枪、在元老院里要有人。你们自己组行会，有什么诉求、有什么宗旨，告诉我们，你们信不过我，去找露克雷鲁老爷子说。我们要统一起来，一起合计。”  
“他说得有道理！”“我们凭什么信你的？！”“  
“三天之内，我要是找不回维洛克，你们再来拆我的船！”  
他发下毒誓，人群才慢慢散去。他们回来前船员把莱因哈特保护在船最后部的休息室，等他们回去找，那孩子已经不见了。窗台上有一个金色的表链带着小巧的吊坠，下面压着个纸条：  
请交给姐姐，如果有机会。  
我自己回酒店。  
最后的“谢谢”被划掉了，改成了“对不起”和“再见”。

杨觉得不对劲，打开床头信息终端，这和他的随身通讯器同步。露克雷鲁发来的信息显示为已读，估计被那小鬼看到了。他们盘库发现少了1把热线枪、4个催眠瓦斯、22公斤清障炸药和说明书及1副手铐，不禁乍舌，方知大事不好。

 

3

歇业后的海鲜酒店一片昏昧。莱因哈特所在的这间包厢，透过花纹繁复的木格门窗，也能看见中庭正中三十多层高、直径六十多米的的圆柱水族棺。伸出分管向各层餐厅延展，龙蟠虬结，供各处落座的食客观赏食材，好似蓝石英结成的参天大树。浅蓝色的底灯下，各色水产模糊的剪影缓缓游弋，晶莹熠煜，让他想起自己的梦境来。  
不久那好看的光影被打断，大约十多个彪形大汉团团堵住了门口。  
“带你来的人呢？”  
话音未落，莱因哈特迅速挣开手铐、滑下红木椅，闪到雕花圆桌底下，在对方反应过来以前，从另一头闪出桌底，穿过众人，冲到了包间外头。  
他撞上大门的同时，入口处半人高的青花瓷花盆同时炸裂，事先埋好的催泪瓦斯裹着瓷片木屑四散。赏金猎人们倒下大半。剩下的追着他，穿过饭店开阔中庭边的长廊。到了半路不见他人影，猎人们搜索半天，被通往后厨的通道里的动静吸引过去，近前查看却只是水管漏水。正要回撤，走道边灶台上滚烫的汤锅顷刻间翻倒在打头几个的身上。惨叫此起彼伏间枪声响起，再搜寻却一无所获。

莱因哈特坐在厨房深处不锈钢料理台下的杂物后，慢慢收回刚才用来绑支起汤锅的磨刀石的绳子。昏暗的厨房里红色消防灯在一片昏蓝色中闪烁。喧哗过去，闷热的空间里只剩油腻的焦味儿和蒸腾水汽。  
他盯着对面消防出口淡绿色的灯光出神，内心却是一片死寂。  
这一切他如此稔熟。类似的战斗在他的家、在他所居住的小镇上演了千百次，为了反抗父亲的疯狂暴虐、为了挡住落在姐姐身上的拳头、为了躲避高利贷的骚扰，每一个楼梯转角、每一间储藏室、每一条暗巷都是战场，都是可以安放陷阱的绝佳地点。救了他的走私贩船上居然还有炸药和催泪瓦斯，真是意外之喜、如虎添翼。  
熟悉的瞄准镜的死光在他的头顶缠绕又散开，他才从料理台底下往后爬，悄无声息地打开通往仓库的门，又从仓库另一边出口回到中庭外走廊。按下开关，炸开了厨房的供热管道。滚烫的蒸汽里又倒了2个。

剩下的5个见他，红着眼杀过来。他引他们往楼下跑，一直到中庭玻璃棺底下。追着他的零星射击打出的弹孔中喷出高压水柱。他们绕着玻璃管道的森林追了两圈，他终于被拦腰抓起，手上的枪给踢到一边。对方上来一脚，把他踹到角落里，又抓着他的头发从地板上拽起，迫他发出吃疼的闷哼，还不忘吐对方一脸唾沫。一片咒骂声中，他挨了好几拳，又被扔到另一个人的脚边。对方抄起枪指上他的脑袋。他撑起身体，转过身，与刽子手怒目相对，外套底下的手摸进口袋，露出冷笑。

他以前的生活是由保护唯一给于他温暖的人的战斗与同危害她的人的战斗组成的。他的概念中只有两种人：敌人，和友方，黑白分明。现在这种二分法不复存在，只剩下眼前一片平静的灰色，通向死亡。他不允许任何人打扰最后的旅途。

对方正要扣下扳机，突然随着一记闷响那暴徒应声倒下，身后站着一脸惊悚的杨，好像自己才是被揍的人，手上还抄着一把砸烂一个腿的红木椅。同时枪声四起，波利斯·高尼夫带着两个“亲不孝”的船员们出现在二层的环廊上。

趁着敌方回避，杨一把抱起莱因哈特，一刻不停地跑上二楼波利斯身边。杨按着孩子的脑袋趴下，躲在走廊护栏的阴影里。交火间，波利斯探身射击，手里的膛枪炸开淡紫色的光芒。那原是用来驱散戈壁里虫蝎的，微型粒子加速器产生温度较低的火球，沿膛线螺旋摇曳，越过中庭，飞到对面，在木制栏杆上轰出一个空洞。

局面胶着，对方正逐步收缩包围圈。波利斯感到有人轻戳他的腰，是身边那孩子递给他一个炸药的开关，抬头示意远处。他定睛一看，水族棺的底部已经给安了好几块塑胶炸药。波利斯接过，气得咬牙切齿，还不得不压低声音：  
“你、你……他妈这是要上天？！回去老子非扒了你的皮不可！”  
这必然没用，杨居然还在一边苦笑。高尼夫也瞪了他一眼，按下开关，远处玻璃幕墙尖锐嘶鸣，水族棺从底部炸裂，大水滂沱，各类水产倾泻而下。剩下的赏金猎人不是被玻璃砸成重伤，也被大水冲晕了。

一楼大厅变成了鱼塘，鱼虾穿行，涉过半腿深的水潭，他们终于逮着一个半死的杀手，拿枪指着对方把他拖上岸。莱因哈特一脚踩上俘虏的背——负伤也挫不了这混世小魔王的霸气——厉声拷问主谋。  
对方一问三不知，不停求饶：“他们找的我们，全是现金，要我们放榜悬赏，后天晚上8点在厄摩卡的污水处理厂交人，生死不论。”  
他们逼对方和上家联络按约定接头，收了联络器，一绑了事。  
“我猜，悬赏这小祖宗项上人头的，和带走维洛克的是一拨人。”  
事情暂告段落，波利斯说着，转头又对小鬼连珠炮一般咆哮起来，  
“这东西是你玩的吗？！你刚才想干嘛？和那些人一起把自己炸死在水缸下面吗？”  
那孩子脑袋一歪，叨咕道：“反正是要死的，多管闲事。”  
“啥？你再说一遍！？”  
杨劝止他们的争论，正好露克雷鲁带着社团里的门徒，掐着点来了。老头看着自己的店一片泽国，庭院植物也半没入水，尺树寸泓，别有意趣，倒是淡定。他查验了俘虏，觉得可能和前几天在请愿队伍里煽动暴力的社团有关，让手下收人。他蹲下来盯着还在包扎伤口的莱因哈特。那孩子也回看他，毫无惧色。露克雷鲁起身来，表情不明，对杨说：  
“当年，你妈刚死，你爹就出事跑路，我没有出手。我本家有40多口人，还背负着几百个族人，几千人商号，更多的储户和借款人。这下，就当我还了他的人情。”

露克雷鲁叫他们在警察之前赶紧离开，避避风头，必要时联系。“亲不孝”是回不去了，马利涅斯克和剩下的船员守在船里，和周围的暴民还对峙着。他建议他们去附近埃希区杨泰隆生前和高尼夫的父亲合办的商号的办公室。当年杨泰隆丢下生意和兄弟跑去同盟后，老高尼夫也并没有出售办公室。如今Yang & Knov’s 的牌匾几乎已经看不清，他们简单打扫后草草安顿。那孩子大约在单间休息室睡不着，跑来客厅靠在沙发上，听他和高尼夫讨论后续的对策。杨只得把被褥搬进房间来，重新哄他在沙发上睡下。  
“我爹……你说他并没有撞死那么多人，是真的吗？”  
“如果我说他真的干了，你会好受些吗？”  
莱因哈特鼓起嘴躺下。杨意识到自己太过苛责，给他压紧被角，苦笑说：“但是他并没有。”  
“那今天下午……那些人为什么那么愤怒？一定要我死？”  
“因为他们认为自己遭受了不公平的待遇，又不敢挑战比他们还强大的人。有人误导了他们，不是你的错。”  
“我觉得公平是要自己靠战斗争取的。”  
“那么……你觉得哪一种才公平呢？”  
杨问，又好象是喃喃自语，  
“就比如说，元老院一共有三千多个席位，有资格派代表的有一千五百多个行会。  
“按照每个行会的绝对人数来分配？按照每个行会每年贡献的税款或是上报的营业额作为权重分配？或者快刀斩乱麻，每个行会平均分配、拿一样的席位？  
“那么，还有一百多个没有或不予注册的行会，要给他们多少话语权呢？费沙还有近两成的人口不属于任何行会，比如流浪汉、流亡者、逃兵、被拐卖来逃脱的难民。如果照顾了他们，这个钱从认真工作的纳税人的税金里出，对纳税人是不是公平呢？”  
说完杨后悔了，他估计那孩子并没听懂自己的话。就在他以为对方听得睡过去的时候，莱因哈特却爽朗地说：  
“如果这个规则那么麻烦，那就废了它呗。”  
杨一愣，然后笑出了声。但接着，心中有一个猜测成了型。  
“莱因哈特，”他尝试着问，“你得告诉我实话，我才能帮你找到姐姐和你的朋友。”  
杨耐心地等了一分钟，莱因哈特才回答了。  
“那……这是我俩的秘密，你不可以告诉别人哟。”那孩子坐起来，从沙发上探出身子，看了看波利斯·高尼夫的方向——对方已经熟睡，“我们拉钩。”  
“哎……”  
杨懵懂地伸出手，完成誓约仪式，莱因哈特从沙发上跳下来跑上他的地铺，这次大方躺在他正对面，压低声音说，“我动身那天，吉尔菲艾斯来找我，说要带我和姐姐逃去同盟。”

 

4

杨听了一惊，沉默了好一会儿，问道：“你是说你那邻居那位先生？”  
“不，齐格飞，齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯。他爸被他蒙在鼓里呢。”莱因哈特狡黠地笑着。  
真是惊喜不断。  
杨眨了好几次眼睛，才继续问下去：“你们几个孩子要怎么逃？有其他人帮你们吗？”  
“吉尔菲艾斯说他都计划好了。他联络了什么抵抗组织的人。”  
杨细细询问之下，莱因哈特这位同龄邻居好友安排好一切，包括资金、联络人、逃跑路线，周密得并不像一般孩子能做到的事。  
他们原本计划抵达费沙后找机会接出姐姐，溜到酒店后面的卸货码头——这解释了波利斯·高尼夫此前的疑问——同流亡管道的人接头。但是突发爆炸事件，打乱了计划，有人追杀他们姐弟。为了掩护姐姐和其他人离开，他把追杀者引到了另一条路上。  
莱因哈特的吊坠里，装着一个微型投影仪，只能用他自己的虹膜打开，显示一个位置不明的区域中的路线图。  
“你能……帮我看看他们安全抵达就好，不要告诉他们我还活着。”  
“可……我一直没敢问，你说你……”杨迟疑地嗫嚅着。  
“我说我要死了，我是认真的。”  
杨停住，对方平静地继续道，  
“我……我父亲……”莱因哈特吐出这几个音节时历经艰难，“来费沙之前告诉我，我的病没救了，最多十年。看病要很多钱，他说，妈妈当年为了救我被撞死了，现在姐姐也……”  
男孩下意识地摸上自己的额头的伤口，已经大半痊愈，但还能看出最初骇人的程度，  
“那混蛋平时颠三倒四，只有喝高了脑子才清楚，明白怎么解决所有人的问题，但又喝的太高了，没把问题彻底解决了，呵。  
“我活下来，跟着姐姐他们流亡，只会拖累大家。”  
杨过了好一会儿才消化的那话的意思，只感到彻骨寒冷。  
“可……我是他们的话，一定会回来找你。”他想了很久，深吸一口气，紧握住孩子的手，把他早上落下的吊坠放回他手心里，“这个，等你和姐姐团聚，亲自还给他，还不到放弃的时候啊。”  
“我可没要逃跑什么的，我要死，也要反抗到最后一刻，堂堂正正死在敌人的枪口前面。”那孩子居然露出骄傲的表情，在杨看来无比刺痛。  
“死亡……这个议题，对你来说太早啦……”杨叹息着，“不……我的意思是，你要战斗到最后一刻，但最后一刻并不是现在，  
“十年很长，还会遇到很多美好的事……”  
那孩子静静地看着他，若有所思，好似露出莞尔一笑：“嗯，美好吗……而且暖和。”

这时候，刚才已经睡着的波利斯·高尼夫，还保持着闭目仰躺，口齿不清地说：“对嘛，比如说，对面那家茶楼的点心很不错，改天我们去搓一顿。”

杨陪那孩子终于睡下，但心中沉重，辗转反侧，不知道第几次惊醒，入目皆是雪白纤细脖颈上触目惊心的凝血胶和伤疤，只得坐起，逃去阳台上透气。波利斯·高尼夫早在那里蹲着抽上了。二人相视，无言相对。

等半包烟功夫过去，他们回到隔间，重新摆开资料，商讨对策，最后又回到公证书上。恰好露克雷鲁发来他们抓住的赏金猎人的详细信息。在杨的建议下他们调查发现，这些人打掩护的贸易公司，有好些个固定客户是为帝国事务官官邸提供服务的安保和餐饮等服务的承包商。  
杨沉吟片刻，抬起头：  
“如果我们一开始就都看错了方向呢？”杨说着，指尖停在公证书的最末。一个名字吸引了他的目光，“若要紧的不是公证书的内容，而是时间和出具人呢。”

根据公开记录，公证人伯爵尤弗恩，一年半前由奥丁调往费沙就任帝国驻费沙事务官官邸文化参事，此前是奥丁典礼省书记官，到费沙后还兼管帝国贵族侨民的造册档案。  
其人于6月19日失踪，当日有多个目击者证明雷姆夏特晚间醉酒从酒吧离开，在河边失足落水。水流湍急，警方未能在第一时间救援成功。20日尸体被发现在贝尔塞底河下游戈壁中的水循环处理厂的取水口入口处。费沙戈壁的环境恶劣，气压气温都很高，尸体已经惨不忍睹，所以他们没有找到公开照片。警方报告称DNA和身体解剖特征吻合，以事故结案，帝国也接受了费沙警方的结论。虽然雷姆夏特爵位不小，但参事只能算是中下等级别官僚，当时谈判局势紧张，这等小事自然没有引起舆论广泛关注。

“问题就在这里。时间。”  
缪杰尔托付给他们的公证书是在20日上午开具。也就是雷姆夏特对外的死亡时间之后。那缪杰尔是否伪造了文件？或者有人伪造了雷姆夏特的死亡？进一步来说，他们无法确认那个那具尸体就是雷姆夏特，甚至落入河中的也不一定就是雷姆夏特。缪杰尔是否成为了事件真相的目击证人？然后20日塞巴斯蒂安·冯·缪杰尔就“意外”身亡，当晚使馆区发生动乱，酒店发生爆炸，21日谈判延后，直到现在的乱局。  
“时间真紧凑，一环扣一环哪。”波利斯讽刺地说。  
而所有谜团的答案，塞巴斯蒂安为何而死、他的子女为何被追杀、甚至这暴乱的来龙去脉，说不定就在雷姆夏特遭遇的真相之后……

天一放亮，杨就跑去借露克雷鲁商号里的商品和外汇交易的专用超光速线路，秘密地联络到远在同盟境内的军校学长亚列克斯·卡介伦，拜托他通过自己未来丈人的人脉查询同盟驻费沙的相关机构，最近有没有符合二人特征的流亡申请，很快接到了否定的回复。  
“但是你怎么知道我和奥尔丹丝在……不，知怎么知道奥尔丹丝的存在……”  
他没空去想，道过谢，还没等卡介伦说完，就卡断了通讯。  
费沙局面混乱，如果不是遭遇不测，那么也可能这二人根本还没有机会寻求庇护，或者已经乔装登上去同盟的走私船了。

那天下午，他们决定喘一口气，乔装妥当，带着莱因哈特真的跑去对面那家茶餐厅。那小鬼往返于他们落座的圆桌和移动餐车之间，也不管杨吃没吃完，还不停地累高他面前的蒸笼。波利斯只能自我安慰地吐槽：“对嘛，猫啊，当然只记得倒猫粮的人。”

正说着，有人坐在他们那桌唯一空着的位置上，取下宽檐帽来。来人样貌年轻但毛发稀疏，整齐梳向脑后，肤色黝深，公务微笑滴水不漏，落座后双手奉上名片。  
“鄙人费沙领主府事务官，安德鲁安·鲁宾斯基，关于我们的领主瓦伦戈夫先生，有十分火急的事想请几位帮忙，这里人多耳杂，能否请几位到车上一叙。”

就算是鸿门宴，周围已经都是便衣，他们也没得选，只得壮胆跟着来人。走下楼梯、穿过窄巷的路上，那戴着鸭舌帽，头发染成棕色的孩子在杨身后低声说道：  
“菲列特利加。”  
“什么？”  
“你昨天睡觉时喊的名字，这个也没有印象吗？”  
“唉……没……”杨心中惴惴，思绪不清。  
“我和前面那个开船大叔打了赌，”莱因哈特跑到杨身边和他并排走，指指波利斯，摘下帽子用手指转着，幸灾乐祸地笑了起来，“大概是你的梦中情人吧。”


	3. 1 Das Rheingold  3 Freyja   栴檀桔桀

Historical Controlvariate Method 历史控制变量法  
1 Decoherence 殊途  
1 Das Rheingold  
3 Freyja 栴檀桔桀

 

在这不可理喻的世界里，谁知道什么是因，什么是果？谁知道呢，也许就因为要成全她，一个大都市倾覆了。成千上万的人死去，成千上万的人痛苦着，跟着是惊天动地的大改革……  
——张爱玲《倾城之恋》

 

Prologue

浅风低吟，卷挟海汽。层林叠翠间镶着蓝天碧海的碎片。耳边传来孩童嬉笑，她闻声回头只见熟悉的一缕金发的光芒，又或者只是树叶反射的阳光。她好象置身于家乡海边的树林。转念间雾起烟涌，身后枝桠炙裂、火光隆隆。  
正惶惑间有人牵起她的手，领她穿过林地、在逼仄的石道里辗转前行，直到远离火场，进入一处黑暗的开阔空间，脚下水声潺潺，清冷气流吹走发间焦尘。  
“莱因哈特……？”  
她的向导没有回答，紧紧拽着她的手，在地下河道的迷宫中狂奔，始终没有回头，只有发梢在形影单只的节能灯下依稀闪烁荧光。追兵的脚步合着水花激起绵延不绝的回响。热线枪的激光束划过他们的脚边的水面，激起水气升腾而上。  
出口渐近，她被拽进岔路内的小配电机房。他们压抑呼吸，紧贴门后，可以清楚听到门外追兵的咒骂。数秒后她适应了黑暗，对方示意她在前，沿墙上的铁梯，在竖井内向上攀行约十几层楼的高度才到顶。对方按下井盖的自动开关，面前是路灯下的一条狭窄小巷，有人接应。她在路面上站稳，却见身后一个月不见的弟弟，井下那张脸一半鲜血淋漓，黑暗中冰蓝色的双眸月明星稀。  
——姐姐，一定要有自己的幸福呢……  
突然间男孩一拳砸碎井盖开关，井盖轰然扣下。她的思绪一片空白，只听得耳边声嘶力竭，原是自己的。那声音迫她惊醒，一手伸向天空，像要揽住燃烧般的嵯峨戈壁。

眼前风蚀怪石像巨龙引项欲飞，膜翼舒展，把靛青色的天空切割得奇形怪状。脸颊下的光滑钢板，一半延伸到骄阳下，传来热度。她坐起身，前几天逃出时着的白色纱裙，沾上岩土，连带金色长发的末端，都闪烁着粉橙色。

强烈的色块在暴晒下无比清晰而真实，好像几个月前在后宫深处才是她在做梦。那时周围同过初选、粉黛云鬓的少女们莺歌雀跃，仿若沐浴盛大恩泽，让她想起老家几个街区外毒窝里磕高的瘾君子，按照所谓的派系抱团，在下地狱前的一刻上天堂。  
而现在，她是真的醒了。清醒和自由的代价是如此痛彻，每一寸肌肉的纤维都在嚎啕，唯有双眼干涩。几日间悲恸欲绝，她才第一次知道，人居然是真的可以泣血。他们给她用过药，镇定剂和治眼睛的，如今只剩疲倦，意识像此刻眼前天际线般一片空白。

这里是厄摩加戈壁水循环处理总厂外围。各区集水渠如白练银蛇，从赤红戈壁的四面八方奔腾而来，在他们脚下的巨大蓄水湖汇集，再流向地下处理场。这里本有一个通往洗矿场的分支管道，用水势带动水轮清洗矿石。现在洗矿厂同矿坑一道废弃。他们的向导将原来的瞭望塔控制室作为隐蔽所，等待空禁过去，寻找机会启程去同盟。

她赤脚踩过废旧管线密布的金属网格地面，脚心微微滚热和刺痛感让人觉得踏实。打开通往里间的房门，门口有个少年，背靠着墙，堵住外间的正门，低头检视某种她看不懂的枪械，冷静而专注，斜入的阳光点燃他的红发。  
“安妮罗杰小姐。”少年见她就要起身。  
“安妮罗杰……以后叫请我安妮罗杰。”她按住他的肩膀，让他坐下。  
“我决定了，我要留下。”她蹲下身，凝视对方双眼，“无论生死，我都要找到他，带他回家。”  
“安妮罗杰小姐，不……安妮罗杰，我们已讨论过好几次，这是我的责任，我会……”  
“我怎么能让你一个人承担这个……”这红发的零邻家少年比他小5岁，只到她的肩膀，“你回去吧，不要让你的家人担心。”  
灼热干燥的风里带着焦土味儿。吉尔菲艾斯低下头，她理顺对方被穿堂风吹乱的卷发，说：  
“我的齐格……就当是我任性，要做一次主。我不能再逃避，总被人保护。”  
“抱歉，我应该尊重您的决定，”沉默了一会儿，吉尔菲艾斯才回答，“相应地，请您接受我的帮助。”  
一夜之间，那个捧着她送的兰花面红耳赤地逃走的邻家少年变成她看不透的大人了。  
“首先，”她小心翼翼地拿起脚边零零总总之中一把大约是枪的东西，“我需要知道所有这些是什么，怎么用，以及我也要使用它们来保护我们。”

 

1

从杨此时的位置，可以鸟瞰下方教堂底层正殿。人声熙熙攘攘，传到几百米高处，同立柱飞檐间的气流嗡嗡共鸣。巨大的铜管在他身后交相盘结、直入无边穹顶。杨研究了一会儿，才明白过来这是一种演奏宗教音乐的乐器。  
他们穿街走巷，被突然造访的鲁宾斯基带至此地。费沙是所有帝国被迫害的边缘种族的避难地，这类宗教场所随处可见，其他上百个稀奇古怪的宗教庙宇同样星罗棋布。但唯独进入地球教的教堂都要安检，不得携带任何武器，警备队、各区的造反派别都不得入内。在这场骚乱中，这类场所成为中立避难所，也有富人将财产转移过来的。教众、难民和各种私产混杂，大厅变成了一个杂货堆栈仓库。

那位不请自来的鲁宾斯基在杨身后数步的长椅上和波利斯·高尼夫谈话。大意是体恤他们因向落难的帝国侨民提供帮助而遭到围攻的困境，建议他们可在此神圣场所求得安全。  
杨心中不置可否，面前将他们保护得水泄不通的蓝袍教士们，宽大的兜帽长袍下，不知装备什么火器、用怎样不平和的方法保证无人造次。

稍作寒暄之后，鲁宾斯基进入正题。根据他的说法，瓦伦戈夫19日失踪。为顾全大局，元老院暂未对外公布，以免火上浇油。鲁宾斯基认为，后续几日元老院并未尽力找人，并对领主办公室的独立调查百般阻挠。他希望借用非官方的力量找到瓦伦戈夫的下落。  
“为什么是我，我不擅长也无心于公共服务领域。”  
“您昨日讲演可称振奋人心。也许还没有意识到您现在在费沙人中间的影响力。”对方露出更和煦的笑容，“我可以保证没人再骚扰您的船队和那位小朋友。”

他们商谈暂告段落，鲁宾斯基先行告辞——他有众多教区选民需要慰问。波利斯·高尼夫气急败坏地回到杨身边。他只是因形势所迫、听取了杨的意见、学着维洛克的调调胡说八道，没想到给自己挖了个坑。  
“先不提瓦伦戈夫，我根本不信这个鲁宾斯基，这混蛋居然拿船队和这小鬼来要挟我！”  
杨嘲讽道：“他想借你的大旗，集结人马，就跟你昨天用维洛克的大旗侃侃而谈一样。”  
波利斯讪笑着，“你猜他这话里能有几分真的？”

3个月前，瓦伦戈夫通过合法的元老院选举就任费沙自治领第五任领主。他锐意进取，主张革除行会教会弊端。而这次谈判是他上任后力排众议的首个创举。当初选择鲁宾斯基作为竞选伙伴，是竞选团队的策略，以弥补他在各教区选民基础薄弱的短板。很难说瓦伦戈夫本人同鲁宾斯基的合作是否亲密无间。  
但杨并不认为鲁宾斯基在想找回瓦伦戈夫这件事情上有所欺瞒。  
鲁宾斯基的确是瓦伦戈夫的第一顺位替补。若只为上位，鲁宾斯基应是最不希望瓦伦戈夫活着的。但正是如此，他也是最希望瓦伦戈夫活着的。他资历尚浅，在费沙掌权阶级里的地位远非稳固，怕是会因此被栽赃作替罪羊，以铲除瓦伦戈夫的派系残余。

“别担心，既然没得选，我有狠狠敲他一笔，他要提供足够的资金物资和信息。”  
波利斯临走前说。按照计划，他带上“亲不孝”出来接应的部分船员、露克雷鲁的门徒和鲁宾斯基借给他的几个便衣特勤去同发布悬赏那孩子的人“碰头”。从埃希出发去厄摩卡，地上交通最快需要5个小时。

过了一会儿，杨面前的全息投影被挡住，有个声音从他上方传来：“我们什么时候出发？”  
是此前被他打发去教堂参观的莱因哈特回到鲁宾斯基要教堂给他们专门安排的休息室里了。那本是最高层回廊尽头的贵宾忏悔室，隔着特质玻璃从外面什么都看不见，但从里面透过蜿蜒雕花，教堂的飞梁和大厅都是一清二楚，外面有教徒们层层“照看”。他们两个在这里，与其说是被保护，不如说是成为了人质。  
但少年镇定自若，身后远远监视的教徒好似变成了随从，得知他们已经离开而勃然大怒：“为什么不带我！你骗我说还有2个小时出发！”  
“是是是……别喊啦……你伤还没好全，又发烧，这也不是孩子做的事啊。”  
“我不是废物，这是我的战斗！”  
“但战斗的时机是需要等待的，莱因哈特。”杨抓住他的手，强迫对方躺上长凳上安排的床铺，迫他吃药，说，“你还记得我跟你讲的故事里，主角要等着风向合适，才会出发战斗。”  
男孩还是很不满意于杨骗他，捂着脖子低声嘟囔：“好疼……”  
“唉，叫你不要大声嚷嚷了……嗓子还没好。你不必一刻不停地要承担所有的事啊。”  
“但是我……已经有一个人为了我的事不见了，你们的船也……”  
“这不是你的错，维洛克也是，我们的船也是……你的姐姐，你的母亲都不是你的错，这是他们自己的选择。就像你说的，我的朋友们是在为了自己的公义而战斗。”  
“好疼……”那孩子还是不停喃喃，“姐姐有吉尔菲艾斯了，吉尔菲艾斯有姐姐……为什么那个死老头子不把我……”  
那些呻吟中混杂着这孩子此前压抑不表的痛苦、愤怒、恐惧和哀伤。或许不是因为当下的疼痛，杨犹豫了一会儿，小心翼翼地抚上那孩子的发心。金发手感清凉像指尖清泉，传来轻微的颤抖。杨轻轻地问：“对不起啦……要不，你帮我一起看资料如何？”

 

2

局势混乱，流亡向导死活不肯带吉尔菲艾斯和安妮罗杰原路返回，经过一番讨价还价，总算答应三天后再来原地接应。吉尔菲艾斯软硬兼施，搜刮来尽可能多的补给和装备，甚至包括一罐染发剂，好将二人染成棕发。安妮罗杰自己又换上了水务公司的灰蓝色制服，瀑布般金发剪到只剩耳根，用鸭舌帽压住。  
她再次走出里间，对着镜子朝脸上又抹了点灰，红发少年正吃惊着，鼻尖上也被抹了一把，二人都被对方的模样逗乐了。现在他们看上去就像是在水厂工作的难民少年和他贫民窟的表弟，毫不起眼。

吉尔菲艾斯计划先去主厂区坐矿区列车抵达中央处理场，辗转在埃希区沿海登陆，然后混进流亡的人群，回到费沙主城区，寻找莱因哈特的下落。后备计划是从荒漠戈壁绕路。若退无可退，直接到同盟驻费沙事务官事务所寻求政治庇护。

出了控制室，他们跋涉3公里，来到蓄水湖上方的主厂区。昔日的大型厂房如今成为权力真空、充斥着间谍、流亡者、走私贩的集散地。飞行器械和走私军火的集市中点缀着五彩斑斓的杂货铺和食肆。灼烈阳光从被沙暴掀走的顶棚钢板间灌入，照亮情报贩子衣服破洞里的纹身、流民乱发间的砂砾和二手反应炉上的蜘蛛网。

没走两步吉尔菲艾斯低声示意他们被跟踪了，要她保持冷静，原样前行，直到一艘贩售立食关东煮和寿司的浮艇飘过他们面前，吉尔菲艾斯拽着她没入人群，小步上前，紧贴船舷从跟踪者对面穿过，往反方向行了几百米，再闪进小巷转角的旧衣铺。他们迅速换一身服饰出店，成功甩掉了尾巴。他们躲在一个巨大的二手炮塔后面，眼见路中央的跟踪者气急败坏地转了几圈，往联络器里说了什么，最终回程。

吉尔菲艾斯正要带她往反方向离开，安妮罗杰抓住他的手腕，提议跟去查探究竟。红发少年面露难色。吉尔菲艾斯此前掌握的黑道消息说他们两个正被悬赏，他们可能被蛇头出卖了，跟过去是可能找到罪魁祸首，但也危机四伏。她坚持道：“你知道这是对的。我们说好了，不能让我的存在束缚你的行动。”

吉尔菲艾斯只好答应。他们一路尾随，从架设在半空的集市向下，攀过重重管道，达到离集市2公里下方、荒废的自动化洗矿厂的半地下设施大门外。防护设施已被拆除，巨大的清洗筒隧道洞开，从上方蓄水湖仍有细细支流泻下，冲刷着已经停转多年、五十多层楼高的螺旋叶片。经年累月，生锈的庞大曲面金属上被浇灌出藤蔓螺壳的森林来。

在低谷的岩石后，红发男孩压低声音，严肃地说：“你留在这里。这是正规军的秘密部队，很危险。”  
“而你只有十岁！”她不想去追究他是怎么知道的，压低声线但内心几乎在怒吼，“我也不会允许一个小孩为了我家的事，将自己独自置身于这样的危险中啊！”  
“我并不……”  
“齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯！”她语调依然平稳，俯视小自己5岁的男孩，“我是一个人，不是被你守护的物件哦。”  
“不……我并没有这个意思……”对方脸红如自己的发色一般，最终让步，神情肃然，“我们继续前进，“您……你还记得我告诉你的行动手势？”  
她深吸一口气，重重点头，学着前面的男孩放低重心，握枪在身前，枪口朝下，根据对方示意二人交叉前进，跋涉溪流进入隧道。  
隧道中部连接着一段宽阔的矿石传送带。她不意踩碎枯枝，发出轻声脆响，男孩回头确认她的状况，身前突然闪出一个追踪者。  
“后面！”  
安妮罗杰条件反射般地按下扳机，安了消音器的手枪射出红光，经过对方耳边，射中偷袭者的肩膀。袭击者惨叫着从10米宽的矿石传送带上滑向矿井深处。  
巨大的后座力让她摔倒在地，一回过神她就迅速爬起，跑去确认吉尔菲艾斯是否安然无恙，几乎没注意到自己被碎矿渣磨破了膝盖。少年一顿，抓住她伸出的手站了起来。

方才的动静惊动其他同伙，从隧道尽头壁面上一处缺口涌出。红发少年拽着她躲进隧道另一边一扇螺旋叶片之后，从破损的缺口间隙他们看着那些人在传送带的边缘看向深渊，徘徊一阵，一无所获，大约以为失踪者只是失足摔下去了，互相间作了几个手势，无奈退回。

他们悄悄跟上，横穿隧道进入那个缺口。另一面是个机房，顶部架设着巨大的齿轮机组，通过粗大的中心轴承穿墙而过，链接之前清洗筒隧道里的螺旋叶片。机组下方，深渊上边，昏暗灯光里停着一艘运输艇，拖着圆形气罐，通过液泵从机组燃料罐里给船灌装，压缩机运作声嘈杂。四周交错的工作梯上守卫遍布，不停往返巡逻。红发少年带她躲入门口一个大型阀门的凹槽里细细观察，大约在清点人数和装备。可以看见的有22人，都是荷枪实弹。楼梯的最高处紧挨岩壁有一个四面开窗的独立隔间亮着灯，大概是控制室。

红发少年想了一会儿，从背后抽出另一把长枪，原地坐下、检查、有些吃力地把枪管架上栅栏、后背紧抵石壁、打开什么机关、扣下扳机，一气呵成。第一发出膛，无光无声地砸在远处一个齿轮一角，射歪了。  
安妮罗杰这才看明白，这不是一般的热线枪，而是消声过的某种实弹长程步枪。少年闭上眼，又深吸一口气，低声念叨着什么，再度射击，一举命中齿轮下边照明的配电箱。几盏灯闪烁了几下熄灭了，整个山洞除了上方隔间的微弱灯光，几乎看不清。被惊动的守卫嚷嚷着，打开电筒往上四处查探。  
吉尔菲艾斯喘着气，收拾装备叫她留在原地，安妮罗杰不从，他只好随她。于是安妮罗杰跟着吉尔菲艾斯，趁对方在底下乱作一团，从石壁上的排线管和齿轮抄到控制室背后。控制室只有两个看守，围住一个脑袋上罩着黑布袋的俘虏，正要举枪处决，被外面动静惊动，举枪四处查探。她按照吉尔菲艾斯的指点，低下身从墙拐角探身敲响正门，趁二人注意力被门口吸引，红发少年踹开屋顶栅格从通风口跳下，双腿缠住一人颈项，利落扭断。安妮罗杰一怔，正要举枪，另一人脑门已经洞开一口，黢黑冒烟。她不禁后退，捂住自己的嘴才没有喊出声。吉尔菲艾斯放下枪口，从开始倾倒的第一人尸体上跳下跑向她。  
有什么涌上胸口，她捂紧喉咙全吞了回去，强颜微笑：“不要小看我呀，半年给人接生就要十几趟，见过的血比你喝的醋都多。”他俩都为这冷笑话露出笑颜，也不知是不是为了宽慰对方。

红发少年指导她一起检查室内所有控制机关，安妮罗杰发现其中一个是控制外边水闸的。外间螺旋清洗筒顺着喷薄水流，呜呜转动，闸口的大水从他们进来的缺口中涌出，把栈道上的守卫大半冲下深坑，停在半空剩下幸存的四五人发现他们，还以射击。  
“你什么时候学会，我是说……”他们匍匐在被射碎的控制室的窗户下，她把热线枪的能量闸递给他。  
“眼前这是最不重要的。”少年收回长枪，一手扶枪把枪托抵在腰间，一手换上能量闸，“只要能救你们走。”  
他们居高临下，吉尔菲艾斯很快把残兵解决了。

他们回去揭开那囚犯的头罩，是个二十几岁的年轻人，被揍得鼻青脸肿，看到救他的只是两个孩子吃了一惊，接着感谢他们的救命之恩，说自己欠了钱被黑道盯上，又反问他们怎么找到此地。

安妮罗杰正要给他松绑，红发男孩制止她，先把死者和房间都搜了个遍，找到一些资料，最后才来搜这年轻人的身。对方靴底有个切口，里边的凹槽正对上桌上一个芯片。吉尔菲艾斯读取资料看了之后，怒喝一声，一个健步向前，枪口指上对方的脑门要他说实话。  
“又是帝国人……”对方听到他的口音，别过脸，“我什么都不知道，随你们怎么样……”  
安妮罗杰一边安抚住吉尔菲艾斯，一边诚恳地劝说对方：“我和弟弟被这群人跟踪，差点丧命。您也是他们的受害者。如果您能坦诚相见，告诉我们为什么你身上有我父亲的车祸的卷宗，我们将不甚感激，我们也会带您去安全的地方就医。”  
那哥们盯着安妮罗杰的脸一会儿，才从牙缝里挤出句话，“嘿，你那弟弟，是不是和你一样不要命的可人儿？”继而近乎自暴自弃地说，“得，反正我也不是很第一次被帝国人坑了。”

 

3

历史上，行会曾为费沙的快速崛起提供有力的制度保证。它对行业标准、人员操守进行严格规范，设定准入规则、价格体系，防止行业内部过度竞争。但时过境迁，行会却成为限制竞争和发展的枷锁，令行业结构僵化，劳工摩擦频仍。  
“我们为什么要研究这些？”那孩子帮他整理每个行会在网站、通告和媒体中体现的态度时，问他。  
“因为行业组织啊、政党啊、城邦啊、国家啊，都像是一只好多手足、好多脑袋合在一起的怪物，它的利益不只一端，嘴脸也就不只一面，而这就是我们的生机。”

根据费沙公开年鉴，截至786年6月底，费沙一共有3,445个在册行会，包括537个大型行会，例如能源、金融、军工制造；1,286个中型商会，例如餐饮、食品制造；1,622个小型商会，例如珠宝等。另据执政报告和媒体报道，“自由人运动” 中较为活跃而官方又不予注册的行会也有上百家。  
每个方面都有自己的算盘，各自倚靠帝国及同盟中不同的派系，利益盘根错节。从领主办公室网站公开的这数个月的专业委员会联席会议的纪要来看，针对帝国革新税制的谈判动议，各界大佬各说各话，以致会议从开始到同正式谈判前的6月底都是毫无进展。  
其中，一直以大佬自居的能源行业挑战重重。费沙第二行星能源储量不断下降，矿场几近枯竭，开采已转移到星系中其他三个行星。但这些地方环境恶劣，开采成本极高。他们希望能源出口的关税降低、汇率条件更为优厚，以及拓展帝国可开采的区域。此外，和能源行业紧密相关的、受到扶持的军工研发，也受限于帝国对费沙向同盟的出口技术禁令的抑制，寻求变通之道。  
这些能源巨头广积财富，出于辅助资金流动庞大的主业、对冲能源价格波动、多样化经营等等考虑，组建大型投资银行和商业银行。一百多年来股权结构更迭，却还有千丝万缕的联系。最近几年为那些帝国的贵胄富贾转移资产，分点残羹剩菜也能挣得满盆满钵。他们希望能够获得全面进入帝国境内的从业许可，变相打通其资本管制。这自然受到帝国倚靠各封侯家族的传统财富银行的抵制。况且，近期帝国政局摇摆，信誓旦旦要彻查洗钱等跨境金融犯罪，明知这只是派系斗争的幌子，不免人人自危。  
余下的费沙制造业和服务行业例如餐饮旅游食品等只希望能取消劳工就业限制，放松移民条件，降低用工成本。至于帝国的资本涌入，本地房租高企，也不奢望能够得以解决。最末的物流运输业则更是人微言轻。在体面的大佬眼里，这些船东不过是些个僭称“自由人”的走私贩、蛇头和小偷。  
有意思的是，最新崛起的数据服务和技术行会，与同盟从密，又有庞大的走私贩毒渗透，却是兴趣寥寥，不甚发言。和这次风波中同盟的暧昧态度一样，让杨不禁心生疑惑。

“那我们要找什么？”  
“在费沙，什么是最敏感的呢？”见莱因哈特歪着脑袋，杨知道自己的问题太深奥，又问，“什么是最多的？”  
“钱？”  
“对，所以最敏感也是钱，因此我们要调查的也是钱呀。”

鲁宾斯基提供的资料里，有瓦伦戈夫失踪前所浏览的主要文件，资金类别里，几大货币发行银行三年来的的大额外汇明细吸引了杨的注意力。  
“最近一期里的编号不是连续的，不同于往常月份的月报。”  
“有人挑出来的吗？”  
“唔……有道理，有人筛选呈送给他。这些交易看上去合情合理，也没有被监管部门标记，这是为什么？这些记录有什么共性或联系呢？”

他教那孩子怎么看这些记录，过一会儿，莱因哈特就从一大堆纷繁的汇款记录里，帮他找到好几处似乎值得深究的现象。有几个相同或类似的名字多次出现在完全无关的交易里，同时也出现过几次相近或加总相当的数额。  
杨大为惊异，两人把相关的交易厘出，画出完整的路线。发现不同银行以各种名目汇出的款项，化整为零、化零为整、几经周转，最后集中在有限几个离岸公司。然后同数额70-85%的数目，以另一个银行拆借的名义以同样曲折的方式汇到最开始的银行。

这些商行俨然形成一个小型的互助集团，通过复杂的交易结构将资金从原来的账户洗到新的账户上去。这些频繁用于挪腾的账号，要不是个别小银行自营交易账户、要不是费沙本地人注册的离岸公司。  
“我看到过这些名字，”那孩子跳下床跑到房间的另一边，从杨带来的包里翻出几个N次贴。那是早上离开他们暂时落脚的旧事务所办公室时，杨从墙上匆忙揭下来的。正是与此前追杀这个孩子的赏金猎人用来打掩护的商号、有频繁业务往来的事务官官邸的服务商。

而且他们注意到，类似的交易模式在3月初及6月中旬集中爆发过两次。  
“那些时候发生了什么事，他们在害怕什么呢？”杨自问自答着，翻阅费沙对帝国的各种八卦报道，尝试去掉添油加醋的部分，以厘出主要的脉络。  
今年年初，立典拉德侯爵克劳斯出任国务尚书，大力主张统筹帝国经济体制，包括推进同费沙洽谈统筹税制，并所有口岸于中央政府管辖之下；又强力清查阁僚贪污、转移私藏资产；还任用亲信如凯尔拉赫子爵和伦普分别空降财务和司法省副职。3月凯尔拉赫履新，即提出边税改革、立即获瓦伦戈夫响应；6月初双方公布关税审议谈判的正式时间，都同上述模式的时间点奇妙地吻合。

他们又查询瓦伦戈夫最后几日记录在案的行程，包括参加使馆区费沙民垦团纪念馆的剪彩典礼。新闻中的全息照片上，文化参事雷姆夏特站在瓦伦戈夫斜后方，和同僚一起鼓掌。背景稍远处、颇具古典装饰风格的大楼上写着纪念馆酒店。莱因哈特突然说：  
“我想起来了，高维兹曾和我爸说过，到了费沙以后去这个地方见个人。”  
杨闻言陷入沉思。局面至此，脉络已经基本清晰了。

莱因哈特见他又不说话，大概觉得没趣，出去一圈回来的时候端来一个蛋糕……或类似的东西，可能是那些僧侣布施的。他摸摸那孩子的头表示感谢，看对方露出不满或迷惑的表情，就说：“啊，你不太看得懂这些吧，没关系。”  
“我是说蛋糕，这是姐姐做法，这才叫做蛋糕！以后不要放那么多水！”  
杨眨了眨眼睛，不好意思地笑了，突然明白过来惊奇地问：“所以这是你做的吗？”  
杨记得自己忙着的时候，这孩子好似有在帮避难所厨房的志愿者。  
“你一天都没有吃东西了，姐姐说要按时吃饭！”对方扭过头，跑回床上靠着他躺下，从毯子底下闷声闷气地说，“不要误会，你骗我的事，我还没有消气呢！”

这时钟声响起，下方大厅肃静，接着他们身后的空心钢管随着一声闷响，震得灯光中的尘埃卷起一股乱流，继而发出振聋发聩不成旋律的乐声，伴随意义不明的咏诵。下方人群里着深色教袍的教众，在繁复花纹的软毯上向着一个方向齐齐跪下。灰蓝靛青长袍的教众匍匐在地，密密匝匝，远看就像排布在水泥地里的鹅卵石。

“我刚才帮志愿者发面包，大难临头了但那些人却只知道感谢神。”  
“每个人投身于抽象概念而不是亲身抗争的理由大相径庭，”杨暂时关闭中端，“我的父亲曾对我说，这是因为人民的懒惰。”  
“在我老家也有很多这样的人……明明吃饭的钱都没有了，却还愿意捐钱造庙，都是因为愚蠢和懒惰么……”  
“唔，我不觉得应该这么说……宗教也好、政治信仰也好，并不是那么简单的东西哪。清贫虔信者心目中的宗教和显赫主教们鼓掌间的宗教，甚至和神学家哲学手稿里的宗教都是不同的东西。”  
“那么，总之是什么造成人民的懒惰呢？你爸有没有跟你讲……”  
杨一时语塞，转过头去，那孩子动了大半夜脑筋，又讨论复杂话题，终于不再被那些发生在自己身上的可怕事情纠缠，在宗教音乐声里哼哼唧唧地睡着了。

5小时后，午夜时分，杨还在分析资料，马利涅斯克从港区赶来了，带着跑去厄摩卡和悬赏人碰头的波利斯·高尼夫打来的专线通讯。后者在通讯画面里叫唤着：  
“……唉，不得了了，快让那个孩子过来！”

 

4

“好消息是，我东家的朋友救了他……虽然我不明白这孩子在想什么……”这位名叫维洛克的青年被松绑后，靠在墙角，艰难地喘着气。他断了几根肋骨，吉尔菲艾斯正他处理伤口。  
“坏消息是，他伤得很重，旧伤还在大出血，不知道能否挺过来。所以东家派我出来找医生，然后到警局找熟人拿个什么卷宗——这些都是上个月27号的事情。”

根据维洛克的说法，他抵达时线人已经死在接头的酒馆。他被人伏击未能逃脱，关进骚乱分子的监狱，隔夜转监。因为他以前参与自由人的权利活动，以为要被送去专门关异见者的黑牢，所以被带走前抓到牢里熟人把资料副本送了出去。结果他却被身份不明的武装分子押到这儿来，拷问他在给谁干活、有没有把资料透露给其他人。  
一连几天他都没松口，昨天这些人突然停止拷问，急着撤离，就要处理他。他猜他们又听到什么别的消息，或者有什么更要紧的行动要出发。  
他一周前被带到这里的时候，这里起码还有一百五十多人，宛如小型军事基地。现在只剩下这十多人，大部队怕是已经离开了。另外有两个人质也被带走。但他一直被蒙着眼，不知道他们的身份。  
齿轮室还剩一台运输艇。根据燃料罐的充填记录，他们一共有25-26艘运输艇，下落不明。控制室墙壁上贴满了某种隧道的图纸，可熟知费沙各条通路的维洛克也认不出这是什么地方。此外，还有7月4日亚特兰提加区所有的详细出入境飞船的起降计划，可惜那些看守已经死了，看不出这群人的图谋。

这个小型武装集团荷枪实弹、精心伪装、图谋不轨，为了掩盖不惜杀人灭口、策动骚乱，可谓来势汹汹。20多艘燃料船好比装备了一个小型战术核导弹，此刻又销声匿迹，急得维洛克团团转。  
“对了，他们一直在说布利兹什么的……”维洛克自言自语道。  
“布利兹……说的是这里吗？”  
安妮罗杰指着面前墙上钉着的一张厄摩卡明细地图。他们当前位置向南一千多公里，有个地方被标明为布利兹天坑。刚捡回条命的维洛克要到那儿一探究竟。  
“我在那边有认识的人，我要过去看看。我可以把我朋友的联络方式告诉你们，你们先去找你弟弟吧。”  
追兵还在，威胁他们性命的隐忧就不除。吉尔菲艾斯看着安妮罗杰，不发表意见。她就建议与维洛克同去，后者叹道：“帝国的小鬼都是怪物吗？要不是你和那孩子长得一模一样，我会以为你们是海盗游击队里的童子军。”

他们开着最后一辆运输船，在一望无际的荒原上前行，眼前只有蓝红两色。真的走到艳阳底下，日光却没有那么烫人了。

他们的船在片岩绝壁顶上过，她眺望贫瘠世界的尽头，不知道该如何面对眼前虚无。之前疲于奔命，现在停歇下来，各种思绪上涌。哀伤风干，变成壳里的夹层，恐惧的水汽在表面凝结起来。如果弟弟死了怎么办？活着怎么办？宫廷要治罪怎么办？吉尔菲艾斯一家要怎么办？  
身旁男孩大惊失色，她才意识到自己默默流下两行泪来。吉尔菲艾斯怕她眼睛又要发炎，扶她坐下。刚才那些人的死状现在清晰起来了，吓得她双手麻木，两腿发软，心中作呕。她泪眼朦胧地问对方：  
“我是不是做错了……齐格。”  
她以前是不是逃避为自己做任何决定而拿他人作为寄托。她从没有机会问过，她要为弟弟搏来的远大前程，是不是他真正想要的。还是说她所有这种奉献，反而成为莱因哈特的枷锁。  
“你对自己太严苛了……”吉尔菲艾斯给她拿来毛巾，她触碰到对方的指尖，过了一会儿，那还沾着水露的手回握住她，一路无言。  
她闭上眼睛，只留下头顶温暖阳光的感觉，想象家乡的森林拥抱。直到他们到了目的地，再睁开眼，只是迈开腿，跳下船舷，只面对眼前的路。

 

他们的目的地是戈壁中的一片丘陵山谷。下入谷底的山洞，越往深处，石壁间全息或石刻的经文就越密集，一路上有很多禅坐或横卧的苦行僧，也有来乞食宿的流浪者。  
这里原是个地球教的修道院，这个宗教唾弃如今帝国奉行的多神宗教，反对一切具体的偶像崇拜。这里的教徒装束奇特。他们之前在费沙所见的教徒多是蓝紫色束金色经文绶带，帝国境内则是偏向原教旨主义的黑衣白带，据他们所知同盟是白衣红带，这里却是从来没见过的红衣白带。  
维洛克笑笑说：“这些和尚呀，拜的一个圣地、一本经书，但经讲得不一样，都自诩正统，谁也不服谁。”说着维洛克见到一个熟识的神父，让他俩稍等，上前去交谈。  
这避世的修道院中心是个巨大的天坑，沿着岩壁上开凿出的绵延石阶不见首尾。他们听见神父向信徒宣讲这天坑是地母的奇迹。安妮罗杰站在深渊边缘，扶着栏杆往下看，地下吹来阴阴冷风，好像在对她说话。

这时候维洛克回来了，说那僧人去帮他打听下，过了一会儿他们等来的却是一大群拿着铁棍、气势汹汹的教徒，刚才那僧人在最前头，叫嚣道：  
“这几个人是道德败坏的异教徒，想要玷污我们的圣殿！阻挠师徒的征程！烧死他们！”  
他们鸣枪示警，对方毫不示弱。三人背靠背，避过暴徒的要害开枪。  
维洛克边打边骂：“结果念经的也都是骗子，所有人都是骗子，只有东家是对的，他真心对我，我为什么没听。所有的主义都是一个样……一个样！！”

等能量闸用完，维洛克不得不以冷兵器奋起还击，把两个孩子护在后面。不过他们也并不示弱。但是吉尔菲艾斯毕竟年幼力薄，用尽体力给掀倒在地，额头挂彩，意识不清。安妮罗杰把他抬到一边，不禁悲从中来：  
“都是我的错……都怪我自作主张……”  
“只是擦伤，不要紧……这样的你也很美丽……”那少年迷糊中握住她的手，却笑的灿烂，“这是你的选择，再害怕，还要继续战斗呀……”

她感觉到手里多出一样东西，居然是兰花的干花，那孩子一直带在身上，放到她手心里。她两颊发热，擦干眼泪，只听得到自己的心跳如鼓、肩膀抖如筛糠，勉强捡起地上的钢管跃起奋力挥舞，如此用力以致惯性把自己整个人都摔在了一旁的岩土上。她滑落地面，再次跃起，挥杆，再来。 直到那金属每一块锈斑都被受害人的血和牙齿的碎片覆盖。  
她想此役凶多吉少，弟弟大约也是，居然觉得就如此随他去了，也是善莫大焉。也许此前每次男孩们打架，她生气大概是因为自己也想参加。  
危局之中，他们眼前的狂徒突然被一个个地爆了脑袋。从天而降的一队人马从被炸开的钟乳石洞口走进来，没多久就避退了大半信徒，剩下的四处逃窜。

“谢天谢地，维洛克老兄，你可真狼狈。” 他们的救世主、那伙人的首领踩着尸体，半开玩笑半严肃地说，“你再不露面，我的船就要被你的好兄弟们拆啦。”  
来人名叫波利斯·高尼夫，正是维洛克口中那个营救了莱因哈特的“东家”。安妮罗杰从对方口中得知莱因哈特已经脱离危险，眼前一黑。再清醒时，吉尔菲艾斯也包扎了伤口，守着他，满脸欣然。  
高尼夫见她醒了，喜道，“唉，大小姐醒了，来来来，你快来看看你弟弟。这小子生龙活虎好得很，一个没看住，一会儿差点炸了我的船，一会儿拆了人家一爿店。”

 

那对姐弟九死一生再相见，比杨想象的要平静。通信画面里的安妮罗杰·冯·缪杰尔和杨来自莱因哈特吊坠里的照片及言语中的印象大相径庭。满头金发跟狗啃一般，一时落魄仍不掩倾国之色，就是个微微放大版的莱因哈特，又宛若刚从战场回程的女武神。  
看到通讯画面里的弟弟睡着了，少女不停向他们道谢。她身后的有个红发少年，大概就是莱因哈特口中的邻家少年了。  
杨向维洛克详细询问三人一路以来的细节，沉吟片刻，问吉尔菲艾斯：“这些计划都是你张罗的吗？”  
安妮罗杰见身边的红发男孩盯着屏幕，愣了很长时间都不说话，就推了推他，吉尔菲艾斯这才作答了：“我……找到人帮忙。”  
“真是让人惊叹，”通讯另一端的黑发青年抓着头发，“但是……不是说你不对……要是消息走漏了，你的家人要怎么办呢？”  
眼见对方脸色大变，杨忙安慰道他的父亲安然无恙，他们有派人在宾馆附近盯着。  
接着，杨轻轻揭下沉睡中的莱因哈特脖子里的吊坠，打开里面的全息投影文件，问:“那么……这个地图是你放进去的？”  
让他意外的是，吉尔菲艾斯和安妮罗杰也都是一无所知。他们回想起来，吊坠是安妮罗杰入宫后托高维兹转交给莱因哈特，最可能是高维兹中间私自放进去的。而他们到现在为止，谁都没有高维兹的消息。

“我想起来了，这也许是帝国军用电报加密机。”  
众人循声而去，说话的居然还是吉尔菲艾斯。他解释说，这张全息图看上去是一个街区内的路线图，其实不然，这一区域三个维度都是40个单位，代表帝国语30个字母加10个数字，当中发亮好象是路线图的折线其实是被称为“加密转子”的字母换位的算法。  
意识到其他人都惊诧无语地盯着自己，红发男孩不好意思地低下头，补充说：  
“帮我们逃亡的蛇头也会用这个联络，他们给我讲过。这类人的船上都有这种装置，链接上去就可以用来解码资料。”  
安妮罗杰微微睁大眼睛，她很确定路上偷渡客并没有和他们说过这些，但她什么也没说，而是轻轻牵起吉尔菲艾斯的手。

“问题是资料在哪里？”  
果然他们在全息图的源文件尾找到了一个隐藏的文件片段。马利涅斯克按照他们所说的解码之后，是几笔帝国的银行汇出至费沙的款项记录的断片。杨意识到这和他们方才研究的瓦伦戈夫的文件居然是一对。  
帝国和费沙并无协同打击洗钱的机制。帝国境内的金融机构只能追踪到假名或者代理人资金汇出的细节，而费沙这边则只有资金抵境后投资和使用情况。两部分资料要合在一处，才能形成门阀在费沙资产人脉的全部图景，形成完整证据链。

这时候救援队其他人带着更重要的信息回来了。他们经过调查搜索，发现这里这并不是什么自然形成的天坑神迹，而是二百年前由发现费沙的第一批民垦团建造的矿坑。他们借着已有溶洞向下挖掘，绵延数万平方公里，凿出打通下层地幔到星球另一端的直线运输通道。根据残存的控制室里的记录，建设因为一次非常剧烈的地底运动而终止了。其中有六成施工中的管道融化在极高温的地核中，剩下的由耐极高温的石英岩复合材料建造的通路被封存。如今费沙很少人知道其存在，更别说详细地图。而帝国方面当时曾协助民垦团，只有他们手中可能掌握图纸。

如果他们从洗矿厂获得的图纸属实，这一通路从西南半球的厄摩卡区布里兹天坑，借着天堑溶洞一路挖向地心，绕过第二行星最热的地核，穿透地心，在星球东北半球的亚特兰提加区曾有一个出口，现在被不同时代建设的钢铁街市层层覆盖起来。他们拷问被俘的教徒，得知他们来之前有一批武装人员刚好进入隧道。虽然按照他们的理解，这是使徒投身深渊接受地母厄尔达浸礼的神圣仪式。马利涅斯克和维洛克又细细研究图纸，发现南北半球和赤道交接的帕西菲克区还有一条作业通道可以在主通道一半拦截这支队伍。

“他们如果是计划７月４日搞事，我们得马上动身。”  
高尼夫和维洛克计划驾着最后的运输船和他们带来的总共5艘船只顺此通道加速追击。若通路顺畅，从厄摩卡入口到亚特兰提加出口最快可能只需要6个多小时，抵达中点地核附近3个小时。而杨、马利涅斯克若从埃希区出发抄近道，抵达地核附近和高尼夫他们进行前后夹击需要起码2小时，他们只有一个小时集结人手。  
“请您帮我联系露克雷鲁来同我们汇合，我们立刻去一趟领主府。”关掉通讯，杨对马利涅斯克说。

 

5

费沙的地下世界中最负盛名的走私贩和流亡专家波梅尔在不知第几次废话连篇、毫无成效的行会代表会议的会议室外被拦住。那是“亲不孝”号的马利涅斯克，身后还站着埃希区臭名昭著的食利者安里·露克雷鲁——这组合十分奇异。他被引进一旁的密室，波梅尔听到对方来意，拒绝了他的要求：  
“大家都是拿钱做事，我坏了道上规矩，以后怎么混？”  
马利涅斯克喝道：“你做的事，连费沙都毁掉，还来什么黑道白道？”  
“我做什么？做什么了？！嘴巴放干净！你说的我什么都不知道！”  
“现在你的后台失踪了，我就把‘罗西南德’的战绩拿到警备队和海关总署去表功——就在隔壁——看他们怎么说？”  
波梅尔一回头，却见费沙领主办公室事务官、费沙二号人物鲁宾斯基正襟危坐在另一圈沙发的上首，一言不发，好似一尊褐色的铜像。波梅尔一瞬间就泻了气。  
这时露克雷鲁说话了：“维洛克为我们卖过命，为你们挡过刀。他没有你我聪明，但比我们都有种。”  
“我废了自己的武功，有什么好处？”  
露克雷鲁看了一眼鲁宾斯基，对波梅尔和蔼地说：“管事的答应，你要配合，这些一笔勾销、不再追究，这是其一。其二，我和后面4个金融行会的代表，行商里面马利涅斯克、波利斯·高尼夫，还有其他12个船队，支持你做行会的话事人。  
“行，有你的。你在金融行会混不出头，就打我们的主意。要我当冤大头你在当背后送人情。”  
“现在其他行会都是一盘散沙，盯着眼前的口粮，但游戏规则马上要变化了。费沙不可能一直卖瓦斯下去，接下来我们的存在意义在哪里？识时务者为俊杰。谁最早脑子清醒、团结起来，谁最有利。您是费沙最大独立船队的当家，我们无人不敬佩您的功业，您是名至实归的。”

软硬兼施下波梅尔终于交底。6月间，有人找上他，要他从帝国边境偷渡100多人及一批武器装备进费沙，不计成本。因为对方用的是帝国事务官官邸的雷姆夏特往常的联络方式，他以为是又帝国官方的黑活，什么也没问，把这批人伪装成落难贵族和难民分批送入。但是最后对方一共要他送了200多人，又要他准备30条和费沙燃料所运输船一个型号的船只，他要亏本，只好打破沉默去找雷姆夏特要钱。然而雷姆夏特大惊失色，翻脸不认账，俩人不欢而散。没过一周雷姆夏特横死，他嗅出危险，闭上嘴夹紧尾巴做人，开始准备流亡同盟。  
“什么黑活？雷姆夏特究竟是干什么的？”  
波梅尔看了一眼鲁宾斯基，大约讶于其毫不知情，回称，雷姆夏特原是卡斯特罗普公爵派来费沙，以文化交流的名义，监视各派系贵族侨民的动向、协助为其党羽打理此地产业的，手上握有各个王公小金库的钥匙和黑幕，简言之，就是个情报头子。  
“最近那个新上任的财务省的凯尔拉赫查旧案查得紧。雷姆夏特脏活做多了，吓得神经兮兮的。这可好，真出事了。”

“接下来如何？”  
鲁宾斯基待其他人退出房间，起身问坐在屏风后的人。却见这位来给“亲不孝”号的波利斯·高尼夫“传话”的年轻“水手”正抬头看着天花板上大理石刻的费沙行政区图发呆。  
费沙第二行星表面大约35%的区域被开发为一般居住和商业区域，25%为宇宙港区，13%为全自动的星球循环资源处理区，16%本星球矿区和对接星系内其他行星矿厂的中央港口。余下11%是尚未开发、人迹罕至的严酷戈壁，一共分成7个区域。

“这些地区的名字按照相对位置，来自于西元时期地球的主要板块。”杨说，“如此命名的原因，正和今天陷您于困境的原因一样。”  
鲁宾斯基一愣，杨没有点明，而是说：  
“现在能救您的方法所剩无几了，您是想活的，迟早不能再做这傀儡。”  
“你们的条件是？”  
“我希望日后能借用您手中的资源，保证这两个孩子的安全。”  
鲁宾斯基看着这位循着蛛丝马迹帮他从1000多个独立船队里揪出波梅尔、又帮他找出几大银行协同帝国门阀挑动事端的证据的年轻人，最终点头默许。

杨简述了方才波利斯从厄摩卡发现的情况。雷姆夏特手中握有门阀在当地的资产运作的详情，卡尔拉赫的派系步步紧逼，恐生叛意，投靠瓦伦戈夫寻求庇护。这支部队由门阀派来、通过波梅尔搅乱谈判，顺带来阻截雷姆夏特手中的证据。雷姆夏特从波梅尔处嗅到危险，先伪装死亡，脱离帝国情报网的监视，以同缪杰尔见面收受贿赂为掩护，实则与瓦伦戈夫在纪念馆宾馆密会。但这一行程被费沙政府里的内应察知，通知门阀党羽，令二人会面中被擒，博尔德克已遭不测，因尸体损毁严重，使死亡时间的估计产生偏差。而这伙人或忌惮瓦伦戈夫的身份，后者可能还有一线生机。  
他们没找到雷姆夏特手中的证据，可能以为雷姆夏特托最后见面的缪杰尔带了出去，但在后者身上也一无所获，就灭了他的口，伪造成车祸，又转向他的一双儿女。无奈费沙情况危急，他们主要的任务日期已近，不得不找当地雇佣兵，露出了马脚。

“首先，您有必要清扫房间，防止后续的行动被危及。瓦伦戈夫先生和您若都遭遇不测，谁是最大受益者呢？”  
鲁宾斯基眯起双眼，杨知道他已经有答案，就接着说明，维洛克只看到140-150人和25艘船，那意味着还有50-60人、5条船下落不明。  
“目前更紧迫的是，据您所知，7月4日亚特兰提加区及周边会有什么重要人物或活动吗？”  
这些人一时毫无斩获，或已转向了主要任务。他们携带危险燃料，可能不只是要在港区制造混乱那么简单。  
“最后，如果您不想根基未稳时，就同帝国公开对立，怕是要请手下幕僚，在最近比较活跃的极端组织的名单里找一个合适的名字了。”

马利涅斯克和露克雷鲁在休息室外等候20分钟，终于等到杨出来。后者微笑示意他们要到了需要的增援。临走前杨本想把孩子托付给露克雷鲁，想了想，还是叫醒了在之前留在露克雷鲁的专车上睡着的莱因哈特：  
“走吧，你不是一直想要战斗吗？如今恰是东风正劲时。”


	4. 1 Das Rheingold  4 Alberich  鈹鎩錚鏦

Historical Controlvariate Method 历史控制变量法  
1 Decoherence 殊途  
1 Das Rheingold  
4 Alberich 鈹鎩錚鏦

 

BGM: Utai IV: Reawakening (Steve Aoki Remix) - Ghost in the Shell (Music Inspired by the Motion Picture)

 

除了社会民主党老战友之外，大概每个人都能同意，现代掌握一切的雇主不像《指环》里的阿尔伯里希那么容易被推翻、打发。沃坦依赖他的程度，比之发夫纳也不遑多让：“战争之主”参访他的工厂，在鼓动人心的演讲中赞扬他的工作并监禁他的敌人。在此同时，娄格正在国会里为他处理政治方面的事物，接受命令为他发动战争、制定条约。此外，还有一个名为“媒体”的心神智被他掌控着，为他传声、制造有利于他的舆论，也为他组织逼迫、镇压齐格弗里德的工具。

——萧伯纳《瓦格纳寓言》

 

Prologue

帝国与费沙早在786年3月间，传递出重修关税条例的意向；6月初二者发布联合声明，定于6月27日在费沙进行首轮重修谈判。此后贸易摩擦和民众对立情绪不降反升。6月中旬费沙出现抗议活动。6月20日盛传帝国贵族酒驾撞死校车上众多学童，令示威进一步升级。近一周内27个分区下就有18个区的公所声明支持抗议。  
6月26日，欧罗帕区元老院广场的示威达到顶峰，同晚专供帝国侨民及官员下榻的贝伦卡斯提尔酒店部分楼层发生原因不明的爆炸。费沙常规及特种警备力量正式出动，遏止广场及其他地区暴动，逮捕二万多人，冲突中受伤近四千多人。谈判延期。一连数日，政府和各公所武装对峙陷入胶着，各区骚乱扩大。7月1日，帝国终于发表声明，谴责同盟在背后运作，同盟则予以严正否认。

在此期间，费沙元老院忙于揣度奥丁的态度而犹豫不决。各行会开始自筹自卫组织剿除骚乱分子，草拟陈情书。其中以中小规模行会、尤其自由人行会最为积极。脱离其他行会的行政牵制的自由行商团甚至设计了自己的架构。他们号召费沙所有独立船队，以12个注册船队为一个组，12个组作一个商团，4个商团作一个区，最后成3个区，商讨意见，层层推举话事人，推举最大的独立船队船东波梅尔当总话事人收集意见，来仍在进行中的行业联席会议上呈情。同时每组派出船只，至各商团成立联防团，巡逻各自属区，遏止港区等地骚乱。但鲜为人知的是，这都是他们一向所蔑称为“食利者”的放贷人露克雷鲁在背后出谋划策的。  
这些活动以被捕落难、目前对外失踪的著名自由人活动家卡列·维洛克的名义号召。可是，维洛克本人在九死一生之后，对此却极不认同——这已经是最轻的形容了。在沿地底隧道追击不明武装的路上，波利斯·高尼夫和维洛克陷入了激烈的争辩。

“组织这些个名目想做啥呢？之后怎样？集中船队，买船壳、做船东、收租金？那岂不是和其他行会的老爷们一样了？”  
“不，咱得聚在一起嗓门才大，但人多了，就得有规矩……”  
“而且那个波梅尔我信不过，要我们听他的门都没有！”  
“维，那你总信得过我……”  
“您也不和我说实话了，我怎么信你？你们最后推举他，到底搞了什么交易？”  
波利斯一听，火冒三丈：  
“成，我没你能说。但甭管你信不信爷，你是要外面那些弟兄喊着你的名字去送死吗？那些管事的、有钱的都想把烧杀劫掠的事赖在我们穷鬼身上，这也没关系？况且，我们自己不搞清楚想要什么，又怎么去同别人要价？要搞清楚我们想要什么、愿意付出什么代价，那就得聚在一起商量！”  
维洛克一时语塞，满脸通红，正僵持着，一个童音打破了他们：“对不起……不过这个屏幕一直闪啊闪的，要不要紧呢？”  
波利斯正焦头烂额着，看到他们刚才救起的红发男孩站在驾驶舱警戒灯亮起的仪表板边，一脸无辜地问。波利斯只得放下争论，处理眼前状况。

这是杨以约定的无线电频率发来的加密通信。杨和马利涅斯克居然真的从鲁宾斯基那儿搞到了一支增援。因为领主府的内贼一时还未捕获，鲁宾斯基只能低调行事，派出3只运输船听他们调遣，让可以信任的警备队部署严密监视港区。行会方面，其他话事人不愿出头，只提供武器和燃料。杨和马利涅斯克即刻从埃希区的通道出发，计划在地核附近和他们前后夹击。  
由此，他们最后募集到两个小别动队共7艘商船和40个人。高尼夫大为头疼，杨倒是十分轻松，并指点后续策略。波利斯虽然认可，但对于杨自己出面同鲁宾斯基交涉不甚惊诧：  
“你疯了吗！？你的身份要是被发现，回去往小了被开除军籍，往大了上军事法庭！救助流浪猫搞得自己的命都不要，也是叹为观止。”

杨苦笑着切断了通信。他们赶紧着手清点物资、检查装备、分发补给，之前那红发男孩也一起帮忙。同行的女孩累倒了，在后舱沉睡。  
这武装分子和之前那个地球教的新兴宗派关系紧密，所以船员全都穿上刚才缴获的教徒长袍，不够就直接从船舱里找几件压箱货，统统披挂上阵，装成老弱病残，或躺或卧，哼哼唧唧，惟妙惟肖。  
那孩子或觉有趣，就问他：“你们以前经常装成教徒搞走私吗？”  
高尼夫笑回：“不然呢，只做合法营生没活路。各种法条复杂到你一辈子都搞不明白，什么都要审批，什么都要收税，逼你铤而走险，大家私底下都犯法，落下把柄，衙门和行会就好随时整治你罚你款揩你油。不过你们这些帝国来的少爷，是不懂的。你感兴趣这些个干嘛？”  
对方露出神秘的微笑来：“没什么，只是突然想起了有趣的事。”  
红发少年没再言语，举目远眺舷漆黑一片的窗外。表情严肃，发现他的视线，又回以孩童般懵懂的目光，令他感到莫名的不和谐。  
波利斯之前听维洛克细说自己被救的经历，颇觉神奇。那少年只道恰好拉开闸门冲跑了守兵。但波利斯考察那些被搬来伪装成伤员的武装分子的尸体、那孩子拿枪的手势和站立的姿势，并不觉得有那么简单。在另一旁的维洛克和波利斯方才吵得不太好看，气氛尴尬，于是和那孩子没话找话。  
“你是不是在别动队当过少年兵？怎么跑来给贵族卖命？”  
别动队是指在费沙同帝国、同盟交接的边陲十分猖獗的流寇，他们有些高举可笑的主义，不过是海盗和恐怖组织的混合体，汇集各种生活无着的退役军人、逃兵、罪犯、难民，里面也有战争孤儿或成员的后代，枪杆子就是他们的童年玩具。  
“并不是所有的贵族都是你想的那样……”  
“但他们或多或少都享受国家津贴，需要花更少的努力，不都是建立在你们这些平民的辛苦劳作身吗？”  
维洛克见他没有说话，继续问，  
“而且你这点年纪，就要为他们出生入死，这是怎么回事？”  
“为了朋友，我心甘情愿的。”  
“你名字里没有冯，你是他们家的佣人，哎，不，那个怎么说来着，是家臣吗？他们把你当作朋友了吗？”  
那孩子突然被人揍了一拳般停顿了，哽咽了一会儿，才说：  
“我不知道……以后我不知道……但是，但是至少现在是的！”  
“你刚才还在叫那个女孩儿‘大人’呢！你该是我们的人，该和我们穷人 一起战斗。”  
“要不是安妮罗杰坚持，冒险好几次差点没命，才救不下你！”那孩子义正词严，“我交友，看人的本质，不因特定标签。我做事，基于我的良知，不受阵营左右。派别恒长变化，道义不会。”  
众人默然，那孩子气势完全不似幼童，更不若凡夫俗子。  
维洛克自觉理亏，回到自己手头的活，嘟囔道：“你就说你喜欢那姑娘就得了。”  
这下轮到那小鬼脸红了。甲板上爆发出一片笑声。  
“你是个好孩子，不过……”波利斯摸摸那孩子的脑袋，“好人不长命，你得保重自己啊。”

这一插曲给波利斯和维洛克都找了个台阶，他们暂时放下争议，短暂商量后，后者带上三、四个帮手，登上刚缴获的伪装燃料运输船开在最首，参考在洗矿厂找到的图纸，放出无人机，在人力奇迹同自然神工互相角逐的中古隧道中，向地心疾行，追赶消失在混沌中的部队。  
费沙第二行星地质活动剧烈。费沙未开发的南极地磁活动激烈，璀璨的极光波涛汹涌，仿佛高悬天顶的颜料海洋。北极即便经过长年改造，也需要人工磁场加以中和稳定。星球表面则地裂峡谷天坑溶洞各种极端地貌交错，岩层中含有大量金属和其化合的硅酸盐结晶。地下地质结构和各年代人工建设的通道互织，迷宫一般。探测机返回的画面里，巨大岩英在探照灯下绽开五色斑斓，晶格腐蚀钢架，长成磐石森林。神秘生物的影子爬过表面。一俟灯光过去，又归于黑暗。

 

1

“你没和我说过你是同盟军人，你这骗子！”  
关掉通讯，杨身后传来怒气冲冲的声音，他叹着气抓着后脑勺的头发。不得不承认，这让他有点受伤。  
“我并没有图谋什么……”他笨拙地辩解着。  
这表情让莱因哈特也闷闷不乐起来。  
“啊啊，我才不是这个意思，你这笨蛋！”那孩子急得直跺脚，双手叉在兜里来回踱步，“学校里宣传你们是穷凶极恶的叛匪，我才不信那套鬼话……他们也说鲁道夫和他的子孙多么伟大，全是胡扯……贵族都是愚蠢恶毒的寄生虫，所以其他的话也不见得是真的……不，我的意思是……真像船长说的那样，你会有很大麻烦么？”  
“那，笨蛋还是骗子，你倒是挑一样……”虽然杨很想指出你也是贵族一员哎但还是岔开了话题。  
“别敷衍我！到时候，你又想把我骗到哪个安全的地方让后替我把事儿做了吧！干嘛要替我顶包？”  
“呃，因为你重伤未愈，自觉命不久矣，睡觉疼得哭醒，却还在给枪填能量闸、学习怎么用导航仪？我不知道我自己能否做到这些，更别说我只有10岁的话。”  
在得知姐姐和好友的无恙后，莱因哈特身体机能也活化了似的，高烧慢慢褪去，一刻都停不下来。杨已经放弃劝说那孩子躺下休息。后者全程跑进跑出，帮忙搬运物资，缠着马利涅斯克学习研究这个那个设备怎么用。他们正在黑暗中驰骋，岩壁上结晶璀璨，宛若星空。那孩子睁大眼睛，回视他的目光，那光芒就在他的蓝眼睛里闪烁。  
“你这人不可理喻。”莱因哈特扭过头去，耳根比平时更有血色。  
杨不禁乐了，说：“唉，不，这么说果然是太狡猾了。该怎么讲呢，大约是因为我无聊。”  
“无聊？”  
“我呢……大概再过半年，就要根据上头的命令，调去别人安排好的地方，做别人安排做的事，但我却一点都不喜欢。  
但是，我想要做什么，我却不知道。哪里有看上去好玩的事，我就想凑热闹，假装自己有在反抗，不过是自欺欺人罢了。”  
那孩子认真思索了一番，煞有介事地说：“你不是说那本关于三个国家的故事，很多部分和结局都散失了，文字也没办法完全解读，你很想知道全貌，就把失落的文字和历史去找回来呀？”  
杨对这个回答很是意外，想了一会儿才回答：  
“那是一等一的历史学家和考古学家才做得到的事。我能在三流学校做个勉强度日的历史讲师就很好了。”  
“为什么做不到？”  
杨思索着：“唔，我脑子没那么好，也没有接受过专业训练。”  
“那你所知道的一等一的历史学家全都脑子非常好、经过专业训练吗？”  
“倒也……  
“你救了我……不止一次，又解决了很多危机，脑子不好吗？而且你是我见过的，大本书最多的人……你不像我，有大把的时间，想做就做啊。”  
杨突然被苦闷的愧意重击了，对方坦荡地看着他，对提及自己短暂的生命毫无惧色。  
“这很……动人，”杨脸热了，改口说，“不……让人佩服。让人动容、给人以目标的魄力，真是难能可贵。”  
“什么？”  
“我的意思是，剩下的事情请交给我。亲自冲锋陷阵固然可敬，但充分信任自己的部署也是一种才能呀。”  
“那你要怎么做呢？对了，你记得给我讲的故事，主角伪装成敌人的增援部队，偷偷潜到地方营地，一把火烧了他们的补给……我们也烧敌方的船队不就好了。”  
“火攻敌方补给、辎重、行伍、营地还是交通线，那是完全不一样的情况。但这是个好主意，颇有可为。”  
“反正你本来也打算这么干吧？”莱因哈特白了他一眼，“而且，你还是没有回答我的问题。”但也没再刨根问底。

根据波梅尔交代，他此前为这批秘密部队提供了与费沙国营燃料所的紧急运输队型号相同的30艘船。  
燃料所全称费沙中央能源管理局，是费沙唯一的国营能源机构，负责产量督定、几大能源公司间的头寸调配、战略能源储备、监管能源价格安全和能源进出口等事宜，在费沙的重要性仅次于航路局。  
除了小范围供给公共服务部门，管理局一般不对市场开放。但近期事态紧张，骚乱转为破坏。出于安全考虑，6月30日燃料所停止各区管道供应，关闭私营燃料站，改从后备储库调派船只，由警备队护卫，拖运燃料罐至重兵把守的定点定时向获特殊批文的商队和公共服务船队供给限额燃料。最大的一处在第一同步轨道上、中央宇宙港的燃料所分管处。  
巧合的是，他们出发前一天，即7月3日出现传言，称燃料所的储备即将枯竭，导致大批人群船只在亚特兰提加区中央升降区附近聚集，等待排队上同步轨道的分管处加油。当局多次辟谣毫无用处，人群躁动，导致附近发生三起瓦斯管道遭破坏后爆炸的事件。  
而根据燃料所的运输计划，7月4日第二批燃料运输船共107艘，预计标准时间早上9点抵达分管处，同波梅尔借出的船只型号相同。他们猜测这个特别部队的25艘运输船，计划混入其间并在接近地面储罐时引爆并制造混乱。  
他们从缴获的最后一艘运输船中拆下识别器，解析复制给别动队的其他船只，保持一般通讯静默，余下只能靠运气见机行事。

7月4日标准时间4点，波利斯的伪装船队，抵达第二行星地核外的多重环形隧道。此地通道的横截面积有费沙地上半个标准港区之大，曾作为施工隧道的中转站。从强化石英的透明舷窗看出去，隧道壁面裂缝中渗出开始冷却的岩浆，好像血红橙黄的经络，照亮地下空间。透过灰黄稠密的硫磺烟气，正中央被包围的地核就象是一只漫无边际、表面龟裂内里焖烧的巨大煤球。齐格飞心中惊叹，正出神间，安妮罗杰来到他身边，握住他的手，不明白何故周围的水手对他俩吹起了口哨。  
“你说得有道理。”维洛克在齐格飞身后，突然说，“但你泡妞真得再学一学。”  
玩笑间，他们终于赶上了秘密行进中的武装部队。

 

2

维洛克在狼窟里被折腾了一个礼拜，熟记他们的暗号和口音，一连上通讯他就念道：  
“那得胜又遵守我命令到底的，我要赐给他权柄制伏列国。”  
对方回曰：  
“他必用铁杖辖管他们，将他们如同窑户的瓦器打得粉碎。”  
对上暗号后对方询问何故姗姗来迟，维洛克答说：“有条子扫荡非法宗教集会，我们的人受伤，兄弟姐妹们也要避难。”  
视频通讯的两端，所有人具是披着教徒长袍、黑布蒙面，看不清对方的脸。对方又见担架上他们从洗煤厂运来的满身绷带的神甫和伪装成伤员的武装分子的尸首，不觉有疑。维洛克提出因为行事匆忙，燃料罐未及充满，要补一点儿，对方便应允了。  
对面把输料管架过来的瞬间，波利斯一声令下“点火！”，船员瞄准输料管扣下扳机。一瞬间火舌嘶啸着顺输料管向对方船底驰骋而去，他们同时后退，紧接着对方燃料罐冒出了火星，忽隆一声如同沉睡怪兽的呼噜、燃起熊熊大火，又顺着船队的铰链烧到前面的船只去。他们的武器成了自己的坟墓了。  
充满液化氢的燃料罐在无声中炸开，岩层就像有弹性的面皮一样起褶滚动几秒后，附近的岩层也震动起来。爆炸引起了塌方，碎石从上方向地心的方向坍塌。受袭的船队立刻放下燃料罐、掉过头来，阵型井然有序。  
“不好了！”波利斯身边的红发少年不自觉地喊出声。波利斯回过神来，令友军快速后撤。  
对方终归火力占优，他们左突右进、且战且退，几个回合之后也渐渐招架不住。对方因为爆炸折损7艘，他们自己折损了1艘，其他也不同程度受损。虽然星际运输路途艰难，也常与海盗冲突，但眼下切实的伤亡提醒这些民间运输队，这是真正的战争。  
恐惧一下子震慑住这些民间人员，众人皆肃穆，舱内轰鸣，听不见船只残骸坠向地心的声音。  
“绕后！绕后！绕后！！”只有齐格飞最先反应过来，往通讯器里大声吼道。众人这才幡然醒悟，手忙脚乱地组织回击。

维洛克飞快地计算出两支队伍相对位置和行进方向的交角，一边指点安妮罗杰帮他从图纸上找出最适合的通道以及撤离路线。  
“这姑娘胆大心细，可以做个好航宙士。”他这么说。  
他们快速退向球形交道的另一面。千钧一发之际，敌方后部传来火光。是杨的增援射穿到了被封闭的岔道尽头，越过中央的球面横空出现。  
几个回合下来，按照杨先前的计划，他们两面配合，借着地形把对方逼近燃料罐烧爆，一举又击灭11艘，单列通讯回路里响起欢呼。

敌方最后只剩7艘，突破包围，加速往通道的另一端逃离。他们的争斗引起了地质活动。逃亡之间，地底空间凭空划出枝枝闪电，好像撕开黑暗空间通往异界的龟裂缝隙。昔日的宏大人工结构，像火柴棍一样在塌方的巨大岩石之间被折断、碾碎，在瓦砾的暴雨中灰飞烟灭。岩壁上血红的裂纹完全炸开，滚烫的熔岩从他们下方涌出，化成火龙咆哮着追袭而来。

波利斯和杨汇合后快马加鞭地追赶，疾驰绕过地心，重力方向瞬间逆转，减压阀超负荷运作，紧闭的密室里调节不及气压陡增。转向太快以致没绑紧自己的杨从地板摔向了天花，砸到设备尖锐处。杨拿开揉脑门的手，上面都是血。莱因哈特风驰电掣地喊来马利涅斯克、搬来医药箱。波利斯也接舷过来，就见那孩子活活把杨扇得回过神来。  
“别……老扇我耳光……”  
马利涅斯克要杨继续保持清醒，那孩子一边帮忙，一边掏出个本儿来，念咒语似地叨咕起来：“布鲁姆哈尔特、派特、里契夫、史路、亚典波罗……”  
这是这两天他打瞌睡叨咕的人名——也可能是打开宝库的咒语，管他是什么，莱因哈特逼着他想这些是什么人，让杨好歹保持胡言乱语。  
“哎，最后那个大概是我军校的学弟……对……派特里契夫是一个名字……记不得了……大概是什么冒险游戏里的角色？好像……武士？”  
“其他人呢？比如布鲁姆哈尔特？”他接过染血的纱布、递回新的，帮助医生固定住杨的脑袋。  
“大概是龙骑士，唉，不对……”  
“怎么都是男的，你还有没有救？认真想，你们在干嘛？打恶龙吗？那龙长啥样，什么颜色的？”少年终于从工具箱里找到了凝血胶。  
“漂亮极了……金光闪闪……”杨看着他，微笑着，口齿不清，“哎……不是龙？”  
杨黑色的双眼圆睁，直直地盯着莱因哈特的脸，黑色的瞳孔开始涣散，好像生生要变成两颗墨玉，张口不言。他们吓得冷汗直流，莱因哈特大喊他的名字，又附送几个控制力度的耳光。  
“笨蛋怎么能犯这种错误。”波利斯几乎听出哭腔了，“你可别死了，你怎么敢比我个绝症病人先死！？”  
过了快一分钟，随着一阵激烈的咳嗽，杨又开始胡诌：  
“你叫什么来着？”  
“莱因哈特……”他想对方是糊涂了，应付道。  
“全名，我是说全名。”  
“莱因哈特……”胳膊上的力道几乎要让他痛呼，喊道：“莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔！”

就在此时，他们开出液态层，环境温度骤降，黑发青年腾地坐起，差点撞到那孩子。二人四目相对，莱茵哈特看着他，但莱因哈特觉得对方好像并没有看着自己。  
杨平缓地深呼吸着，身体起伏。众人散开，不敢出声，直到对方嗫嚅起来：  
“我干了什么……我干了什么啊……”

知道杨转危为安的维洛克在通讯里对波利斯说：“我会按照你说的，不说破背后的实情。什么都安在那什么恐怖分子身上，让大家团结，然后跟你搞什么破行会。这下你满意了。”  
沉默了一会儿，维洛克又补上一句，  
“这是看在那几个小鬼救了我命的份上，他们不应该因为出身就被追杀，别想多了。”

他们赶往这条通道在亚特兰提加的出口，同时收到领主府发来的通讯。  
“老爷们终于肯说4号来访的是什么人物！你猜是谁？！”  
波利斯竭尽所能地咒骂着，  
“尚书的代理人，那个凯尔拉赫！原来那只黑狐狸早就同帝国方面谈好加码。就为了这个传声筒，那么多费沙贱民的性命被献了祭！”  
帝国现任财务省要职的凯尔拉赫子爵不顾费沙局势混乱，坚持秘密到访，这是不为外界所知的。他们找出4日的空港飞行计划，这支船队计划的抵达时间正好是凯尔拉赫的秘密船队到港时间早上9点。  
“空袭、事故都是掩护，真正的目标是财务省特使！”

凯尔拉赫的到访，费沙官方早已获悉还是也才接获通知他们无从知晓。但是事态加速了。  
费沙标准时间7月4日早上7点，领主府首席秘书官鲁宾斯基携代表团召开紧急记者发布会，宣布进入最高警戒，全城戒严；公布初步调查结果，近一个月来有极端恐怖组织参与策动费沙骚乱，伪造26日交通事故，制造贝伦卡斯提尔酒店爆炸案，并有可能于今日有对港区进行恐怖袭击；他命令警备力量并协请各行会协助即刻疏散划定区域100公里范围内所有人员设备，并对港区加强巡逻和警戒。  
他将责成全力剿灭发起恐怖袭击的极端分子、生死不论；协助恐怖活动的，限期自首；参与破坏活动的，依法追究刑事和民事责任；街头骚乱一定损害水平以下的，从轻处理；和平示威及表述意见的，绝不追究。同时受几大金融集团捐赠，建立受监督和审计的重建和抚恤基金，对受害企业和个人施以援助。

乘员一片哗然：“这混蛋突然爆料，万一潜伏的分部被逼提前行动怎么办？！”  
“总比等着被炸强。把帽子扣给恐怖分子，转移冲突焦点。这条黑狐狸还算有两把刷子。”  
“因为大人物就要抵达，必须即刻了断了。”杨说。

莱因哈特不时看看身边的杨，后者一副中邪模样，眼前的腥风血雨不为所动，机械般地发布命令若信手拈来。莱因哈特有种错觉，对方好似在避开自己的视线。

 

3

燃料所中央宇宙港分管处正对储料罐及堆栈场集中的亚特兰提加区赤道上空。此处有多条重要的输气输料管线和若干工业钻石、稀有金属仓库。中央升降通道并不是传统的真空管道，而是在地表和空间站两头安装核巨变引擎，发电制造和放大局部磁场，来传运巨大的标准钨钴合金货舱内的船只和货柜，周围则布满浮游监控装置保证禁区不被冲撞。

7月4日清晨8点，大型运输艇停机坪地面出现一片直径上百米的窟窿，轰鸣声中碎石瓦砾喷泉般冲上半空。是一队运输船轰碎了地下承重结构和数十米厚的混凝土水泥，冲向燃料所分管战，  
波利斯和杨的船队紧随其后，披着前机制造的碎片之雨，一冲升天，瞬时天光摄入晃得人睁不开眼，再定睛已经是深蓝色的高空。可以看到舷窗外的友机的尾翼还带着未燃尽冷却的熔岩。卷着云絮在天空中划出明亮的弧线。  
双方缠斗的轨迹覆盖了半个南半球的同步轨道，在对流层的云山云海里上下翻腾，五彩的极光潋滟，像是日光下的海底。因为空战中的电磁炮束而荡漾起波澜。费沙星系的黄色太阳绕着他们上下左右飞速旋转，阳光的投影在船舱里翻滚。  
维洛克一个漂亮的U型堪堪蹭过中和磁场的边缘，好几架追机调整不及，在漫天瑰丽的极光下，被撵到电磁屏障上，被高强度磁场撕成了碎片。他们冲破碎砾的云雾，激起内海的巨浪。

“就是现在！”杨一声令下，已经夺回被武装分子劫持的港务局控制室的波梅尔的船队拉下磁场发生器的总开关，中央升降区里，传送通道的磁场方向瞬间变化。来不及调整磁极的船只因惯性被压得变形，如遭无形巨锤凭空一击，后方的僚机躲闪不及，两两相撞又消灭了4艘，剩下3艘消失在复杂的港区交通里。

在激战的间隙，维洛克打开了公共频道，  
“我是卡列·维洛克，  
——多亏诸位父老乡亲惦念、多亏同胞们百折不挠的执着，我从地狱爬回来了。  
我的磨难让我认清真正的敌人。今天我给个小鬼教训了。  
有道是党争瞬息万变，只有公道常在人心。不存在只针对某个标签正确的仇恨，不存在为了某个真理正义的屠戮。  
我请各位，协助我，不让我们忘记初衷，不让我们的家园涂炭，不让我们成为祸乱的动因。  
我要你们停止互相倾轧，停止施行压迫者曾向我们施行的暴行。这不是我们追求的自由，也不是我们所言的平等。我要你们帮助寻找混入我们之中、混淆视听、策动冲突的恐怖分子，我要你们恢复自己家园的安宁……”  
这段演说通过全频率播放，整个费沙所有船只都能听见。

“费沙因为我们存在，而不是费沙定义我们的存在。今日费沙亡了，我们还可以在宇宙的令一端建立新的自由之城，我们的所在就是自由……”  
通讯嘎然而止，半秒之内，维洛克的运输船在他们眼前突然就绽放成一朵向日葵的模样。烟火的花瓣向阳一面明亮苍白，反而没有阴影里的明艳。  
通讯回路如默片电影沉默了近20秒钟，他们才明白过来是潜伏在聚集船队里的残部向他们袭来了。

波利斯·高尼夫在通讯回路里怒吼：“维洛克万岁！”  
“维洛克万岁！”行商的通路中齐声呼号着，水手们具是喊哑了喉咙、杀红了眼。  
“为了V！”  
“不能让一艘接近分管处！”  
在震耳欲聋的呼喊声中，莱因哈特脸色惨白。  
更多原本聚集在分管处外同步轨道上等着加气的私人船，也气势雄雄地加入了反抗的队伍。同步轨道附近的天空像过节般炸开丛丛有烟尘碎片，和云雾卷在一起，像拌住麦片坚果的酸奶油。

“所以并不是贵族，而是恐怖分子吗……”  
“哦，把什么都怪在只闻其名的恐怖分子身上，还真是方便。”  
这样的质疑并不是没有，但更多的人在迷惑中走出壁垒和家中，停止互相争斗，或者没时间再打嘴皮官司，因为他们有了新的同仇敌忾的对象。

在波梅尔的统筹下，他们在自由行商商团内部频道组织巡逻和排查，寻找和留意附近区域符合识别频率和相似型号的船只。不久各种情报潮水般地涌来。最终，他们从运输船的海洋里识别出5艘地方舰艇，协同警力一一逮捕。  
期间也有帝国侨民自愿贡献船只财力和人手，撤离疏散并安排人员在别区安置。费沙几个官方媒体反应迅速，跟踪报道这些跨国籍的人道主义活动。民意的潮水突然被引向另一个方向，模糊了原本的焦点。

期间波利斯的别动队和余部的对峙继续。奋战的最后，对方只剩下一艘运输船，燃烧着就要撞向同步轨道的燃料管道。正对宇宙港的国际到达降落轨道。现在是标准时间9点，凯尔拉赫的秘密船队正在入港。

接着让人瞠目结舌的事件发生了。突然间，那船急转冲向警备队的警戒线，如同飞蛾扑火。警备队守卫下的消防船打开阀门，喷出液氮迅速冷却船只令其坠落。警力迅速包围坠落的运输船，和船内武装分子发生了交火。  
波利斯他们也在附近着陆，发现坠落地点下面就是港区储料罐，船体滋滋地冒着火苗。如果泄露走火，后果不堪设想。 

交火间隙，莱因哈特冲到方才交火密织的空地当中。  
“你们要找的是我。”那孩子高喊道。他举起没有因受伤而被支架和纱布包裹的那个手臂，示意自己没有武器。  
事发突然，等众人反应过来想要追去，被敌方射出的一窜连击生生避退回了掩体。

“我有你要的东西。”  
莱因哈特不缓不急地向坠落的运输艇前进，突然间一道红光闪过，击中他脚尖前几寸的钢板，升起青烟。  
“你小子疯了吗？”波利斯在背景里怒骂道。莱因哈特没有理会他们。

波利斯被杨扯回掩体。后者对众人道：“让他完成自己的战斗吧，我们也是。”  
杨示意运输船背后因交火弯折断落的钢梁废墟。齐格飞注视着杨，然后点了点头，把枪挂在背后，猫腰向远处迂回抄去，其他人也跟上。  
莱因哈特从面前的弹孔上移开视线，继续前行，在让人紧张到凝固的氛围里，一步、又是一步，踩在飘落灰白色灰烬的钢结构地面上。

“你们本可以点燃燃料罐攻击燃料阀，完成任务，为什么中途放弃、自投罗网？”  
大风之中，金发少年高昂的声音在空旷港区上空回荡，  
“那是因为你们还存在良知，不愿无辜的灵魂为你们饲主的疯狂命令陪葬吧！”

“我可以和你们走，有我做人质，没人敢轻举妄动。”  
他在燃料艇被炸开一半的舱门前停下，舱内一片昏暗，看不见里面，声音突然转轻变得缓和，  
“请不要再制造无畏的伤亡了……”  
他凝视那深渊般的黑暗，等待着。接着眼前火光炸裂，是绕后的警力同波利斯等乘员端掉他们几个炮舱，往里投射榴弹，对方的抵抗终于停止了。

费沙警备队穿着隔离服登上被冷却剂冰封的艇舱，大半船员已经战死。只有端坐通道正中的一人，头盔卸下，背靠维修舱的大门，四周还有资料焚毁的遗迹。这人有着灰黄色头发和淡蓝色眼瞳，年纪尚轻，已经烧毁的教袍下是破败的流民衣衫。但其人五官端正、表情刚毅，完全不似雇佣军。  
“要是我们听命的贵族里，有你这样的人……抱歉了，我们也不过是各事其主。”  
对方弥留之际，看到走近的莱因哈特从受伤手臂的固定纱带里掏出手枪，却是笑了，  
“还不能这么早就让你的双手沾染鲜血呀……就当是我最后表达一点无用的敬意与歉意，转过身去吧。”  
年轻军官举起枪对准下巴，无声的光束绽开，整个头颅的位置只留下冒着蒸汽的黑洞。然而莱因哈特却一动未动、未眨一眼。  
警备队挪开尸体，在他身后的维修舱里找到被五花大绑但还一息尚存的瓦伦戈夫。似乎被绑票以来，他就没有被问讯过，完全被隔绝在形势之外，一无所知。

那张已经不存在的脸深深地印在莱因哈特的脑海里。所仇恨的、所追逐的，都变成虚像、变成抽象的东西了。未来，费沙断然查不到这名匪首的身份，帝国那边就算有什么头绪，也不可能共享情报。但他感觉自己总有一天会知道对方的名字。

他就在那儿站着，盯着那惨状，一种严肃的情绪取代之前脑海中哭喊的噪音，充斥着他的精神。直到他被人从背后一把拉住，盖住双眼。  
“不要看……还不要念着死呀……”紧紧的拥抱中，从上方传来杨颤抖而克制的声音。  
“我不怕死。”  
“我曾梦见我的死亡……我很后悔……要是自己有再跑快一点儿就好了……我愧悔满怀，也无法蔚籍他们心中悲恸，不能让他们停止痛哭……”  
杨把他转过来，单膝跪地，拉起他的双手，考虑了一会儿，沉声道，  
“我记得，有人……还有人……等着我，而我已经没法践行我的诺言了……”  
“那些名字，是你想保护的，还是保护你的人？”  
“大约是，冥冥中我还未尽的事……”  
接着杨终于抬起头来，拨开孩子额前灰尘。仔细欣赏那一头细发在第四时区的第一缕阳光里绽开灿烂金光，  
“答应我，还不要安然步入那霭霭黑夜……”  
莱因哈特不确定自己听懂了对方在说什么，他只觉得对方的目光穿过他，去向超越此时此地的空间。  
“那我生病的事，你要替我保密，对姐姐，吉尔菲艾斯，所有人……”  
“我知道，我知道……”  
杨叹息着，那孩子的低泣声终于变成嚎啕大哭了。

 

4

雨季终于过去，橙霞带着潮气。暴乱之后的费沙像暴雨后的虫蛹，带着一身破败繁华，又庸庸碌碌地扭动起来。志愿者、警察和环卫疾控部门忙于清理骚乱后的残骸。路面上成山的垃圾袋散发出腐烂败朽和泥土清新混合的矛盾气味。公共部门投入繁重的抢修工作。而部分地区的商业活动已经恢复了。  
费沙领主瓦伦戈夫受惊还在医院疗养，鲁宾斯基代理职权，恢复费沙正常运作，执行能力挣足眼球。  
7月6日，费沙和帝国事务官官邸发表联合声明，帝国允诺引渡一些犯案的帝国公民治罪，并承诺约束在费沙的贵族亲属行为，再次重申帝国公民在费沙展业的纪律。 帝国方面体恤费沙民众的苦处，将同费沙方面一起检讨原有关税制度。费沙方面，更同意组建新的物流业行会，进行行会制度改革，即时获取欢呼一片。  
至于私底下，鲁宾斯基以杨提供的部分能源公司和金融机构协从混乱的事实为要挟，让几大财团支持其政策、出钱建立援助基金，更捐出不公开的储备以应对税制调整后的财政负担、弥补帝国方面的损失就不为人知了。  
同时，费沙公务员廉洁纪律委员会的一则短讯：领主府办公室一等秘书博尔德克即日起暂停职务，以备后续调查。

在埃希区杨与高尼夫家曾经的合伙商号的办公室，安妮罗杰和齐格飞再度和杨威利见面了。黑发青年看上去比通讯画面中的更加年轻，若不认识，大约会错认成只比他们稍大一些的少年人。就她的记忆，这初次见面的印象，和日后的观感大相径庭。对方别无他话，开面见山：  
“事关你们性命的真正战斗才开始，你要小心行事。”

对方陈述道，凯尔拉赫子爵进入财务省推行的政策尤其统一税制，挑战封侯的直接利益。现任财务尚书欧以肯·卡斯特罗普公爵地位受到威胁必要还以其颜色，就动用手中资源，策划在谈判期间煽动暴力、制造混乱，逼朝廷干涉而令谈判瘫痪，令宫廷知难而退。

6月初，负责执行这一计划的秘密部队，伪装成落难贵族和难民，经介绍通过道上知名的蛇头波梅尔分批潜入费沙。同时控制雷姆夏特伯爵。此人作为卡斯特罗普的亲信，又管理金库，握有密辛。凯尔拉赫在国内的调查步步紧逼，卡斯特罗普动了灭口念头，但又不能决断，只得先命监视雷姆夏特，策动费沙混乱要紧。  
但他们最大的失算在于，居然未察知波梅尔同雷姆夏特一直有往来。波梅尔不满价款，以为这是雷姆夏特为他的主子往常跑的腿，事成后找雷姆夏特补钱。雷姆夏特事先并不知情，闻讯大惊，猜测自己处境危险，就向朝廷示好，愿意以卡斯特罗普等大贵族在费沙藏匿财产的情报换条生路。宫廷派秘使即刻启程，并联络瓦伦戈夫，承诺在关税谈判中让步，要求他居中联络，在密使抵达前保证雷姆夏特和情报的安全。

“而且，我认为，新无忧宫派出同雷姆夏特接触的真正密使是高维兹，而不是凯尔拉赫。”  
杨找出一张记录，  
“高维兹在费沙的房间是他抵达两周前的6月初就订下的，正是雷姆夏特叛离的时间。”  
那时孩子们的父亲甚至还没有接到通知需要动身去费沙。所以恐怕连行贿雷姆夏特都是他暗示的，好通过公证书来传递情报。而凯尔拉赫表面身负谈判使命，大约只是恫吓门阀的幌子，事后来听取雷姆夏特事件的汇报。

实际上，高维兹此行需要拼接起来的情报有三个部分：  
第一， 雷姆夏特记录的主要由门阀及代理人自帝国转出资产的资料。  
第二， 瓦伦戈夫收到的由雷姆夏特特别筛出的上述资产在费沙到岸后的后续投资流向相关账户信息。  
但是，一直以来资金抵到费沙后，雷姆夏特使用众多代理账号来藏匿行踪，并且用复杂的方式加密原本的户名，所以只掌握上述两部分根本无法对应并找出真正的脉络。  
这就需要雷姆夏特事前提供给帝国方面的第三部分，即高维兹在紧急情况下曾经安在安妮罗杰的吊坠中被称为“加密转子”的解码算法的芯片。  
这三个部分拼在一起，才能窥见帝国门阀向费沙走私和藏匿财富的全貌。  
如果没有这个部分解代号来对应起费沙和奥丁各自的账号，两边就算掌握对方名单的副本也是毫无用处。

塞巴斯蒂安·冯·缪杰尔早前通过宫内省高维兹安排，恳求同雷姆夏特见面，陈诺重礼，请他为女儿入宫所需的门族公正提供方便。雷姆夏特通过高维兹，要缪杰尔以后者自己的名义秘密在20日凌晨于费沙情报部门控制的费沙民垦团纪念馆酒店的会所预约房间，实则为同瓦伦戈夫的首次密会打掩护，以安排雷姆夏特的避难和准备同高维兹的后续见面。  
安排完毕，雷姆夏特自己在19日下午假装醉酒，落水后从下水道逃跑，伪装死亡，脱离帝国情报网的监视，并至约定地点。雷姆夏特按照原本同高维兹的约定，将第一部分资料压缩于公文的电子签名中，以证明自己拥有情报。余下部分则分别存放，保证安全。  
但这一行程被鲁宾斯基身边的博尔德克察知，后者通风报信。会面被黑色行动部队突袭，博尔德克被擒后，供称资料已经交给缪杰尔后被灭口。对于他们以为尚不掌握什么实质情报的瓦伦戈夫，只是扣押而不审不察。

此前毫不知情而事先离开、侥幸逃脱的缪杰尔，发现之前会面地点遇袭，次日又见到雷姆夏特奇异死讯见诸报端，怕自己朝不保夕，本想在酒肆生事以求被警察羁押暂时自保。但骚乱升级，警力不逮，店家只是胖揍他一顿私了，内心绝望就把公证书托付给了出手相助的杨和高尼夫。  
暗杀者摸到缪杰尔的所在，追逐中造成车祸，但也没有找到雷姆夏特私藏的证据，还不得不清理现场目击者。一时间激发民愤，也可能是意外收获。  
高维兹获知费沙事变，加速启程。他知此行凶险，将解码算法的芯片副本藏匿于安妮罗杰委托他交给弟弟的吊坠里。

“那高维兹先生的下落……”  
“我想你们明天就会在事务官官邸见到他。”

杨猜测，当他们制造爆炸来追缉缪杰尔姐弟时，高维兹侥幸逃脱，向代理瓦伦戈夫鲁宾斯基寻求庇护，也许他像鲁宾斯基透露了部分信息。这也是为什么鲁宾斯基在“亲不孝”号被围攻后，立刻将他们与瓦伦戈夫失踪联系到一起、找上门来、意图利用他们这支民间力量寻找瓦伦戈夫的原因。

因此，自贝伦卡斯提尔起的一系列变故导致一个僵局，帝国宫廷只有第一和第三部分，而费沙只有第二部分 。任何一方都无法掌握全貌，前者无法一举扳倒门阀；费沙更惧怕帝国追究其多年来纵容洗钱，并以此为筹码牵制费沙的金融体系。他们必然要通过漫长的谈判来交换筹码。

而安妮罗杰他们已经掌握了公证书中的第一部份文件，瓦伦戈夫处费沙交易的详情，他们也握有副本。加上吊坠，他们暗中拥有了所有了三个完整的拼图。  
黑发青年一脸肃穆，将那个金色的吊坠还给她。  
“会有很多人把这看作是莱茵河底的黄金，以为打成指环就能独吞天下。但是，夺取天下的从来就是人心。  
而要怎么处置，什么时候处置，这是你们的权利。  
不过，我有一点建议，希望你能听一下。”

果如杨所料，7月8日一行人接到通知，邀请他们次日至费沙领主府谈话。在恢复秩序的领主府的秘室里，安妮罗杰最后见到了由费沙特勤人员贴身守卫的失踪近两周的宫廷特使高维兹。  
果然，高维兹约见安妮罗杰，言谈间多次旁敲侧击吊坠的下落。安妮罗杰佯装毫不知情，告诉他吊坠在追击中已经被弟弟落于下水道，而且对于高维兹对另两部分情报的试探性问题，也表现得一无所知。

高维兹毫无斩获，只能询问要如何褒扬她的贡献，得到的答案令人意外。  
“因近期变故，妾身流落民间多时，怕已不再适合回去侍奉圣安了。只恳请您放我自由。想必妾身留在费沙，比在鹿苑对大人更有用。”  
高维兹不解，安妮罗杰同他解释，这批秘密部队全数阵亡、死无对证，他们的幕后老板仍认为安妮罗杰他们可能拥有什么情报、又是目击证人，他日必要卷土重来。这样就能抓住其把柄。而这项工作，在帝国境内，怕是不能掌控。  
高维兹既没肯定也没否认其中隐含的信息，只问：“这些话是谁教你的。”  
“是妾身自己的意见。”  
局面果如杨预料一般，少女垂下眼来，语调温婉。高维兹心中升起疑问，不知道将这样的奇女子留在外间和留在宫中哪个更构成威胁。但眼下的方案的确出乎意料又合情合理。

高维兹让她在原地等候，离开半个小时后，回来说：“您的弟弟必须留在帝国，我们会保护周全。”  
安妮罗杰心头一颤，莱因哈特作为人质、手足分离的念头让她恐惧，刚想异议，吉尔菲艾斯用力握了握她的手，直视着她，好似承诺。  
她明白，这是他们能拿到的最好条件。无论如何，若是任事态发展，门阀还会找上他们，落得和父亲一个下场。这是保全家人性命的唯一出路了。抛开感情因素，二人若是分别两地，万一一方出事，另一方还有机会应对或谈判。  
一些无用的絮言后，高维兹最后站起，唏嘘道：  
“夫人——请允许我最后一次这样称呼您，那就此别过了。”  
“我还未得庭选，您就不必……”  
“哦，您可曾见过其他未得庭选的候选人，有鄙人职阶的宫内省官员在侧呢。”高维兹的表情莫测，“那位大人的眼光，始终是不错的。”  
未及安妮罗杰反应，高维兹拿起帽子，起身行礼离去。

另一边，鲁宾斯基、亲不孝一干人等则同凯尔拉赫会面，杨名义上是末尾的跑腿，在会议室外和其他人等候。出来时波利斯给他使眼色，可见帝国和费沙双方交换筹码，没有任何一方多捞好处。一边的鲁宾斯基注意到，犀利的目光扫向他，杨迅速低下头去。好多问题也在他的心中萦绕：

究竟是谁明知波梅尔同雷姆夏特有关联，还将前者介绍给卡斯特罗普的佣兵呢？  
卡斯特罗普又是从哪里找到这样一支部队？这些究竟是什么人？他们为什么和地球教的边缘教派关系紧密？  
高维兹所携带的帝国国内部分的资金情报，能够掌握和运用的人必须有相当的背景和实力。他究竟为谁服务呢？  
更让杨在意的是，这次动乱期间，同盟方面除了激烈言辞，实质上毫无作为。费沙甚至帝国的相关派别，究竟是用什么筹码换取了同盟的沉默？

他们事后才知，动乱达到顶峰时，帝国和同盟都已有2个舰队在边境集结。往年帝国也以皇帝大寿的理由在伊谢尔伦掀起战端，不过现在双方都没有要在费沙对峙的条件和准备，事态平息后就悄悄撤军了。  
被帝国或同盟任何一方势力并吞这个选项，并不在一般费沙民众想象能力范围里。但对于多方政治角力的参与人，这始终就是一个威慑性的筹码。虽然如此，为什么在费沙兴风作浪的帝国门阀、和坐视前者露出马脚的中央朝廷，都笃信不会为此打破三方平衡呢？  
这些问题像是一块已经完成的拼图里的黑洞，不由让杨极为不安。离开公馆杨仍觉身后有视线如芒在背，让他感到毛骨悚然。

5

几日后，维洛克等人的牺牲、波利斯·高尼夫和波梅尔的船队被大肆表彰。费沙各处纪念维洛克的活动和艺术此起彼伏，但这并不是死者所要的，或者自己的死，反而冷静了民众不顺从的情绪，会是一个十分讽刺的英雄的结局吧。  
波利斯·高尼夫看在官方对遗族丰厚的体恤金和给他们的补偿金，以及根据他们的要求赠送的崭新“贝流斯卡”号的份上，对外没有对这种说法作任何修正，也没有在报告中提到一个来自同盟的军校毕业生的重要作用，甚至没有将他的名字列在舰员名单内。他没出席官方的追悼会，只为维洛克操办了简单庄重的葬礼，只有最近的亲朋出席。  
此外，鲁宾斯基断不可能放波梅尔快活很久，很快随便找了个旧案把他从话事人位置上拖下来，着波利斯·高尼夫来做这个傀儡。

波利斯·高尼夫在“朵拉库尔”的庆功狂欢上，玩弄着手上的伏特加酒杯，一派颓丧：  
“我们高尼夫家……在二千年间，最自傲的就是家族中没出现一个罪犯或公仆，是真正自由的人民啊！自由的人！这下一下子两种人都感染上了！”  
在波利斯看来，媒体中给他扣的什么‘自由人的英雄’、‘灵魂领袖的继承者’，这些个金光闪闪的名字，上面全是维洛克的血。自我厌恶和嘲讽、同酒量一起突飞猛进。  
“如果我是鲁宾斯基，我会说难道你想让民众知道真相，再度掀起反抗宗主国的浪潮，好给在边境线虎视眈眈的帝国铁骑开路吗。”  
“那么那个叫杨威利的男人会说什么？”  
“他会说这世间从无万全之策，皆是权宜之计，不要再喝了。”杨伸出手，按下波利斯手里的杯子。  
背景里，一般民众只看到好似教科书或演义中激动人心的起义胜利而欢欣雀跃。  
“别傻了，这个年头，借钱的比放贷的要狠。”波利斯愤世嫉俗的情绪被酒精放到了最大，“名义上的关税降低了，但政府有的是办法从别的地方收回来。”

税制改革后，所有口岸都收归奥丁朝廷管辖。费沙未来的谈判对手，从多个互相竞争、争先给予优惠政策的地方港口，变成一个势力强大的中央政府。  
类似的情况，在能源出口、公债采购等方面都是一样。例如，费沙几大货币发行银行增加了帝国公债的购买量，和债券到期量相抵，帝国对费沙的负债余额的同比增速，相较过去几年大幅增加，这是谈判交换条件的结果。虽然作为优惠政策中的一条，费沙的购买价格进行了相对大幅的折让，但是公债的本息都以帝国马克计算。如果在未来，帝国不能按照时间表施行货币开放，而费沙又无从约束帝国的货币纪律，这些借款合同等于一张废纸。  
况且，原本购入的各领地地方债券，各领政府相互竞争，甚至领地家族愿以私产作保，托付费沙的商行在帝国的分号监管，如今却变成空纸一张的信用债券了。  
这些问题，一般公众无法注意到，新闻也鲜少提及。金融专业委员会曾提出过质询，被淹没在行会制度改革的浩瀚声势里。金融机构心中满不情愿，但是民众运动声势浩大，为了讨好舆论，也就忍气吞声。

于是，波利斯大概为了冲抵无法遏止的负面情绪，把所有精力都放在了为那些孩子好吃好喝好玩、置办离别前的新衣这种事情上。所有人都被他动员起来，这件事花了不少功夫，不是没有合适的衣服，而是每一件似乎都很合衬。最后还是让审美迟钝的杨威利捡了一套样貌平平的开衫。

他们的回程，因为安妮罗杰的身份特殊，尽量保密低调，还有帝国宫内省官员周密保护。放行她来费沙，也是双方谈判的结果之一。等免去她宫内的身份，接下来又要落实如何让她回到费沙，也将花去很多功夫。各方要签署的文件，就让人眼花缭乱。  
虽然已经多次感谢，但那个名叫齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯的孩子，最后还是站到他面前来：  
“您无法想象所有这些的意义。  
启程来费沙的前一天晚上，他受了很重的伤……虽然可以想象，但他都不愿意和任何人说发生了什么事。”  
那孩子少年老成地看着远方，  
“他和我也疏远了……很高兴有让他可以敞开心胸的人……”  
杨不能说出实情，做出微笑：“你不要担心，不是你想的那样……那孩子是最爱你们的了，马上就会和好啦。”  
说话间，文件终于签署完毕，他们被催促尽快启程，吉尔菲艾斯愣了一会儿，然后意识到对方把自己当小孩哄着，好似被逗乐了。看着杨的眼睛，突然莫名其妙地说：“形式上的仪式或许尤其必要……”到一半又打住了。  
杨愣着，对方已经作别离开。

那个小鬼很别扭地盯着杨威利说，我有点冷。杨叹了口气，把自己的白色套头衫脱下来给他先罩上，对方咬着下嘴唇，然后小心翼翼地抱住他。在确认杨没有拒绝以后就不放手。  
“你要记得，我们的约定。”  
杨郑重地点点头，莱因哈特站开一点，神采奕奕地说，  
“还有，要做一个一等一的历史学家，去把那个故事的全貌找出来，我还等着后续的连环画！”  
虽然双方心里都明白，因为各自立场、因为莱因哈特的病情、因为杨的身份，除了通过很快就会回到费沙的姐姐，或许还能冒险间接联系，并没有再亲见的机会了。  
“我一定会努力等着。”  
那孩子怀里抱着一打杨此前为了哄他睡觉而辅助讲故事画得歪瓜劣枣的动物国家争霸的连环画的草稿纸，一步一回头地走了一段路，终于看不见对方的脸的时候，别过头一口气跑远了。

 

他们目送帝国的船队离开时，奥丁传来一条看似无关的消息。福瑞德里希四世宠妃贝尼明迪夫人久病不起，被赐婚某个无名的伯爵家，并给以丰厚嫁妆。

“看来一切的起源，正是此事。”在空港大厅目送着船队远去的杨威利说。

如今封地贵族势力如日中天，佛瑞德里希四世却独宠长袍贵族出身的培尼明迪，早为前者忌惮。在培尼明迪遭遇数次可疑的流产后，皇帝被迫同封侯达成默契，冷落培尼明迪以换取她的安全。这也是为什么其后宠信的女子，都没有什么特殊的背景，更换又十分频繁。有感于皇室的威严被犯、甚至真的出于感情也好，弗里德里希四世一改常态、痛下削藩决心，才启用立典拉德对抗封侯。  
“都只是我无聊八卦的猜测罢了。”在波利斯狐疑的目光下，杨尴尬地笑着。  
“可是这样折腾，不怕帝国内部未来不太平吗？”  
“‘哪怕我身后洪水滔天’……”  
“什么？”  
“西元有一位无甚作为的君主的遗言。没有不会灭亡的国家、也不会有不会死亡的人，并不一定没有其他一个君主不明白这一点……”  
“那费沙要怎么办呢？”  
“三角形是个非常稳定的结构，历史甚至自然中都常见它的身影。但你有么有曾好奇过，这一结构之后又是如何呢？传说三个国家在那片大陆上争霸，就如同今天的局面，然而这段群雄争霸的结局、费沙最终将走向何方，历史和未来，都是遥远的未知。

对于最强大的国家，优先的目标是削弱或剿灭第二国，防止其和第三国合作。对于居间的第二国而言，最优的策略则是同第三国联合对抗强敌。而对于最弱小的势力，则是不停在最强大和次之的国家之间摇摆均衡，策动这二者不停争斗消耗，在此过程中不断壮大自己。它是万万不想见到赖以牵制的第二国过早灭亡的。

然而，博弈的各方并不一定会始终保持理性，更根本的是，战略家决策基于的模型也不一定能够考虑到所有的变数，不一定进行了正确的假设，更重要的是，博弈更非一轮胜负，形势瞬息万变。这就是现实的美妙之处……”  
“反正我们就是快玩完了是吧……‘我们的所在就是自由之城’是吗……”  
波利斯没有问下去，掏出一根烟来，  
“至于你呢，要是已经开始想念那孩子了，就不要神神叨叨地，坦诚一点吧。”  
“说到这个，”杨威利低头看着自己的脚尖，“关于我父亲的遗产，想委托你帮我一件事……”  
 


	5. 2 Die Walküre  1 Jörd 垓埏埃坲

Historical Controlvariate Method  
1 Decoherence 殊途  
2 Die Walküre  
1 Jörd 垓埏埃坲 

 

BGM: Dunkirk: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack

 

我们必须极其小心，不要把这次撤退蒙上胜利的色彩，战争不是靠撤退来取胜的。但这次救援自身的成功将被铭记。

——丘吉尔　1940年6月4日，敦刻尔克大撤退后于下议院的演讲

 

 

Prelude  
杨威利中尉揉揉一窝乱发，从桌上写满作战推演的草稿和破乱书堆中拣出一张废纸，再一次读起上面的内容。艾尔·法希尔星系的主星时不时爆发太阳风，每隔２分钟就喷射出几十万公里高的日珥，令舰桥内光线明明灭灭，掩不住他嘴角的微笑。

“这个月猫粮钱已汇出，刚得到收款确认。你捡的橘猫一切都好，小的那只病情稳定。别嫌我罗嗦，你这善心真是不合时宜、自掘坟墓 ……”

这是他费沙好友的信笺，用古法制的隐形墨水，写在寄来前线的土产包装纸上，倒上果汁就可显形。不过就算真被军部的信件审查机构发现，大概也不知其真意。  
费沙那场危机之后，杨威利将剩下的遗产投资在了波利斯·高尼夫的商号关联的一个私募基金里，明面上专注于资红酒、珠宝等奢侈投资。不过道上人尽皆知，这类结构是最近两年开始颇受推崇的洗钱作坊。

此时他的上司、亚瑟·林奇少将走出专属通讯室，回到舰桥，杨不紧不慢地将手中的信笺捏成又一个纸团，扔进自动垃圾处理机.这里直通原子焚烧炉，是最有效的销毁方式。林奇瞥见，以为杨又在琢磨让人难以应付、天马行空的作战方案，懒得念他，径直走过。

同盟艾尔法希尔 、亚斯提、范弗里特三个星系处于面对伊谢尔伦走廊第一线。后二者更靠前，环境恶劣、无人居住，常成战场。相对后方的艾尔·法希尔则担负补给支援，可居住的第二及第四行星军事基地、军工厂云集，为战略要地。

宇宙历788年5月底在亚斯提和艾尔·法希尔星系外围展开的战斗，同盟初始投入战舰一○二四艘、帝国一○九〇艘，势均力敌。两轮毫无新意的正面交火三昼夜以后，双方各损失二成兵力。目前为止乏善可陈、也无可指摘，也该到偃旗息鼓的时候了。

这场纷争不过是点缀一百年来两国浩瀚交战史之中的又一小颗星星，却足以成就个人一生伟业。同盟方指挥官为第十舰队第一分舰队总司令林奇少将，为军部寄以厚望。本人亦野心勃勃，意欲用这次战役为自己的功勋表锦上添花。  
他的幕僚之一杨威利中尉21岁，军校毕业不足1年，却对自我表现已毫无兴趣，沉默寡言，更懒于社交。倘使仅仅如此也罢，可是，杨提出的议案离经叛道，却总是贴合事后实际的战局，叫人无从发落。林奇不得不臭着脸倚重杨的意见，杨也只在职责领域懒洋洋地不吝提议。归根结底，双方都在最低限度认可对方与其职位相称的能力。

“传令下去，撤退开始。”如果杨没有看错，林奇脸上似乎带着一丝阴霾。  
“少将……”  
杨站起，还未说完，林奇突然爆发：“轮不到你说话！”生生把杨喝回参谋席。  
这个撤退时机和之前参谋部会议结果大相径庭，让所有幕僚诧异。杨意识到，可能之前林奇同总司令部沟生变而妥协，自然怒从中来，不免让人心生疑窦。

“按照A01计划，撤退开始……”  
舰桥下部的沉降式通讯中心人心浮动，发出忙碌的嗡嗡声。整个同盟阵列按照调度有序变换，视野可及的距离内，帝国方的舰列也开始退却。

突然间警报大作，宇宙空间白光内闪，林奇的旗舰被前方一艘僚舰爆炸的冲击波震荡得上下摇摆，像是湍流中的芦苇。  
“突袭！！背后突袭！敌方反扑！”  
“他×的！这些不规矩的帝国佬！”  
“本部正蠢材！”  
跌倒的林奇跳将起来，大喝：“战术性后退！后退！重整舰列！方案B04！！”

杨连人带椅子向后栽倒地板，等他爬起恢复清醒，视野已被帝国燃放的地狱烟花填满了，而燃料是数千万个同胞。较之其他方寸大乱的同僚，杨倒十分镇定，甚至可以说是不为所动，为长官重整舰列提供必要的数据和建议。  
林奇大汗淋漓地指挥撤退和反击，口中爆出的脏话极尽恶毒诅咒之能事，目标不是正面敌人，而是统合作战本部的“饭桶”。根据原本指挥部制定的方案，足可预防被人反咬一口的局面发生的。

两分钟后，更令人呢瞠目结舌状况发生了，第二、四分舰队完全没有按照命令变换队形，而是散乱地向星系外行动。  
“第二、四分队是怎么回事？”  
“报告长官，不像是遭到通讯屏障，就是完全没有回应！”  
艾尔·法希尔的太阳风暴发作频繁，通讯条件恶劣是正常的事，但之后的五分钟内，友军也没有任何回应。

此前，林奇指挥的部队一共还剩八二一艘，包括本队、第二、四方面部队各二六〇、二七二、二八九艘。没有后两个方面的支援回击反攻跟本是扯谈。战场上分秒必争。眨眼功夫，本队就陷入孤军奋战的局面中，后背都贴到第四行星的第三轨道上，眼看包围圈就要完成，而另两个分队还在地图上远远地缓慢移动。又一阵剧烈震荡，机关室报告，旗舰四组引擎中两组损毁，而本队又损失二成、仅剩二百余舰。一种可怕的猜测在杨心中流淌开来。

“撤退！全军撤退，经第三航道撤回本星！”  
最终认输的林奇发令后突然安静下来，他的远大前程就在这短短几分钟内灰飞烟灭，灰色的眼睛变成一对死气沉沉的铅块，似乎在浑身发抖。这与其说是挫败感，不如说是一种突然觉悟的恐惧，而他恐惧的对象并不在正前方——杨突然有这样的感觉。

的确，这道撤退令、帝国反扑、第二、四方面通讯中断的时机怎么配合得如此天衣无缝？杨不禁陷入了沉思。

 

１

林奇余部狼狈不堪地逃回第四行星。帝国因太阳风暴暂时放弃追击，在第三轨道外围守株待兔。军队的败逃激起当地民众极大不安，送出代表向军方提出全民撤退的建议。林奇一反常态，在向杨说了一番热情洋溢的煽动之词后，将此“重任”交予给他。在林奇看来，杨大概为这一重任受宠若惊，一改往日拖沓作风，下午就带了一套详细的计划书来见他。  
“我希望后勤方面出至少一个参谋协助我，可我们是平级……”年轻中尉笨拙地补充。  
“我签个特别任命书给你。”  
后勤那几个参谋也不是林奇的人，就算给了他不以为意，这和杨预计的一样。  
“还有和民间部门的合作同意书……”  
那些平民能干什么？少将本想这么问，不过已经无力追究，不耐烦地挥挥手，急着把他弄出办公室：“好了，一个签字都少不了你的！快去干活吧！  
黑发参谋敬礼，毫无一丝怀疑和犹豫，顺从地退了出去，剩下其他作战参谋和他们极为拥戴的司令官留在办公室。指挥部会议已持续一昼夜，而内容杨一无所知。林奇久经沙场，手下自有一批亲信。杨威利半道赴任，又懒于融入，受到排挤在所难免。可是如今状况再迟钝的人也该察觉出异样，他却视若无睹。以其他幕僚看来，大约这个菜鸟正为组织撤退焦头烂额，完全无暇顾及细节了。

当天下午，杨威利会见当地政府代表罗姆斯基博士，即总撤退的提议人。 后者出身医学世家，活跃于边陲星域的联邦主义和议会改革运动，借此声势，有望成为左翼政党的州长候选人。

同盟由成立之初的数个逃亡者集居地，发展成按星系划州的松散邦联体制。因历史路径和既有体系不同，经济政策也是五花八门。导致在连年战争、周期性经济危机和通胀夹击下，经济一片混乱。  
议会改革或被称为联邦主义活动的运动应运而生。支持者主张，持久卫国战争却需尽举国之力，以财政体制改革为发端的联邦化势在必行，更要求改革现今的最高评议会制度，并建立更稳定和具各地代表性的议会结构。反对者则认为，这将成为中央集权和官僚主义的温床。  
然而根本矛盾还是财政分歧。腹地的富裕州对于联邦主义者主张的由以往按照人口改到按照生产总值同比向中央政府缴税极为不满。这意味着猛增的税项支出，是变相的平均主义。他们有什么义务要拿自己的钱去喂那些贫穷又懒惰的边疆佬？

“……没有我们这些所谓的落后边陲星系牺牲自身发展，向他们源源不断输送资源，支持防卫、承担战火，他们又怎能过上亮丽平和的后方生活呢？任何国家都是所有公民、所有州的国家，国不应分天南地北，人不当分富贵贫贱……”  
罗姆斯基那滔滔不绝的激昂演说没有尽头，杨终于抓准一个他换气的空档，插入道： “的确如此，所以为了这唇亡齿寒的战争，让我们来谈谈工作吧。”  
罗姆斯基正在兴头上，被打断略有不爽，坐回沙发，用手帕擦了擦沁出汗水的光溜而饱满的额头，打量着这个乳臭未干的小子。之前他们提出撤退动议，那些当了逃兵的军老爷竟然还爱理不理的，再三催促下派出个专员，竟是个外形跟高中似的小鬼，想要来个下马威。可是对方，不为所动，继而向与会者介绍构想：

第一，建立一个高效的撤退指挥部，确保绝对的调度能力，把民间政界妄图钻进来邀功的外行人压减到最低。  
其二，组织一支临时武装力量和民间辅助组织。林奇没给杨威利留下丁点儿的战斗部队，除了他和几个后勤和卫勤参谋，只有个别救援及整备小队，都非正规战力。中尉打算将当地预备役、警备力量及大企业保安队组织起来。他还希望征用军工企业将下线的舰艇，加以紧急改造。这些企业多是罗姆斯基竞选赞助人。杨列尽他三年来在本州的政绩，吹捧一番后，表示相信他能够发动他在当地政商界的力量，说服众多军工和民间运输企业全力投入到大撤退的准备中去。  
杨最后强调说，为保证撤退计划保密性，从今晚开始到总撤退之时实施全面宵禁和严格军事管制。根据邦联765年通过的第8760号特殊法案，必须得到州府议会对此特殊动议的绝大多数通过。  
与会者皆哑然无声，直到有代表小声嘀咕：“究竟以为自己谁啊？”  
“是这军中唯一愿意并有资源解救你们的人。”杨威利温和地笑着，接下来开始介绍对具体撤退方案。

会议结束后，杨在地上车上无视于同僚见了鬼的目光中，睡得不省人事一直到司令部。手舞足蹈地表演一个下午，连马戏团的猴子也要累得趴下了。  
在杨向林奇简短地汇报过下午情况后，林奇转达司令部会议结果，要求杨将所有停泊在第二及第三轨道附近的民用大型船只和若干卫星、轨道空间站爆破，在赤道空间轨道上构成堵住敌军袭入本星的通路的残骸群。因为第四行星靠近两极的降落轨道在这个恒星活动频繁的星系中终年有致命的粒子飓风无法通行，此举可暂时堵住帝国追兵的通路。  
“这无疑是自断后路！那些民船将是我们的重要战力，没有它们我们根本来不及撤退。此外，残骸效应也会让整个第四行星变成被垃圾云包围、再也无法居住的死星啊！  
杨威利和其他作战参谋展开了一对多的激烈的辩论，最终让指挥部放弃了这个念头。

会后林奇暂避其他下属，令杨关上门，偌大的会议室只剩下二人。  
“我是念在西特列元帅的面子上，才答应让收你这种菜鸟。”林奇视线低斜，表情不辨，“不过这老狐狸看人的眼光果然不减当年。  
杨威利眨了眨眼，过了两秒钟才反应过来这是货真价实的褒扬，完全忘记应对。紧接着司令官把一张闪着幽光的微型磁碟推到他面前。  
“请替我转交给校长，此事只有你知我知他知，就算天不知地也不知。”  
天下果然没有免费的糖果。杨稍稍犹豫，好奇感更多与使命感，让他将磁碟放入自己的上衣口袋。林奇把脸埋到手里，突然癫狂地笑了，过一会儿又哭丧道：“我就知道这次在劫难逃……士兵在前线丧命， 政客想的却是和我们的敌人交易筹码……”  
桌上空了的烈酒酒瓶依然刺激杨的嗅觉。林奇的话所指为何，杨威利迟疑了一会儿还是没有问，最后只是敬礼作别：“也请您今后保重。”

这天晚上，林奇率部二○八艘军舰从原本停泊的第一轨道人间蒸发，卫勤参谋费尽九牛二虎之力将嗜睡的杨中尉从被窝里挖出来，告知他这个天大噩耗。杨就像听说自己丢了块橡皮似的，在确认了一些撤退准备工作的计划进度正常后，迷迷糊糊说：“让负责宣传的小组注意消息管制，啊……反正……迟早都会泄露的……您也回去睡吧，明天老时间集合。”接着再度坠入了梦乡。

 

２

第二天凌晨，军队逃亡的消息果然曝光，民众爆发骚乱，恐慌性歇斯底里和典型的趁火打劫兼而有之，都被已经动员起来的警备力量立刻镇压。议会表决时，警察部门时不时地进来向会议中的州治安委员们报告事态，搞得那些政客脸色像交通灯一样转换，于是这个原本要引起极大反弹的提案以迅雷不及掩耳的速度被通过了。

罗姆斯基会后立即通知杨，后者请求博士带他一程到市中心临时指挥部。军队跑路传闻，令大量人群从清晨开始就聚集在之前被军队临时征用作司令部的原自然历史博物馆大楼门口，大门被砸个粉碎。一个钟头以后，人群开始被疲倦和恐惧吞噬，杨才坐着罗姆斯基的车一同抵达。也许这小子算好时机的吧，罗姆斯基瞄了眼边上用军帽盖脸仰头大睡的“少年仔”，心中腹诽。之前大半天，这小子就已经让自己在这行星地表忙得团团转还心甘情愿。

当艾尔·法希尔州最德高望重的政治家和一个年轻军官从专车里走出时，骚动的人群瞬间肃静下来了。罗姆斯基走在前面，迈上大楼前台阶中央的平台，他也知道自己不得不作点什么表示了。自然博物馆正对艾尔·法希尔州府市中心最大的市民广场。过去的联邦主义运动中，他习惯在此地发表演说，这个场面对他的选民们太过习以为常。现在民众们认为他们的代言人已经整理好了头绪，要为他们指明前路通途了。 

“艾尔·法希尔的同胞们，300万 光荣的自由之民……”  
罗姆斯基的洪亮声音通过扩音器由电视新闻网传遍这个行星的每一个角落。他身后的杨威利抓紧时间闭目养神，过去的72小时他至多也就睡了４多个钟头，他正恨不得像马一样能站着睡觉。这类充满煽动性、空虚而华丽的辞藻是杨所厌恶的，但杨耶很清楚，罗姆斯基并未怀着任何私心或恶意向他的选民们编造美梦。  
“……我军主力部队的动向是秘密军事行动的一部分，一切都是为了保证人民的安全。”  
这句话砸入杨的耳朵，杨在一瞬间睁开眼，勉强维持住正常的表情。片刻后才稍稍吐出一口气，罗姆斯基的动机他可以理解，只是当时谁都不知道这一权益之计将会带来的后果。  
“同盟人民的生死系此一战，民主存续及同盟国祚系此一战，因此、让我们振作精神，克尽职责。这将是我们最光荣美好的时刻，这将是艾尔·法希尔最光荣美好的时刻……”

罗姆斯基满足了表演欲才把杨推到前台来，杨疲倦地说：“我是这次行动负责人杨威利中尉。３0分钟之后进入军事管制，明晚8点正式开始撤退。请各方面严格按照军令进行撤退准备，违者视作叛国论处。”  
接他简短发布了对几起严重扰乱秩序事件的严酷查处，包括之前为了获得优先离岸权修改职务年龄、贿赂治安官和之前的哄抢案件等。众人无不为之肃然。

接下来到正式撤离的35小时，杨和他的临时助手们在博物馆的一楼现场办公，民情渐渐稳定。那个“黑色头发的中尉”计划周到缜密，执行起来不讲情面，大多数时候一脸严肃，把众人都镇住了。但他们不知道这不过是因为杨累得没力气做什么表情。当晚他才终得享用几天来的第一顿饱食，正听着撤退准备的报告，把一口三明治噎在了喉咙里。一片混乱中他接过出现在视野中的一个纸杯囫囵吞下才终于缓过气来，转向一边边咳嗽边诅咒着：“该死……连吃三明治都要再噎一次吗？”  
他捏着杯子定下神来，好像意识到发生了什么事，果然抬头就看到一个茶色头发的十多岁女孩儿，在夕阳下笑意盈盈地看着他：“没事了吗？”  
杨冷了一会儿，语无伦次，埋下脸把帽檐往下拉了拉，  
“下次能泡……啊，算了。谢谢您，格林希尔小姐……”  
“你知道我的名字……？”  
女孩子兴奋地说，他感觉自己简直是在自掘坟墓，急中生智胡诌道：“呃……你是格林希尔中将的女儿吧，我呢……啊，是我听博士提过。”  
糟糕的是这反而激起了对方的兴趣，女孩儿棕色眼睛闪耀起来：“我听说这里在召集志愿者，请让我帮忙！”  
中尉看着还不及他肩高的小女孩笑了：“妇孺是第一批撤离的，您的母亲这时候一定更需要你的陪伴，这就是对我最大的帮助。”

 

艾尔·法希尔的第三行星尺寸介于彗星和行星之间，航路局为其界定曾有争议。极为扁长的椭圆形轨道公转周期为第四行星的20倍，正好在艾尔法希尔战役时期和第四行星擦肩而过，两者最短距离仅183光秒。此地也是第三行星轨道的近日点，在恒星的热量下，第三行星向阳面将散射出大量气体和尘埃。同时第四星行还会稍微擦过小行星带，788年广泛使用的雷达会受到这一类物质流的极大干扰，无法辨别航路，更不要说索敌。排除掉这些公认的不可航行区域，帝国军气定神闲地封锁了他们认为的唯一出路，静候太阳风暴过去。

然而他们的猎物就在杨的指挥下，于6月1日晚上9点，趁着第四行星流星雨爆发时从太阳风磁暴最频繁的高纬度地区出发。这支队伍彻底关掉雷达和其他电磁系统，伪装成小行星群，以最原始的天体测算和三度36分仪导航。进入小行星带后，用原始无法侦测的裂变发动机助推出第三轨道，其中第一批抵达第三行星背阳面后，卸下人员辎重，四分之三运力返回到第四行星进行第二次运输，剩下四分之一运力继续将第一批最优先人员物资运出艾尔·法西尔星系。由此往复这段航路预先设定了若干个中转点，沿路部署民间组织的浮哨和观测点。在林奇舰队退至艾尔法希尔第四行星的第三天晚上11点，运输部队折返，最后一批人员开始撤离。

罗姆斯基博士和杨在第四行星基地坚守到最后，临出发时，带着一个意外访客来到他的舰桥。昨日才见过面的菲列特里加·格林希尔手里捧着一个黑漆木盒，一身素色的女孩儿向他行了个礼，一身疲倦和眼角边的泪痕掩盖不住生动的笑容：“母亲后事耽搁了时间，又要麻烦中尉先生了。作为弥补，请让我帮忙吧！”

在抵达第二轨道后，他们转移上之前因为杨威利的据理力争才得以保留的可星际间航行的船舰，向第二行星进发。整个舰队进入全面电磁静默，只保持最低限度的通风等维生设施，用短暂的跳跃利用星间引力跳跃。曾经运送集装箱的高大货舱一片漆黑，逃亡民众聚集在取暖用的酒精炉周围。杨本想让女孩去较为安全的内部货舱，但后者坚持留下。点点星光下，数千船舰静静地在夜空中腾起，壮观的流星雨为他们送行。裹着毯子坐在舰桥一角的少女在骨灰盒前也点起了一个薰香的烛台，吟起国歌旋律，他的幕僚也跟着哼了起来，舰桥的无线对讲回路没有关闭，也许他们的声音播放了出去，不久变成了全舰的合唱。

788年6月2日，后世被称为艾尔法希尔大撤退的第一阶段暂告段落。此时距离林奇的本队和守株待兔的帝国梅尔卡兹舰队第四分舰队接触的时间仅剩下4小时34分钟；距赶往增援的同盟第二舰队抵达 还有46小时19分。虽然对于该战背后的真相一直争论不休，不过普遍共识是，在５月31日到6月2日这短短3天内，无论林奇的主力迎击部队究竟是真投降还是假投降真佯动，艾尔·法希尔第四行星的大撤退从动员准备到部署施行都是空前绝后的。

 

３  
林奇和帝国守兵的遭遇战速战速决，20分钟后逃亡部队悉数被还原成粒子，杨威利成了林奇参谋部的最后幸存者。日后的小道消息称，林奇一开始就向帝国发送了投降通讯，不知为何被对方无视而全歼，和所有的官方文献大相径庭，真相只存在于迷雾中了。

总之，帝国的追击部队扫除障碍，进入第四行星大气层时不得不小心避让密集的流星雨，更糟糕的是，还撞上了机雷群——杨威利向林奇要来的工兵整备队发挥出了他们的最大效用。  
磁暴在近地卫星轨道上肆虐，帝国军的通路变得狭窄，不得不重整舰列，耗费相当时间。他们赶到第二同步轨道时，艾尔·法希尔整编部队最后七五艘大气层作战专用警备舰在死亡之路的尽头等着他们。驻留者面对帝国军六零四艘之众的兵力毫无怯意。流星雨加剧，延缓了撤退计划，还有小部分人员还在路上。杨威利决定率留守部队坚守此地吸引帝国兵力，保证最后的人员撤离。

在七五艘警备艇之一上的杨威利无精打采地盘腿坐在指挥席上，旁观者大约会把这当成胸有成竹的表象。不过熟悉这个菜鸟的几个后勤参谋知道这懒虫不过是低血压发作又开始犯困，不由捏了把汗。  
史上以少胜多的奇术往往具有欺骗性。有胆扮猪吃虎不过是利用了不为敌手察觉的其他优势。帝国之前以为已经剿灭了林奇的主力部队，放松警惕长驱直入第四星行收获战果，不想半路杀出一个计算外的非正规战力，一下乱了阵脚。此外，艾尔·法希尔当地的战斗舰针对这里常年的磁暴天候都进行过特别的改造，而帝国的星际战舰在大气层内作战机动性稍有逊色。由此一来，帝国军力的优势带来的盲目自信成了他们自己脖子上的绞索。

“开火。”  
杨威利一手支着脑袋，不紧不慢地说着。即刻光束划破黑海，攻击目标却不在敌舰的发动机而是周围浮游的陨石。陨石群制造的残骸效应以几何倍数制造碎片，霎时间他们的战场如天女散花般布满燃烧着四处飞溅的碎石，像霰弹般击中帝国军庞大战舰的臃肿身躯，虽不致命，但足以在先头部队里制造军乱，狭窄的航道被堵死，后方舰列无法穿越，忙于躲避碎片和四处密布的机雷群，几乎无暇迎战。同盟承受的火力便小多了。

“那些叛徒疯了吗？这种战法岂不是自杀？”  
帝国军嚎叫着，完全无法理解对方的行为。的确这一制造混乱的战术给同盟方本身也带来极大危险， 但是体型小巧行动灵活的警备舰平日为躲避频繁的流行雨就进行过特别加固，命中率也要小得多。不过，杨乘坐的这艘运气不佳，被一块碎石擦过而剧烈振荡。为了极大利用运力，舰桥也堆放了物资，颠簸之中固定的绞索挣断，朝着指挥官砸去。杨威利被击倒在地，表情扭曲，脸色煞白。他左腿被机械压住，血从钢板底下汩汩流出。罗姆斯基和女孩子把他扶到角落里，几个卫勤参谋要过来帮忙，杨威利趁他们转身去拿器械时，用尽力气向身边的罗姆斯基使了个眼色。医学博士见状从卫勤参谋那里接过医疗器械，找了个借口把他们支走，虽然不明所以，还是亲自进行抢救。

“左腿股骨骨折刺穿动脉。你真走运，舰桥上那么多医生，要是平常可就危险了。”  
放下透视仪的罗姆斯基下了这样的诊断，完成基本的抢救后开始消毒正骨打石膏。杨威利示意他稍停，确认四下无人注意，从口袋里拿出了个很小的密封盒，轻声道：“请把这个封在里面，千万别给人看见。  
罗姆斯基沉默片刻，没有多问，刚把那盒子糊住，卫勤参谋就带着血浆回来。  
好险。杨威利舒了一口气，擦了擦额头的汗，这时通讯兵摘下了无线电的耳机：  
“报告，第二批已经撤退完毕！”  
舰桥一片欢呼声，年轻中尉瘫回椅子上，昏迷前下达了最后命令：“撤退吧。对方总司令官谨慎持重。很快也会知难而退的……”  
2分钟后，也即艾尔·法希尔第二阶段的第三行星防卫战持续到第46分钟，如杨威利所预料的，帝国方大概收到了撤退命令，他们也就顺利脱出了。  
艾尔·法希尔战役本是之前范弗里特战役的延伸战斗，为的是保证撤退路线，顺带对这个最前沿的后勤基地和兵工制造中心进行骚扰和破坏，并刺探技术情报。可是因为这彻底的大撤退，杨鸡贼地指挥搬走了整个军工制造业，艾尔·法希尔上已经没有什么有用的了。此时帝国刚经历过范弗里特死战，疲惫不堪的本队在更远的范弗里特等着班师回朝。同盟第二舰队的增援也正气势汹汹地赶来，帝国方指挥官梅尔卡兹顺其自然地下达了撤退令。

三周以后，一条腿裹着石膏、坐在轮椅上的杨威利被格林希尔推出抵达海尼森的航班时，鲜花和闪光灯的汪洋包围了他们，欢迎英雄的彩色纸屑漫天飞舞，迷得他们睁不开眼。可是小女孩发现这个年轻人根本就漠不关心。一路上，好像没什么能让他高兴，也没什么能让他难过。他一个人的时候只是看着天空，或者看着书，无精打采。她觉得有些难过，摆出一张笑脸，在机场的安检通道里突然跳到伤员的面前说，  
“谢谢您哦，中尉！”  
对方从昏昧迷境里惊醒了似的，抓乱了被人整理过的黑发，结结巴巴地说：“不不，我也要感谢您的。”  
杨威利东拉西扯，说什么他所在的舰艇都是预备役、警备队或企业保安等作战人员，大敌当前，他对于在那种条件下得以活着逃出战场没什么信心，都已经有了投胎的觉悟了，  
“结果您坚持待在那船上，看来要努力保证存活才行。我……并不想造成平民的伤亡……”  
“那对不起啦，我一时任性，给您添了那么多困扰。”  
菲列特里加·格林希尔笑了，然后飞快地在战斗英雄的脸颊上留下一吻——当着所有随行人员和媒体的面，  
“这是补偿。请认真地活下去哦。”  
一瞬间闪光灯像闪电一样发作起来。年轻的新闻人物瞠目结舌，脸涨得像煮熟的龙虾。罗姆斯基则只管耸肩。

艾尔·法希尔的英雄很快后收到晋升令，于7月19日早上9点升为中尉，接着被通知不要离开等待下一道晋升令。年轻上尉杨威利抱怨军部不体恤伤员的疾苦第227次后，人事部的秘书终于出现，把卡介伦、亚典波罗、拉普和杰西卡等陪同人员挡在一楼的大厅里，接过杨的轮椅，称只需要杨上尉一个人上去就行了。他的朋友们略带狐疑，倒是杨威利自己很郑重地向他们道别：“没事，你们也保重。”

之后几天新闻的确播报了杨晋升少校的消息，可是没人能联络上他。询问军部无外乎以“杨少校要应付这样那样的活动，联络需通过公关专员”等等为借口挡住了。  
“这架势，变成流行明星了啊。”  
这么揶揄着的卡介伦觉得事情不对劲是在第三天上午。虽然说是要应付这样那样的活动，他们这两天却一次都没有看见学弟亲自在电视上露脸。铺天盖地的宣传用的都是录像和历史照片。他拨通拉普的电话，还没说话就听见了亚典波罗气势汹汹的声音：  
“学长被秘密逮捕了！”  
卡介伦在使得自己的发声系统正常运作之前，杨的学弟扒住屏幕几乎是在吼叫着：  
“通敌罪！！竟然是莫名其妙的通敌罪！！岂有此理！！那些饭桶不愿承担罪责，就找替罪羊！秘密军事法庭明天就开审，几乎没可能申诉！！岂有此理！！”


	6. 2 Die Walküre  2 Brünnhilde   飗飘飐飙

Historical Controlvariate Method  
1 Decoherence 殊途  
2 Die Walküre  
2 Brünnhilde 飗飘飐飙 

 

动荡、偏畸、混沌侵袭公众议会活动，是腐化民选政府的不治之症；而那些自由的敌人最爱以此大作文章、鼓吹似是而非的论调  
……但是，就因为自由造成党争、就废止政治生活赖以生存的自由，同就因为空气可使大火肆虐、就要抽走空气、令动物窒息而亡一样愚蠢。  
——詹姆斯·麦迪逊 《联邦党人文集》

 

BGM: Blade Runner 2049 (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) 

Prologue

“……就这样，新皇登基第23年，这位将军终于扳倒残暴的妄臣、打败北方兽族诸侯，收回大片土地，位极人臣。傀儡皇帝不甘大权旁落，将召令用咒语藏在法袍束带中，联系旧部，策划政变。想当年这位丞相英姿勃发，曾孤身行刺以期推翻僭主，现在却同样地成为暗杀目标……”

这写在费沙饭馆菜单背面、帝国语法错误连篇的童话故事，当中穿插着画工拙劣、几乎不可辨认的配图。空气湿度不断上升，雨雾扑面，令视线模糊。  
莱因哈特抬起头，云层缓缓翻滚，偶尔露出高空轨道中继站底部的反重力场发生器，从云海中倒悬下乌黑嵯峨的裂刃。  
奥丁南半球寒带的庞大浮空机械结构下方只有万里冻原冰洋，从几公里高的悬崖远眺，都是玄铁一块。在这帝国权威的裂缝之中，流民们自海边乱石岗上建起村落，便是司法省证人保护小组为他们挑选的隐避所。

确认姐姐旅居费沙的安全后，莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯一家离开原本的小镇，隐姓埋名、改头换面，混入尼福尔海姆偏远乡间落跑农奴、逃债破产者之中。吉尔菲艾斯一家毫无怨言地接受了颠沛流离的命运、接纳了他，简直神迹。期间，这家人的独子不顾家人反对，坚持不懈地辗转于奥丁和费沙之间，为他带来姐姐的消息和信物。出于安全考虑，吉尔菲艾斯只会带一些手信，和他说些不透露具体藏身地点的感性的事。他只知道她过得很好、最近又做了点心，头发长了又剪短，十分想念他，夜里哭着醒过来。

不过，吉尔菲艾斯夫人曾跑来同他哭诉:“你知道齐格飞在做什么危险的事吗？……他变成我们不认识的人了……奥丁啊，请不要带走他……请你不要带走他……”  
可他一头雾水、爱莫能助，因为这一年里他的健康状况时好时坏，大部分时间都花在病房里。

这绘本页边空白上，还有莱因哈特几乎读不懂的同盟语红色铅笔注解，就像来自万千光年之外的自言自语：  
“革命者是否只有被枪毙的烈士和被推翻的独裁者两种结局呢？这种问题放在那个远古群雄割据的时代大概是不合时宜的，但在后世却有更多讽刺又苦涩的例子……”  
莱因哈特之所以知道这句话的意思，也是吉尔菲艾斯曾在病床边翻译成帝国语念给他听的缘故。

他一生病就只能送进方圆几千平方公里内唯一的医疗机构，凄风苦雨中一个坐落在乱石岗顶的精神病院。他的病友除了天生的疯子，不乏被不正当地抢夺财产、土地、妻女、地位等等基本权力的各阶层被迫害被流放的政治犯，被逼疯或者装疯，由当局乃至亲属遗弃至此。  
他也很难说自己并不是他们中的一员。发病时，他白天无法清醒、入夜无法沉睡，瑟瑟发抖、胡话连篇。恍惚间常感觉听见吉尔菲艾斯在床头为他念书。等他睁眼，有时又并不见人影。大多数情况下，他都不知道好友是否真的曾在那里。可能是对方在他昏睡时离开了，可能只是他的幻觉。他只能以现在是单月还是双月来判断自己是否意识清醒。一般而言，双月时吉尔菲艾斯在奥丁，单月在姐姐那里。

年轻的地方检察官布鲁克德尔夫2年前费沙事件后受来自“云端之上”秘密任命，负责监督他们的安全。他曾是吉尔菲艾斯先生在司法部的上司，官运坎坷，接连左迁至此。 布鲁克德尔夫也在为这疯人院中的很多病人组织上诉、争取复议。若不是他自身门楣显赫，怕早就没命继续他在司法界的唐吉可德之旅。  
“我们会查清杀害你父亲和追杀你们的凶手。”表情古板的基层官僚按着他的肩膀，欠缺感染力地起誓，“正义终会来临。”  
不过，莱因哈特也曾听见吉尔菲艾斯在病房外质问：“等神仙打完架，他们不再是斗争的砝码，您还能保护他们吗？或者说，您知道究竟在给什么人效力、要挑战的是什么人吗？”  
他没听见回答，被周围病友们疯狂的呓语、嗤笑和口水吞咽声音淹没了。

“傀儡皇帝有位远亲叔叔，耳垂过肩，臂长过膝，参加密谋。暗杀失败，他逃离首都，同好友率领骑士团南征北战，最后来到一个中西部小城邦。城主同是皇戚，但安于现状，不敢反抗朝廷。这位首领自知智慧有限，求贤若渴。他听说腾云笼罩的深山里隐居着举世无双的法师。但是，此人居前深潭卧有恶龙，扰它休眠的访客都被吃掉了。”  
指尖摩挲那条龙的图案，那是为数不多他也能辨认的角色。不知道为何，创作者却独独能把这种幻兽画得像模像样。

到天光完全不足以看清绘本时，他感觉体力恢复了一些，就立刻动身。他给画册包上防水布，装回胶袋，放进行囊，在雨雾和汽浪中，沿海边峭壁跋涉前行。  
苍白岩层间脆弱的冻苔层片，经历长于人类历史的岁月，生长成精巧花纹，在他脚下碎裂，绽开青灰色烟尘。日光在沉入海中的最后一刻，在层云叠嶂的裂缝间，挣扎着露出一点光。他看得出神，直到目的地。  
这里也是独属于他的，云山雾罩中的秘境。

吉尔菲艾斯不在时，他晚上睡不着，就盯着窗外等着看云层间隙里星空，有几次却看见海崖近处，晚间总有有一片星星点点。好奇化为行动力，或是突围的渴望。他好几次溜出病号、翻山越岭、屡试险境，终于找到那在星空下闪烁的地方，是海崖边潮汐泉充填的一汪深潭，10间病房大小，一半拥抱苍天一半隐于峭壁。褪潮时暗流涌动，涨潮时浪裂涛惊。

或许潭水闪闪锖色让他怀念，甚至只是因为好奇里面是不是有龙，令他冒着严寒潜入水中。空间静谧，谭底每一条冰川和岩石的纹路 ，像是是某个远古文明留下的图腾，向他展开史前的画卷，傍晚最后的阳光透过水面，散成缕缕鲜活的银鱼。

这和昔日在家乡温暖阳光下近海里嬉水完全不同。黑暗和冰冷碾碎躯体，令身体机能麻木，接着垂死的挣扎在骨髓最深处燃起不真实的、星星点点的灼痛，直到连起成片的火焰。最初的一两次，高烧和肺水肿把他送进重症监护，倒也不比原来更差。可他想念那种感觉，一有机会就溜出去，屡试不爽。  
医生不知什么令他突然好转。他知道可能是搏命的苦修却令困顿的身躯冲出绵延噩梦，令思绪和身体苏醒。不管他是要来向死，还是来往生，或者这本来就是一回事。这都能让他感觉到自己现实存在，而不是在梦中。

他再一次把行囊放下，点上篝火，拿出虚数频段接受机放在岸边。  
这是邻床高龄“革新党”的遗物。这些人年轻时的失败改良已经遥远到淡出民众的记忆。老头白天胡言乱语，夜晚却双眼明亮地看着天空。看他总是把空洞浮夸的官方战报和海外报道翻来覆去地琢磨，就悄悄和他说：  
“去呀，孩子，去那儿看看，带上这个，我把这个送给你。外面荒无人烟，没有人会告密。”  
这老古董可以绕过帝国的信号封锁，接收到费沙媒体的信号。他从接收器里知道凡佛里特具体战况，各方几多输赢，战后又如何角力。

他整理好，跃入水中，接着居然听到了那个人的消息：  
“7月22日，同盟艾尔·法西尔的英雄杨威利遭军部秘密羁押的消息得到证实，这是同盟在失利后徒劳政治造势的失败，还是又一起掩盖事故的阴谋……”

当他意识到自己听得入神而算错褪潮时间的时候，潭水正从岩缝倒灌回大海，他被卷进暗流。耳鸣骤起、视线模糊，呼出的闪亮气泡已经离他而去，水流抽走他肺中的空气，  
意识中白光和血光交替爆裂，有张苍白扭曲的脸冷汗密布，和自己的血混在一起，对方在咆哮什么，他却听不见。锋利的玻璃朝他袭来……有东西拽住他的手脚，天旋地转，分不出是向上还是往下。

那本不完整的故事他能倒背如流，  
“首领的前两次拜访也都失败了，战友们也在和火龙的战斗中受伤，但他并不放弃……”  
他在心中大声地背诵，呛了好几口水。  
“但他并不放弃……”

 

1

“妈妈，请保佑我们。”  
菲列特利加·格林希尔吻了吻穿有珊瑚珍珠耳环的吊坠，放回T恤领口里，拉严罩衫的兜帽，弯腰挤进海尼森特雷维安郡银桥街24号宇宙舰队军官宿舍门口聚集的各色示威人群。声撕力竭的口号混在一起，仅从各种全息宣传板大概还能分出几个阵营来，但是他们的诉求又和煮了太久的火锅一样乌七八糟、互相矛盾。  
“反对威权！抵制暴政！”“驱逐寄生虫！严惩卖国贼！”“肃清军队！逮捕特务！”“流亡者也有人权！”

宇宙历788年7月底，同盟民众还沉浸在上个月凡佛里特战役失利的悲愤中。议会为战争失利的原因争吵不休。当局一开始捧出第十舰队林奇指挥部唯一幸存并成功带回300万艾尔·法西尔基地地勤和平民的杨威利中尉来挽回形象。  
但在官英雄造势如火如荼的时候，突然传出杨被秘密逮捕的传闻，称军部想捂住凡佛里特失利和艾尔·法希尔战役通讯系统故障导致失利的丑闻，而打算将杨灭口。  
统合作战本部前的示威持续多日，眼看官方控制不住局势，事态再度反转。网络出现八卦爆料称杨其实是里通敌国，违反军令，罔顾长官命令与性命于不顾带头逃跑等。甚至有其和帝国贵族有金钱来、参与军中体系性的间谍活动、帮助上级暗害林奇、成为政府宣传工具以获晋升等等的传闻，各种版本有鼻子有眼，传得沸沸扬扬。  
而前天22日，军方正式确认了杨被拘押的消息。本来，长期以来军政界的腐败和泄密、对流亡者的政策就被长期诟病，此消息一出，更刺激了对立情绪。 

从同盟与帝国在达贡星域首次开战以来，最初只对少数身份敏感、记录有疑的流亡者采取严格的人身限制，甚至这些人在通过5年观察期后也能同一般流亡者一样获得国民待遇。  
随着人数逐步扩大，在边陲州建立了数量有限的开放式聚居地。为体现民主主义的优越性，还提供意识形态和职业技能教育，给予有限公民权和就业权利。  
但是前年费沙暴乱后，帝国门阀间内部斗争加剧、对费沙控制加强，失势贵族在费沙也站不住脚，统统涌向同盟。流亡者规模几何式上升、成分复杂，开放聚居地带来了就业和治安压力、乃至有间谍个案。于是通过艰难的各州间谈判往后方新建所谓新式封闭“教育营”，各种问题时时爆发。凡弗利特战役后，更因间谍活动的传闻，抓特务的运动更蔓延至民间，波及到已经取得正式资格的流亡者乃至无辜人士。

关于杨的传闻，无疑令民间对费沙移民和帝国流亡者的反感情绪，给现时联邦主义者和对立的自由主义者的矛盾火上加油。还有一些就是要发泄对现实的无力感，举着牌子跑到银桥街的军官宿舍来高呼打倒。

菲列特利加挤到人群靠近宿舍大门口的一端，守卫大门的宪兵挡住了去路。这时自由派阵营里有人走到对立的人群前，大声而礼貌地询问：  
“你们要求扩大帝国流亡者聚居地、建立无差别审查，这和宇宙另一端的独裁者有什么区别呢？而且，这和杨有什么关系？”  
她循声望去，居然是位浅棕色头发、衣着淡雅的娴静女性，在乌泱泱的示威者中特别显眼。  
“他是缩头缩尾的军方卖国贼的代理人！”  
“你有什么证据？网络上的那几张合成片吗？！”  
“证据都被军队和有钱人控制的政客掩盖了！不是一直如此吗？”  
接着另一些人嚷嚷：“你叫得那么亲热，和他是什么关系？为什么要为他说话？！”  
女子身后有人上前抗议，场面登时大乱，宪兵加入县警拉开扭打的人群，她抓住空档，闪进了居住区。

隔夜大雨，清晨日头高升，蒸起水雾，楼阁花草都埋在耀眼的迷雾中。宿舍外围人声鼎沸，内里却渺无人烟。这里是凡佛里特战役前锋第十舰队的分区，舰队幸存者寥寥，还未及重新分配。每个无主的空屋都代表至少一位为国捐躯者，朗朗乾坤下，如屹立的巨人碑陵。 

菲列特利加短路了街角的安保系统配电箱，找到目标，先把书包抛过B栋6号的后院围墙，跳下高墙。她本想砸窗，但门锁居然一推就松。她以为有人捷足先登，可老旧锈迹又让她怀疑只是年久失修。室内被空袭过的一般，可能杨被拘禁后就有人来搜索证据，也可能本人就不拘小节吧，她在鞋底第三次被厨房地面油渍粘住的时候想。  
她克服了艾尔·法西尔的英雄私下生活能力为0的设定带来的震惊，被逗乐了。打开钥匙圈上的迷你手电，穿行于生活杂物的小山，开始搜索。

——杨说一时太忙，讲好要带你去看他家祖传的万历红，怕要食言了。  
这是四天前她的父亲，统合作战本部查阅部次长德怀特·格林希尔中将同杨会面后转告她的话。但她早听得杨被秘密监禁的消息，同父亲对峙转为大吵。等她摔门回到卧室，突然想起来杨这口信的吊诡之处。杨的确说过父亲传给他些古董，却未曾机灵到要请她去家里看看。她当然也不知道什么是“万历红”。  
没过两天她便行动起来，从还没拆封的行李箱里找出母亲癌症去世前戴的和她同色的假发，套在飞球上，塞在枕头和垫了靠垫的被窝中间，躲过关她禁足的父亲找来的卫兵，溜到这里。

不管怎样，那玩意儿应该是红色的。她很快找到了杨提到的那个彩壶，确切说，是残骸。壶里翻出的茶渍凄惨地干涸在地板重重旧污迹上，已有一段日子。她不由小声惊呼，心想大事不好，怕早有人来翻过了。  
她用脚尖拨开审视每一个五颜六色的碎片，又冷静下来，想杨应该不会料不到这一出，而她也没发现壶里曾藏有什么东西的迹象。  
也许她太敏感，也许杨记错了。她失望地抬起头，视线扫过茶壶曾经放置的布满灰尘八宝架。只有一个空的格子，剩下红木底座，周围有一圈没有灰尘。她踮起脚拿下底座，原有摆件的印记也和破碎的彩壶吻合。

她翻来覆去研究了一会儿，在掀翻的工具箱里找到一把起子，三下五除二拆了木锲，一块和杨委托他们封进石膏的芯片一样的存储器落了出来。

宾果！  
就在她内心欢呼的一瞬间，耀眼的手电光从一侧扫来，她条件反射举臂遮挡的同时，被人按倒在地。

 

2

早在宇宙历788年3月初，为拯救被连年战事摧毁大半的经济，财政部前副部长、现执政的联邦党财政顾问姜·列贝罗就曾向即将召开的各州联合议事中期会议提交方案，包括：统一各州财税制度、提税升息遏制通胀、支持国有银行并加速基建、滚动债务以规范期限、集中军费开支决算流程等以取代年度各州协商会议制度。  
要保证这一新经济体系的前提，则是更大的中央权力。对此他另撰方案，但完全不指望扯皮中的各州能轻易点头。果然遭到各地自由派的极大反弹，但也吸引了诸多联邦主义者。在他反应过来以前，党内除了往常支持集中联邦权力、均等支付的13个前线、边陲州，支持剥夺各州民兵组织权、集中宣战决策、军事命令体系、加强流亡者管制隔离和升级民众活动监控的各种利益集团，把他和所有的政治诉求都打成一包，统称为《列贝罗方案》。

“又要管制利率、增加社会融资成本，又要加大债券发行量，从没见过这样愚蠢矛盾的政策。”在这乱局中，旧故荷旺·路易开会时的反对之声，居然听着都亲切起来。  
“这要看当下的病状啊，现实并不是跟着教科书走的。”他无法扼要地解释理论和现实的差异，不禁如同看到好问的学生般慈祥地微笑起来。  
他还要接着阐述，格奈莉亚·温莎已经奋起反击。这位由通讯信息大佬背书胜选的后方内陆州议员，背负着电信通讯大佬的利益。其人语调如绝世名伶般婉转动人，令无逻辑的内容更具煽动性。旁人稍有反对，她就又拿自己第一个女性州议长的身份来反击，大谈“女性发声的艰难境地”。列贝罗知趣地闭上嘴，拿起座席上的保温杯，借口倒水溜出会议室，把坑扔给荷旺。

现正进行的同盟中期会议选举，在地方持续到7月中旬，7月22日至8月5日于海尼森举行的两周全国性会议，除了常规选举议程，主要讨论列贝罗阵营提出的是否设置中央常设委员会、各部门行政机构等一揽子联邦化政策。凡佛里特的失利令支持军方鹰派的联邦主党人举步维艰。民间则更关注对帝国流亡者的审查政策，为25日重点议程。会议室外的立体电视上，不同立场的电视台都在回放4个月前投诚者降临祭联谊会惨剧的记录片，以影响舆论。

同盟一般许诺原本位高权重、有利用价值的流亡贵族闲职厚禄，以换取情报、对外政治宣传。这些被称为“觉醒者”的投诚人士虽宣誓效忠民主主义，宗教信仰倒不作干预。于是每年帝国传统的圣灵降临祭，昔日的侯爵老爷们会在同盟安排的场所济济一堂，一方面便于保卫，一方面便于监视。有时遗老们甚至高唱歌颂某个先代皇帝的弥撒，怀念旧日荣光，基层特勤也懒得管，场面颇为恶趣味。此事数年前曾被媒体曝光，当局问责整改后了事。  
凡佛里特战役打响前的3月，这例行的庆祝活动遭到了恐怖袭击。暴徒不知怎么搞定了外围特勤，冲入打砸烧杀一番。索幸并不专业，最后仅有14名死者，唯伤者众多。新闻纪录片的画面里，正在附近社区拜票的波列多州议员优布·特留尼西特赶到现场，匆忙组织救援。  
同一时间一自称“忧国骑士团”的新兴组织宣布负责，在视频中痛斥政客的腐败软弱和狡猾：  
“我们大度接纳这些帝国的腐食者，结果他们不知感恩，拿着挟带来的民脂民膏，四处贿赂，疏通关系，结党营私，颐指气使，腐化我们的民主政体和公民社会！这些老爷们拿着我们民主社会纳税人的钱，歌颂专制主义！剩下的流民拿着救济，犯案作乱，争夺就业，岂可坐以待毙？”  
接着又是特留尼西特议员站在废墟上大声斥责恐怖活动、要求政府立刻作为的演讲。

“不要相信立场摇摆不定的政客，因为你根本不知道他到底相信什么。”  
列贝罗闻声回头，他身后背对的沙发上坐着的正是荷旺·路易——一如往常被温莎怼得落败而逃，  
“这货一开始是联邦党，接着倒向那些特区的自由党，谁知道他的下一步。”  
接着他的老对手话锋一转，  
“先不提这个。”  
列贝罗打开休息室吧台的水龙头到最大，却并不使用，而是左右环顾接着一个健步跨到他身边，在嘈杂的水声中，压低声音问：  
“您有没有听说过情报部代号‘伯伦希尔’的行动？”  
在野党联盟的灵魂人物之一、私人侦探出身的荷旺·路易总喜欢私下独立调查行政体系内部惊悚的传闻，列贝罗相信他的大冒险中100次中大概有99次都是捕风捉影的都市传说。  
见列贝罗茫然，路易指指那电视里的惨案，告诉他里面仅有的14名受害者，都死于利落的致命伤，和其他伤者乱七八糟的伤口完全不同。”  
“你猜这些人原来在帝国所任何职？”路易当然没有等着列贝罗问， “统合作战本部下的情报部门、或者研究所。”  
“所以，都是情报官员？”  
“具体而言，是负责技术的情报官员，说是官员，更像是技术工程专家与科学家。”  
“具体方向呢？”  
“从杰夫粒子、王尔古雷战机、要塞工程什么都有。但是，总不见得跟所有的军火武器都有关吧，可能这些人里除了一个，其他都是障眼法。”  
列贝罗苦笑着摇头，学者出身的他还是半开玩笑地说：＂不过，您知道，在帝国推崇的古代神话中，王尔古雷是女武神的意思吧？”  
荷旺·路易点点头。  
“……而伯伦希尔是她们的首领。”  
“你是说，从那个战斗机专才入手？”  
“啊，不，这听上去有点荒唐……”  
“很有道理！等我有什么进展了，再来找你讲故事。”

 

3  
莱因哈特的耳边传来由远及近、孩童温和稚嫩的声音：  
“……散落的历史，被后世用幻想织补成更有趣的神话，从那些虚幻的记述里，也可能有洞悉真相的线索吧……那么历史的真相是什么呢？很多情况下，没人知道。我们有时必须忍受，无法搞清历史事实面目、存在多个可能的状况……也有学者认为，历史的记载者的职责是告诉大家现存的证据……”

他睁开眼睛，岩洞凹凸的顶部在视野里翻腾。他躺在潭边的岩石上，想不起自己如何上的岸，身下垫着毯子。火堆加了军用固体燃料，烧得更旺。他侧过头，齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯红玉般的卷发出现在视线里——这不可能的，他这个月应该还在费沙——的幻影坐在火堆旁。他躺在原地，调整呼吸，等待这温暖的幻觉慢慢过去，等待发尖的露水慢慢干涸，好给金发重新染上掩人耳目的棕色。

绘本在友人的膝盖上，声音还在继续：  
“曾有历史学者考据过不同版本的残本，什么皇叔的说法，可能只是为了招买人心而胡诌的……这位谋士据说也是毛遂自荐，但更有趣的野史是……那位智者可能就是在骑士团首领帮助下成功出逃的傀儡皇帝。证据之一是御龙是皇家血统才可习得的技能……但这些幻象性的设定也可能只是后人的胡说八道……

“真是个爱恶作剧的人呀……”他听见吉尔菲艾斯合上绘本的声音，“就可惜，这个故事没有结局。”  
莱因哈特摩挲米白色卫衣的复杂编织纹路。这件赠物他一直穿着，反复洗涤已经发黄，连赠予者的样貌已经开始模糊了。他曾尝试泡红茶，同样模糊的氤氲茶香令他喧嚣的神经回路获得片刻宁静。往里面加了很多蜂蜜，还是太苦。还有一次往里面放伏特加，被吉尔菲艾斯制止了。  
“最后肯定是北方的领主统一天下。看看当下就知道了。”他自言自语道。  
“莱因哈特的意思，我们是北方之国？ ”  
“不，高登巴姆不过是原本那个被大臣控制、必然灭亡的国家罢了。你等着瞧吧。那家伙的话，大概能查到真相……”  
那一定是幻觉，现在是单月，莱因哈特再一次对自己说，不过对影子胡说八道也无伤大雅。  
“让民众无法生存的统治者就应该被淘汰……正统并不是天然合理、必须要恢复的东西。”  
他凝视着混着石英的嶙峋岩壁，那里星光点点，就像星云汇聚，他在好几公里外也能看见。  
他闭上眼睛，说：  
“高登巴姆或者那个故事里的皇帝的祖先做得到的事，总有一天也会有其他人做到。”

接着，温暖的、人体的触感像电流般通过他的面颊。莱因哈特一惊，弹坐起来，友人的脸近在咫尺，令他不自觉地往后退了一寸。  
“我以为你发烧了所以……对不起……”  
对方神色黯然，收回手，坐了回去。和刚才完全不同，他穿着灰色的厚重雨衣，脸上满是泥灰，下摆的雨水混着某种深红色的液体，红发湿透，鲜红淋漓。  
“对不起，我把事情想得太简单，却把更多人卷入不幸……”  
莱因哈特睁大眼睛，想确定自己看到的是不是真人，而忘了回答。手碰到自己的旅行包，他回头看见东西都在包里，没有被拿出来过。  
他再转过脸，吉尔菲艾斯不见了。他听到人声，零星人影从远处嶙峋岩地拾级而上，来到溶洞门口。是布鲁克德尔夫化妆成当地是地球教徒的证人保护组的干员。他们之前得接到线报说莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯夫妇的身份暴露，有杀手摸到他们的藏身处。布鲁克德尔夫和医院查实，莱因哈特又不知所踪，遂大惊失色，发送搜救。就在他们抵达山洞口的时候，报告传来，说在山崖下边发现了身份不明的尸体，特征和线报一致，众人才松了口气。但专业的佣兵何以失足，令他们迷惑。

布鲁克德尔夫身后一个信徒穿着脱下了罩袍兜帽，他凭身材认出对方来，是那位在费沙教他削土豆的胖事务长。莱因哈特问起吉尔菲艾斯的下落。  
“那个红发小子吗？波利斯怕他冲动坏事，把他关在费沙，找人看着呢。”中年人摇摇头，“别的不说了，这里不安全，咱们赶紧走吧。”

 

4

达斯提·亚典波罗又往毛巾里裹了好几个冰块，敷回右眼，向始作俑者求饶：“您就信了我吧，我的姑奶奶。”  
菲列特利加·格林希尔坐在餐桌上，悠闲地晃着双腿，手里拿着几张这位自称杨的好友和杨的军校合照，翻来覆去看了好几遍。

在杨的宿舍被制服后，她被七手八脚地带回这间退伍军人慈善机构的地下休息室。这里的女主人有着茶色的微卷短发和蜜桃色的丰满唇膏，端来热可可和甜点，就像从居家品广告里走出来的可亲主妇。  
“你还记得我吗？我是奥尔丹斯·米鲁伯尔，我们在军属新年联谊会上见过，我们的父亲曾经是同事。”  
她还介绍自己和自己手中照片里的另一人 、现在微笑着坐在她对面的统合作战本部的亚力克斯·卡介伦中校是一对情侣。  
电视里正在播放“艾尔·法西尔英雄”的各种小道消息，甚至把杨父早年在费沙疑窦丛生的从商经历和扑朔迷离的死亡都挖了出来，信誓旦旦说杨是费沙从小栽培的奸细。另一边战亡者哭诉儿子着在战功彪炳的林奇指挥官麾下勤勤恳恳，本来前途一片光明，为什么最后只有这个叫从没听说过的杨威利的一个人逃了出来？！

“我要为之前的粗鲁举动道歉。” 卡介伦示意女友关掉电视，郑重其事地说，“我们一开始以为你是陷害杨的那伙人的探子。虽然杰西卡吸引了宪兵的注意力，他们还是发现了达斯提的行踪追进来了，所以他行事比较匆忙。”  
照片上除了杨、亚典波罗、这位卡介伦中校外还有一男一女，其中的女士正是菲列特利加方才在银桥街军官宿舍门口看到的那位女士，大概就是他所说的杰西卡了。  
卡介伦似乎早就知道他是谁。一则一周前的新闻跃上屏幕，是“艾尔·法西尔的英雄”抵达海尼森，一个少女献上感谢之吻的新闻。  
“格林希尔小姐，艾尔·法西尔发生了什么，我们需要你的帮助。”  
菲列特利加总算点点头，递还照片，给了那个被自己揍出黑眼圈的亚典波罗回以藐视的眼神，把她从艾尔·法西尔战场开始到刚才在杨的居所的所见所闻一五一十地告诉了他们。  
“可这并不符合逻辑。”卡介伦分析说。  
如果就像世面上所说，军部为了通讯故障或别的原因要灭杨的口，有得是爽利的办法让林奇参谋部的唯一幸存者永远闭嘴，比如伪装成意外的车祸、住宅瓦斯爆炸等等不一而足。非要大动干戈地将杨秘密软禁起来审讯，导致消息走漏，又不得不通过非官方渠道抹黑杨来正当化自己的行为，必然是有想从杨那里找到的东西。  
“一定是这个东西了，是个很小的盒子，中尉拜托医生糊在腿上的石膏里，还特意等其他军官都离开的时候……我找到的是那东西的副本吧。”

“其他暂且不论，杨威利从费沙会来以后就怪怪的。”  
这得到多人赞同，亚典波罗摸着下巴继续说：“不知道那家伙在费沙被什么鬼俯身了？ ……很少话，经常发呆。”  
“这样说来，杨一年前回费沙碰上自由人暴动，期间有致电给我，请我通过奥尔丹丝父亲的关系找两个可能流亡的孩子。”卡介伦补充说，他确信自己同奥尔丹斯的关系当时还没有告诉任何人。  
“那……你的意思是，杨能占卜未来吗？……打住，这要变成超现实的胡扯了。”  
“也许杨不是能占卜未来，而是能看见吧。”  
“我原本并不打算和一个女预言家结婚啊！” 卡介伦抗议着，奥尔丹丝不打算回答，微笑着端走了点心盆子。  
他们又讨论了一会儿，并没什么高明的见解，于是商定分工，为杨尽可能争取合法权利和信息公开，各自奔走起来。

 

5

雪过初晴，正午斜阳打量泛着蓝色天光的积雪，像打发的奶油膨胀攀上灰棕红色的砖墙，很快被穿行于古老廊柱间忙碌的商贩踩得七七八八。  
地上车门被打开，把莱因哈特的注意力从久违的奥丁闹市街景上拉了回来。马利涅斯克垂头丧气地坐回车中，同自己的伙计及布鲁克德尔夫的随员摇头，快速地交流着意见。  
4天前，布鲁克德尔夫将他和吉尔菲艾斯夫妇从原暂住地紧急撤出，同马利涅斯克一行一同暂时安置在奥丁城区的安全屋。马利涅斯克赶来奥丁拜访露克雷鲁和高尼夫的合作伙伴，得到布鲁克德尔夫的配合，不知中间有何交易。莱因哈特猜想这和杨有关，但大人们不愿意告诉他详情。马利涅斯克总觉得他吃不饱，好不容易说服布鲁克德尔夫带上他，驱车辗转于豪宅和食肆。

这是他们第三次拜访的克罗歇尔家，这次莱因哈特要求呆在外面。这家人原本只是子爵的分支，多年前抓住艾坚赫兹对费沙口岸重开的机会，从倒卖采矿权到人口走私什么都做。家宅坐落集市边缘山脚下庞大、朴素但人员混杂的宅邸和草根暴发户的没两样。  
“嗨，都是最近国内肃整和资本管制闹的，帝国商号都在回撤，没人愿意提供流亡管道，连老克罗歇尔都不想多事。” 马利涅斯克弹弹帽子上的雪。 

 

“还不是怪你没给人找到闺女。” 说话的人是维洛克死后高尼夫和马利涅斯克找到的新人，名叫拿破仑什么什么欧特尔，和他本人一样唠叨，能力同故人天差地别，维洛克烦了，就喊他“科西嘉矮子”。  
“那大小姐好日子不过，跑去同盟追求什么民主主义，那不怪我。”马利涅斯克抱怨，他上半年跑遍同盟边陲州的流亡者集中营，几条线索都断，那姑娘失踪前已经重病，怕不是早就归西了。  
“你说这些少爷小姐们图什么？”  
“不知道，只是苦了嫁人了。他们之前还有念想，什么条件都可以谈，现在绝望了油盐不进。我们手上还有王牌，虽然不厚道，船长说实在不行只能逼一逼……”  
“还能有什么王牌……”  
事务长正要说话，回头却见那孩子不见了，留下车门一条缝。

“首领的前两次拜访也都失败了，但他并不放弃……  
“第三次，那位首领带着加了安眠药的巴丹杏饼，迷倒了火龙。智者被他诚意感动，终于现身。”  
莱因哈特离开克罗歇尔家大院西门帐房前应招的流民队伍，自言自语地复述着。  
现在手里这张写着上工时间的纸条就是他的巴丹杏饼，打破瓶颈的契机。他转了几圈，找到也正在搜寻他的马利涅斯克的车。  
莱因哈特还记得，那页边上有一块红色的批注：  
“巴丹杏的故事也是我胡诌的，因为你喜欢吃这种点心，但是这本东西流落后世，说不定那条火龙真的就被按上爱吃甜食的冤罪了……“

欧特尔不知道那金发小鬼的底细，吓个半死，马利涅斯克倒是习惯了，就叉起腰问那孩子在耍什么把戏。  
“克罗歇尔在港口有一批货，他们正雇临时搬运工往家里搬。”  
“就你这柴样，他们也要。”  
“我说自己是夏亨农场逃出来要饭的，便宜。”莱因哈特脱掉随便捡的流浪汉破衣服。在尼福尔海姆流民之间当了2年的精神病院病人，让他扮演乞儿游刃有余，“他们雇的不是流浪儿就是哑巴，不找正经的运输艇，果然不对劲。”  
见对方不解，莱因哈特解释，他见过这家的主人夫妇、两个未婚的儿子，都很健康。但据他观察，却天天有私人医疗机构的人带着器械，从边门进去看诊。  
“我认得他们的商标和医疗箱，专门骗死人的钱。今天我在外面等你们的时候，眼见他们又出来。”他没理会欧特尔“你怎么知道”的问题，继续说，“你说克罗歇尔的女儿重病，现在死心了所以不愿意合作，但我猜可能事实正相反，等我查实了……”  
马利涅斯克先是吃惊，等明白了他的意思，收起了笑容：“等你查实了就威胁他们如果不帮忙就去报他们收容作叛党的女儿？你要做告发者吗？”  
“那不然要那家傻瓜等着被枪毙吗！？”男孩的脸一阵红、一阵白，突然暴怒，接着带上哭腔， “都怪他一定要寄钱来做什么医疗费！能有什么用，本来都是绝症，还不都给这些江湖郎中骗走了！”  
“你这是从哪儿听来的……”马利涅斯克叹息道，但又觉得以这孩子的睿智并不意外。他安慰了好一会，才让对方情绪平复下来。接着突然心生一计。  
“啊，说起那张王牌……”马利涅斯克揉了揉肥硕柔软的下巴，“或许可以一用。”

 

6

菲列特里加用母亲的通行证混进艾尔·法西尔住民临时安置点。跑了两天凭借记忆从数十万被安置者档案里找出几十个当时乘坐杨的指挥艇最后一批离开的，说服其中一半的人为杨作证。  
打扮成运输工人的亚典波罗在外配合，把人偷藏进运输救济食品的冷藏车货柜之间。经过日益森严的安置点岗哨，亚典波罗不由吐槽：“流亡者的聚居地要不要扩建尚且不说，明明是在战火中支援军队、坚守到最后的本国国民，回到首都却先被当成逃兵、圈养起来，真是讽刺。”  
前线州住民贫困闭塞的形象，在被称为首都圈的后方富庶州本就不受待见。但是，此次官方以艾尔·法西尔当地设施严重损毁还未修复、治安考虑为由将这些移民集中安置、实质限制自由，也是史无前例的。很多人认为，这和同杨的风波一起出现的“凡佛里特期间艾尔·法西尔当地有流亡者组织的间谍活动”有关，政府正秘密的甄别和搜查。  
“要不是因为那个少尉扯上间谍活动，我们怎么会被当成间谍探子关在这里？”有人一出聚集地就大声嚷嚷要下车，并不想作证。  
“要不是因为杨中尉，你早就烧成灰！”菲列特利加气得飞起一腿，后者正要反击被同伴胖揍，骚动差点引起巡逻士兵注意。  
好不容易平息混乱的亚典波罗抓住菲列特利加的手：“我也想揍这些忘恩负义的人，不过，我们毕竟是正义的伙伴嘛。”然后把那被打瘸了的懦夫放下车。结果，到了下一个红绿灯对方折返来敲车门，因为他意识到首都街头也没有去处，确认有饭吃就不再逼逼。  
哭笑不得的二人驶出市区，他们在奥尔丹丝管理的慈善机构秘密安置好这些证人。末了亚典波罗并没有要走的意思，而是掏出笔记本同受害者攀谈起来，让菲列特里加帮忙录影。  
“我认识几个调查记者——按我爷爷的说法，我自己就差点就同流合污，”亚典波罗对她挤挤眼睛，“虽然我们是正义的伙伴，但善用反派的武器也不错。”

当他们花了两天完成这篇专题报道的时候，收到卡介伦秘密会面的消息。他们回到被命名为“不良书籍会长援救特别行动小组总部”的会议室，大屏幕上正在播放杰西卡·爱德华的演讲。  
即便官方手忙脚乱地围追堵截，4天前爱德华同激进联邦主义者街头辩论的视频仍很快传遍。 这几日爱德华和极端联邦主义者展开了好几轮论战，延续到各类公开访问和谈话节目。她的注释说明也从“前事务长德怀特之女、受审军官暧昧对象”变为“巴拉特州最瞩目的意见领袖”。  
“当局不愿在开放自由的原则上投入合理、审慎的甄别、监察机制，而是给极端主义和种族主义推波助澜，妄图通过一刀切的隔离措施，这才是对民主主义的最大侮辱！  
“同样地，战争失利不检讨战略战术方案、动员补给体制的问题，而是找基层军官当替罪羊、扣以未经公开审查的罪名，是银河对面的威权体系下尸位素餐的懦弱官僚才会采取的办法！  
爱德华呼吁对杨的调查公开公正，双眼炯炯发光。菲列特利加从未见到这样兼具自信和优雅的女子，而她本人正站在卡介伦的办公桌边。  
卡介伦一见着他们，就对亚典波罗说：“拉普在军部碰钉子，通宵了好几天，我担心他不撞南墙不回头，你去把他拖回来吧。”

 

7

时钟敲过12点，连续三天没有堵到格林希尔中将的约翰·拉普叹着气，同前来迎接的亚典波罗走出统合作战本部大楼。他这些天除了保护为了杨在政界和民间四处奔走的杰西卡·爱德华，就是在宇宙舰队各机构间寰转求援。格林希尔的副官巴格达胥还贴心给他们叫了专车让他们滚蛋。等他们入座并关门，黑暗中前方突然跳出一个声音来。  
“要放了菲列特利加，你们的条件是什么？”  
亚典波罗一个精灵把搁在前座上的腿给放了下来，想要辩白，被拉普打住。后者提出以下几点条件，杨的案件必须公开审理、必须派辩护律师、必须有权查阅卷宗、必须允许递交证人和物证并有准备时间。  
“这是军事法庭！我部门按章办事、安排会议而已，无权干涉审判。”  
“州联合会议正在召开，常务委员会有权提出就事关国防的重大案件以听证会方式旁听庭审。您只需说服您的上司们开绿灯。给杨开听证会或者他们会召您开听证会，就看您了。”  
“你以为我在乎个人荣辱……”  
“林奇和您的正进行的事业被断送也没有关系了？”格林希尔顿住，拉普乘胜追击，“请您看看这些，自己判断，我军是否应该失去这样一位难能可贵的人才？”  
拉普递上的资料包括杨在战前写的作战方案、以及杨归属林奇短短9个月内递交的工作报告和作战计划的副本。  
“帝国军不远万里，从战局已定的凡佛里特派遣泰半兵力，跳过亚斯提，深入敌境赶往艾尔·法西尔追击林奇这样一个分舰队，必然别有所图。”  
卡介伦注意到格林希尔抱起双手，拉普没等格林希尔发问，继续补充，  
“从帝国军分部和杨的部队短暂交火，到报告的艾尔·法西尔地面设施被轰炸和毁坏的时间，当中足足有8个小时，他们若不是在找什么，难道是要在这一毛不拔的地方度假吗？而杨也一定察觉到了这点。  
亚典波罗插了捡来：“杨坚持到最后一刻，保卫你妻女在内的妇孺而不是像你的部下林奇被自己所发现的东西吓到而落荒而逃。他真的会是那种背叛民主主义的男人吗？”  
格林希尔嘴角抽动，拉普过意不去，补充说：“令媛是自愿帮助我们，我们曾劝她回家，但她坚持留下。如果您坚持的话，也可……”  
“我的条件是，菲列特利加的安全。”  
格林希尔突然打断他们，  
“这个国家的秩序建立在战争之上，这是这个世界运作的规则，这是为什么你的朋友必须死。林奇急功近利害死自己，我不希望受害范围再扩大。  
“至于杨威利，我倒希望你们能问问他，如果林奇真是密谋叛逃，杨威利如何能在22小时前就开始准备？他能未卜先知吗？此外，他和帝国的贵族整整两年有金钱往来铁证如山。除非他能在此自证清白，没有人能够救他！”  
卡介伦和拉普面面相觑。地上车穿过黑暗的隧道，期间因为信号灯而稍停。地上车再度驶出地面后格林希尔已经消失。驾驶座上留下了一叠文件。  
“可真是位粗心的长官哪。但他的疏忽可要帮到我们了。”

二人回到卡介伦处，后者介绍说终于争取到罗姆斯基的保释可让他作证，二是拿到了卷宗副本，并且得知杨关押的地点，会尽力安插些人手保证他的安全。  
“从目前掌握的情况看， 对手实力雄厚，因此这里要特意提醒大家小心行事，”  
“不如直接把杨劫出来，免得去法庭半路被什么人谋害了！”亚典波罗提议道，菲列特利加附和。其他人反对盲动，众人又争论了一会儿，都在卡介伦一声“你要杨不战而逃，直接蒙上叛徒罪名吗！”的高声质问中作罢。亚典波罗放弃，先去安顿菲列特利加。

菲列特利加临走前不服气地抓着杰西卡询问为什么坐视不理。对方握住她的手：  
“你还小，杨千方百计救你回来，并不希望你去做这些呀。况且，就此逃跑的话，并不是他想要的。” “如果您真的爱他，为什么要看着他去死？”  
爱德华停了一会儿，说：  
“我相信他有他自己的理由，我相信那是正当的理由。我们给他陈述的机会，这是我们爱他的方式。”

等众人散去，奥尔丹丝才带进另一个访客。他办公室的下属的敏兹少尉。  
此前，卡介伦根据在杨的居所发现的数据盘经过他和同事的解密，找到其中包括凡佛里特战役的作战方案、各地军用、民用设施的清单。卡介伦和他的未来岳父米鲁伯尔少将秘密清点杨从艾尔·法西尔拆回的军工场、整备场设备，唯独上述清单上的这47项设备除了8项都已失踪。这些设备所在不同库房。各自的最后一次清点日到他们发现失踪的日子，附近都有极端组织袭击制造事故和火灾的记录。  
“经过调查，这余下的8项的设备，之前库房发生了放射性泄露事故被戒严，昨天刚解除警戒，有人可能就要动手了。”敏兹报告道，“我会和小组会密切监视。”  
“这个我来安排吧，你找到妻儿了吗？”  
敏兹面露忧色：“首都圈的教育营我都已经……”  
“那你先去忙这个，我这里有他们的消息也会尽快告诉你。”

送走不停致谢的客人，奥尔丹丝罕见地露出忧虑之色。  
“你确信不要告诉其他人吗？”  
“格林希尔尚且感到自身难保，我必须保护他们。”  
“那谁来保护你呢？”  
“我的夫人可是白魔女啊，我一点都不担心。”  
卡介伦握住妻子的手，  
“给我准备正式制服，我要去见校长。”

 

8

莱因哈特在克罗歇尔家搬了三天货到后山附近的仓库，第四天在收工后乘机溜出队伍，摸上他之前每天见那些江湖郎中们走过的小径。跨过不知多少锋利的乱石和嘶鸣的山涧，手电终于挣扎了几下寿终正寝，弃他一人于黑暗，山脚下闹市的灯火在雨幕中融化成鬼火一团。

这让莱因哈特想起以前家中因欠费而被掐电，黑暗中他会看着窗外别家的微弱灯火大哭。  
姐姐会跌跌撞撞地摸来，将他揽入怀中：“别怕，莱因哈特，别怕，你的头发在黑暗中自己也能发着光，你自己就是光源哦。”

干裂的树杈将黑夜分割成狰狞的碎片，像陵墓的列兵恭送他前行。小路的尽头有一间陈年木屋，角落杂乱摆设着很多婴儿用品，屋子中央正是他们这几天搬运的部件组装的某种医疗设备。窗外山坡另一边下方数百米有一片的睡莲水塘，水边好像有个白色的人影，橘红色的头发在昏暗天光之下仍然耀眼。  
他小心靠近，直到那个影终于抬起了头。不是姐姐童话中的无脸怪物也不是噩梦中蜡人的面具，只是苍白而美丽的妇人。  
“……来接我了吗？死神也能这么可爱吗？”对方也看到了他，这么说着，伸出手来。气若游丝，像是雾气的一部分。  
“罗莎琳·冯·克罗歇尔小姐？”  
对方大概没有意识到死神的使者会说话，愣住的片刻，周围传来汹汹人声，热线枪的光束擦伤了他的脚踝，令他匍匐在地。 发现不速之客的家丁们一涌而上，拳打脚踢。他徒手拨开滚烫的枪管和菜刀，手掌划开血口：“您的女儿还活着……请您救一个人，我们会……”  
众人一时哑然。  
这是马利涅斯克刚找到的线索。之前告知克罗歇尔家的其他人，他们都不为所动，避之不及要把家门之耻全都屏蔽在外似的。马利涅斯克等人在外接应，但他刚才丢了通讯器。  
“若是小姐的事传出去所有人都要被枪毙，还不动手！”  
他的脑袋被按向碎石地，磕出了血，这才被年轻的女主人喝止了。  
“很抱歉，我所想保护的人们的偏见并不是我是否为他们践行正义的标准……我的家人、大多数人并不理解这些……”  
那鬼魂接着问他，  
“你知道你在请求什么吗？你要救的人……如果他并不希望你救他来此，一心想要投入死亡，你也要救他到这炼狱来？让他憎恨你吗？”  
对方的话语好像意有所指，但他不明白，血腥味从喉咙里涌出来，呛得他剧烈咳嗽。

“……第三次，那位首领带着加了安眠药的巴丹杏饼，迷倒了火龙。智者被他诚意感动，终于现身。  
“首领求问匡扶正统的方法。智者回答，北方权臣手握重兵、权倾朝野，用魔咒控制皇帝，要挟诸侯，不要与他正面交锋。南面的沼泽地理复杂，未知生物聚居，他们的酋长治世绵长，有强大的灵兽辅佐，你要和他做朋友。”  
“你现在的这个城市，地势险要、把守气脉，现在的领主碌碌无为，不得人心。如果你能代替他治理好这一方领地，和南面交好，作为皇室的亲族，之后自有正当的理由去……”

故事到这里中止了，杨没有来得及写下去。他不知道如何回答她的问题，他只知道如果杨死了的话，他再也不知道那个法师要主角做什么。  
更重要的是，那个人再也不能在写半吊子历史童话魔幻小绘本的时候露出不自觉的微笑了。

“您之前千方百计寻找女儿的时候，会想这些吗？” 他张口，冰冷的湿气灌了进来。  
“我在海啸中，救下一条美丽的鲸鱼，大海回不去了，我想把它养在我的池子里，可是我不知道，他是没法活在淡水里的。”  
过了好一会儿，他才听见那声音接着说，  
“可怜的孩子。你也还看不清爱是什么，就要失去它了。”

 

9

联合议事中期会议的第二周，公众舆论对重大的财政制度鲜有兴趣，却仍为流亡者审查制度争吵不休，民间逮捕特务的私刑运动更是登峰造极。执政党与在野党联盟党代会执行委员会的关门会议决议，各派代表去新建的流亡者教育营视察，以体现双方精诚合作的决心，以期缓和舆论和骚乱。  
8月2日在会议上焦头烂额的姜·列贝罗被踢拉特兰区市郊的示范教育营。此地经过紧急修缮扔不掩破败。他好不容易穿过烟花般的闪光灯阵列，一脚踩入棚区门口泥泞的黑渣地里的时候，就看到荷旺·路易从另一个方向，热情洋溢地同警戒线后冷漠僵硬的流亡者一一握手，向他的方向来了。他克制住逃跑的冲动，眼见着二人越走越近——这当然是公关团队写好的台本——最后在中点汇合，如兄弟般互拍肩膀，在闪光灯下同人群挥手示意。

二人凑近时，荷旺冷不丁地说：“我顺着你的建议查下去，我有续集了，感兴趣吗？”  
当然不会有机会给我说不吧！列贝罗心中吐槽着，被带往帐篷间狭窄蜿蜒的小巷，眨眼间甩开了随行人员和记者，一个拐弯又被拉进一间同此地其他数万个像积木般垒叠到半空的铁皮屋一样的临时帐篷。  
昏暗照明下，有个褴褛佝偻肮脏不堪的老流民，语言不通，大概当他们移民局官员，满脸谄媚——也可能只是真挚的好客——操着叽叽咕咕的帝国方言请他们坐下，用列贝罗从没见过的原始煤气灯熬一锅黑黢黢的粥、哼着某种民间小调。这就是目前千千万万千里迢迢流亡到同盟希求自由的帝国难民如今的境遇。

荷旺确认四下无人，严肃地开门见山。  
“我顺着你说的王尔古雷建造专家的线索查下去，找到了情报部门在他死前最后一次同他谈话纪要的归档记录。”  
路易在他面前点开一份几乎被加密乱码覆盖的文件，  
“摘要里面果然就提到了‘伯伦希尔’这个词。但是却没正文。”  
“那你到底从哪里听到这个词儿？”  
“今年4月，我接到匿名消息，说军部一个名为‘伯伦希尔’的计划有泄密的风险。2个月内会给我更详细证据，但是过了期限我还是没有收到音信，所以开始独立调查，一开始连这个计划的存在都无法证实。”

路易描述，最初的密报称，两年前的786年1月，同盟通过费沙得知，帝国正在研究的超越现有所有瓦普跳跃的动力机制，取得重大进展。  
宇宙另一端的独裁者们是否会像科幻小说中以魔法般的超时空跳跃，一口气就到民主主义者的家门口，这样的末日幻想是军火商和影视界赖以生存的土壤。 就像深渊边吸食恐惧和尸骸的怪物，对于这个冒着尸气黑烟的诱饵究竟是不是有毒根本无暇顾及。  
密报说，对方一开始给的情报，经同盟方面的技术专家鉴定，似乎没有问题。作为交换，情报部门和军工企业答应交换无关痛痒的军事信息。同盟安排特别渠道令情报部人员扮演内鬼向费沙传递假消息，自信这就足以忽悠费沙。甚至到当年年中费沙动乱，同盟也为了这可贵的情报合作而承诺不干涉同盟与帝国的纷争。  
但是这位密报者认为，这当中有真的有价值的情报借着这个计划被传递出去了。  
“如果这些是真的，那么付出了那么多代价，超瓦普计划的情报，情报部门究竟搞到了吗？”  
“这就是问题所在，我怕帝国方面根本就没有这个计划的存在！  
“根据我自己的调查，今年3月份，那位王尔古雷发动机建造专家刚流亡来帝国，留下那份找不到正本的纪要，接着就死于4月的惨案中。就像我一开始和你说的那样，我从可靠的线人那里找到加密的归档记录，发现了他和这个‘伯伦希尔’的关联。  
“根据我另外的信息渠道，技术部门的秘密科研小组把费沙提供的多份情报拼凑起来，只是50年前的中古王尔古雷型号发动机的图纸！”  
“所以你认为，这位专家否认这项计划在帝国存在，被害怕暴露的军方高层用如此极端的方式灭口了？”  
“他说了什么我不清楚。但是在凡佛利特和艾尔·法西尔的种种迹象显示，作战计划和部分通讯加密方式，已被泄露。军部首要怀疑并调查的就是‘伯伦希尔’计划。”  
“这些官僚目前为止，做的不是立刻揪出内鬼，而是销赃灭口，简直是令人发指！”  
“费沙不怕被我们报复？”  
“首先，是否存在情报泄露，是否是费沙泄露给帝国的，如非正式调查无法证实。之前已经有几个接手的查阅部和司法部检察官莫名其妙地死亡，所以我才这么小心。即便证实，那些官员没有人敢做主为了一个战役的作战计划让同盟与费沙公开为敌。再说，就算和费沙公开对峙，它也会推拖自己也被骗了吧。”  
“引入费沙的资本投资的基础建设、军工项目里，有几个同盟的官员没有揩油？费沙那些商人手里一本帐，算得清清楚楚，知道你们只会忙着擦屁股、捂盖子。”列贝罗叹道。  
“对啊，这就是每个州各自为政的弊端！一个州内的几个政商团体，轻易就能一手遮天，也没有更高的权力规则来裁决。而各州联合会议就像是每个州用拳头说话的角斗场。”  
“你这样听起来倒像个联邦主义者了，荷旺。”  
“哦，你这是强词夺理。无论如何，情报部稍后自然会有人下野乃至枪毙，但必然秘密行事，公众永远蒙在谷里。军方上层居然有组织地泄露行动机密的铁证必然会动摇国之根本。  
“看看最近发生了什么吧，那些圆型会议室里的大人物觉得，一个小小道具似的中尉为了大局而死，可歌可泣。”  
“所以你认为，林奇调查到的最后证据在那位这几天搞得舆论鸡飞狗跳的幸存中尉手中。”  
“或者至少幕后黑手们这么相信，所以千方百计地要弄死他。这只是一个推断，但我觉得这值得一搏。”  
“那为何你到敌对阵营来找我？”  
“对中央政府权力的边界设定的谨慎，是正确的事。但是，我已经无法信任我的伙伴。我怕他们之中有很多人都参与其中，我已经也有几个帮手横死了。”  
列贝罗不禁自嘲，他当然应该知道老路易一开始就算好要把自己拉下水。

对方顿了一会儿，继续说：  
“但是你要听好了，我把这些可能会让我的政治伙伴进监狱、让我被当成叛徒清理掉、让自由党阵营崩溃的证据交给你，有一个条件，无论你的联邦化改革最后走到哪一步，受到多大的压力，都一定要给制衡的议会和高院制度留下未来。  
“现在的情况下，一个更为集中的中央权力，并没有错，但缺乏制衡的力量，我们就在开启覆灭的篇章。”  
列贝罗不乐意让路易在那儿自我感动下去，打断他：“目前为止这些都是空口无凭的阴谋论，文件也可伪造，我需要人证。”

他们的对话因为流亡老头哼哧哼哧给他们端上速溶粥而被打断了，足够短暂的尴尬中，他面前响起了第三人的声音。  
“因为我愿意以我个人和我部署的荣誉担保。”  
这位突然吐出清晰同盟语的年长者拉下风帽，露出黝黑的面容。他记起那张脸，居然是刚从同盟国防军事大学校长升任情报部次长的席特列中将。后者扯下乔装用的鬓发，说：  
“秘告人、也就是林奇准将，他在军校导师、格林希尔中将昨天半夜在他的办公室‘自杀’。军队还在封锁消息。”  
列贝罗睁大眼睛，对方低沉的声线继续道，  
“而我自己的人，也找到了他们在艾尔·法西尔的军工厂试图再现图纸设计的证据和其他旁证，都在这里。  
“我们现在，有一个躲过所有官方监视的特别对策，您的帮助必不可少。”

 

10

“ ……法师被酋长的御用术士们质疑能力，用3天3夜同这些强大的精灵们交手，释放嘲讽的法术，对方终于不敌。  
“——之前因为我的主将念及城中妇孺，又不愿剥夺原城主的嫡子在程序上合法继承的指挥权力，不忍取而代之，后者消极畏战而至我部战略性转移，和你们这些纸上谈兵的人完全不同。”  
因外界规范审讯过程的压力，8日1日才加入审讯的司法部官员爱朗兹停止朗读，放下手中的手稿，问，  
旁边的审讯员则将杨这几天的狱中创作扔回他面前，大声呵斥：  
“为什么用帝国语写？！边上这些抽象符号是什么？想传送什么情报？用的什么加密方法？！”  
“那……那只是熊猫啊、猴子啊龙啊什么的，画得有这么不像吗？”杨居然露出受伤的表情，嘟囔起来，解释他在讲某个古老神话改写成童话版，打发狱中无聊。  
“这是您对自己在艾尔·法西尔行动的辩解吗？”  
“神话就是如此，我只是改得更容易理解，没有映射现实的意思。”  
爱朗兹控制不住露出狡黠的微笑来，继续读着：  
“——精灵族坐拥半个大陆，前有天堑相隔，后有重陵障目，却不敢抵抗北面魔族。你们这些御用术士，只知深居洞中研究咒术，策划阴谋，劝上媾合，更妄论上阵杀敌了。御龙法师冷笑着，走过败者匍匐的身体边，火龙紧随其后，滚烫龙息在地面灼出一个个气坑，令失败者不敢抬头……”  
然后他问：  
“你的故事主张反击，你支持联邦主义吗？”  
“我个人不站在任何一方。我以为军人对国防方针不可置喙。”  
“那么你的上司林奇是个联邦主义者还是自由党人？他有过什么有辱民主精神，妄议国策的行为？”  
“哎，咱们不是言论自由的民主社会吗？”  
“自由是有边界的！”  
“张嘴也能到界外？自由的面积也太小了！”  
“军人不一样！你和林奇私下的联邦分子结社，究竟在密谋什么，老实交代！”  
“我不喜欢也从不参加社团，函授高中的课外活动拿了零分，不要问我。”  
对方当然不满意他的狡辩，不断盘问林奇在艾尔·法西尔的行动细节。  
杨一问三不知：“我才加入他的参谋部才几个月，他大概以为我才是在座各位的奸细，防贼一样地防着我呀。”  
杨看到自己的画作被对方的茶杯外的水渍弄湿，颜料化开，耐心荡然无存，不再耍猴，直奔主题。  
“好了，诸位究竟想听什么， 若能指点迷津，我也能更好地帮助彼此啊！当然，就算我没有你们想要的东西，我也要胡诌一个遥远的地方说成是我存放证据的地方来保命，怎么也不是装作不知道自寻死路吧？”  
“你……！”

僵持之间，爱朗兹拿起那叠手稿，认真擦去上面的水渍：“那么故事的最后，那位法师说服精灵们一起抗击入侵吗？”  
“他们的头目本来就想要开战，无奈下属只在乎自己身价细软，各个主张媾合，不过是需要外人劝战，配合演戏而已。”  
“那您认为为何林奇没有成功说服另两个分舰队配合呢？？”  
“我不知道。”杨冷着脸闭上嘴。  
爱朗兹却自顾自地说起来了。他埋怨林奇不停调查支持自由党人的各州军工企业和军队官员在大规模地向费沙、帝国出卖军事情报乃至物资。在军队和司法体系内检举不成，他就考虑公之于众。自由党人给林奇设置了一个陷阱，现在反而把他自己所在的联邦主义阵营害惨了。  
“他调查和反对的事，是体制性的顽疾，他揭开一个口子，没有想过后果。不然要怎么办，把军部过半官员、州议员全部关起来吗？轻则导致行政体系瘫痪、重则导致内战，现在民主主义正在危急关头，我们正是需要各州配合的……”  
“您是说两个分舰队在战场上冒险害死他又让整个本部陪葬，就为灭了他的口？”  
杨打断了他，表现出一无所知、并不相信的样子，  
“您和我说这些阴谋论的东西，是希望我在庭上毫无证据地指责你们、更快害死自己，又给对手抹上不能证伪也不能证实的污名，又或者我会顾全大局保持沉默而舍身取义。总之稳赚不赔。”  
爱朗兹一时语塞。拘押期间大多表情漠然的年轻军官微笑了，看着他好似在研究什么，道：  
“希望以后您被请求为民主主义献身，也能心甘情愿地赴死呀。”  
对方露出悲天悯人的表情，居然让爱朗兹对自己的行径感到毛骨悚然。接着，他才明白过来“也”意思。  
“不过，您别误会，我个人则不是为了民主主义。因为诸位本来也不是抱着能让我活着等到刑场的目的将我关押起来的。”  
杨最后一次确认自己不需要辩护律师。离开时道：  
“这本送你，烧了也罢。真正希望他能看到的人，万里之外，有朝一日，冥冥之中也能体会我想说的东西吧。”

 

11

8月3日，卡介伦等人在公众之前悉知，州联合议事会议发起紧急动议，通过程序，将派出委员旁听杨威利的审判。派出辩护律师的要求被驳回，据称杨要求给自己辩护，案卷也交给杨自己查阅，他们不置可否更无法证实。不过，他们有2天时间准备证人和证据，可以通过法庭将名单和资料转交给杨。

亚典波罗此前通过记者朋友们传递出去的新闻调查在舆论中发酵，其中引述诸多艾尔·法西尔目击者的证言，多方阻挠令他们是否有机会作证还存在疑问，但至少能在场外给予杨一定舆论支持。杰西卡的奔走呼吁获得广泛支持，拉普在军部各机关斡旋组织人力和调查，和亚典波罗一起挫败了几起背景不明的在杨押解至法庭途中袭击的计划。

8月5日，议事会议的最后一天，伪装身份的卡介伦和雅典波罗在被媒体和示威者围得水泄不通的法院内，终于见到了面容疲倦、表情平静的杨，被左右法警押过他们身边，视线穿透他们，走向被告席。其他人则在庭外接应。  
开庭后的一小时内，辩论主要围绕当时的作战情况和杨撤退反击计划的一些细节，杨威利对答如流。检方提供的证据也能够迅速指出其中的弱点一一给予反击。透过特殊渠道伪装成报社记者，在台下旁听的友人们，比如卡介伦，心中也感到惊讶。  
但是，杨却没有要求提问他们递交的清单上的证人，也许法庭根本没有和杨说这事，也许杨觉难自保，退而保护其他人——这正是卡介伦所担心的

法庭辩论的焦点在于，林奇当初究竟是战术性撤退还是真的当了逃兵？当时的指令和通讯记录自然奇怪地“遗失”了。根据唯一幸存的杨的证词，旗舰下达退却命令却没有被部分舰列执行，导致同盟方完全的混乱，最后只得采取完全消极的退却对策。可是，几个分舰队的证词则一口咬定主舰当时四处逃窜，并未收到指令。  
“如果只是命令传递不逮，按照第2、4分舰队当时的位置，最好的选择是汇合回击，而不是掉头绕远路撤退。”  
杨熟练调取资料——卡介伦确认杨收到了他们递交的证据——展示着，  
“先不论他们是否罔顾本部，何故冒险将尾翼暴露给敌人，自损战力？我认为编队并不是收不到命令，而是收到了别的命令。这是他们的自决还是别人的误导本人不得而知。”  
庭内议论纷纷，检方重新振作，换下一个话题：  
“那降落艾尔·法西尔后，你如何在林奇准将再次出发前就准备好撤退方案？”  
“我预感林奇准将存在弃守的可能，是基于其前几日的行动做出的判断。”  
他将林奇当时在持续多日避除人召开秘密会议的细节一一复述。  
“其次，这也只是我多个后备方案之一。我递交的作战方案由完整记录，也已提交庭上。”  
“林奇准将是我军优秀的人才，功勋显赫，前途光明，为什么会感到被后方威胁？”  
“什么原因？区域防御责任不均衡 战火和资金损失都是前线州负担，后方象征性给予资金支持杯水车薪。就连艾尔·法西尔这样的军工重镇，都没有一个跨州防御的动员体制。决策缓慢低效，艾尔·法西尔被围，要确支援决策，都要召集各州会议，扯皮两天讲清分饷才点头派兵。  
“各舰队按州派出，山头林立，派系盘根错节。林奇本部原属中陆部，派给他两个分舰队来自首都圈，出发时就不听调遣，搞得他迫害妄想症，开参谋部会议都像搞地下活动；更要命的是连军队通讯体系都来自各地区支持的军工企业，标准化都未完成，战时真的出现通讯故障我都毫不意外。这里面任何一个原因，都足以让前线将领心生顾虑、无法专心迎战了。”  
“所以你自认为自己是个支持集权主战的联邦主义者？”  
“我强烈反对表达意见就要被贴标签！我不认为我们有条件穷兵黩武，也不认为我们有余地媾合偷安。我同意联邦主义者规范军队体系的意见，就要说我是他们中的一员，也支持扩大流亡者集中营、间谍审查常规化、监视公民行为言论合法化吗？我同意自由党人应适当保护流亡者权利的意见，那我就和他们一样支持区域不平衡的财政体系、甚至让私人部门过度左右国防政策吗？”  
杨意识到自己音调升高，而将自己冷静下来，  
“我拒绝被认为是任何一派，而现在有人要把应该做的事推向非此即彼的极端，不过是方便他们给对手扣帽子罢了。”

检方混乱了一会儿，才稳住阵脚，转而问：“那么你透过费沙向帝国转移的资金，到底所为何事？”  
“朋友说只说帮我投资父亲遗产，他投了什么，我不知道。”  
“那么前年你在费沙参与了帝国人质危机时，为何当时和事后都未曾向相关方面报告？”  
检方提供证据，显示他在费沙活动的一些证据。  
“我只是对受难的平民施以人道救助。”  
“他们是我们民主主义的敌人，作为同盟的军人您应该尤其明白这一点。”  
“敌人？如果您看到一个和你的儿子年纪相仿手无寸铁的小孩身负重伤深陷险境，您是先出手相救还是先调查他的国籍？”  
“您的救助对象并不是普通的帝国平民，而是帝国皇帝侍妾的备补。最后帝国宫廷高调介入了费沙人质危机不是么？被告究竟有何动机？”

检方展示证据，杨威利顿住了。  
两个孩子目前在帝国被证人保护计划掩护着、对外则称死亡。同盟掌握的的细节详实，令杨惊诧和担忧。卡介伦手心冒汗，这是他第一次听说格林希尔透露的所谓“和帝国权贵有金钱来往”的细节。  
片刻静默后，庭内又一次骚动起来。接下来任凭法官怎么问费沙的细节，杨不顾形势对自己不利，都拒绝回答，担心自己是否会危及他们的处境。

“的确是有深层的动机。”  
过了好一会儿，杨才缓慢地回答，  
“我在报考大学那年失去了父亲和经济来源，举目无亲，不得不选择免学费的军校而走上不得已的道路。看到那么小的孩子因为不幸被剥夺了选择人生的自由，于心不忍而施以援手罢了。”  
“不得已的道路？您对军队感到厌恶吗？看来您对在您失去双亲后支付了您学费和抚养费的国家，一点感激心都没有吗！”  
“我并不喜欢成为军人。我只是认为我的个性不合适。如果我有更多选择的话……”  
控方律师粗暴地打断了后面“我本来只想做个历史学研究者”的发言，用发现了学生错误的教师般得意洋洋的高八度语调道：“看来在您心目中，成为光荣的同盟军人和委身为专制君主的侍妾是差不多委屈的事吧？”  
“我抗议。控方自己心理龌龊，才能有此等联想！”  
法官相当窘迫地向控方律师使了个眼色，判定抗议有效。  
“那您对费沙乃至敌国心怀同情，居然认为正常逮捕间谍也是极端的吗？”  
“我只是反对目前这种将后来者先扣上潜在间谍的帽子，再用苛刻缺乏监督的规则来剔除的做法。在座的诸位，我们的祖辈都是来自帝国的流亡者， 只是先来后到而已。但是这条划分敌我的时间线在哪里呢？”  
他深吸一口气，转向旁听席，  
“这里有热衷逮捕民主主义的敌人、乐于打倒特务的，就趁现在动手吧！因为总有一天，你们也会被当成奸细绑起来的！机不可失，失不再来！”  
“匡”的一声，坐在听众席位上的达斯提·亚典波罗眼尖情势失控，踢翻椅子，一跃而起冲向杨，暴怒道：“如果你这么想找死……”  
几乎同一时间，有人大喊“杀死国贼！”“还我哥哥！”之类的高呼也站了过来。  
被扑倒的同时，多道热线枪的光束擦过他的额头和身边，炸裂的天花板吊灯进入视线。胸口湿热，接着他意识到那并不是他的血。

他看见前排乔装的卡介伦冲上来，大声呼唤着翻过舍身相救的法警——这大约是卡介伦的人。亚典波罗踢翻法官的桌子当作屏障，拉他们到桌后，用敏兹的配枪和暴徒对峙。  
“敏兹上尉！”  
卡介伦的喊声在杨的脑中引爆了核弹似的，他的意识一下瘫痪了。  
杨不知道发生了什么，但有什么发生了，有什么因为他的胡说八道而发生了。

“请不要难过……我要感谢您为我们仗义执言……”  
躺在地上的上尉拉住杨的手，往他手里放了什么，  
“……我的祖辈，是和海尼森并列的建国先驱。然而和我私订终身的女性，却是非法流亡者。搜捕特务的运动失去控制，我母亲嫌她出身卑微，又怕我被连累，向宪兵举报逮捕她。我被告知妻子在教导营死于突发心脏病，孩子被遣返回帝国。如果您要去那里，如果您能碰到他 ……告诉他……”  
敏兹上尉吞下喉咙里的血，  
“告诉他，他不是革命者的后代，也不是流亡者的后代，他只是他自己。”  
一片枪林弹雨中，敏兹的眼睛失去了光泽。

足足2分多钟后，暗杀者被法警悉数击毙，枪声才慢慢息止。匍匐在地的幸存者才回过神来，庭内炸开了锅，人群尖叫着冲出室外。在这一片混乱中，另一个法警，拉起陷入呆滞的杨，轻松打翻追上来的卡介伦和亚典波罗，在一片惊呼声中连拖带扛地架出了法庭。

啊，就是现在了。他在行刑者的蛮力下，被拖入法庭后部。被窗格割裂的阳光闪烁，飞速地闪过眼前。

 

Epilogue

法庭后部的档案室，身处混乱、震惊、痛苦和内疚，而身体机能故障的杨发现那顶法警帽子下面的脸在哪里见过是两三分钟后的事，差点将一个人名滑出嘴边。对方却突然捂住他的嘴将他压到另一个大储物箱后，并机警地凝神倾听门外的动静。果然有一队暴徒从门外经过，打开大门用强光手电照射一番，没有发现就转向下一个房间。  
“还想伪装成潜入法庭的极端民族主义团体，把你公开处刑呢。”  
人声渐弱后，高大男子放开他，  
“有位大人让我向你转达谢意。他宁愿您带着东西叛逃，也不希望您成为牺牲品。”  
杨终于回过神来，被人突然宣告命运，震惊过后想要抗议，却又被打断，  
“我听说，这条路子是帝国和费沙那边有人帮你拼死争取到的，就和刚才那个保护你的哥们儿一样。”  
杨睁大眼睛，突然急了，抓着他问：“那么……”  
“放心，我没听说那边真出人命了。”  
杨方愣了一会儿，左右环顾，这下六神无主起来，和方才在庭上的雄辩滔滔大相径庭。  
“那也请向他转达我的歉意。学生向来给他添诸多麻烦，可是……”  
“为了自己的大义赴死倒是容易，不如试试为了他人的恩情苟活下去吧。”对方没空惊讶他如何能猜到恩主身份，揪起样的领子往外走：“没有可是，等一会儿这里会发生火灾。代替你的尸体已经伪装好了。抱歉，将陷您的友人于悲痛之中。”  
接着，那男子递给他一张照片，是个女婴和一个同样黑色头发的中年男子的合影。  
“我的朋友的女儿和她的男友。她是帝国贵族，为什么革命跑到同盟，结果赶上抓特务的运动被关起来，我帮她出来。后来我惹上麻烦，她想帮我流亡回去，可惜我没答应。男人是她的操蛋男友，黑帮火拼死了，没有报官。现在孩子的娘家想把它接回帝国，需要有人顶替继父的身份带她上路。  
“从同盟到帝国的关节都已打通、一路上有人护航向导，你只需照顾她周全，他们会提供你新的身份去帝国。不过你要当心，到了帝国，可能会有同盟的间谍受命清理你。”  
这些严肃的话题杨都没听进去似的，将立体照片转了个过来，看到后面的字迹，杨沉吟了片刻，才说：  
“卡特罗杰是个好名字……”  
虽然不知道杨为何突然改变了主意，男子沉默地苦笑起来。他看着杨展开全是血的左手，里面攒着的一张被血迹弄得模糊不清的照片。他展平擦干了，把两张照片放在了一起。  
“叫她卡琳，可以吗？既然是你的请求，先寇布中尉……”


	7. 2 Die Walküre  3 Sieglinde 羽翿翩翾

**Historical Controlvariate Method**

**1 Decoherence** **殊途**

**2 Die Walküre**

**3 Sieglinde** **羽翿翩翾**

 

 

俺曾见，金陵玉树莺声晓，秦淮水榭花开早，谁知道容易冰消。眼看他起朱楼，眼看他宴宾客，眼看他楼塌了。

——孔尚任 《桃花扇》

 

 

BGM:   [All the Money in the World (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)](http://music.163.com/#/album?id=36901729)

 

 

 

Prologue

 

杨感到紧贴后背的莫名视线，令他头皮发麻。

他回过头，只有肮脏管线和破烂危棚支起的昏暗空间。冷风呜咽，下水道腐臭和食肆油烟混杂。大概是神经过敏。杨缩了缩肩膀，护好怀中幼儿，埋头前行。

宇宙历788年、帝国历479年9月中旬，辗转近1个半月，经历数次有惊无险的状况，杨终于在护送下抵达费沙。第二次取道费沙，此次头顶却是暗无天日的偷渡码头。

他被赶下同盟货船，排到另一条往帝国的滚装船的队伍。同盟难民政策越发苛刻，近月流亡失败返回帝国的人数暴涨，同行者多是逃亡农奴或亡命徒，也有中产乃至贵族，扮作贫民混迹其间。

全息屏幕正播报行会改革的新闻。画面里德鲁安·鲁宾斯基比他印象中头发要更稀疏一些。 接着，远处响起和新闻里同步的礼花燃放声。杨这才意识到，这是后方上空控制塔上某个仪式的直播。

思虑间杨突然被粗暴地从队伍里揪出来。大事不好了的第一反应之后，杨得出自己逃跑也没什么胜算的结论，他使眼色要护送人员冷静，安心地等死。

 

结果海关的审讯室里，等着他的却是两年多不见、穿着港务局制服的波利斯·高尼夫。杨刚要开口，对方作出噤声的手势，和同伴前呼后拥，把他从消防通道推他到下层隐蔽船坞。

杨连同孩子被一股脑儿扔进船，缓过气来，强作镇定地同故人打趣：“多日不见，你转行了吗？”

对方哭笑不得：“你都不知道此时此刻各方有多紧张，你这个主角倒气定神闲的。”

“诶……？”

“同盟一路追着你呢，我亲爱的少校。鲁宾斯基特意把新港口剪彩仪式搁这儿，才有借口调来特勤拖住那些人，事前让我做了好几个详细计划让你脱身呢。”

两年前费沙暴乱后，波利斯·高尼夫被强塞了费沙物流委员会主席的职务。2个月前受杨的风波牵连，在同盟施压下，被扣在费沙审了大半个月，只能派马利涅斯克去帝国境内帮他寻找出路。最后，鲁宾斯基和露克雷鲁出面干预才摆脱麻烦。自此他被同盟列入黑名单，失去大半生意，不得不拍卖同盟航线的船只，正式成为领主府的商务干事。

杨不想知道鲁宾斯基以什么价格把自己卖给了帝国、以及其中风险，只是突然明白刚才并不是错觉而一阵冷颤。

“鲁宾斯基先生还叮嘱我：‘一定要好好解决那位年轻军官先生的窘状，如果没有落脚之处，留在我们费沙也可以。’”

杨忙不迭地辞谢，脸上一阵青一阵白，高尼夫才解了气，严肃道：

“万事小心，我怕同盟的间谍已经在等着你了。我被困在费沙，要解决小盟友们的难题……马利会陪你上路，”

“小盟友……？”

高尼夫笑而不答，和他作别。

 

在马利涅斯克陪同下，等待杨的是又一个多月的旅程。途中照顾幼儿他完全帮不上忙，只能费心于教卡特罗杰念玩具上的单词，又想到她日后只需说帝国语，便无疾而终。等零散书籍也看腻了，才又回到绘本童话的创作。结果，卡特罗杰画得都比自己的更能辨认，就干脆把插图交给小助手，专心于文字创作和补习帝国语语法。接下来的时光，当下和记忆、现实和梦境变得模糊，直到被犀利日光和清冽冷风惊醒。

 

帝国的最大空港、高空轨道上的接机大厅，透明无缝的护罩外旭日高悬，穹顶至深靛青到天际透白水色，拢着滚滚云海，波涛里鲸群腾落，是起降的舰只。感官过载令他好久才恢复了平衡与感官。

 

又一个下客口开启，清爽劲风卷起他额前杂发，便见走廊尽头，日光下有个闪亮人影。比记忆中要高出些许，更纤细，更苍白。对方缓缓走过来，金发涌动，他看到水面阳光的倒影、金色的钻石在雪地里折射剔透的光芒。

两年之后意外的重聚，两个人都没说话，往前行。杨走在左面，视线落在对方颈侧疤痕，阳光中的暗淡粉色，在领口阴影里却是模糊的猩红，千言万语都停在嘴边。

 

“那就改变水质好了……”

身边传来这样的呓语。恍惚感一晃而过，但杨想不起是为什么。

 

 

1

 

9月底，杨秘密抵达帝国后，暂时在克罗歇尔与露克雷鲁费沙合资的商行里，以驻奥丁代表助理的身份，居住在独立的员工宿舍。他的身份证件上写着“刘威”，仍然是E式。这名字在奥丁成千上万有色人种的费沙劳工里十分普通。劳工官员根本分不清他们的长相。

克罗歇尔家感激涕零，有求必应。这么说也不准确，杨能感受到除了孩子的母亲，其他家族成员热烈笑脸下潜藏着的咬牙切齿。杨婉拒了超过必要的物质补偿，只询问在日常工作外，能否介绍和历史研究相关的兼职。虽然诧异，对方还是在诸多博物馆和图书馆间辗转找到一份活。

“那里有一位故人……年轻时的启蒙老师。但什么也别问，装作谁也不认识。”罗莎琳·冯·克罗歇尔的言辞有几分神秘，之后又进入漫长的昏迷，杨再想求证什么也无可奈何。就这样，杨用着假名，在奥丁大学汤因比历史学院下西元东方史研究中心做起兼职资料库管理员。

 

银河帝国首都奥丁人口6.2亿、占全国约2.5%，但全国80%以上的物质源、人力资源都汇聚于此。东北半球温带名为阿斯加德，广袤无边，具是皇城禁地，西侧为贵族居地华纳海姆，北极是卫戍部队驻地，南半球内福尔海姆大部分地区是冰冷洋面，几乎无人居住，用作港口中转和自动化能源基地。除此以外都是平民和一般商业区。皇都不准飞行器越过禁地领空，限制所有建筑设施高度，伺服这庞大皇都的功能设施都往地下建设。

帝国意志极盛时期，半空中嗡嗡作响、监视人民一言一行、一举一动的无人飞行器和高空卫星比地表飞禽都多，蔚为壮观；严格的种族政策下，全境都找不到一个活着且自由的有色人种。但数百年过去，铁腕统治早已倦怠、严丝合缝的体系出现裂纹。贵族们感到这些清规戒律影响安逸享受，就减少监控设施，以免骄奢淫欲也被窥伺为人利用、又从费沙引进各种族劳工支持膨胀的服务需求。审查机器只在压制底层反抗和打压政敌时才使用。

杨在此地彷徨了三个多月，都还没能看清这座皇城的全貌。不管这里是不是他从小被教育专制主义者的老巢，他不得不承认，主城的确是一个按照人类对仙境的极致想象而建的艺术品。

大学城古色古香，和一些政府浮华风格相比更为严谨。肃穆的红褐色石砖墙面上，比例严谨、做工精细的雕刻星罗棋布。绿琉璃的拱顶从地面无法仰止，个别角度才能看见金碧辉煌的尖顶。

因为是顶着皇家字号的机构，大学内也秉行祖制，设施内不可使用代步工具。杨每天花大量力气花跋涉在一望无际的广场上，单程步行近一个小时，去那占地3万平米、30米高被命名为“研究中心”的仓库。仓库靠机器人自动化管理，杨却喜欢自己操作浮动工作台去储物架的深处探险，在货架外围比同盟历史还长的锻铁楼梯上上下下。这里除了极少数研究者拜访借阅资料，大多时间无人问津。

开设东方史研究方向大概是学院为更多经费而临时草拟了空头计划上报的，没有实质推进的计划。

杨负责整理其中资料、重建索引，却干得津津有味，两耳不闻窗外事。

在外人看来，这个费沙人虽然好欺侮，但那小鬼却很快树不好惹的名声。有次莱因哈特拿着杨差了数的工资单，把学院里管账兼职讲课的杰菲尔特狠狠教训了一顿。

杨苦笑着，逼他去听杰菲尔特的课，比其他假模假式给统治者歌功颂德的帝王将相的正史要有趣许多。杰菲尔特什么学科都知道个一二，帝国的文学、绘画、戏剧、建筑、城市到实用科学、基层政治制度的发展历史都能说得头头是道，活像个百科全书。

 

这期间杨说服布鲁克德尔夫，被后者耳提面命定下诸多限制，克服种种困难，令莱因哈特能以伪造身份进附近集市边的学校念书，却因健康关系时断时续。为数不多能上学的日子，也不会让人清净。杨经常被叫去，被投诉他“远房表弟”种种聪明绝顶的恶作剧，教训霸凌者或考试总冒出莫名其妙的答案。杨总真诚赔礼，回去罚捣蛋者一周不准吃蛋糕、帮主宅厨房做工、给小主人做儿童餐、帮他一起翻译和处理费沙发来的商务电文、通关文书等等。闯祸者却往往认真受罚，必然再犯。

 

11月间，杨又接到投诉，校内恶童结伙修理他“远方表弟”却落得全面溃败，被揍得满脸是血。对方家长自称大人物的家臣，放下豪言，要让这不知哪儿来的野孩子付出代价。莱因哈特面对一群人高马大的恶小子都面无惧色，被拖到监护人跟前却小猫般地缩了起来。

不成想杨浅浅笑了，对教员说：“他不用道歉，但为大家考虑，我们退学。”

莱因哈特在震惊中被杨带回宿舍。后者找出医药箱，花了大半顿饭的功夫，才总算把伤口包住了。孩子举起被包得粽子似的左手，不满意地鼓起了嘴，突然发觉这个场景似曾相识，两个人都笑了。

接着，杨开始问他怎么设下陷阱、怎在学校走廊里迂回，怎么引人到陷阱，趁对方的胖脸卡在栅栏的窟窿里，再掉转头来狠揍。莱因哈特知道自己闯下大祸，等着惩罚。结果杨慢条斯理地、不知道是不是在开玩笑地说：

“以后记得要找石头，不要伤了手，更要紧的是，要计划好两个以上撤退的路线。”

 

接下来大半月，杨就放任莱因哈特跟着自己上午睡懒觉，下午带去图书馆在窗台上铺了毯子打盹，或是帮忙整理材料。虽然杨威利知性丰富，但执行力却不足。经他开垦过的资料仍然是一片混乱，直到莱因哈特来帮助他筛选资料分门别类，根据杨的评判进行备注归档。莱因哈特博闻强记，编年纪事过目不忘，并不满足于只做书记员，对杨的分类法和阶段报告总有话好说。偶尔拜访的人能听见从仓库深处传来两人争论的声音。

 

这种生活状态终于被造访的马利涅斯克指责了，杨才思考起自己的职责。贵族富人们的继承人当然也有在家自己教育的，但杨对这种精心计划并不热心。他认真思考了两天，开始从大学的综合图书馆扛书回来，什么方向的都有，虽说是没有体系的，倒也不能说是随意的。随便他挑着看，没耐心看也行，但是会问他为什么看不下去，如果言之有理，就不会强求；如果说不出来，就要他接着读，直到想出理由。

“我不明白这个问题，帝国语也不怎么行，你能帮我找点资料、然后写个小结吗？”杨经常提出这样的要求。很难说这是杨真的需要帮助，还是布置作业的方式。

 

就这样在12月末，这巨大仓库中响起了勤恳耕耘的二人以外的声音：

“杨威利少校？”

耳边突然响起自己的真名，杨抬头只见身后楼梯上出现几个穿制服的人，远处也有几个人影。

杨条件反射性地将手中资料拍在对方脸上、趁对方视线被散入空中的纸业扰乱，使出二十分的勤勉跑向隔壁货架，不知哪来的力气，抄起正在登记资料的莱因哈特跳进悬浮在一边的工作台，匍匐在地，操作工作台往仓库的出口跑，一瞬间他们脑袋上的护板就被洞穿了好几个孔。

 

 

2

 

快到资料库门口的时候追兵终于堵住了漂浮的工作台，里面空无一人，另一边的围栏洞开。大概是半当中逃走了，便盘问入口外一名娇小女子，大部分人马顺着她指的后门方向追过去，留下一两个询问杨的情况。

那女子傲慢地说：“清洁工的底细，我怎么知道呢？！去问负责外包的后勤呀？！”

女子和周围环境格格不入，衣着考究，黑色宽严帽下纱网遮住面容。深褐色厚呢大衣垂到脚踝，硬挺的领口里露出一小截蕾丝领边。领花系住的墨玉折射着繁复的徽章纹样。军官见之突然毕恭毕敬，视线转向其他应声而来的职员。怎知那女子突然发作，娇声嗔气地骂起来：

“你们这些吃干饭的，这都能追丢！学校也钻钱眼里了，尽找不清不楚的偷渡者充数，你们倒审起本小姐了，还不快去抓人呀！”

盘问者忙不迭地点头哈腰，踌躇了一会儿只得追了过去。

 

确认四下无人了，女子按下接待处桌板背面的机关，书架转动，开出一个低温储藏室里。那里面杨被光线枪擦伤了，莱因哈特正要给他止血。那女子盘腿坐在一个猛犸象象牙的标本柜上，凭空变出枪来，也可能刚从追杀者身上摸的，指着被自己临时藏起来的人，突然变了副面孔，问：

“军部的人为什么要杀他？”

莱因哈特横眉竖目，挡在杨身前。对方继续：

“他们以为自己装成社维局的狗没人看得出来。别和我说他就是个普通的非法移民。”

杰菲尔特也带着止血带进来了。见那女子倒不惊讶，嘴里不停地念着“奥丁啊”，径直过来给杨上包扎伤口。

“你不说话，我就叫那些个当兵的回来。”那女人接着说。

“哎呀，我的大小姐……”杰菲尔特劝阻道。

“闭嘴四眼。”那女子喝道，又晃晃枪口。莱因哈特观察另外二人，像是认识的，反复斟酌，才回答说：“我不知道，是克罗歇尔家引荐……”

他还没说完，对方突然大彻大悟：“那个老不死的！又给我找事！一定又是结社里的那些……”接着一些他都听不懂的粗俗骂人话，等消气了，才问杰菲尔特：“他人呢？”

“唉？唉教授今天在家……”

“把我的车开到地下室去，装他们进后备箱。你留下，烂摊子收拾干净，封好所有人的嘴，知道吗？”

杰菲尔特点头哈腰地答应着。那女子像变戏法一样几秒钟就把那枪拆了，扔进下水道里。

 

30分钟后，他们被从后备箱里赶出来。从地下车库上到客厅，莱因哈特才发现他曾来过这个地方。它的主人，历史学院的荣誉院长雅尼克·冯·克劳希此刻像一尊会呼吸的雕塑端坐在轮椅上，口水凝结成20公分的银丝。

他年轻时蜚声学界，研究领域是西元西方史。在佛瑞德里希四世登基伊始，老克劳希曾参与被称为“花月乱流”的改良运动而名声大噪。失败后朝廷降罪，族人极力斡旋险留一命，但被褫夺伯爵头衔，政治前途到此为止，勉强混得终身教职和名誉院长的头衔。此后数十年来无甚建树，缺乏他指导的少数博士生都在对其导师既有理论框架填填补补。去年10月份中度中风后被诊断为老年痴呆，常常意识混沌，余下不多的清醒时间大约偶尔会给杨布置什么课题，着他来家宅汇报。杨病假的某次，他代替杨来送报告。

 

窗外的大片原始森林在大学城南面，小楼横截面积只有200平米，建在巨大古树上，自藤条上刨出的楼梯下到地面，走到最近的无人车站都要30分钟。茂密树叶绿中透蓝，在天气潮湿或下雨时，还会分泌出晶莹发蓝的树汁。阳光透过树林照到屋内，都是蓝莹莹的。

老人被女子推进原处的书房，接着那里面传来模糊但激烈的争吵，也可能是那个女人一个人的高八度咆哮。

杨在他身边的沙发上陷入沉思，他方才试图用紧急频道联系布鲁克德尔夫，没有回应。马利涅斯克刚返回费沙，得到消息即刻返还也鞭长莫及。

意识到莱因哈特在拉他的衣角，杨回过头来，捋齐孩子的鬓角：“没有关系，别担心……”

那女子开门喊杨进去，几分钟后一个人出来，在莱因哈特面前坐下，摘下帽子，解开发髻，扔掉大衣，这才露出样貌。灰黄色的卷发虬结干柴、像戈壁里的风滚草四散。初看消瘦身板是少女的模样，但眉宇间尽是风尘颜色，脂粉让眼角细纹更明显了，不好判断年龄。粉紫色拼花的束腰短裙和外套的贵族品味大相异趣，款式恶俗、做工粗糙。

“从现在开始，你们原来住处不能再去，认识的人不能再联系。”

“为什么帮我们？”

“这老不死本来就背着案底，又被抓到把柄我也玩完儿；我正需要个人陪着我跑腿，有工资，叫你做什么就做什么，要不我去举报你们。”

听着就不会是好事。

“你检举我们，也会被追究窝藏责任。”

对方不怒反笑：“嘿——我说你们躲在我的后备箱想绑架本小姐，看宪兵相信谁？”

“就算听你的，怎么知道你不会告密？”

“好像你有得选。你知道你那远房‘表哥’怎么暴露的吗？你在学校里搞出事端，被人调查，还有脸兴师问罪。”

愧疚、愤怒和焦急一齐涌上心头，莱因哈特白瓷脸色涨得通红。他满心懊恼 ，本以为将杨救出，现在又让他陷入新的险境。

“等完事儿了，我们再来谈怎么安置你监护人。”

对方一脚踩上茶几，解开满是泥污的麂皮马靴。“咚”的一声甩掉第一个，从鞋里倒出的各种金属物件，拣出一把小刀，挑断了第二只靴子的绑腿，

 “我叫爱尔芙莉德·冯·克劳希……啧，不过平时这名儿不怎么用。”

 

3

 

“……好不容易一家人跑到首都来，不用再挨鞭子，却撞上恶鬼……我哪有钱给我这可怜的妹妹送葬哪……请让我们最后和她呆一会儿吧……”

验尸官挣脱被妇人肮脏的鼻涕眼泪弄湿的手，拿上塞来的钱逃出去了，莱因哈特才控制不住瞪着停尸房里的另一个活人。

冷却系统年久失修，房间半空中乌黑发亮到五颜六色的飞虫成群，发出得意洋洋的嗡嗡声。在这群魔乱舞的中央，爱尔芙莉德·冯·克劳希——不管她究竟叫什么——穿着一件厨房拖布般的麻裙，栗色爆炸卷摇摇欲坠。

早晨出发时，他没能认出克劳希。这位酒厂清洁妇伪造的雇佣许可证上的名字写作“玛莎·塔布兰”，对他的装束极为不满，逼他换上同样的乞丐装、揪着他在壁炉煤灰里滚了两遍、像个真正的乞儿那样，才善罢干休。而杨已经不见了，号称被转移到更安全的地方，他一再追问、甚至动起手来，最后被按在地板上大吵大闹也没什么结果。

 

虽是年底，西半球赤道北部摩斯佩尔海姆的屠宰码头热得像个蒸笼。历史上每个超级都市，大概都要一个藏污纳垢的排泄器官来完成生态系统循环的最后一步，在这点上摩斯佩尔海姆不负重任。这个警局各帮派、蛇头、罪犯常常造访，停尸房的监视系统自然是早早损坏的。

“你的前任，”“塔布兰夫人”简短介绍停尸台上的死者，方才浓重的夏亨口音荡然无存，“所以我急需人顶上。”

无视男孩的惊悚表情，她从发髻里摸出一把小刀，和抹黄油的那种没什么区别，下一秒已经戳进死者胸骨正下方，挑开尸检后的胸腔缝线。

她指示莱因哈特拿出必要的工具、看好角落里微型设备下载法医终端资料的进度，自己把像是感应器械般的某种器具从豁口插进尸体，各种数据凭空浮现。

 

根据克劳希的说法，上周她的助手出去办事，失联一周后前天警察局通知，她“表妹”意外死亡。尸体是昨天在屠宰厂卸货码头的河岸上发现的，喉管和颈动脉被切开，血被放干，身无一物，却没有遭受蹂躏的迹象，周身皮肤有不规则的缺损及深紫色和黄黑色变区。

克劳希嘟嘟囔囔着些专业词汇：“尸斑吗？死后烧伤？泡太久了也……”她在尸体底部摸了一把，嗅了嗅，还放到他鼻子跟前，不知是认真的还是捉弄他：“不像是自身脂肪，时候还没到，得找更专业的……闻闻，还香着呢？”

莱因哈特条件反射地别过头，后退一步，视线停留在尸体颈侧，刀口经过河水浸泡变为浅红色，皮肉外翻。颈侧微微发凉，他才意识到这和旧伤位置类似，只得强行转移视线，盯着眼前正下载的资料，要把文字堪堪瞪活了似的。

“见过？”对方却不依不饶。

“我不能说话，我是你的哑巴跑腿。”努力克制呕吐冲动的男孩翻了个白眼。

“说。”

“我在杨……我在他最近整理的资料里好像看到过，和西元时期的古代宗教有关。”

“你要是学不会在适当的时候缝住嘴，”对方边抬起死者的手腕，检视每个指尖，漫不经心地说，“总有一天害死人。”

过了一会儿，那孩子却又开口了：“这是连环杀人案吗？”

“我刚说什么来着。”

“两个月间有7宗漂上岸的女尸。”他翻阅终端上相邻的其他案件。

“饿死、被劫财劫色、生病被雇主杀了的，每天有很多尸体漂到这儿来，有什么稀奇。”

“只有这7起被割了脖子。”莱因哈特在对方骂人前补充，“切口位置、方向、大小都类似，而且切口右边都有平行的划痕。”

 

对方脱下手套，复核莱因哈特调出的全息照片。“塔布兰夫人”咧开嘴，露出满口的龋齿和镶银假牙，又恢复浓重口音，几乎听不清她在说什么：“资料全打包了，都带回去。”然后转向满墙冰柜，正要寻找剩下6个卷宗对应的尸体，却见莱因哈特站在洞开的窗边，举着下载完资料的芯片，作势要扔下去。

“他在哪儿？”那孩子全身紧绷，像备战的幼狮，作势要把资料扔下窗。

“你知道我可以再复制一遍。”

“你没带后备，你再来干一次之前，我会告诉外面的条子。”

“哦他们才不在乎，而且我也可以在你出声之前把你扔下去呢。”

“如果他认为你是在帮敌对帮会搜集证据呢？我也不在乎，反正你可能已经把他扔河里了。”

对方盯着他足足两秒钟，蓝紫的双瞳像是要窜出荧光红的魔法火焰：

“我倒是很想把他毁尸灭迹、免得多事，若是如此，我留着你干嘛？”

“我要确认他的安全没有被威胁，我可以做更多的工作。”

“我看你才是他安全的威胁。”

他的雇主居然笑起来，

“你要不拖人后腿，干得了这行的活，还早得很呢。”

对方拿出通讯终端，调出一个视频窗口，画面里的杨还是在一堆资料里耕耘着，无法分辨他的所在，边上还有今天的报纸，他还想细究，被收了回来：

“完成工作，一周一分钟。”克劳希打断他的瞪视。

 

 

4

 

爱尔芙莉德·冯·克劳希——若去宫内省贵族宗谱的官方造册上查询，这个名字是不存在的。时常拜访的杰菲尔特提起，这位从小过继给远房亲戚的私生女，是老克劳希没落后唯一没离弃的亲族，年龄不明。她对父亲的一切都充满尖刻的讽刺。

“满嘴仁义道德天下兴亡，私底下不过是男盗女娼。归根结底就是糊弄小女孩上床的童话故事。”

根据她的说法，历史学院有不少罗莎琳·冯·克罗歇尔这样的门生，深受导师思想影响，极个别“思路清奇或者智商欠费”，亲身踏上了赴往同盟、充满悲剧色彩的找死之路。

 

从摩斯佩尔海姆回来后前3个月，他基本被克劳希以工作之名困在书房里。除了基本内务，他被要求熟记奥丁主要交通干道和主城区地图、地下通路网线；基本医学、法医学、急救基础。他那过目不忘的本领也不能让对方满意，每完成一个部分，就被追加新的话题。

更让他不能理解的是，他被要求整理归档并熟记所有子爵以上家族名称、各族朝中要员职位和家族徽章、地上和地下控制的产业、彼此亲疏恩仇。

况且，当下卡斯特罗普与立典拉德二公争夺激烈争，朝野权利格局变化迅速，这工作也十分难做。

当任欧以肯·卡斯特罗普公爵家族显赫，四世三公，在先皇奥特佛利特五世在位时，亲近皇太子利夏尔。后者被栽赃暗杀皇帝时，反应迅速卸甲归田。利夏尔污名被洗清后，仍隐居避世。佛瑞德里希四世登基伊始，改良党人以为利夏尔案株连廷臣亲族翻案之名上书，实际诉求革除旧弊，致朝廷杀伐新党、镇压异见，最后酿成“花月乱流”。

朝内百官凋零，受皇帝近臣格林斯梅尔豪简请托再三，卡斯特罗普重出江湖。皇帝懒政，卡斯特罗普大权独揽，大力推行重商主义的政策，开放口岸，发展对费沙商贸，放宽出入境，取消贵族行商限制，打破领地间贸易壁垒，向民间开放多个产业的经营许可权，牵制门阀穷兵黩武的冲动，更开辟了匪夷所思、为贵族不齿的卖官弼爵的体制以弥补国库空虚，终于一扫财政赤字、振作经济。

可是，数十年下来，在膨胀的商业中，没有制衡的官僚也得以肆意侵占、鲸吞国库、骄奢淫欲，无法遏制。在保守阵营看来，门阀斯文殆尽，放纵自由的思潮更是社会崩坏的厄兆。卡斯特罗普本族和党羽的贪污堕落骇人听闻，成为新上台的国务尚书立典拉德侯爵主要的打击对象。

自立典拉德两年前履新以来，已审问、降罪官员、贵族上成千上万，株杀流放亲族故旧更是百千万计。查抄财富、收回领地具重新瓜分、落入新的得势者手中。克劳希不知从何渠道，日日都有新的情报汇集，令他疲于应付。

 

他偶尔被允许到室外，除了在附近集市实习怎么混进人群跟踪而不被发现，更多时间是在树林里几百米高的蓝梣树上攀上爬下，怎么用餐刀甚至黄油刀短频快地捅人，怎么顺手牵羊、开锁、保险柜，黑掉最简单的监控设备。

更不合情理的是，他还需要学会怎么在5秒内拆各种主要微型枪械和在10秒内装回。直到他成功以前，每次失败都要挨一马鞭。而这在真正进入射击和短剑课程的时候，变本加厉——他的胳膊经常被抽得满是血痕。即使完成得完美无缺，也会被提出更严苛的要求。 不停地被骂得一文不值 ，辩解只会招致更严厉的训诫就作罢了。

不知道第几次被踹倒在地、咬牙切齿爬起来的时候，他那抠门的师傅击剑的刃尖在岩石上拉出刺耳的噪声：

“给老子起来！你下次还想害死人怎么的？”

“学费是从工钱里扣的，磨磨蹭蹭地一个子儿都不想挣了吗？”

话虽这么说，只要完成工作，他的雇主从不拖欠工钱，并允许他查看监控、确认杨的安全，其他一概无可奉告。杨的位置一直在变化，可见他并没有脱离险境。

这期间，克劳希花了数周整理从停尸房搜集的证据，和警局寻人通告、社会新闻、市井留言之类的交叉比对，又不知跟进什么线索或处理其他神秘事务，经常不见。

他一边打扫书宅、照顾痴呆老人、清理造型功能各异、最好不要深究其上暗红污渍为何的刀具，一边试图在这里找出和杨有关的线索。

他将这博物馆迷宫般的巨大书房内，看上去并不属于一个历史学者的收藏在心中归纳成清单，如下：

  1. 奥丁的路网管线、新旧地下设施、主要建筑全息结构；奥丁考古和断代研究
  2. 帝国贵族族谱、家族纹章学
  3. 矿物学和地质学、奥丁地区地质年鉴
  4. 植物学、药理学、毒物研究手稿
  5. 详尽的人体解剖学、法医学专著；心理学
  6. 应用性的安防和信息技术
  7. 各色轻型冷热兵器图鉴和刀口、弹道研究
  8. 贫民窟街头八卦小报完整收藏；奥丁所有娱乐场所的名册
  9. 不限于一般贵族女性所需的衣饰和变装用品，乞丐、妓女、清洁妇、女佣、军人——整一个各阶层民俗博物馆



 

这些毋庸置疑属于他的雇主。这口味并既不像是贵族，也不像是学者。在他思考整合在一起究竟是何种职业所需时，对方又扔了几本快风化的古董书在他面前：

“那些对你还太早了，别浪费心机。”

 

4月间，克劳希终于从专业友人处得到鉴证结果。根据报告，所有受害人尸体上臂内侧都有类似有尾女人的印记。尸体膨胀才会使原本肉眼难以注意的表皮破损明显起来。组织检验显示这是镭射印章的痕迹，用特别的波段的手灯照射才会发光。往往是风月场所盖在服务人员或客户身上，用作临时入场券的。此外，皮肤变色区域和水泡的痕迹据信是死后灼伤，有死后被焚中断的可能，尸体下部油脂是檀香油。

 

由此，他被要求从上千万个奥丁娱乐场所、秘密结社的名册乃至神话传说里找出与这个团有联系的线索。他找到几个可能的备选，从啤酒商标、卡通形象、神话传说不一而足。克劳希停在了最后一个线索上。那是赫尔达，传说里出没树林的食人女巫。

“这才更像是夜场的品味。”她这么说。

 

 

5

 

直到4月中旬，他总算能扛到20多招才被打翻在地，剑刃偶尔挑破对方领结上的花瓣，或者能摸到杰菲尔特身上的书房钥匙，才终于被拉去染了个棕黑色直发，被允许以随从的身份，跟随着四处走动。

 

第一站是艾尔芙海姆。这是奥丁地面面积最小的一级行政区划，横亘西北半球高原裂谷之间。平均海拔超过周围地区3公里以上，岩原地表本是植被稀疏的不毛之地。王朝建国初，仿照上古帝国，建起宏伟建筑群，以教化臣民、彰显威严。人工培植的绿洲森林之间，歌剧院、音乐厅、美术馆、博物馆、决斗场、祭祀场所、皇陵等逶迤千里。遵循皇都限高规制，更庞大的辅助设施系统在岩层、裂谷间向下建设。岁月推移，祖制松弛，凡俗场所也兴盛起来。到佛瑞德里希四世的登基后二十多年的780年代，商业开放，各种档次的风月场所、赌场、酒店、俱乐部、沙龙等星罗棋布。

 

艾尔芙海姆东临贵族居地，多是戒备森严的高档神秘会所，南面和西面紧靠中下层聚居区摩斯佩尔海姆和沃塔海姆，汇聚三教九流，集富丽与污秽于一身，被称为“染坊”。四百多年历史的诸神庙高墙墙根，满布杂乱的广告、涂鸦、帮派留下的弹坑和全息霓虹，浓妆艳抹的流莺、疽疣溃烂的乞丐、待沽自售的苦工都沿墙而坐。

 

他抱着累积高过头顶的数个购物盒和手袋，脑门上又挨一扇子，差点被劣质香水的气味呛死。

 “看着脚下的路！”

克劳希——今天需尊称其为“玛丽安·尼可拉斯”小姐——头顶血红色波浪砌的假发，提着繁复墨绿绸缎长裙，深一脚浅一脚地跋涉在艾尔芙海姆雨后泥泞污烂的马路上，向可能的恩主挤眉弄眼的同时，发出的声音却像毒蛇吐信子：

“别小看这些姑娘。要是她们觉得你是巡城所或户籍科的探子，你死得比野狗还惨。”

 

这些背负整个家族的希望，从领地逃出升天的农奴女孩们，受老鸨庇护，才有伪造的身份、能安个骗过巡城卫队DNA识别器的芯片、吃个饱饭，躲避领地追缉农奴的私兵，过两年运气好了，说不定还能拿新身份去隔壁约顿海姆的工厂里谋个正经营生。

 “与其被领地纨绔酷吏糟蹋，这里起码可以挑选自己的顾客。”“尼可拉斯小姐”总结道。

 

这个身份估计经营了很长时间。他们走街串巷，倡寮、赌坊、酒肆、堂会里都是“玛丽安”的熟人，寒暄闲聊、插科打诨之间，却打探不出有着赫尔德图样的暗倡的情报。这样的场所在堂口、巡城队、红灯区花名册上都查无可循，在夜场传说里也并不存在。

 

“那个‘牧场’老板在撒谎。”他们走出西南部的黑市，克劳希说。

“牧场”是人市的别号。农奴、流放者的后代逃出贫瘠家乡，来到帝都又落入新的奴隶制度，是此地每日上演、颇具黑色幽默的悲剧。

这时莱因哈特瞄见那瘦小“牧场”老板从铺面后门拐出来，克劳希还没反应过来，他以从善如流扣住对方的脖颈，扔到在后巷的墙壁上。克劳希只得顺势逼问那老板到底对这个图案有没有印象。对方答道：

“有个……有个老太婆……经常来这里看‘牲口’，说是找清洁妇，但就只要嫩的、金毛的，谁不知道怎么回事……她手里有个这样的戒指……”

“是这几个姑娘吗？”

对方看到尸体照片，吓得连连摇头。莱因哈特加重手里力道，克劳希乘胜追击：“我和这里堂口说你搞死他们的货，看你还有没有命在这儿卖牲口。”

对方指着一堆照片中的二人：“那、那两个……是我介绍的，其他和我一点儿关系都没有！”

克劳希突然想起什么，问：“为什么一个戒指你记得那么清楚？”

对方眼神游移又挨了一拳才交代了：“那个老东西还吹自己是宫里退下的，想压我价，老子实在不爽嘛，就……”

莱因哈特顺着对方的目光拽出对方领口里的链子。末端一个铂金戒指在黑暗里闪烁。上面刻的正他们在寻找的长尾女人的全貌，腿和有蹄类动物一样是反转的三节。

 

 

6

 

“要是佣人们都自由了跑了，谁给我采樱桃呀，为什么这是好事呢，我一点儿都不明白，您给我讲讲啊……”

他的雇主拿手绢捂着嘴，好吧把鸡尾酒的樱桃核优雅地吐出来，和某个财务省官员的公子哥娇嗔道。

 

这下她终于是顶着“爱尔芙莉德·冯·克劳希”的名号、规矩的前侯爵家小姐了。黯淡色系套装严实的领口和表演出来的矜持的一样拒人千里之外；眼波流转却和裙边夸张荷叶褶一般溢出绮丽光彩。这副初涉交际故作老成的天真少女的模样，是贵族绅士最热衷于作赋歌颂的无知与无辜的完美结合，像散发着甜美糖浆味儿的雪白奶油蛋糕。

他上午还目击屠宰厂的“凯瑟琳·艾多尔斯”夫人在摩斯佩尔海姆的劳务所前破口大骂，黑胶围裙上猪血未干。她诅咒欠薪的老板和背着赌债而失踪的男人，让门卫焦头烂额，好让他混进去拿屠宰厂的劳工名册和薪资报表。

日日目睹她三幕剧表演，少年还是能起一身鸡皮疙瘩。要真是奶油蛋糕的话，大概切开流出的也是荧光紫色的毒药吧。

 

贵族的庶出子们虽无名份，只要大树不倒，仍享荣华，甚至是显贵家族藏匿财富、躲避稽查的一条捷径。因此也有不少显贵后裔愿意来试探芳心。可仅此而已的话，也不能完全说明各种舞会饭局会所沙龙的贵族、侍从和看门人能对这被废伯爵的私生女的敬畏。

 

屠宰厂的嫌疑被排除了，摩斯佩尔海姆的线索中断。进入5月，克劳希游走于王公贵妇的沙龙之间。他记住无数面孔和名字，也没法断定她究竟要打探什么，这下倒觉得门阀的情报不够用了。

克劳希参与的话题主要包括贵族的投资动向，尤其以同费沙边贸有关的为主；贵族对卡斯特罗普农奴改革、对立典拉德新政的议论；对去年凡佛利特战役功过评判。这些看来和她那身份卑微的前助手之死没有关系，或者说这命案不如她所说地那么简单。

 

“听说连司法尚书鲁格现在已经被软禁了。”

“胡扯，我二大爷上周还去府上送了贺礼。”

“你看那位老爷年后可迈出过大门，人来送往倒是热闹，官家监视着记下名单，日后好抓同党啊。”

当任司法尚书鲁格表面行事方正，是卡斯特罗普这类重商派和大门阀间的调停者。他手中的天平不是为的司法的公正与威严，而是小心调节着各诸侯之间的利益。虽然鲁格多次讽刺过卡斯特罗普之欲壑难平，却也不曾触碰他的实际利益，仍被看作是卡斯特罗普一派的朝臣。

 

莱因哈特在舞场边上，能听到侍从们诸如此类的八卦闲聊，将背后潜藏的情报，就写了清单列上明细，再总结汇报与她。

一般而言，大领地贵族都希望卡斯特罗普包括农奴改革在内的政策流产，参与商业的中小贵族则担忧他和他政策的未来，担心凯尔拉赫会提高捐贡、恢复旧日各种桎梏。这些贵族明面上信誓旦旦，一定配合新条例撤回费沙和外埠产业，积极向国库捐赠产业，私底下却着家臣打探向费沙转移资本的渠道，对同费沙的富商儿女联姻的情报兴致勃勃。

 

“不要做多余的事， 你的命是不够花了吗？”对方听完他的呈报，才冷冷地说。对方接着甩出一条手绢来，那上面用他们缴获的戒指沾了墨水，印出赫尔德的纹样：“我刚才套了个退休内官的话，就说是老头子出去疯，稀里糊涂把怀表落场子里了，问他知不知道这是哪儿，我好去找回来。”

“他说什么？”

“‘老爷子这把年纪，叫他玩起来悠着点儿。’”

一瞬间，少年感到房间里流淌的不是茉莉香氛而是下水道冰冷浊流。

 “看来我那可怜的跟班——前跟班，”她看了他一眼，补充说，“和其他姑娘一起，成了赫尔达的猎物。”

她花了点功夫搞来“赫尔德”只向尊贵客人开放的花名册，受害人并不在列，那么就是临时找的“羔羊”。综合而言，这个隐蔽于市井的高级掮客，常在“染坊”西南角活动，可能曾是宫内女官，长于为贵人们见不得人的嗜好寻觅猎物。虽然贵族戕害少年少女不是什么新闻，但如此光天化日之下颇具仪式感地弃尸，却实属罕见。

“玩腻了，回家。”克劳希脸色灰暗，突然说。

 

 

7

 

克劳希指定目的地是艾尔芙海姆“染坊”的最高赌场“阿姆斯特丹人”。到了目的地，他从地上车前座下来，给后座的雇主开门，出来的却是“玛丽安·尼可拉斯小姐”。

这外边贵族贱民的分明壁垒，都被这花花世界给消融了。公爵的不肖子孙和下班的乞丐之王同处一室，具会为荷官出千、息金算错而大打出手。

他们穿过赌客喷出的眼圈和流莺浓厚的脂粉味儿，到最高层的贵宾厅外边，差点被一个闹事的公子哥撞下楼梯。保安架住他，楼层经理站开5米，点头哈腰：

“莫动气、您莫动气……农奴到处作乱，您祖上那些地，赶紧盘给那些个庄稼人换了钱不就好了嘛……当然地契我们也收。”

“暴动年年有，我家老爷子的兵搞不定，皇帝的兵还恁不死他们？你们××的不就是讹上爷了？！”

 

卡斯特罗普任上唯有农奴制革新险阻重重。经过无数次征询、贵族会议讨论、争吵、胎死腹中的草稿、修改稿、增补稿，仍不能在贵族中获得一致，更妄论今上的首肯。因二公之争终于无限期搁置。年头卡斯特罗普却旧事重提。有说他沽名钓誉，也有说他转移视线。反正没人真在乎农奴的福祉。5月中，外省饥荒、农奴叛乱频发的传闻就陆陆续续传到帝都，自然给摁了下去。

 

“今年不一样，要大事不好了……您听我句劝，封的、盘的地啊，以后都要不值钱了，可别攒在手里。”

那赌客还要作乱，给尼可拉斯小姐拦下。经理上前道谢，莱因哈特才发现，这人居然是学院里为克劳西家跑腿的杰菲尔特。

 

骚乱平息，杰菲尔特很有默契地带他们转进工作通道，一直到大厦最高拱顶内钢架之间、写作“配电间”的大门外面，掏出古董级的钥匙打开门。

这在拱顶内建成的阁楼边别有洞天，起居设备一应俱全。沿墙多层书架塞满典籍画卷，而上方半球形的拱顶塞满了全息监控的画面，大约只有宇宙航船的舰桥才得见如此奇观。房间内长桌、墙角和书架上堆满酒瓶。

他看着杰菲尔特，不禁好奇他的真实背景。这位历史学院的客座讲师外表比实际年龄沧许得多，因为高度近视双目圆睁，前额突出，早早谢顶，体态枯槁。就像是此地的守门人，缓行于巨大书架间，挪开空瓶，摆好桌椅，给他们沏茶。

 

克劳希带他径直走向操作台上的一个屏幕。温黄色灯光下，出现在画面里的杨，还是坐在意外整洁的地铺边，依然是埋在书业里，忙碌着什么，画面里当然还包括今天的报纸。

监控的右上角写着“东北灯塔-2”，克劳希示意他看窗外。“阿姆斯特丹人”21个装饰性高塔环绕着他们所在的中央穹顶。他的雇主指着中的一个，那个环绕塔尖上架设的霓虹灯和监控画面里窗外的一样。

“现在你知道在哪儿了。”

他调整呼吸，问：“你不怕我带着他跑了？”

“你试试。”克劳希平静地说。她卸下夸张的裙摆和裙撑，踹到一边，只剩马裤马靴，卸了妆和假发，随手捡了件粗布工作外套披上，从地上摸起个酒瓶。莱因哈特这才意识到她才是这个房间的酒鬼，接着就被雇主逼着干了一小杯威士忌。

 

对方靠着歪了的服务器柜门席地而坐。刚才舞会上，某个好事子爵太太塞给她个相亲名册。她打开，各种年龄长相男子的全息照片一字排开。以一般贵族社会的标准，他的雇主早就该在社交界寻觅合适的婚事。那些个长舌妇说她有个暴躁、挑剔、不知自己斤两的父亲处处作梗，而本人大概倒不介意同这些暴发户联姻：

“啤酒厂、矿产老板的傻儿子就行，完全草根也不成，最好本来就已经谋了个纸糊名分的。”

符合标准的候选人倒是不少，可都成为她的笑料： “这年纪很快就能当有钱寡妇。”“小儿麻痹真的不怕家产落在我手里吗”“这眼睛像波斯猫一样，只看脸倒还不错……”

“大概也很快当继承矿场的有钱寡妇。”他看着那远调边疆的少尉的资料，在酒精的作用下，居然调动起罕见的幽默感，“现在镍和铂价格飞涨，采矿权可值钱了。”

对方大笑起来：

 “玛莎·塔布兰、玛丽安·尼可拉斯、凯瑟琳·艾多尔斯和爱尔芙莉德·冯·克劳希，究竟有什么不同？”

接着她打了个响嗝，自问自答。

“没有，都是砧板上的肉，砧板木质不同、肉价就不同。从妓女到公爵小姐都不过尔尔……”

 

过了一会儿，他的雇主才告诉他，这几天在好几个区找到了类似的案件，汇总其他资料综合分析，猜测是某种新的献祭仪式。帝国从贫瘠边疆的农村、到皇都的上流社会，都未能幸免于这可怕的狂热。将病弱、不服礼教、反抗家暴的女眷、不能继承家姓的多余女婴拿去祭神。然而此案的手法和往常不一样，大约又玩出新花样了。

“你听好，男人么……就是为了祸害女人而生的。”

她低下头来，白日暴躁和烟火气被酒精浇灭，只剩下灰烬般的阴暗。

少年不知如何作答，看着她灌了自己大半夜。依然神智清楚，甚至可以说思路更清晰了。他们搜索“染坊”周边的监控，同时过滤去年年初以来那几桩命案前后“牧场”周围的录像，寻找符合那牵线妇人描述的人员，一时没什么收获。

“我出去两天，看好这小兔崽子别给他跑了。”

隔天早晨，克劳希要他继续搜索，丢了这句话给杰菲尔特就不知所踪。

 

持续多天，他没有实质进展又出不去，百无聊赖只能看风景。白天，巍峨宫阙雪线以上的尖顶闪耀，夜间裂谷间灯火璀璨、歌舞升平，从高空中看去像冥河河网奔流不息。半空中娱乐场所的浮艇投射广告交织在一起，就像盛典烟火。每天他在窗口确认远处杨的房间正常亮灯、午夜正常熄灭，才能安心睡去。

偌大的房间只有杰菲尔特间或出现，给他拿点吃喝、整理房间，搞自己的研究。几天交流下来，他才知道杰菲尔特刚出生被扔在妓院门口，在赌场长大。这花花世界是文人浪漫幻想的灵感之源和密辛阴谋的策源地，几百年间市井传奇也够凑一本野史。杰菲尔特从跑堂到帐房，爱听文人骚客胡吹海聊，从轶闻野史开始钟情于正经研究，跑去求教老克劳希。凭他天资和夜场培养起来的眼力见儿，鞍前马后，以草莽出身居然混到了教职。不过，以杰菲尔特现在对他的雇主忠心耿耿，大约故事缺少了很多部分。

 

杰菲尔特有赌场的身份掩护，每天也去对面阁楼顶上给杨送吃喝。莱因哈特每每问及，杰菲尔特就顾左右而言他：“你放心，我们在一起整理资料呢，他的动作快得很，我们随便聊聊，一会儿时间就过去。”

 

到了6月2日，莱因哈特终于从在监控中抓到了那老妇的身影。几个画面里，她均着深色罩袍，毫不起眼，但转弯时露出淡色裙边泄露了身份。每桩命案遇害人尸体出现前几天，她会频繁出现在周边各人市。从她的行动路径猜测，是从约顿海姆方向的城轨车站来，每次又失踪在屠宰码头附近。这范围以外的监控他看不见。

他已经好几天未见克劳希，整理好文件往约定邮箱送去，也没得到回音。杰菲尔特总是一问三不知。他就和杰菲尔特聊上的研究，对方立刻容光焕发，像个找到宝贝的地精：

“口述的历史透露王公将相耻于开口的真相、史官不屑于记录的小事，这些才是历史真正的美丽之处……”

他顺着他的思路软磨硬泡，总算让杰菲尔特答应允许他在场子里面卖电子烟和零食，好做社会学的“田野考察”。

 

6月6日，他在同步至个人随身终端的监控里看到了那老妇的身影。

他冲到楼下，寻着那妇人，中间保持30多米的距离，混在人群里跟了几十个街区。此人非常紧惕，每走两步就回头环顾，有几个转弯还躲在角落里回望确定没被跟踪。对方不坐专车，倒3班城际交轨，到西区和摩斯佩尔海姆毗邻的另一个人口市场，专挑金发十多岁的少女，询问籍贯、年龄和健康状况，对劳动技能等却毫不关心。最后终于看中一个，往她手里塞了一张纸条，嘱明是上工的时间地点。

 

女孩额前金色的碎发在风里翻滚，让他想起姐姐。鬼使神差地，他放着目标不追，摸到那女孩身边，装作被撞翻了卷烟的货箱。对方道着歉帮他捡起地上的包装，他顺势摸走了女孩儿围裙口袋里的纸条。

 

_6_ _月_ _8_ _日标准时间_ _4_ _点，约顿海姆_ _33-1_ _区棕榈树大街_ _666_ _号仓库南门_

记住上述内容，他把纸条塞进鞋跟，抬头自然早没了目标的踪影。

 

他正懊恼，反身没走两步突然被人从身后捂住嘴、控制了行动，是巡城队的列兵包围了他，但也不严明他违反了什么条例、或往常勒索的那套。他第一反应就是这些是冒牌货。

他猛蹲下身挣脱禁锢，蹬着墙根的水管上墙，回身挥起重拳相其要害，倒了一个，接着低下重心，抽出扑来又一人腰间的电棍，按下开关反击，对方抽搐着倒地，如是挣脱数人，周围商贩无不欢呼。他喘气的功夫被人紧勒住脖颈，碰到旧伤，登时眼冒金星，无法抵抗。被押到就近一个巡城所地下牢室的栏杆外边。此层毗邻牢室皆空，他正狐疑着被人架起，往前一扔，脑袋磕到栏杆，疼得他倒抽一口凉气。

“认识这家伙吗！？”狱卒喝道。

他再抬起头，牢室中的人，居然是失联多日、浑身是伤的布鲁克德尔夫。

 

 

8

 

他吐掉带血的唾沫，用手肘把上半身撑离地面，操着流民的粗俗口音，笑道：“认识啊，这不就是你大爷的……”

自然话音未落又挨了一顿狠揍。

立典拉德在司法部的马前卒伦普秘密任命了一大批如布鲁克德尔夫这样的基层检察官，级别很低，行事隐蔽，但掌有大权。只要握有证据，上可检举伯爵侍卿，不用常规程序。这样的人追杀者都敢私下扣留、严刑拷问，恐怕来者不善。

 

布鲁克德尔夫不知是真认出他来了，还是正义感依旧，大声喝斥狱卒的暴行，毫无作用。又一阵拳打脚踢之后，居然嘎然而止。他缓过气来，眼见狱卒已经倒下大半，最后一个也在他面前瘫软在地，身后是一脸怒气的克劳希。大概杰菲尔特通风报信，她不知从哪儿追来了。

他都没怎么看清后者的动作，只觉手段凶险，平日教他的不及这十万分之一。她戴着手套，在狱卒身上蹭干净小刀，刃尖又插回发髻，露出末端指环，看上去只是一个普通的艳俗发簪罢了。

 

“认识这家伙吗？”

他四仰八叉地躺在地上，克劳希在他面前蹲下，问了和方才狱卒同样的话。

莱因哈特看了看布鲁克德尔夫，正斟酌中，克劳希却先嘲讽起铁栏后的人来：

“怎么，尊驾又为哪个小偷打抱不平反而被摸了钱包，没有身份证被巡城使扔进来了吗？”

“你别多管闲事！离我的证人远点！”又转问莱因哈特，“你怎么和这瘟神扯上关系的？”

克劳希却毫不理会，回头拽起地上奄奄一息的狱卒，弄醒了问他听谁的命令。

“条约审议部下的命令……我们不问……”

克劳希捅到他伤口里转了三圈，对方惨叫着才松口了：“……只听见他们中有个起头的被叫贝伦哈特……对，贝伦哈特！”

克劳希又问他姓，折腾了一番还是一无所获，才拧断他脖子，扔到地上，转向布鲁克德尔夫：“你丫行事不密，他们顺着你的破绽追到我这儿来了！”

“不可能，我们掌握目标的事我没有透给任何人！现正是紧要关头，我们正在安排一个关键证人作证 ……再坚持一下，那些贪官污吏就……”

莱因哈特意识到对方说的可能是姐姐。

克劳希冷笑道：“再坚持一下就能扫清时弊？少他X扯蛋所以你摇着尾巴和主子讨赏去了？还说没走漏风声？”

“你可是他的……你怎能血口喷人，大人他不会……”

“我真是X了狗了。鲁格是条狗，伦普就不是？一条卡斯特罗普养的，一条是典拉德养的！啃完骨头都要吃人！”

克劳希骂够了，转头瞪着莱因哈特：“我对你的耐心已经到底了！给我滚回书房去！”

“他们明天就接头，难道坐等出现下一个受害人？ ”他抗议。

“就算你今天抓到这些人送官、就算警察敢管，下家还会找另一个拉皮条的，你能救所有人吗？当下不容半点闪失，你这是要坏了我的大事！”

“谁知道你的大事是什么？不就是贵族狗咬狗吗？在你们眼里贱民的性命算什么？你之前的侍从死了，你一滴眼泪都没掉过！”

克劳希蓝紫色的虹膜在昏黄灯光里要冒出电火花来了：“每条命都有个价。你那‘表哥’的命、还是素不相识的姑娘的命，你老实说在你心里就没轻重吗！？”

二人居然动起手来，莱因哈特挨了好几脚，少年眦起牙，躲开对方攻击，反身一挣，居然把克劳希踹到下一层楼梯，对方起身看向他，不知为何惊呼起来。

他头也不回地冲出地牢，回到艾尔芙海姆的地面，一头扎进熙熙攘攘的人群，却难以前行，每走一步都是看不见的铜墙铁壁。耳边喧嚣又起，耳根一阵滚烫一阵冰冷，脖子隐隐作痛，黑灯瞎火里一摸满手是深色液体，也怪不得连克劳希都吓到了。

少年也冷笑起来，强迫自己迈开步。

 

他担心这几个月克罗歇尔家是否被牵连，回到港区，主宅没什么异样才松了一口气。他摸到大院角落的宿舍，黑暗里居然有人靠在板凳上，吓了一大跳，居然是长得飞快已经4岁多的卡特罗杰，在凳子上画杨写的童话的插图睡着了。他抽走那叠画册的动作惊醒了幼儿，看到他，很镇定地说：

“找不到穆妲、找不到你。嬷嬷做得难吃。我要胡萝卜太阳蛋。”

他叹了口气，对方命令直接，不哭不闹，但如果拒绝是不是还能让她保持安静就不知道了。过了不多会儿，他端着吃的回屋，低声问孩子：“有人来找我们吗？”

“门口。荡秋千的时候。有叔叔来问你们。”

他心里“咯噔”一下，问：“你说什么了？”

“照你说的，没见过。”

“大哥哥长什么样？”

对方拿起蜡笔，趁着两个月亮的月光，在布满画面、在天空翱翔降下火海的一群红色火龙边，涂了个棕发男子给他。

比杨画得好太多。他收起画，牵着孩子小心回到主宅，看到这里也是一切如常，松了一口气。官方可能并没有公开搜捕杨、至少没按窝藏叛逆问克罗歇尔家的罪，又不禁疑窦丛生。

这里窗帘帷幕都换成了灰色，想起女孩的话，升起不好的预感。他们到她的一楼房间窗下，他把她送进窗口，女孩最后回头说：“我想穆妲。”

“她在月亮上盯着你，要你听话睡觉。”

“那明天也要太阳蛋……”

“行。”

回到“阿姆斯特丹人”的塔楼，他也没被克劳希的人发现。而杨不像平时熬夜，已经睡下。一片黑暗中，霓虹灯照亮的纸业废墟中央，棉被裹成的团子随着浅浅呼噜声，微微起伏。

 

往常杨爱睡在阳光里，全部蜷进被窝，像个守着财宝的龙。

“再5分钟，5分钟就好……”往往是这么说着，就睡到日头高照的时候。

“你的5分钟有5个小时那么长，上班要迟到了，喂。”他的抱怨也是没有新意。

用手戳、肩膀推、乃至用脚踩都没有用，终于放弃，趴在被团上也沉沉睡去。因为这安宁的片刻而欢欣、接着又为这种小小的欢欣感到内疚，而做着纷繁混乱的梦。

结果他凭着将死之人的蛮劲，到底做了些什么呢？

——丧门星！死吧！死吧！

耳边莫名回响着，喉咙发不出声。他被墙角镜子里自己的倒影吓了一跳，脖子一边已经青紫，就像被什么附体了。

这时睡梦里的杨哼哼着翻了个身，回响停止了。

他把童话集留在桌上，轻轻带上门。

他在被预祝降临祭礼花染红的夜空下，简装潜行。路上匆匆换上一套落跑农奴女孩常见的装束，洗掉染发剂，露出3年几乎未见于天日的一头金发，从肉脯摸了把案上小刀，藏在股侧。

 

 

9

 

6月8日，他按时出现在棕榈树大街666号酒厂仓库南门。圣灵降临祭期间，国家以皇帝的名义，恩赐酒品，酒厂都是忙碌的。运输车辆进出，他很容易就摸了进去找到雇主。他谎称自己的妹妹发高烧，自己来顶工。那老太太一脸焦急，速速打量了一番，大概对他的样貌很满意，也没看出破绽来，就找了个伙计带他去仓库。

 

他们七拐八弯下了几层，到地窖尽头时突然被擒，手臂内侧一阵刺痛，即刻头晕眼花。他知道自己是被扎了麻醉针，一手摸到桌角，勉强支撑身体，看到身后长桌上平行陈列着数十口一人长的酒箱，内中刨花里却是一个个赤条条的少女，全是金发瓷肌，双手交叉于胸前，熟睡一般。

 

他大惊失色，摸出腿侧小刀，转身划伤行凶者，对方又扑过来，他全力抬起一脚，直踹对方伤口，后者痛呼跌倒，这时头顶滚来一个巨大的酒桶，生生把行凶者砸死了。

接着，熟悉的声音从上方传来：“指望你照章办事，是没可能了是吧。”

克劳希从那上面跳了下来，挑起眉，

“你知道这些姑娘是被送往何处去，要行何事？你能蒙混过关？”

克劳希从他的鞋垫下边抠出一个追踪器来，插回自己的头髻里——行吧，这都是她算计好的。

克劳希狠命边抽他耳光，要他从麻药里清醒过来：

“那老不死当年是有妇之夫和乱臣贼子。我一出生，我妈就被娘家拉去祭神。所以轮不到你来问我对那丫头的死法有什么感受！”

他使劲晃晃脑袋，好不容易想明白对方说了什么，又不知道该说什么好了。他挡开对方巴掌，用刀在自己胳膊上拉开一个血口，从下摆撕下布条缠紧了，刺痛之间才清醒一点。

 

他们合力把尸首扔进空酒桶，对方敲敲身后酒桶，问：

“知道鲁格吗？这批酒，是要送去他府上的降临祭宴会的。”

他在混沌的思维里搜索一番，点点头。

财务尚书卡斯特罗普和新任代理国务尚书立典拉德的斗争已经公开化，克劳希多日奔走证实，鲁格已被秘密软禁。这是越过检察、警察机关，未经任何既定的司法程序的政治审查。他在朝称病告假，府上引来送往仍川流不息，可宅邸早被社会秩序维护局带领的监察部队便装秘密把守、外人无从察觉。名义监督的是中立的皇帝近臣格林美尔斯豪简，但全交由新任社会秩序维护局的新任局长朗古操持。

 

克劳希受人委托，向他传递消息。他的宅邸被严加防守，难以靠近。她的前任助理，好不容易找到他的宴会招聘女佣的的机会得以接近，不知如何落到如此下场，现在看来就要明了了。

他的雇主脱了外套扔给他，居然坐进唯一一个空着的木头棺材里：

“你要留下来看我脱内衣还怎么的？”

他满脸通红、使劲摇头。对方又扔给他一个定位接收器接收器和一个存储条：

“去找杰菲尔特、去找布鲁克那个废物，赶在我被抹脖子之前搬救兵来。快啊！”

地面上方传来礼花鸣放声，他快步退了出去，逃出酒厂东门没走几步，有脚步声靠近，他跑了几步药力作用下终于体力不支、抓着路边的篱笆倒了下去，落到一个温软的怀抱里了。

“真是抱歉……辛苦你啦……”他听见杨的声音。

 

 

10

 

6月8日圣灵降临祭前夕，鲁格别府如往年举行盛大宴会，晚上5点开始。

克劳希只身涉险前，传给布鲁克德尔夫等人的详细资料，包括鲁格别府的平面图、统合作战本部条约审议部的情报和宴会部分受邀人员的名单。

别府总占地40多万平方米，主楼建筑面积17万平方米，规模比不上鲁格领地本邸的一个零头，在皇都一众王侯的京畿别院中也略显寒碜。大体分为3个区域。最外一层是连接两侧花园长廊的门厅和外院，中间是舞厅、宴会厅等娱乐筵请场所， 最内3层楼的小楼顶层露台，朝南面朝大院和街市，向北则俯瞰艾尔芙海姆及华纳海姆交界处最大的裂谷瀑布。悬空观景台伸向万丈深渊的中央，一览胜景。

中午12点，克劳希和其他被当成祭品的少女被封在酒箱里，同其他御赐陈酿运到鲁格别府的后厨，定位信号没再移动。

 

布鲁克德尔受伦普任命调查鲁格及其党羽2年有余，认为两年前将莱因哈特和姐姐卷入的费沙暴乱，也是鲁格在卡斯特罗普指使下组织的，为的是消除本派别贪赃枉法的罪证。被克劳希解救后，布鲁克德尔夫同接到消息赶去酒厂的同僚和杨等人汇合，立刻向司法部申请权限，调派便衣特勤由伪装车辆待命在宅邸附近，计划进行突击搜查、营救人质、控制证据。但是，他们很难从外部控制鲁格府上的安防系统以免打草惊蛇。

控制监视系统的唯一方法是依靠新风系统。新风管道在中庭有一个位置同安防的布线管交叉，可以穿过管壁接入接收器，以便遥控植入木马。可这通道横截面窄小，仅能容身形矮小之人单独通过。而新风系统的出风口面向南面大街，有监控和守卫；而北麓裂谷壁面上的入口地势险峻，没有设防可以潜入。莱因哈特固执地把这事应承下来。

 

“阿姆斯特丹人”的广告飞艇拖着绳索的挂着设备好投影出巨幅的全息广告。莱因哈特坐在控制室外外廊的空气管道上。呼啸风声掩过发动机声音，仍能听见杨长长的叹息。

杨隐蔽多日突然现身，期间波折只字不提。莱因哈特给他看卡特罗杰的肖像大作，杨的表情似乎显示他胸中已经有定论。

“你不阻止我吗？”

“我没办法说服你束手旁观的吧。” 杨苦笑着。

“那家伙是个混蛋，但我收工钱，就要履行义务。”

杨笑得在冷风里咳嗽，但很快笑容就褪去。风吹起少年的金发，方便他给撕裂的旧伤补上药剂、凝血胶和胶布，就像封印通往噩梦的裂谷。杨再次检查和固定少年身上的通讯和摄像设备，罕见地唠叨起来：“不管发生什么，完成了立刻回来。”

 

飞艇经过别府北麓的深谷上方，是他出发的时候了。

少年以飞艇工作维修用绳结钩锁装置沿着固定投影器械的钢索滑下，在云雾中滑翔。这和他在森林里爬上爬下的静止藤条不是一回事。但恐惧不到一秒就被快意吹散。晚风拂面，带着脚下瀑布蒸腾而上的清新水汽。他顺风荡向绝壁，在观景台底下、悬崖绝壁上的出风口上落脚。

他卸了通风管道出口的栅栏，按照指示爬行2公里有余，抵达别府中庭花园内的长廊出口和安防线路相交的接口，按照布鲁克德尔夫的指导，接入伺服器，司法部的特勤组接手监控。

下午4点25分，他完成任务，本应原路返回，但此时克劳希的定位信号突然移动到府邸的东北角突然消失，定期通讯中断。

 

“我去看一下。”

布鲁克德尔夫一行已经秘密转移到别府对面的酒店里。他不顾通讯中布鲁克德尔夫的劝阻，从新风管道进到中庭花园回廊上方，揭开管道盖板，借着错综复杂的灌木迷宫，躲过卫兵，混到后厨。果然早就不见酒箱的去向。

他换了厨房里宴会公司工作人员的制服，绕回花园进到中部宴会厅。宴会对外流程无非传统的祭礼、朋党聚首。外省饥荒饿死几十万人，不妨碍这宴会厅中央竖起几十米高的糖酒喷泉。红葡萄酒、白葡萄酒、威士忌、白兰地、巧克力酱、奶油酱、梅子汁等等在各层循环流动。

 

他端着接空酒杯的托盘，穿梭在衣香鬓影之间，往大宅的东北方向行进。果然，通往内府北院的大门紧闭，有重兵把守。他按照布鲁克德尔夫的指示退回宴会厅，留意聚在一起低声交流的小团体。卡斯特罗普派的、立典拉德派的、乃至双方军部拥趸皆有，分野清晰。也有去年指挥凡佛利特战役大胜而连升两级的梅尔卡兹上将这样中立的军部红人，是双方巴结的对象而受到邀请。两个派别之间交换着虚伪友善的问候，谨慎地互相打量，隐藏克制的愤恨眼神，真是一场好戏。

杨认为这是一个安排好的谈判：“居间人是鲁格。但内有蹊跷。”

立典拉德的整肃太过强硬，2年多下来各地乡绅官僚受累者众，地方边陲行政溃败，财政告急，大大小小农奴暴乱此起彼伏。而地方军指挥系统因肃清凋零，只得由中央军补血，捉襟见肘。是坐下来谈判的时候了。

 

这时时钟敲过晚上7点，鲁格在舞厅正北大回旋楼梯的平台上致辞。举杯祝酒时，鲁格右手小拇指的一枚戒指引起他的注意。距离甚远，看不清细节。但是他环顾四周，同时举杯的，也有数十人小拇指皆有同款式的戒指，上面赫然刻有赫尔德的纹章，在其他珠光宝气的戒指之间，很容易被忽视。致辞结束，这群人随着鲁格先后往内府走去。

现在距离克劳希的信号失踪已近3个小时，不能再拖延。

 

他到螺旋楼梯的平台，趁人不注意碰了一截烛台的蜡烛下去，正落到下面的糖酒喷泉，不同浓度的酒精、混有脂肪的巧克力奶油糖浆混合爆燃坍塌，流成一片火池。天花板消防系统开始工作，撒下磅礴水幕，侍卫搜寻消防器具，被迫将一部分客人疏散进内庭天井。他混迹其间、进入北院。火势范围不大，很快控制，他看见鲁格从露台上探身出来命令着什么，然后消失在拉起的窗帘之后了。

就是这里了。趁乱绕过守卫，少年摸进观景台的大楼。

 

楼里却不见半个人影，一隅宁静和室外尖叫相映成趣。窗外瀑布水汽飘来，在斜阳下闪着金光，有一些水珠却离开原来轨迹，划出一片弧面飘向东北角，顺着冷风被吸进从墙底夹角。这堵厚墙的另一边正对裂谷的悬崖。而这也正是克劳希的定位信号消失的地方。

他蹲下检查冰冷壁面，雕饰边缘有一圈几不可见的细纹，突出一小部分却是温热的，他寻思着推了一把，墙面就在他面前嗡嗡打开。

 

他面前出现个正方形的深井，中央两根钢缆吱呀作响，阴冷气流从深渊缓缓溢出。

他没管通讯中的阻挠，扯下边上一段窗帘结绳，结成套索，向钢缆掷去，绕了一圈，套在双腕上做了个紧急抓结。确定牢固后纵深一跃，双脚也蹬上绳索，小心控制速度，顺势下滑。

岩壁每隔数十米就有一个黯淡的应急灯，走马灯似的过去几十个，不知下行约几百米。通讯早就终断。怪不得克劳希的定位信号也消失。

他找对了方向。

 

 

11

 

莱因哈特下到最深处，钢索尽头挂着一个黑黢黢的铁箱，看似升降机，结构非常复古。他悄悄落在箱顶，以免弄出响动。挪开深井壁面上通风管道出口的护栏，钻进去没爬几步就到头，出来到一个黑黢黢的空间里。

花了一分多钟才适应黑暗，头顶一排巨大石梁从左侧笔直的岩壁倾斜穿过，另一端消失在上方黑暗中。视线可及的范围有百米之高，每根石梁都是下底笔直，上顶为下凹的弧面，半中垂下尖锐的尖顶像要坠入地面，附着精密的装饰。

 

透过岩壁上并列石洞传来微弱光线。他穿到另一边，进到一个立柱密集的回廊，围绕下方深穴。从他的位置在到穴底足有百多米高，上不见顶。人工雕琢的立面和廊柱以同一个角度倾斜，天然岩石穿插其间，巨大的豁口、裂缝和断层遍布。

他终于看到光源，那是在断裂的廊柱顶端、瓦砾石堆上、烛台铁架上，数以千计各种尺寸的黑色蜡烛。照进这天然和人工交织的洞穴前后狭长、左右窄短的形状。前半部还有一个横廊，整个空间形成不对称的巨大十字形。地面同壁面垂直，也是倾斜的，较低的一侧被潭水淹没，连着地下河。

最远端光线聚集的地方，石雕圆窗占据整个岩壁，直径数十米，下方人群聚集。窗格花纹旋转扭结，中央对称，向四周辐射。镶嵌的彩色玻璃大半残破，像盛放中被撕裂的重瓣蔷薇。其后水声隆隆。他计算自己的位置，外面大概就是瀑布与裂谷底部湍流的汇合处。瀑布的水帘挡住了这个遗迹，所以从外部很难被发见。  

 

大厅中央，两条细长石柱交叉，一个人像雕塑倒悬在上，双臂大张开攀住横梁两端，又似乎是被钉在那里。类似帝国随处可见的奥丁祭堂中、主神奥丁倒吊参悟的形像，但又不尽相同。周围还有很多同样倒悬带翅膀的长袍石像，衣着类似下方聚集的教众，有些损毁了，翻到在地。

那群人的中央，身披黑袍的鲁格等人随着一个也是黑衣长袍的老者，举着蜡烛念念有词。让他想起在费沙所见的费沙教僧侣。但这里无论是教堂的摆设、经文还是服装又和地球教大相径庭。

 

顶头一些立柱的同地面的衔接非常奇异，在接近地面的部位散开数条石嵴，发散向四面八方。看上去就像挑起一个个尖锐的沙丘。有些柱子断了，只剩底座，那上面，雪白的酮体一字排开。已经有两个罹难。从颈侧的豁口涌出的鲜血，染红石嵴蜿蜒向下，像石雕的曼陀罗花从水中升起，画面无比诡异。汽雾氤氲，血腥和霉味儿裹着湿气扑面而来。祭司手中十字形的刀把在偶尔反射烛火的寒光。刀口入角是倾斜的，以致刀把的横条压到切口边体表，这就是他们在受害人的尸体颈部伤口边上发现平行划口的原因。

 

已死去的少女被抬入油棕绿编制的小船，倒入檀香油，覆上鲜花，点然香油后推入水中。他猜测此前他们献祭时，制作葬船出现纰漏，未及燃尽，河水就已涌入船中，熄灭焚火，尸体保存还就完整，沉入水中。这里的水系通向裂谷底部的湍流，最后汇入通往摩斯佩尔海姆的运河，所以他们才在那里的屠宰场码头发现尸体，也解释了尸体下部的油料和模糊的灼伤。

 

这时，其中为首一个身材臃肿的大声嚷嚷起来：

“要我和一个区区侯爵谈判，已经辱没礼数，你们的连代理人都没到，什么意思？要等到什么时候，仪式才能开始，时辰要过了！”

话音刚落，人群开始骚动，分成两拨发生摩擦。鲁格冲到中间劝开双方，冲那起头的说了什么，对方又吼：

“交代个屁！本来这官，从上到下，要办成事就没可能干净。咱拿多了，但所有人都发财。现在呢，从乞丐到公卿士族都要饿肚子，就为了肥他一人、他那些狗腿子的口袋！”

那人不听对方辩解，越来越激动，

“这老狐狸拿着整肃名义党同伐异，杀了多少人？！各省各部，换上些不知天高地厚、不能成事小兔崽子！国库空虚，就为的那些纨绔的战功又要撒钱， 他们能在库房给我变出金条来？要我支持门都没有！

“多说无益了，大人，今天这些恶果，还不都是我们栽下的。”

能让鲁格喊作大人的，除了卡斯特罗普公爵欧意肯外不会有别人了。

“你这个吃里扒外的东西，到底收了多少好处？等到你害死我们，他就要收拾你了！”

“您怎能听信奸佞离间的馋言！”鲁格突然爆发，“立典拉德又是谁提拔起来的呢？！令公子的命您要不要了？”

卡斯特罗普突然就颓了下去，末了才说：“公职俸禄财产随他们抢，那些被牵连的，封号、爵位、领地不能动，子孙不能受累，这是国家纲常。”

 

麻药已经失效，幸存的‘祭品’开始挣扎尖叫，他看不清其中哪个是克劳希。在这环境要通讯只能使用超长波的频道，即使能穿透水层和岩层，传输内容也有限、速度很慢。他定时传输静态照片给布鲁克德尔夫的备用频道，希望他们能得到提示。

他细细点数，参加仪式的有50多人，荷枪实弹的保镖100多人，独自一人、更别说他这个年纪跟本无法独自应对。他内心焦急，寻思若打乱仪式也许能拖到救援到场，便认真研究环境，产生一个计划，决定孤注一掷。

 

布鲁克德尔夫等人同莱因哈特失去联络30分钟后，他们从长波备用频道收到通信。内容是光线黑暗的照片，内容令众人皆惊。

杰菲尔特查阅原来考古的档案得出结论，那是西元时期，一种已被灭绝的宗教的教堂。早在银河联邦时期，鲁道夫迁都奥丁之前，这前沿殖民地曾经抵抗新朝统治，行星表面发生大规模的地面战，引发剧烈地质运动和板块塌缩，大概随板块整个翻倒统统掩埋地下，后日积月累同地下岩层结构挤压在一起。如今地下建设时，偶尔还能挖掘到前朝遗迹。这就是其中之一。大概在鲁格建造府邸时被发现，他们并不明白自己找到了什么，以为是什么超自然的奇迹，成为祭祀场所。

 

布鲁克德尔夫向上紧急汇报，再三请求出动，却不得许可。胶着中，杨突然扔了耳麦冲出伪装成运酒车的监控车辆，跑向马路对面，拨开因着火事故从鲁格别府涌出的宾客，冲进一片混乱大厅。搜寻片刻，直接扳过一个年轻军官的肩膀，直呼其名：

“贝伦哈特·冯·舒奈德少校。

 

狼藉一片的舞会大厅余火未尽，室内烟熏缭绕，没有人注意到角落里的二人。

“有劳您这几个月坚持不懈地寻找我的下落。这里是监控死角，但官差正在找我，长话短说。”

杨的语调平静，好像此刻指着自己眉心枪口不存在，

 “你们不通过任何渠道追缉我，独立行动，只要取我性命。帝国军方情报部门不会浪费我可能掌握的情报。但若你们真没有成命，也无法借助他们的情报系统。合理的解释并不多。您受长官之命确认我的下落，因为他心中有疑惑要我解答。但您凭着信念也听命于他人。

“可您没有第一时间扣下扳机，是心中疑虑，消息来源为何掌握整个军部无法确认的情报，只让您知道？您若据此行动，您和您的同伴会有什么风险？

“你们前几次扑了空，并不是情报有误，而是我故意为之。我……借此保留了证据。所以……”杨露出抱歉的神色，“我不说破您、您不说破我，大家都太平。不用担心，我插翅难飞，您随时可以找我。”

“那你究竟要干什么？”年轻军官脸上的颜色经历几变，放下枪，问。

“一桩丧心病狂、惨绝人寰的兽行正在此地发生，我重要的人身陷险境。”杨转而变得焦急而严肃，“但行凶者位高权重，我们需要您和您长官的帮助。作为交换，我和您去见阁下，从今往后听从发落。”

 

 

12

 

莱因哈特捡起小石子扔向深坑另一边，吸引最近的守卫，抄到对方身后，捂其口鼻，跳起扣住对方下盘，用身体重量把对方拽倒在地。对方掏出热线枪，他急中生智扣住枪上保险栓、几秒内拆了个干净，接着摸出短刀照喉结正下方向外斜插进去，按进水中，待不再挣扎才拔出刃。这样无声无息地解决一个，捡起地上零件，把抢拼回，再摸走对方身上其他备用武器、扯下罩袍披上身蒙住脸，把对方尸体踹进水里。

 

他爬回岸上，才意识到自己杀了个人，跪倒在地，大口深呼吸，强迫自己咽下呕吐物 ，继续下一步计划。扶起一些倒塌的小雕像，立在凹形的围栏边缘，弄出响动，吸引到守卫投来手电光束，越过远古圣徒的迷你石像，在后方的墙面留下狭长的人影，对方误以为被多人包围，惊慌失措大吼道：“有细作！”

霎时间数道热线枪光束射来。他绕着上方的长廊疾行，红色的死光之雨紧追着他的脚跟。密集的火力将原本作为防水层的砖面打成了马蜂窝。

“白痴！停火！停火！！”

对方意识到大事不好，为时已晚。防水层从弹孔开始龟裂，裂纹几秒内就织成密集蛛网，渗出细流，接着崩出洪流，地下河水冲向着火的油桶。翻倒的蜡烛点燃油料桶，燃烧的油料流入潭水之中，过火面更大了。一些守卫被冲散，淹没在流动的火海里。祭台的贵族们被逼到大厅前端较高的半圆空间中 _。_

趁着混乱，他掏出刚缴获、用来炸开碎石的便携轰击枪，瞄准天花巨大的蜡烛吊灯，射断了三条吊链中的两根，铁条切开沉闷空气，嗡嗡作响，带着烛焰呼啸着荡向大厅，有如降下天火，最终砸向一侧玻璃花窗和立柱，瞬间下起五彩玻璃的暴雨，又冲散下方一队守卫。远处仪式的参与者们尖叫闪开。

 

拴着祭品的立柱也不堪撞击，断裂倒塌，被铐在柱子上的几个少女得以套出铁链获得自由。逃跑中被对方射伤几个。他见势冲下高台到下方的大厅，吸引火力，被追到后方防水墙。崩裂加剧，巨石落下，碾死者众，他自己也被一块石头压住了脚掌，无法脱身。剩下的武装人员向他围拢过来。

 

他精疲力竭，瘫倒在地，捂住血流不止的颈侧，嘴角呛出血来，不知是新伤还是旧患。耳边又响起那诅咒声：

——死吧！死吧！

也不知是敌人真实的喝骂还是幻觉又发作。血源源不断地灌进他的气管里，令他窒息，没有力气咳嗽。他看见生父操着个碎裂的啤酒瓶子，起手又砸下，玻璃的裂口血红血红。

接着意识陷入白茫茫的一片，前所未有的轻松。

 

那雪地裂开了，泛起耀眼的红光。他努力调整视线，是乱石后射出几道红光。红发的人影冲到了他面前，眼前浮现出吉尔菲艾斯的面庞，对方在大喊什么，他听不见。

现在是双月。

这么想着，他使劲眨了眨眼，恢复了意识。友人没了踪影，追兵都倒在地上。原处更剧烈的轰鸣声中，花窗炸裂，一个队穿着宇宙舰队陆战服的士兵从那窟窿外涌入。为首的军官大声喝斥，将没有逃走的贵族们赶到一边，扯下邪教徒的斗篷，露出尊贵的面容。卡斯特罗普和伦普早就趁乱在私人保镖的掩护下逃走。被丢下的鲁格持刀挟持最近的人祭：

“你们是哪个部队，钱多少我都有，我手少还有重要的证据，你们可以扳倒任何的人……”

 

他远远看到那被挟持不是别人正是他的雇主 _。_ 对峙中鲁格还未说完，突然双眼上翻，发出好似打嗝的声音，吐出一口血来，是克劳希扭过鲁格手腕，顺势将他手中的刀刃插入对方腋下的要害。

鲁格的肥胖身躯打了几个闪，咕隆倒下，像被钓上岸扔进铅桶的鱼，白目爆突，喉部抽搐，鲜血汩汩牵动创口。

行凶者只像蝴蝶一般轻盈地跃上回廊到他面前，人类身体的重量不存在似的，披着黑色教袍，就真像逃离火刑的巫女了。她搬走他脚上的石头。

“这就是你说的要传递给鲁格的‘消息’？这是你计划好的吗？”莱因哈特瞠目结舌。

“对，那上面说‘不要给发你工资的人挖坑’。”

“你杀了他，布鲁克德尔夫的公诉要怎么办？！”

爱尔芙莉德·冯·克劳希用裙摆擦干净那白瓷的细锥，露出冒着毒气的微笑，低声说：

“你真的以为会有公诉吗？那些个贪赃枉法，哪个没有那老狐狸一份。他拿到了鲁格交代的证据，着我作了他，再栽赃给卡斯特罗普好乱了他的军心，布鲁克德尔夫死定了，转头也不会放过我。我要是你，也逃得越远越好。”

等军人追上时，暗杀者早没影了。

 

 

Epilogue

 

他再睁开双眼，躺在常造访的普通病房里。吉尔菲艾斯守着他。他眨了好几次眼，对方没有消失。直到他的红发友人笑了：

“怎么了，我不会变没的。”

 

齐格飞才赶到奥丁，这是瞒着高尼夫等人的。3个月前费沙领主瓦伦戈夫死于赶赴会议途中，费沙一片大乱，戒严数月，姐姐被盯上，他们不得不再度转移。中间颠沛流离，好不容易暂时摆平一切，才收到杨出事的消息。而帝国边境农奴暴动，交通困难，他辗转了两个月，才秘密回到奥丁。

“安妮罗杰她……”

“不要告诉我。”莱因哈特突然高声打断他，然后叹息着又重复了一遍，“不要告诉我……”

对方也打住，二人都知道这是最好的选择。

“齐格，我出事的时候，你在哪里？”

“我刚下宇宙港，接到布鲁克德尔夫的消息就赶来了。”对方的回答听不出有什么问题。

杨没有再出现，再三追问之下，吉尔菲艾斯才告诉他杨在鲁格事件当天晚上被梅尔卡兹部队的人带走。红发友人和稍后抵达的马利涅斯克争不停奔走打探消息。

 

帝国的王公贵胄平日贪赃枉法、鱼肉百姓不要紧，但祭祀邪神却是大罪，更不论活祭的兽行。鲁格三族被灭，余下六族入罪、流放的不一而足。这处罚在帝国的史书中，竟也不算最骇人听闻。历史上凡被判谋逆叛乱、亵渎祖制的公卿大夫无不是赶尽杀绝。去年凡佛利特的功臣梅尔卡兹上将及时组织一桩暴行成为市井美谈。而犯罪细节扑朔迷离，被传得更加香艳血腥。经此一役，朝野肃瑟，大多以为卡斯特罗普肃清叛徒、戒绝后患而不惜下此狠手。而事实如何，则只存在于少数上层人士的沙龙传闻中了。

 

他再也找不到克劳希这个人，本就是没有记录的私生女，鲁格之死掀起的惊涛海浪中，同她有交流的贵族纷纷入狱或流散。赌场和大学他都没法再靠近。而罗莎琳·冯·克罗歇尔6月间早撒手人寰，布鲁克德尔夫突然被隔离审查，杰菲尔特完全失踪。

结果，到了8月中，杰菲尔特半夜三更出现在病房里，默默地带他回去老克劳希的破屋所在的森林。

他们快到目的地，老远就见森林深处燃起大火。火场中心居然就是克劳希的家宅背靠的古树。熊熊烈焰里，他只能辨认出残存的窗棂。

他的前雇主在遥望火场的山坡上蹲着抽烟，面前有个简单的坟墓，插着的木条上写着“玛丽简”。也许就是她前任助手的名字。

 

“我的母亲是立典拉德的侄女。”

这便是她的开场白，

“那老狐狸收留我，大把老变态的好我这口，就把我训练成干脏活的工具。以为我不知道他们对我母亲干了什么。”

少年在震惊之余在脑中努力整理线索，这解释了一些事情，仍有一些以他的年纪所具的逻辑和良识无法想象的地方。

“那为什么……”

“我年轻的时候总想着有朝一日翅膀硬了向他们报仇，哪料那老不死也就剩一个月，反倒解脱了。除了给那老不死陪葬的，剩下的书在杰菲尔特那里，你随时可以去赌场看，我已经没有什么可以教你了。”

克劳希遥望火场，呵呵地笑着，

“反正历史虽然是奴才记述的，却都是由叛逆开创的。”

克劳希站起，把烟插在那小坟包上，背上行囊，说要带救下的姑娘化装成地球教徒，去地球躲两天。

“今天我的族人屠戮他人的族人，早晚也会有人来祸祸咱们。犯不着和老天爷抢工作。”

 


	8. 2 Die Walküre  4 Thor  靊霳霶霈

Historical Controlvariate Method  
1 Decoherence 殊途  
2 Die Walküre  
4 Thor 靊霳霶霈

 

可谁能强迫思想也规规矩矩地坐着不动呢？  
——伏契克《绞刑架下的报告》

 

[BGM： Piano Premonitions: Parallels by Audio Machine](http://music.163.com/#/album?id=37545028)

 

Prologue 

天空整个荒谬地发绿，只有穹顶透出一点儿青来，染得他所乘的黑龙鳞甲发紫。他们向地平线渗出的一线浅金徐徐飞去，像在一颗无边的祖母绿中翱翔。遥远的地面一片墨色，偶而翻起一线白浪，揭开沉静海面的真容而不再像磐石一块。

片刻前方便有敌阵相阻，飞车异兽在空中摆出上下千百里方圆，链接的法阵璀璨如白夜。云间龙吟阵阵，更多同族翩翩而来，俱是墨玉颜色。  
远处号角声起，战端一开，你来我往，双方透明的防护阵被撕开，碎成五光十色的碎片倾盆而下。他们寡不敌众，他驾着的头龙却兴意阑珊似，劣势间，既无战意、也无退意，且战且退，且退且进，在对方火线的边缘徘徊，接着向后溃退。战线的界面向阵中内凹，像个竖立的草帽。

胶着许久，那龙悬停在半空，曲起颈项，缓缓盘虬而起，鳞甲龟裂的缝隙闪烁，燃起火光滚滚流淌，深色鬃毛也变得金光闪闪，直到通身黑甲成铁烧颜色，变得像一尊蓄势待发的火山。  
龙眼睑鼓动，刹那间飒飒揭开三重，锖色虹膜裹着翻滚的金色瞳仁，像剔透的黑夜怀着一轮明月，环映四海八荒。他不过此间一粟，这盘海巨兽根本不会意识到他的存在。

同一瞬间，疾风骤起。

那黑龙一声长啸，同袍足十余翼，乘风疾驰而下，裂开山壑巨口，倾倒奔腾龙息，正顺着飓风席卷敌阵。龙群掉头反扑，草帽的开口收紧，包围敌军先锋如囊中取物。  
敌军方马埋轮、以法术将车乘链成一片，着火后急于逃窜又互相牵扯，绞结在一处，终于在火光中化成块块黑红残骸，萧萧落下，碧玉天色和血红火光交织、互相撕咬、你死我活。

残部仍从阵列间发出火舌，致命光束呼啸而过。他在这巨兽身上尽可能控制平衡，但终于力竭被抛向空中。眼看要被光弹击中，气流翻腾，只听得轰隆一声，巨大的阴影笼罩，又很快恢复清明。他抬头，才见龙中身靠前的脊裂中居然展开一对巨大羽翼，不知几许里宽。那龙屈起一翼，嵴尖生生为他挡下又一击，铁黑的翎羽散开几簇，又飞身向下正将他接在前爪一趾的刃上。

他回头，正对金色的瞳仁，就像直视白日般刺目。不知那龙是否在看他，他正希冀的时候，龙首抬起、褪入云雾烟尘远离了。他们乘风滑行，气流趋于平稳。龙息与羽翼同开同阖，他随着舒缓的节奏呼吸，沉沉睡去。

 

1 

睁开眼，那节奏变成监视设备的低吟，接着被清晨病友的呼噜和走廊的清扫声盖过了，仿佛回到一年前内福尔海姆的精神病院。  
他又回到原点了。  
他捡起睡着后从膝头滑落的绘本。上面艳丽鲜明的火龙之争的儿童画大概是他做梦的原因。克罗歇尔家的保姆耐不住小主人的脾气，偶而回偷偷带这绘本的新作者出来看他。卡特罗杰开头还口齿不清嚷嚷他不讲信用，最后一次他浑身插着管、创口流血，被吓得大哭而再没来过。  
接着他意识到病房墨绿粘稠的阴影中，床边有个人影，适应了黑暗，才看清那是杰菲尔特。  
杰菲尔特沉默地点点他床头柜面旋即离开，留下一张旧式纸质明信片，一面是陌生的蓝色星球的景观，一面则是他不懂的文字。  
老克劳希死后，艾尔福瑞德·冯·克劳希带着鲁格府邸邪教祭祀案中幸存的少女去地球，躲避来自立典拉德和卡斯特罗普双方面的追杀。安全起见，定期寄纸质明信片给父亲旧故门生杰菲尔特。失去了旧靠山的杰菲尔特为自己多舛的前途积极走动， 频繁造访山林深处疗养地那些位高权重的神秘老人们。每次特意绕路来他这里，放下克劳希辗转寄送的信件，再由莱因哈特带给杨。

不过，这些函件真正的收信人正身陷囹圄。杨在4个多月前鲁格事件后，被帝国宇宙舰队第三方面司令梅尔卡兹上将的人秘密带走。而莱因哈特负伤，接着被频繁复发的高烧、免疫和血液系统异常症状困在病房里。杨在梅尔卡兹那边不知以什么代价，让莱因哈特得以以罕见病例研究为名，在原本经常入住的奥丁艾尔夫海姆第三军医院接受难熬但免费的实验性治疗。

以前杨从未在他面前和医生讨论病情，都和他说是肺炎复发。如今，在他强烈要求下，终于拿到检查和病理报告，他的情况果然复杂又难缠。靠着原本在克劳希手下积累的基础，小半年下来居然自习得了些病理学的皮毛，能和他的主治医生、综合免疫科主任艾尔方斯·冯·齐列讨论进展。

他昏昏睡去，再度被护士长克拉拉·海瑟薇叫醒。黛色短发的末梢齐得像直尺量过，和其作风一样锱铢必较，才得以保证整个病房在赤字关门的边缘奋力求生。在她的威严之下，平时顽劣如莱因哈特，也要乖乖配合治疗。  
海瑟薇通知他的结算账户有异，严重欠费，加之治疗方案已定型，按照规定应该出院。  
第三军医院本是军医大学的附属机构，因连年军费压力，立典拉德主张裁撤冗余机构，上级为是否将其转并民间而踯躅不前，经费和民间医院一般捉襟见肘。所以，只要病不致死总是积极踹走一时死不了的住院病人以空出床位，而后山大片疗养地却供养着人数不及普通病区万分之一的身份显赫者。

他知道这一天终于轮到自己头上，正收拾行囊，齐列追来了。  
齐列还兼医院科研事务科科长一职。这个部门冠冕堂皇，实际是以悠闲厚禄安排显贵子嗣的摆设，用以交换预算、拨款、药品配额等各种方便。齐列卡在这伺候各路神仙菩萨的位置上，倒毫无怨言、甚至如鱼得水。  
“这次是循哪位大人递的条子的例？”海瑟薇对上司语气冷漠，内容却嘲讽十足。齐列也不怒，恭恭敬敬拉对方去走廊里絮谈许久。他只听得护士长的一句：  
“这位病人非重病号，走特殊流程结算费用，一天耗费的免疫蛋白超过配额23倍，占用更多危急病人的资源。今天账户无法扣款，没有理由让别人为他去死。”  
他带上包裹和自己不值钱的骨气头也不回地跑出了病院，登上去往阿斯加德的城铁。

 

梅尔卡兹上将隶属帝国宇宙舰队副司令缪肯贝尔加元帅，在奥丁的阿斯加德边陲缪肯贝尔加元帅府的一角拥有面积广大、可自我支配的办公区域。杨一直以协助梅尔卡兹某项独立调查的费沙情报商人身份，被保护在其统属区域某片密林的安全屋里，而能处于宪兵与社维局的雷达之外。每周莱因哈特有1个小时探视时间。可以隔着栅栏说话。全程自然是严密监视着的，衣物用品、资料书籍，严格检查后才能递入。

梅尔卡兹上将的副官贝伦哈特·冯·舒奈德少校监督每次见面。当莱因哈特得知这就是去年害得杨四处藏匿的元凶后，曾与他发生严重冲突。成年人在小巷里轻松抵挡少年的攻击，将他掀翻在地，却只是问：“他这样的人，为什么要背弃自己的旗帜？”  
“因为他是个白痴，既不愿意任我找死，又舍不得什么旗帜。”莱因哈特从地上爬起来，擦干嘴角的血，“虽然在我看来，这是块不值得为之牺牲的脏兮兮的破布。”  
“看来传言是真的。”舒耐德居然露出苦笑，不再为难。舒耐德不知听命于哪方——八成是同盟的间谍网——之前假借梅尔卡兹的命令、私底下追杀杨不成，之后反而和杨达成某种默契，互相坚守秘密，令他大为不解。

即便在拘禁中，杨还在继续老克劳希生前布置的研究任务，计划着去地球，兢兢业业地查阅资料，撰写文献综述、准备勘察计划，好像自己还是有着自由身的研究院临时工。每次他把小克劳希寄回的小张明信片伪装成书签，夹在古董书里送进去，杨扫一眼就扔进一堆用来生火的废稿纸里。

这次一如往常，杨见他来了，不知是否接到他从医院出逃的报告，只是稀松平常的茶谈。如果无视安屋中的栅栏和角落里闪烁微光的监视设备，这几乎就是一间环境绝佳的书房。接着，还没等他送进新的资料，杨话锋一转，道：  
“他们体恤我在这里住得不够舒适，要给我换一个居所。可能要麻烦你，再把这些档案搬回去了。”

莱因哈特顿了一刻，接着意识到古怪：舒奈德不见了，卫兵也换了新人，加上今早医药费的账号异常，令他心中升起不祥。  
早在3月过了13岁生日之后，莱因哈特就已经快到杨的肩膀，青少年的棱角隐隐浮现。而蜗居在囚室中的知识分子，却还像个比实际年龄幼齿许多的少年。  
他看着地面上割裂的日影，突然害怕走过去。

这样沉默了一会儿，杨也尴尬了起来，使劲挠着头发：“你今天来得太晚了，会不会已经没有回程班车？要不我给你在另一边铺一张地铺吧。”  
杨的语气中充满了迟疑，模糊笑容里头有些他弄不懂的情绪。他甚至觉得一直高深莫测、料事如神的年长者在不安着什么。他犹豫了很久点点头，没有把克劳希寄的明信片从内衣口袋里拿出来。

第二天，莱因哈特离开安全屋坐上城际交通，失踪数日的舒耐德不知何时上的车，神不知鬼不觉地在他身边坐下。一反常态戴鸭舌帽、着深色便服大衣，几不可闻地兀自说道：  
“因为我的疏忽连累旁人，自当承担全部责任。”  
话音刚落，列车靠站军务省前广场，对方下车、举起双手走向站台执勤的宪兵，不知说了什么，顿时被按倒在地，列车出站时，更多士兵涌来，顷刻淹没了他的身影。  
多数乘客视而不见，个别露出惊异目光，匆忙捡起冷漠表情强行别过头去。他同众人一般，目光僵滞地穿透这出舞台剧，保持着让他自我憎恶的麻木，最终抱着杨的一大摞书回到医院。  
海瑟薇正站在病房门口，什么也没问，带他到军队病区的新床位：“既然你喜欢照顾伤兵，兵士重症区需要助手，按对应级别的薪水扣减你的费用。”  
他别扭地道谢，对方头也没回：“去谢齐列主任。事务科也要帮忙。”  
舒奈德即已被捕，他想经过克罗歇尔家族打听实情，却发现后者已经连夜携带细软、举家从奥丁失踪。而杨的假身份“刘威”在公开记录中以协助军务省调查的名义失去了音信。  
他和杨又失去了联络。

 

2 

“恕下官驽钝，恐怕无法干涉国内领地纷争。”  
“那谁可堪此重任？！”  
缪肯贝尔加元帅把桌子拍得震天响，大概是把“那些门阀的黄口孺子吗？！”的下半句给囫囵吞进肚，露出一种咬到舌头般的滑稽表情。  
在阶下被训斥的梅尔卡兹讶于自己居然会有这种出格的联想，一时间无言以对。他今年刚过五十，出身名门旁系，数十年来依靠实力稳健攀登阶级阶梯，堪称帝国武人的楷模。长胜名号所代表的压力更给灰褐色硬发上打了一层霜，看上去比实际年龄还要老个10岁左右。  
尴尬的安静中，元帅的侍从官出声了：“贵官的副官……前副官涉及间谍活动的调查还在进行。您戍边的工作暂时放下，为皇帝陛下解除国内忧扰，这是最稳妥慎重的处置。您也要懂得明哲保身、体恤阁下的一片苦心哪。”  
帝国历480、宇宙历789年10月，帝国宇宙舰队梅尔卡兹上将的副官贝伦哈特·冯·舒奈德少校，因涉嫌间谍活动而被捕。虽有确凿证据排除其主官梅尔卡兹上将参与的嫌疑，但其负有失察责任，对他的处分在舒奈德的调查得出结论前搁置。军部决定将其调离宇宙舰队的岗位，暂时负责组织预备役应对国内中部农奴暴动。

帝国的农奴阶级最初来自抵制鲁道夫帝制的共和主义者，其后不断有斗争失败的贵族亲信作为政治犯降为农奴，加上拓垦州新封领主强征原住民，农奴人口比重大幅增加。帝国历代君主治下，香陶等边境星系都间或有小范围的农奴骚乱发生，根治不绝。佛瑞德里希四世治世中后期经济情况恶化，骚乱开始从单纯要求人身自由和经济改善，出现提出平等政治权利诉求的趋势。  
480年开始的农奴暴乱情形要恶劣于往年，一方面时间持续较长：有记录的暴动或者说“治安事件”从这一年初夏持续到下一年的晚春；二是范围更广，从传统的佛尔根-哈恩-夏亨-艾克哈特一线的农业及边防军备区，蔓延到维连斯坦乃至立典亥姆大领区的香陶和本领地。

其中，卡斯特罗普下的玛林道夫领地的暴乱更是骇人听闻。480年8月，“响应”周边起义的暴民终于突破领地警备队，冲入玛林道夫伯爵佛兰兹的庄园中。大火烧了3天3夜，伯爵一家生死不明。玛林道夫对属民一向仁厚，农业以外的产业也发展得有声有色，领地内人民生活富庶安宁，下场如此凄惨令人毛骨悚然。一些保守贵族更讥讽玛林道夫过于纵容平民和农奴，而犯上作乱，是咎由自取。毗邻的卡斯特罗普亲兵苦斗2月尚不能拯救局面，最终朝廷任命凡佛利特战役的功臣梅尔卡兹上将负责。

领命的梅尔卡兹迈着沉重的步子走出军务省。镇压素质几百倍劣于己方的农奴和杂兵并不是武人乐于自我彪炳的任务，令他的精神负担更加沉重。而现在的事态果如那位来自同盟的流亡军官预测的一般。凡佛利特凯旋后，有多个阀派系向梅尔卡兹示好，可谓炙手可热。可是，唯有一事他耿耿于怀。  
帝国历479年、宇宙历788年6月，凡佛利特战役后半段，争夺同盟军工重镇行星艾尔·法西尔的战斗末期，同盟指挥官亚瑟·林奇少将曾发出正式的投降要求。他与林奇数度交手，后者堪称同盟难得宿将，此举令他大感意外。同一时间，他接到军部密令无视投降、求格杀勿论。虽得执行，但这有违军人的底线，对外落下杀降的可怖名声，心中更是沉痛。

479年8月，他从费沙的情报渠道获悉，艾尔·法西尔战斗中，同盟方完美地指挥了撤退和民间抵抗的年轻少尉杨威利居然遭军事审判，并在庭审时死于报复性的恐怖活动中，不禁扼腕。所以，当他的副官提出杨可能假死匿名逆流亡至帝国的情报时，欣慰之余，升起更多疑问。  
他们花费数月，都没能逮住杨的踪迹，直到480年6月鲁格的宴会上，其人居然为了揭穿司法尚书鲁格的暴行而主动现身求助，并愿听候发落。但他却不愿意向帝国军方签字投诚，像是一个不情愿的俘虏。一般而言这等表现，需以有预谋潜入帝国进行间谍活动拘押并向上汇报了。但是，如果杨真是假装流亡的话，至少应该准备一些看似乃至的确有价值的情报，以备不测，甚至最低限度表现出对帝国的诚意也好求得自保。况且同盟有什么必要浪费这样一个人才只是为了让他潜伏到帝国、且又是如此具曝光率的面孔呢？  
“也许故作姿态吧。”怀有疑问的舒耐德曾推测。  
但如果真有如此演技，死在社维局或宪兵的手里倒也可惜。

怀着诸多疑问，深夜副官避退守卫后，梅尔卡兹乔装秘密造访。对于林奇为何投降和帝国为何执意诛杀，那年轻中尉表现得一无所知，却突然话锋一转道：  
“我恐怕阁下最近可能会遭遇清算。不过焉知非福，对于左迁的任命，阁下稍作推脱，接受便是。”  
杨又看了看他的副官，补充说，  
“但是，我怕您周边的人也会遭到牵连，宜早作打算。”

梅尔卡兹追问究竟，对方分析，梅尔卡兹方才立功，又曝光卡斯特罗普派系中重臣鲁格的骇人丑闻，迟早会遭到卡斯特罗普派的报复。他的对手立典拉德肯定要利用此事，加深官场和民众这是卡斯特罗普派系清算异己的印象，而采取保全梅尔卡兹的立场。正好，立典拉德的新政以来，不停洗牌造成军队指挥系统空虚。最好的方法，或是调他监督预备役、平息境内骚乱，处理这块烫手的山芋。

“解决的方法还要从产生的原因下手。”  
杨慢条斯理地说，  
“因为这是卡斯特罗普公爵欧以肯的最后一搏。”  
纯正武人停顿了一会儿，才问：“你的意思是，公爵居然在暗中策动骚乱吗？”  
杨分析今年以来诸个农奴暴动的模式，挑出存在疑问的几个案例。其中首要的，便是马琳道夫领地的动乱。这一事件并不像其他骚乱一样被完全消息管制，甚至网络诸多曝光的片段，事后也未被舆论控制部门屏蔽，反而漏了马脚。  
从这些记录资料中分析，所谓“义军”和其他杂乱无章的暴乱不同，行动更有组织、装备更加精良；二是指向明确地抨击立典拉德的新政断绝农奴的生路；三是马琳道夫伯爵不像其他暴乱地领主横征暴敛，反而颇具人望，这都是其他骚乱没有的。最后，这起骚乱没有预兆，在鲁格事件后一周突然爆发，不像其他有先兆的示威和游行。  
“马琳道夫历史上曾是卡斯特罗普的附庸贵族，现在关系也十分紧密。卡斯特罗普的阵营已经脆弱，就算要裹挟民意，为什么拿自己人开刀呢？”  
卡斯特罗普为对抗立典拉德日渐极端、鲁格之死更让人，阵营内较为温和的马琳道夫人望渐升、而遭忌惮。卡斯特罗普势力范围毗邻马琳道夫领地，方便策应。而他们周围是布朗百胥克、立典亥姆这些独立的地方寡头，卡斯特罗普的势力无法渗透。马琳道夫领地发生事端，他最有道义兴兵镇压。以其地理位置，接着进可包围首都圈，退可至费沙附近边陲另立为王，也能阻滞朝廷自伊谢尔伦向同盟发兵的计划、防止门阀借此得势。因此，要破解这样的局面，只要先下手为强，以保护公爵领地对其进行封锁，切断卡斯特罗普资助暴乱的补给渠道即可。

对于这种严重的指控，杨却轻松推脱：“当然都是我的的猜测。您看我的说法能否证实，再考虑怎么处置我也不迟。”  
梅尔卡兹为什么会等待呢，那年轻人用很诚恳的态度挑明：  
“因为您还是很想知道林奇必须死的原因。”  
但对于这个问题自己究竟知道些什么，杨却应道：  
“断言自己‘知道’，其实是种狂妄的想法。每个人都只有各自的角度而已。”  
这实在是一种很狡猾的回答。

那天会面结束，舒奈德即提出，安全考虑，杨的相关事宜都由他一人操办，梅尔卡兹不能留下痕迹，并刻意留下自己伪造梅尔卡兹授命的证据。如果暴露，他的副官愿意扛下一切责任，梅尔卡兹要撇清干系。

临走，梅尔卡兹又问了一遍他到底为什么费尽周折地流亡至帝国。杨却反问，为什么一向行事谨慎不显露立场的梅尔卡兹，甘冒得罪卡斯特罗普派的风险，出手阻止了鲁格血腥的祭祀仪式呢？  
那时小十多岁的夫人作为大龄产妇，历尽艰险，刚刚诞下一个女儿。那个决定是初为人父的梅尔卡兹当场作出的。得到这样的回答，杨才展露出和20出头的青年相称的措手不及来，摸着后脑勺，回道：  
“……我的原因，说出来，估计同样也没有人能相信吧。”  
从感性的角度，梅尔卡兹希望愿意相信杨最后的肺腑之言。

480年11月，这个原因直接找上门来了。那个金发少年在一片雨雾中，摸到他接受定期体检的特护病房——这很聪明，绕过了监视他的勤务兵和所有其他人。

 

3 

事务科办公室深藏于医院后部的杉树丛林中，只有三层的古典别墅更像是贵族会所而不是医疗机构的办公室，装修华丽，陈设精致，鲜花茶点，一应俱全。内里科员具是慵懒模样的阁老遗少，招呼科长就像是使唤宅里的下人。好像他刚才在重症区里，应付那些截下的残肢、器官、前线医疗应急安上的简陋替代品和等待移植安装的义体堆得一样高的小山都是虚像。

“你来，你来……”  
其中有一个耄耋老者笑眯眯地叫走齐列，古怪地看了看莱因哈特，塞了个包裹给齐列——不知是贿赂得来的特供药品还是什么别的好处。他天天从真实的地狱，到这恶臭的天堂来，已学会该对什么转开目光、视而不见。  
接着他听见对方压低声音告诫齐列：“你确定吗？可要多小心啊。”  
他们回普通病区的最后一段，齐列破天荒地要求步行，点上了烟，在山林见萧瑟的风中，冷不丁地自白道：  
“我老婆看不起我的工作，笑我是跟那些饭桶摇尾乞怜的哈巴狗，连儿子都学着她这么喊我。  
“可是那些饭桶里面，也有真正的好人。因为太好了，没法像同类那样出去吃人，只好缩在这桃源里。  
对方把老者手上接下的包裹递到他面前，  
“为了他们的好意，你可别露馅了。”  
他打开，里面是莱因哈特的体检结果的纸质文档。  
“如果活得过奥丁的政治监狱，刘老师可能会被转到靠近前线的劳改营，大概的方位也在里面。”  
杨的假身份“刘威”公开记录以协从间谍活动嫌疑仍在拘押中，不知所踪。舒奈德此前找齐列落实杨的请求，但莱因哈特不确定齐列究竟知道多少。  
“我会开足够的药给你，但千万别勉强。你算是比我手下的医学院学生学得还快，若是发作了，你只能靠自己。”  
少年狐疑而警惕地再次抬起头，对方举起另一手，两个手指夹着一张写着时间和特护病房号码的纸条，塞到孩子的口袋里，  
“但剩下的，你得自己说服那位大人了。”

 

卡斯特罗普的耳目仍然把持着负责调查梅尔卡兹案的宪兵部门。他们花费数周，专注于利用舒奈德的问题，以织罗可牵扯上梅尔卡兹的罪证，直到480年11月仍一无所获。在此期间，梅尔卡兹好不容易整顿一盘散沙的平叛部队参谋部、整顿军队建制，作好开拨前线的准备。  
舒奈德的遭遇令梅尔卡兹心情沉重。感性上他不愿相信他的忠实副官真的通敌，但理性分析，他有十足的动机和条件。那年轻人的弟弟死在上级玩忽职守造成的演习事故中，没有人受到追究；他的哥哥既而发表不满、因言获罪、死在狱中，导致双亲暴毙，更影响舒耐德自身的忠诚鉴定与升迁。若非他极力坚持，怕早就被调离岗位。  
虽然杨的身份还没有暴露，以费沙情报掮客的身份被一同隔离审查。但恐怕杨的真实身份被发现也只是时间问题。  
那么，有没有整可能件事情，是舒耐德和身负某种使命渗透至帝国的杨威利的合谋呢？他苦于自己处境艰难，除了副官，其他部属也多被替换，新的勤务兵更是寸步不离——不用说，都是宪兵的眼线。这种情况下，要去找杨或舒奈德去对峙、帮他们摆脱困境都是非常困难的。接着，一个解决的契机出现了。

梅尔卡兹认真读完陈情书和附带资料，放在桌上，一言不发。  
这孩子声称要替救了自己性命的“养父”奔赴前线，换取缓刑。帝国浩瀚繁复的法条中，倒是有一条古老的规定，罪犯的直系亲属可以通过服役、立功为其赎减刑罚，但筛选条件很苛刻，即便通过也被派往条件恶劣、生还率极低的基层后勤、补给、工兵、生化等危险苦力兵种，九死一生、相当于以命换命。  
成年人正常的反应理应是劝阻的。而且以他的了解，所谓确立亲属关系的协议、和那一切正常的体检表也肯定有问题，可能会被军部的人士官员质疑。  
双方僵持了5分多钟以上，对方的表情绷不住了，梅尔卡兹才发声：  
“就当这次会面没有发生过。”  
少年正要反驳，帝国上将从椅背上军服外套内侧的口袋里拿出一张全息照片：  
“你若能找到杨，请转告，敝人力所能及的范围内，没能找到这孩子的最后下落，死亡记录也同样没有，我不知这算不算好消息……”  
那有着茶色短发的婴儿的陈旧立体影像，边角还有无法擦净的陈年血迹，背面写着：  
“尤利安·M 782.3”  
这个名字在他的记忆深处激起了回声。

他孤身奔赴前线以前，送别人群中响起了他的名字。那居然是排除边境的混乱、从费沙赶来的齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯——他都不知道对方是怎么办到的。吉尔菲艾斯劝阻不成，居然提出要和他一起参军，他否决道：  
“你有三长两短，姐姐要怎么办！？”  
“如果失去了你，安妮罗杰不也……请让我帮你吧……”  
“我不需要你的帮助！”他怒吼道，红发友人脸上的血色以可见的速度褪去。  
你们最后都要失去我的——少年把这样的答案藏在心里，振作精神，正色道：  
“齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯。”  
被直呼全名，少年从打击中清醒过来，浑身一震，睁大眼睛。莱因哈特握住他的手，委托他诸多事宜，包括寻找失去联络的马利涅斯克、克罗歇尔家族、乃至失踪很久吉尔菲艾斯父亲的前上司布鲁克德尔夫。  
“你是个难能可贵的人才。你比我……比同龄人、比大多数人都要正直、勇敢、忠诚、果断。你不应该和我一样成为这没有意义的战争的消耗品。  
“战场不止在前线，你要为更重要的事情去战斗。”  
他的友人还有大把的未来，应该要为一个再不会有亲朋像他们这样被迫分离、有善人像布鲁克德尔夫那样被磨灭、有良将像梅尔卡兹被迫害的世界去战斗。  
莱因哈特提起行囊、咬紧牙关，控制自己头也不回地登上了运兵舰。

经过2个月的训练营，莱因哈特以全优鉴定于帝国历481年、宇宙历790年1月抵达伊谢尔伦要塞。由于他在第三军医院的经历，加入卫勤的医疗补给运输部门。每日重复性的苦力劳作间，几乎连星空也看不见。他还不满14岁，同僚以为他是靠着名字里的“冯”字而拿到一等兵的头衔，而将其孤立。  
日常冲突几乎和在奥丁的乡下没两样，甚至有对他产生奇怪念头的，总算依靠武力和智慧都有惊无险地解决，但是周身斗殴的伤痕不绝。困扰不已的夜晚，校订杨手稿里的语法错误成为他唯一的消遣，进而对里面的思想、内容和参考书目产生好奇，而搜寻资料，写下很多同意或不同意的意见，就好像在对分别的人说话。  
但这和见到真人终究有区别，于是就开始担忧他在哪里，现在怎么样，究竟还是否活着。为了驱散无用的思虑而继续埋头奋笔疾书，在案上睡着了，有时似乎能听见杨像他住院的时候一样，边誊写手稿边说：  
“等你身体好了，要不要去地球考察？我一直想去那里，人类的过去来自那里，也许未来的答案也在那里吧……那边空气也不错，说不定你就不会咳嗽了。”  
这一次，他还没来得及回答，就听见病房窗外隆隆雷声，接着地板整个震动起来。他醒了，士兵宿舍的红灯警笛大作，船体在颤抖。这艘运输止血胶、绷带、抗生素、柳叶刀的运输船居然遭到了身份不明的登舰袭击。

 

4 

杨醒早了，  
他先是听到隐隐约约的海涛，接着注意到眼前一线光芒，点亮指尖和草席上的破洞。  
他保持侧躺、一动不动，盯着那难得的一小片穿过石峰的金色阳光、奋力闪耀。

他明白为什么自己醒早了。今天是周日，以往那孩子探视的日子。他这才意识到，以前其实是多么期待探视日的到来，甚至多来几次就好了。如果通过舒奈德向梅尔卡兹提出要求，也不见得得不到允许。但是他又开不了口，怕莱因哈特劳顿影响休息。

以往的周日，即使满口抱怨，怎么也要鼓舞自己早一些起来，勉强收拾一下房间。然后就是惴惴不安的等待。对方到来时更是惊慌失措，生怕又被挑剔房间不整洁、文章中语法错误或文献中事实性的纰漏。他怜惜对方的艰难波折，却连一句更亲切的安慰话都说不出来。反而就像什么都没发生过稀松平常的寒暄。他觉得自己完全不懂温柔体恤之道——虽然旁人绝对会否定这点。接着他们会就最近彼此的进展展开争论，这些争论让他非常愉快。那孩子争不过他、生气而脸上泛出的红晕更让他愉快。

这个他不知其名、不知所在的监狱，土墙和铁栏之外、从被猛兽撕裂般的石缝间看出去，大半时间都在烟雨之中。偶有雾散时，视野内尽是险峰，如柄柄黑曜石凿出的利剑破鞘而出。从山顶到遥远的烟气弥漫的水面，垂直距离有2、3公里，惊涛骇浪都只是一缕缕银线。  
这天然巨石中成因不明的空洞，以原始的木结构和红土砌出楼板隔断，内里却连接自动机械的钢架结构。断崖绝壁包围下，完全不用担心越狱，狱方甚至不屑给囚室的窗口安装更密集的栅栏。

这里囚徒除了为数不多的各种小偷强盗杀人犯，大多是被打上“危险分子”标签的异见者。多是言过其实，有不少人只是在某些场合表达不满，又没足够的钱打点社维局官员，所以被抓来充实思想改造营的指标。他某次望风还看到对面女囚里有一个行将作古的老太太，又有一阵子他常见一个犯人被围殴，据说是为了减刑当了告密者、检举其他犯人的言行而被报复。  
他们的狱卒原来也是此地犯人，被叫做“老鼠”。他在这里待了几十年，把牢底坐穿刑满获释，但是出了这地狱却没有别的去处，只能回来。平时牢头要来巡视了，是敲得最早最响的一个。揍起露出危险苗头的犯人毫不留情，直到屁股皮开肉绽，却死不了，对上就说教训了。对他们私下藏的食物补给和书籍，抽了份子，就睁眼闭眼，有时还来翻翻杨的私藏，摸不着头脑，扯着杨问东问西。

杨进来时各种书籍被收去大半，只有这本《堪校考注》幸存。本来听说监狱给犯人标配《鲁道夫大帝箴言录》，他还颇有兴趣，计划以研究的心态好好研读的。结果因为鲁道夫上台就高喊惩治贪官蛀虫的口号，反被一些犯人用来针砭时局，不得不被禁止。

之前在历史学院，这个话题、那个话题都不能研究。有些甚至只是撞了作古皇帝的名讳就被列进敏感名单了。他接连报了好几个非当代课题上去，还是被退回，总有各种暧昧不明的理由，最后没有人能接他研究计划的报告。他干脆就一路向上一推再推、直到西元时期中古东方文化史，正好碰到老克劳希清醒了，接了下来才得以通过。  
“想要在正统历史研究的框架下研究中古军事思想史……这很有趣……”  
那老头拿着他以前的开题报告，眼中闪烁着罕见的光辉，  
“当有朝一日我们所写的东西不需经过任何学术必要以外的干涉之时，请记得再拾起来吧。”

但是现在，他的身体被禁锢、思想却自由了。想琢磨什么，就琢磨什么，没有研究计划，没有报告截止期，只有有大把的、荒芜的、直到世界尽头的时间。  
然而，这令杨大脑中知性的田园杂草丛生。愤而切断自己的知性。即便埋首学问到深更半夜，午夜梦回时，痛苦和愤怒却更清晰。接着他又离不开这种痛苦。不然，就会掉回浑浑噩噩的现世去。或者结束一切罢了，这倒不要紧，但他不知道，会不会就此错过明天的阳光。  
他夜不能寐，侧躺着，盯着眼前的指尖，希望新的一天是个好天气，生怕漏掉凌晨任何一缕阳光。  
然后起床、早会、劳作、无饭的午饭、劳作、放风、劳作、写作、等着阳光、起床。

早上4点必须起床——这是最痛苦的，简直让他回忆起军校时光。相比之下，潮湿阴冷、恶劣的环境、饥饿、营养不良、旧伤发作、甚至未来因为什么急病一命呜呼都不那么重要了。  
接着是所谓“意识重建”，学习用的礼堂尽头统治者抽象的庄严雕像，五官俱在，却看不出人的特征。此间没有同盟那些危言耸听天花乱坠胡说八道的节目，宣扬又在臂间星域发现了人类以外种族的外银河系人存在的证据，新闻里政客谄媚丑恶颠倒黑白的嘴脸。  
然后劳动；下午才有饭吃，他抢不着。继续劳动，入夜之前有30分钟放风时间，到晚上8点才得以回到斗室，抓紧翻几页那本《西元东方图形文字源流堪校考注》。

每隔几天狱卒用大棒敲击铁栅栏。被点到名字的铁笼像积木一样被机器挪腾顶上的平台前面。深广空间里广播隆隆，宣告诸多罪名和刑罚，看不到上面的情况，只听见那些哀嚎和求饶在一阵红光闪过之后消失了，无论是尸体还是活人，都再看不见。  
有一天，那个告密者也被拖去枪毙，可见当局从来没打算履行诺言——这是“老鼠”带着一脸鄙夷告诉他们的。他自己可是因为帮派犯罪、嘴硬却不肯说出同伙，才把牢底坐穿徳  
“给新来的誊地方，这个最有效率。”“老鼠”冲他挤挤眼睛，他居然感受到一种无意识的善意来。

第二天，他照旧是起床、早会、劳作、毫不留情地挤开总是抢他饭的狱友、尽速地吃饭、劳作、放风、劳作、写作、等着日出……  
也许是他的错觉，清风之间，指尖的阳光更温和了，还带着清爽的风，宛如穿过故人发间的触感。

接着，有个像装了几块烂土豆的破麻袋给扔了进来。  
“认识这个人？”牢门外的声音高喝道，他赶忙摇摇头。  
结果又花了几分钟的时间，他才确认这团血肉模糊的是贝伦哈特·冯·舒奈德。

 

5 

战事渐微，硝烟和天色搅在一起，变成混沌的褐色。  
他先是听见地震的声音，接着龙的身体剧烈地震颤起来，突然急速下坠。他本能地拽住龙的犄角，直到重重摔在地面，砸开脆弱的岩石裂口，继续落向深渊，最终停在谷底，被纷纷落下的瓦砾覆盖。他从龙背上摔下来，落在一旁小溪里。它的同伴在空中哀嚎盘桓，但他们离得太远，他呼救的声音太微弱了。  
雷雨交加，雨水刺得他眼睛疼，他大声呻吟，带着骨折的上臂，强迫自己翻过身来，支离地面，半弯着腰爬向那龙。龙的后腿受伤，汩汩地流着荧光绿色的血。大雨倾盆，周围顷刻间变成一片碧绿的池塘。

他们是被背后的火球砸中的，他诅咒着，龙是被友军袭击的。

龙的眼睛半开半阖，曾经闪亮的眼瞳像寒风里的火堆明明灭灭。他使劲推动它的喙，拍打裸露在外的尖牙，直到它的瞳仁又缓缓地明亮起来，发出呜咽声，眼睑再拉开一些，接着恢复神智，努力把他往后推。他拼命地抵抗，还是被龙拱到到了更高的石砾堆上。雨水顺着石峰湍流而下，他刚才所站的地方瞬间变成一人多深的池塘，龙血在里面闪闪发光，像要凝成一块宝石。他回过身，不愿意走。  
龙蓄了好久的力，终于张开大口，发出声嘶力竭的咆哮，卷着雨幕打在他脸上，像万箭穿心。  
呼啸的气流过去，他才能勉强睁开眼睛。

噩梦醒了，水流正要没过他的嘴。他咳嗽着在黑暗中坐起来。听见又一艘登舰艇破甲的声音渐渐平息，船体不再震动。他听到悄悄踱近的脚步，小心推开友军和敌人的尸体，用撺着引爆开关的手支起另一只脱臼握枪的手，瞄准舱门。

 

6 

舒耐德隔三岔五被提审，被揍得支离破碎地扔回来。杨也只能在有限的物质条件下缓解他的痛苦。他不知道他们两个被关在一起纯属巧合的概率有多少；狱方意图监视他们的交流、以套取情报的概率又有多少；甚至他自己的身份已经暴露、狱方在等着他露馅的概率有多少。

为什么要救这个最初将自己陷入如此境地的罪魁祸首呢？是不是那个鬼魂又开始在他的耳边低语了？他偷偷在狱友间苦苦搜寻基本医疗药品时，问自己。  
当初他急中生智，向梅尔卡兹大胆直言，其实羞愧难当，好似在盗窃那不存在的死灵的智慧，又觉得是被一个死灵控制着张嘴。或者自己是个不存在的英雄的伪冒者，或者就算是疯子的幻想也来自他自身。有时知性拒绝分共鸣，有时理性游刃有余。他要是实用主义一点的人也好，就不会纠结这些了。  
杨威利啊杨威利，你可真是了不起。相比之下，我只是个束手无策、身陷囹圄、失败的逃亡者罢了。结果，他又想起那个死灵生前也干过这种事，不禁觉得无趣。  
他倒是也做过几天的“艾尔·法西尔的英雄”，可惜官方没多久就反悔，来个180度转弯要把战败责任都扣在他脑袋上，而这归根结底是他自己选择的道路。

果然，“老鼠”跑来拉他闲聊，绕到他那狱友身上，旁敲侧击地打探他们是否相识。杨爽快地承认，这是将他抓近之前非法移民收容所——这是舒耐德对安全屋作的伪装——的军官老爷。  
“他被打得太惨了，我一下子没有认出他来。您说巧不巧。”  
他被问为什么被逮，就答，  
“他要知道我们商号对费沙的业务，和那边什么公司联系，说我的老板在干非法勾当。这可真是太冤枉了。不过，那里有吃有住，比干活还舒服。所以我也不想让他太吃苦头。”  
这些都是事前准备好的说辞。完全是作为一个薪水小偷的本色出演。杨察言观色，反复揣摩细微的表情，想判断对方是不是相信了自己的胡扯，或者并不关心真伪而只是完成差事。  
杨这才意识到，在这环境中自己也变化了。思考什么言行可以躲避监视、保存性命，潜意识地自我审查了起来，不由对自我横生厌恶。接着要说服自己是为了这青年军官、为了亲友的命运着想，依旧不能摆脱十分负面的情绪。  
他四下环顾，周围万万千千和他一般的石像，肉身外面都糊着一层壳，胸口的铭牌无论是假名还是真名，大概都与内里的灵魂大相径庭。

半周之后，舒奈德又是痛苦呻吟一整夜，暴雨的夜晚监狱突然断电，一片大乱。有犯人乘乱逃跑，狱卒大骂着追击，不敢出逃的犯人则看好戏地起哄。而他的狱友居然在一片嘈杂的黑暗中恢复了神智，声调朗朗、思路清晰，躺在床上问他：  
“您被自己的国家背叛了，如何还能怀抱希望、保持平静？”  
“我没有想过……但是……”  
杨停了很长时间，想着这不同寻常的停电和突如其来的对话间的联系，挠着头发说，  
“但是，一位有恩于我的贵人，她曾和我说：‘我所想保护的人们的偏见，并不是我是否为他们践行正义的标准’，如果能让您的心灵平静一些的话……”  
对方愣了一会儿，保持沉默，大概是向故人表达敬意，接着说：“然而我并不是什么高贵的人，也不是英雄。”  
因为家人遭受不公命运，而回应潜伏的同盟谍报人员，就一直在这条道路上走了下去。最后他发现和他同一阵线的，也并不乏卑鄙之人。杨思虑这会泄露情报而尝试打断他：  
“英雄各种各样，恐惧并不值得羞愧，只是说明我们还存在着人性吧。”  
“您也会害怕着的么？”  
“在被宣告死刑、在来帝国逃亡中、在家人被送进危重病房、在被您追杀的那几个月里，和现在一样地恐惧。”  
面对杨委婉的指控，舒奈德第一次笑出了声来，继而说：“他们明天要用第二剂……”  
自白剂是最后手段，犯人神智会受到不可逆的破坏，乃至影响到小脑功能死亡。接着舒奈德开始絮絮叨叨起来，他只是众多管道里最末的一环，还有好多平行渠道验证情报。平时他只负责搜集情报，上家身份自然未知。至于具体接头的方式，他不说，杨也并不想问。  
“这是他们第一次要我出手夺人性命，就失利了，但我只知道发命令的是另一边的……”  
哦，那倒是个新闻呢，才怪！杨心中喟道。  
往后年轻人只是胡言乱语，最后压低声音，杨凑过去，对方不停重复着：“小心‘白鸦’、小心‘白鸦’”就又昏了过去。

到了清晨，他的狱友从床上不见了。  
所有人正搜寻的时候，早上的晨雾逐渐散开。窗外断裂栅栏的横梁上，逐步露出一截由撕破的床单结成的绳索，而他年轻的狱友悬吊在末端。在隔夜的冷风里冻得僵硬，伤口瘢痕发黑，俨然和背景中的黑色石峰融为一体，显示一种若只是解脱并不需要的仪式感。  
那是要断绝某种希望。不仅仅是生的希望，或者说，这和寻求解脱无关。如是，干脆地跳下去就好了。  
这堂皇的宣告是要断绝追捕者们从他身上挖出新的消息的希望。  
杨想不起来那天上午发生了什么事，“老鼠”说他像个死人一样在自己的床铺上抱着膝盖一动不动。不管这是不是真的，无论如何，恐惧并不可耻——大概他也可以用他曾经安慰死者的话来安慰自己了。

那天下午他终于被带到了审讯室。不知其名的宪兵军官在他对面坐下，跟他说昨天监狱遭遇电磁攻击，所有设备瘫痪，第二天舒奈德就自杀，让人玩味。杨一再重复，舒奈德怀疑他利用商号传递情报把他关了起来、他不知道舒奈德为什么被抓、为什么自杀。被问道舒奈德死前说了什么，除了最后一段，杨把舒奈德说的话拆解删节地“交代”出来。  
对方不知道是不是真信了，抱着手靠回椅背，旋转了下耳中的耳麦，冷漠地看了一眼墙壁上的镜子——那后面还有其他人控制着局面——接着把立体电视的声音调大，那里面正在转播又一年初春庆典活动，一派祥和喜乐，仿佛两个世界。  
“您看，并没有人意识到你们的牺牲，没有这些‘信念’的干扰，他们照样幸福地活着，少尉。”

哦，这就是结局了，他想。  
不再会有什么的死灵的的低语，全都滚tm蛋，干净利落。说不定吃了枪子，还能再来一遍。  
杨突然倍感轻松，笑着说：“……直到有人来到猪圈里，把他们赶上运输船、开到屠宰厂吗？”

他不否认自己的身份，又有两个军官进入审讯室。这下对方不打算客气了，高声呵斥、捶得桌子歪了两条腿，踹翻椅凳摔他到角落里去，再揪起他的衣领从地面提起，反复问他和梅尔卡兹是否有交集，凡此种种。  
杨一再坚持是自己流亡到帝国来的，和任何人都没有关系，只想做个普通人。之前的问题，回答还是一样。不认识梅尔卡兹、没有见过面，只见过舒奈德，对方怀疑但是没有查出过他的身份。  
“说！你是不是被同盟派来策动梅尔卡兹的奸细！他是不是出卖情报！说了就不上刑！”  
好极了，结果他成了帝国内斗的牺牲品。  
他吐掉半颗门牙，旧伤复发站不起来，撑起上半身冷笑着说：“别麻烦了，要落实不存在的罪行，一具尸体不是更方便吗？！”  
最初的审讯官和其他同僚不一样，透过他人的唾沫星子里安静地盯着他的眼睛，他甚至产生错觉，对方居然露出一点点笑容。对方终于抬起手，严厉地避退其他人，结束了审讯。

再一天，“老鼠”用铁棍大力敲击栅栏。他的名字也在里面。那个对他私藏的书籍睁眼闭眼的狱卒，从他的单间里扭着头仰视目送他远去，疯狂地大笑：“太好啦！聪明的家伙，你能看见太阳，你要升天了！”  
他整理好自己的家当踏出被升到最高层的牢室，被久违的阳光闪瞎了眼。死者的淡金色头发和那孩子灿烂的发色重叠了，他混身冰冷，居然发起抖来，不知他身在何处、病情如何、若自己死了又要遭受怎样的命运。

他惊异地看见那老太太也在今日的死刑执行囚犯里。她就跪在那里，背已经驼成90度，瘦成人形骷髅，脑袋却倔强地抬着，脸上只能看见一双眼睛了。就像一个要被火刑女巫，精神矍铄，声如洪钟地咒骂当朝名讳。  
士兵大惊失色，就要抬枪，他也不知哪里来的力气，扑过去挡住那枪口。

 

7 

欧根手上的探测器在一片黑暗中大叫起来，他条件反射地抬起手，令身后纵队停止前进。  
他们抵达求救信号所指示的坐标时，这艘遭遇神秘突袭的运输舰脱离航线，混在陨石和小行星里，几乎要飘离恒星亚尔提那引力范围。船上供水系统千疮百孔，洪水从天花板间瓢泼而下，淌过死人堆。  
中央甲板已经变成冥河的河床，通往舰桥的走廊伸手不见五指。他小心查验，才发现居然有人用微低周波探测器做了一个炸弹触发装置，并用尸体挡住感应器。他们要再往前一步，整个舰桥就没了。  
同一时间，从舰桥里突然爆发出一句同盟语的呼喝来：“站住！我要开枪了！！！”  
一道红光从如尸堆后射出，融穿他们脚前的甲板。  
这声音稚嫩得让人惊讶。欧根作了个手势，队员打开大探照灯，只见舰桥尽头站着个帝国士兵，异常单薄的身板让人印象深刻。这头受伤的小兽从死人国里爬回来，在大水中缩成一团，金发仍执拗地在地狱之雨里燃烧，对靠近的陌生人亮出尖牙利爪，。  
还未及欧根阻止，他的上司就跨过他，摘下头盔，示意那些陷阱：“这是你做的？”  
说话者一头淡橙色直发在恒星下反射辉煌的金光，宛如烧红的烙铁。对方一愣，辨明他们的身份，点点头，这才缓缓放下枪。  
“你们的指挥官呢？”  
孩子抬首示意窗外，一艘被击毁的逃生舱残骸正飘向远方。  
“那你怎么不跑？”  
“命令是死守加密发报机，我尽了义务，”  
那孩子突然咳嗽起来，好不容易止住，接着说，  
“当官的拿我们当人肉盾牌，他的死活我爱莫能助。”  
伊谢尔伦要塞第236巡逻队驱逐舰“王虎”代理舰长弗利兹·尤谢夫·毕典菲尔特少校豪爽地大笑起来。  
帝国历481年年初，因国内动乱，部分边境兵力被抽调坚守京畿，帝国没有余力巩固伊谢尔伦边防。双方陷入连绵不绝的暧昧纠斗，伤亡也如慢性溃疡般无法遏制，义务及志愿征兵年龄一再降低。欧根眼看着这个少年兵被抱上担架，宽大制服一直拖到膝盖上，浸透着血水，已经看不清原来的颜色。

“王虎”和友舰根据一等兵莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔的证言，回到受袭地点几次侦查都一无所获。突袭几乎是在一瞬间发生的，缪杰尔也没法看清敌军虚实。过去3个星期内，已经发生十多起运输舰事故，多以星际天气灾害事故定论。这是唯一一个有人幸存的案例，不由让人怀疑前面几起人为的可能性。  
无论如何，那孩子以超凡的战斗力不屈抗争幸存而成了吉祥物，被毕典菲尔特没留在身边当勤务兵，顺便在一线医疗队见习。对方提出要转到战斗部门，毕典菲尔特哈哈大笑：“瓷娃娃可是一摔就碎的哦！？”  
“小白脸你给我等着瞧！！”身材瘦小的勤务兵愤愤地回敬道，让俊俏五官和健硕身材颇不协调的代理舰长吃了憋。  
而接下来，受命负责那小鬼轮岗学习的欧拉慢慢意识到，缪杰尔一等兵的头衔可能不仅仅是因为贵族名号。除了让人惊讶的以往的军医院、卫勤和后勤的医疗经验，无论是通信索敌、战斗火控，全都是一学就会。

威斯特伐利亚级驱逐舰 “王虎”全长218米、宽31米、高58米，隶属伊谢尔伦要塞第236巡逻队。这一型号驱逐舰在帝国驱逐舰中尺寸最小、位列末级。以机动和输出为要务，舰艏在制式基础上改造，扩大战斗部至威力、数量更大的火炮，外观如同用剃刀削出锋利曲面，因此这种型号又被称为“剃刀鲸”。核定载员208人，在480年年末战斗中遭受重创、死伤惨重，目前舰上仅剩156人。战事吃紧，一直未得补员。同样，由于要塞物料不足，舰体以兼用材料大修，使得船壳外表布满嶙峋疤痕。接替战死前任的代理舰长毕典菲尔特少校干脆下令全体涂黑，如同服丧上阵。  
236队中有驱逐舰与之关系较好的，在战场上互相帮衬，也有样学样，把舰体刷黑，而被人一道戏称为“黑色枪骑兵 ”。军中对这自召晦气的行为不解、嘲讽者众——其人要是有朝一日管一个舰队，大约如同一群黑黢黢乌鸦吧。  
“错了，是豪猪才对！”  
某次聚会，代理舰长如此更正，众人一时间不知如何应对。无论如何，似乎也有古代文明将豪猪视为对猛将的高度赞誉——被动归为豪猪战队的众人这么自我安慰道。

要塞边防巡逻的工作，90%的时间在紧张和焦虑中，于茫茫黑暗里小心隐匿自己的寻踪、搜寻敌方的信号、克服恶劣的天文气候中度过。指挥中心、雷达班、水手班在待命时分成两班24小时轮换。由于战斗系统、机电、后勤人员严重不足，很多支持岗位竟要作战部门兼任，毕典菲尔特大笔一挥全员改成三班，拆除军官餐厅建成专门模拟模块，除轮值、休息的两班，另一班进行舰上作战、损管演习，以及后勤维护工作。 剩下10%惊心动魄的时间，当中有一半是面对体量近乎己方驱逐舰4倍的巡洋舰的逃跑。

舰组返回要塞轮休时，嘈杂酒馆里，那孩子始终埋头钻研各种部门的战斗手册乃至高深的他们看不懂的文献。有时用沾水钢笔在发黄的古董纸上奋笔疾书，露出一头金色卷发被路过的舰友一通乱揉。本人大声抗议，自然没有人理。  
大副哈尔巴休泰德举着酒瓶，对着酒馆另一头大笑道：“哎，修米特！你看，我们舰上也来了个小知识分子！你有伴儿了！”  
远处有个棕色头发的少年兵抬起头来的时候，缪杰尔气得重重扔下书，一掌拍开巴休泰德熊掌般的大手，抬腿朝他的脸就是一脚，二人居然比划起来。  
“你那些吓人招式，到底是跟什么人学的？”被缪杰尔绊倒在吧台下面、醉醺醺的巴休泰德问。  
“奥丁地下世界的犯罪之王。别惹我。”一等兵摆正翻倒的椅子坐回去，重新整理好资料。  
在兵士们发出爆笑的同时，只有欧根注意到那孩子居然用的是阴性冠词，而产生对方的确有所指代、并非吹牛的感觉。

 

8 

“您见过地狱吗？”  
杨听闻此言不禁莞尔，我们不是就在一个里吗？但还是闭上了嘴，制止士兵射击、再次坐到他面前的宪兵军官才得以继续他的话题，  
“我为寻找重要的遗物，刚从马尔巴哈的战场回来，我一直在想，还会有比这更糟的吗？”  
480年12月，梅尔卡兹同卡斯特罗普的代理军队在马尔巴哈-马琳道夫一线进入最后的决战。高喊着自由平等、恢复农奴改革口号的和此前数月在领地上烧杀劫掠的是同一拨人。梅尔卡兹原本的亲信部队都被调离，带着由临时调派的部队和贵族子弟预备役组成的混合兵团，排除万难，到了次年1月好不容易包围马琳道夫领地，唯独向卡斯特罗普领地打开一个缺口。弹尽粮绝的“义军”涌向唯一出路，不想梅尔卡兹的预备力量早在半道等候多时，被打得溃不成军。  
“我只是觉得您会想知道。”  
大概杨显得兴味索然，对方罕见地微微一笑，果然还没有放弃打探他和梅尔卡兹关系的努力，  
“接着出乎意料的状况出现了。卡斯特罗普领地的私兵居然哗变，响应‘马琳道夫’领地的‘起义’。幸而阁下早有准备，被他一举歼灭。这样的主动和灵活性，并不像阁下一贯的风格。”

杨感到抵挡对方接下来的探寻会非常吃力，然而这位宪兵军官却露出肃杀的表情，陈述说虽然伯爵生前支持农奴赎买土地、换取自由身份，广受支持，结果屠戮领主家眷的暴徒里，除了来路不明的外省武装分子，还有本地曾受恩惠的自由人，只是为的仇富劫财。 等中央军队降落地面，这由3个恒星星系组成的领地，行星地表上曾经流淌的血河都已经干涸了。朝廷责成军队暂为接管，恐怕最后会被周边布朗百胥克、立典亥姆之类的旧宗族并吞。  
“您能告诉我，这就是你们所推崇的民治吗？”  
杨露出苦笑，不知道这会否成为自己的遗言：  
“我以为人心汇聚成群时可抵达的险恶，这世间没有任何一种理念可成为其良药。”

对方若有所思，苦涩都化作他铁红色硬发间的银丝。过了很久对方话锋一转，说方才杨所维护的妇人，是因为儿子死在战场、只是在家骂了两句朝廷就被邻居告发而逮进来的。  
“就当我的请求，请照顾好她罢。”  
杨认真地端详了对方一会儿。这次对方没有带耳麦，更放下百叶窗遮住镜面。连杨都知道辱骂皇帝名讳是死罪，对方可能要为这网开一面而惹上何等的麻烦，便郑重地点了点头。  
“乌利尔·克斯拉。希望还能见到您。”对方伸出手来，说着不大可能实现的期许。  
虽然杨不辱使命，但那妇人还是死在去往不知名的流放地的途中。

他们的目的地是不知其名的极冻星球。  
杨视野所及的范围，地表被割成白黑两种色块。冰原黑亮的表面反射寒冷的蓝光，切出抽象的构成，地势低洼处偶尔露出一些冰蓝色的冰川纹路。他们所在的纬度在南极线以内，只有短短3小时的所谓白昼，恒星在天际线勉强爬起来个几公分就又没入地平线下沉沉睡去，光照度和奥丁的月亮差不多。  
极目远眺，冰原上间歇泉从几米、几十米到数十公里高不等，因为引力潮汐而定期或不定期从数十公里厚的冰层下，喷射富含甲烷等碳氢化合物的蒸汽和冰晶，随风漂浮。晨昏交替的靛青色天空里，如沉睡于十亿年冰雪之下的天使巨人向空中展开的翅膀。

他们下船，新的管理者向他们宣告，他们即将在朝廷的关怀下进行劳动教育，改造思想，排除杂念，帮助军队建立采矿基地。矿区劳工营建在一片名为“晴海”的低洼处，说是海却没有一滴水，和周围露出冰雪的峭壁顶部垂直距离在2-3公里左右。基地管理处就在一块向内倾斜的岩壁上开凿而建，避免被频繁的暴风雪掩埋，又能鸟瞰矿区。  
劳工营周边则有矿区入口和各种基础设施。地上部分是用激光凿出的冰块搭建的巨大穹顶，安装有重兵把守的出口。穹顶下的内部空间向下数公里余，彼此联通，盘根错节。冰川中的洞穴里，白天和磐石一样阴暗，晚上却因为空中极光而五光十色。基地就地取材、燃烧甲烷冰块供暖，不过还是冷得和一般冰窖一样。说是挖矿，却从面见过坑底下传上来什么可称得上是矿石的东西，具是湿淋淋的冰块。就像在贫瘠的土地无论怎么耕耘都结不出粮食。

“靠，这不是艾尔法西尔的英雄吗？”  
在冰山下的原冰加工厂往传送带上扔冰块的第二天，杨身后传来这样的声音。他直起身，打量向他围拢过来的人，才发现这矿井的劳工泰半是由原同盟军队的战俘组成的。

 

9 

弗利兹·由谢夫·毕典菲尔5年前毕业于士官学校，没有贵族头衔的他，短短几年从中尉擢升至少校，以此军衔代理驱逐舰舰长，十足罕见。这威名远播要塞巡逻队的迅猛战舰的指挥官在军中流传有各类传闻，比如来自黑道世家、祖传屠户、生吃俘虏。但本人却不屑辟谣，或者是故意让人觉得自己是厉害角色，但以其个性而言应该是前者。  
然而，这位粗线条的军官也有出人意表的怀柔。他对舰属医疗队、伤员甚至俘虏处处维护。“王虎”的驻舰医疗队建立独立的紧合战局的调度体系，在战场上和作战部门一样果敢，“猪突猛进”，救援率高得惊人。

 

平日，需要协助最大限度地回收设备和情报、清理重要航道上的残骸，确认密封救生舱是否存在等待救援的人员。那孩子加入以后，最初的工作对象正是他们捡到那孩子的运输舰的遗迹。穿着宇航服再次抵达初遇的运输船的甲板时，欧根把小鬼留在总闸门外，责其整理前方搜寻队带回来的死者遗物。对方出乎意料地为这份善意而羞怯：  
“谢谢。其实……并没有什么必要。”  
彼时帝国和同盟在医疗救护方面还没有任何合作条规，但在默认的休战阶段，双方的救援部门也会以某种微妙的默契合作救援或交换遗物。  
“你为什么不投降？”  
为了给政治监狱里的亲属减刑而上战场，战死最好，被发现投降可是会连累亲属掉脑袋的——欧根听了这冷酷的回答，而不知如何以对，便继续每个人的遗物和对应的姓名牌一起封装，形形色色的人生，就终结在这一模一样、毫无生气的白色塑胶袋里，直到对方又说：  
“而且我见过医疗队怎么对待战俘，大概向叛军投降也好不到哪儿去。”  
要塞卫勤部门确实有拿俘虏做活体实验或是给新人练刀的传闻，甚至有人和器官商贩勾结摘活体器官、而形成成熟的走私网。  
“放心吧，我们这里决没有这样的事。原来我们医疗队就检举过……”  
黑色枪骑兵的医疗队向后方转送受伤战俘时，曾抓到一些蛛丝马迹，遂向要塞管理当局举报，没有回应后就向更上一级机构汇报。两个月后，宪兵队称接到他们的医疗队涉嫌走私麻药的秘报，纠缠了一个月以上、原负责人被带走协查后就杳无音信。  
“送到二线也一样，你们又能干什么？”  
医疗队严格意义上来说从属于后勤的卫勤部门，只是随军驻在各舰而已。一般惹上这样的事件，战斗部门的司令都是避之不及的。但在毕典菲尔特的努力下，大部分人员总算得以保留。这么一说，为了杀了自己同伴的人的人权，把自己也赔进去了，真是讽刺。

“就是他们！”  
回程的路上，那孩子突然喝道 ，像看到了猎物的幼狮，  
“突袭我们的同盟情报船！”  
顺着他的目光，欧根看到了在超新星猩红色的的背景下，细若尘砾、近看才呈现出墨绿色光泽的船只。乘员们即刻行动起来想要锁定目标。但若向驱逐舰发出信号，也可能暴露位置。没一会儿对方就没入崎岖险峻的星云之中，信号完全消失。他们又搜寻了一会儿，毫无结果，只得赶回王虎，刚到舰长办公室外面就听到激烈争执声。

欧根困扰不已地扶着脑门，推开门，随着“咚”的一声响，映入眼帘的是“王虎”代理舰长从办公桌前面倒下四脚朝天的狼狈情景。争执的另一方几乎无视的进来二人，整理着衣领，用毫无感受的语调继续说着：  
“一味横冲直撞是行不通的。打架还是打仗都是同理。请您稍微……”  
“闭嘴！你这个该死……”  
“若能避免贵部成为司令部眼中钉的时候再惹上麻烦，无论是会飞的还是会走路的毒药都悉听尊便。”  
说话者向地上的人伸出手，毕典菲尔特视而不见，立刻爬起来招呼他们，后者这才转过身来。  
此人形容消瘦，棕发额前有一缕白发。最惊人的是，背光中血色暗淡而五官不明的脸上，一双眼睛却闪烁幽幽红光。欧根猜测其人给人的第一映像太过强烈，那孩子居然不出声了，只是睁大眼睛端详对方。其人名叫巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦，官至中校。他并非驱逐舰正规乘员，而是“王虎”的麻药风波之后特派的督战队观察员，在此之前曾隶属帝都宪兵本部及要塞参谋部。

欧根打破沉默，简短汇报刚才的发现。毕典菲尔特又向缪杰尔询问详细，后者一一对答，那督战官才问话：  
“这就是贵官的勤务兵吗？”  
“我不记得这也要向您报告。”代理舰长没好气地对军阶高自己一档的同僚说。  
“请完成必要的手续，以免给全舰带来类似之前的麻烦。”  
“难不成您认为这种小鬼会是敌方的探子吗？”  
“感谢提醒，诚非未有先例。”  
二人对峙半分钟之久，毕典菲尔特烦躁地挥挥手：“好孩子，等会儿来找这位可怕的怪叔叔去办下手续，可能的话在路上把他吃了。”

回去的路上，欧根本想安慰那受到惊吓的后生，没想到一向冷淡的少年居然露出少见的浓厚兴味，说那位督战官所戴的是电子机械构造的光学义眼，同现在广泛使用的纳米级的自动流水线上的生化制品不同，几乎是古董级别的半手工制品，如今只能在老贵族身上或收藏爱好者的博物馆里见到。欧根这才认识到这孩子的确是对本专业有着疯狂执着的预备医师。  
可千万不要寻死去和本人说拿下来让我品鉴一下啊，欧根不由得担心着。

很快他的担忧就落了空，因为奥贝斯坦的义眼经常故障漏电而频繁造访医疗室，缪杰尔有充分的机会接触那副堪称工艺品的光学器件。也可能因为奥贝斯坦本身在“王虎”上的存在比较尴尬，没有别的去处。  
督战队一向被认为是军队组织内没有任何产出、寻找混乱契机的寄生者。此外，电子化双眼影响到奥贝斯坦的面部神经，使他的欠缺表情、语调僵硬。不过基于其个性，若无义眼影响，恐怕也好不到哪里去。年纪轻轻就擢升中校又被派发边境的原因十分明显，十足冷酷的实用主义和强迫症般的执行力没有几个长官或同僚能够容忍，甚至被私底下评论“大脑大概也被机械化过”。上级安排这样的人物来，绝对就是找茬——对于这样的偏见，本人也没有任何更正的意愿。  
传说，毕典菲尔特更当面下过战书：“老子清者自清，尽管放马过来！”  
更奇异的是，奥贝斯坦不为所动，而是将普通的公式化发言说得好像是代表神明发表末日审判：“如有贪赃枉法本人绝不留情，反之也绝不会姑息捏造栽赃之徒。”  
类似的冲突之后，总是以毕典菲尔特动起手来告终，有时得逞了，有时对方躲过反而害得自己嘴啃泥。士兵餐厅的白板居然以下一次代理舰长与督战官胜负的为标的开出赌局。毕典菲尔特的之后大怒，因为他发现自己的指挥官有赌奥贝斯坦得胜的。

“如果他知道栽赃我们的是他自己的长官，还能那么大义凛然吗？”  
缪杰尔给唾沫横飞传播八卦的雷达兵处理化脓的湿疹脓疮时，故事的主角正半步踏入医疗室，一时众人漠然。  
尴尬七分钟，对方双眼微阖，义眼隐隐泛光，似乎在经过精密程序运行后得出“无害”的计算结果，因而无视他人，对少年医官道：  
“新电文。你也来一下。”  
他们抵达舰桥，毕典菲尔特和主要战斗部门士官也都在。

二人输入各自的密匙并进行身份认证，加密电文呈现于面前，乃对他们此前关于目击可疑船只的报告的回报。正文堆砌空洞之词，肯定他们先期的发现，接着着令包括“王虎”在内的13艘驱逐舰组队，由巡洋舰“图林根-III”指挥，对2月27日1411“王虎”电文内容A项侦察，确认敌军方位、数目和实力。电文到此为止，命令十分抽象，几乎等于自行决断的意思。他们在20分钟后才收到“图林根-III”的电文，要求又5分钟后进行第一次加密通讯。对过任务口令，编队轮番通报身份方位后，简短讨论的结果，除了让“捅篓子”的“王虎”打头阵，“图林根-III”没有给出具体编队构成和战术。

“饭桶，这种任务居然用堂堂正正的常规编队，不如对着‘丛林’广播，让叛军自己跳出来罢！？”  
他们都明白，连司令部都并不真心诚意地认为同盟军居然能穿过危险的电离云海渗透到封锁线后面来。在“王虎”不屈不挠地要求下，要塞才答应派一艘具有专业天文测绘能力的船加入。2天后来的却不是天文船，而是隔壁第237巡逻队的驱逐舰哈梅尔-II。毕典菲尔特如同脉冲星般要定期释放的脾气在炸裂的边缘，好不容易才被幕僚平息下来。

 

10 

矿场的战俘组成好像经过精心的设计，1/3是“艾尔·法西尔”被俘的林奇麾下、1/3来自凡佛里特前段战场、1/3来自更早的战争，都自成一体。原本同盟军中的地位结构颠倒，受到欺压的兵士被任命为新的管理者，而军校出身的军官成了被欺压的最底层，令前者终于有机会倾倒不满。管理者故意为之，因为他们乐见俘虏忙于内部争斗，降低他们结伙闹事、对抗帝国管理者的可能性。

杨的出现引发了极大的混乱和质疑。  
“就是这混蛋，让我们背上投降者的黑锅，自己成了英雄却领功受赏？”  
“你怎么也投到帝国？老爷们不稀罕你的投名状，还是落到这个地步了，嗯？”  
他明白，自己被憎恨的原因很简单，如果认同杨在艾尔·法西尔决策的正当性，就等于承认自己是投降的孬种。否定他，这些人才能抓住自己仅存的意义。

这里条件恶劣，死伤时有发生。除了不堪饥寒疲劳而病亡者，还有不少在矿井之下失踪的，大多是精壮的中青年。劳工中流传着食人“雪怪”的故事。说这千年冰川下面，有怪物爬上来，浑身雪白，有上百条尾巴，专吃人的内脏。  
“听说在上面发现过一些失踪者的尸体，不是被挖了肾就是被掏了心……缺什么的都有，有的缺好几样，有的还缺胳膊少腿……还有冻住碎成好几段的，也不知道是怎么摔的……”  
诸如此类的描述绘声绘色，甚至有可能是基地管理者编造，来吓阻劳工上地面逃出去的。

敌视、冷眼、恶作剧、被损毁、失窃的必需品、在行伍中突然被绊倒都是小事。虽然斗殴很容易遭到监工的惩罚，在角落里一个不注意拳头像暴风雨般落下，直到被狱卒分开。当然也有站出来维护他的人，不过势寡力单。  
最要命的是，艾尔·法西尔落下的腿伤此前复发，经历种种波折和严寒，现残忍地折磨着他。他的股骨头和大半截股骨被更换成人工合金，一小段胫骨也是。他总觉得它们要在凛冽的寒风中刺破皮肉，露出狰狞的光芒来。

寒冷和真实的疼痛居然让他脑中知性的田园重现生机。写作，玩命的写作代替了一切。一半时间他继续校注、一半时间他又开始给那孩子写故事。虽然他怀疑现在已经不需要以童话的形式来激发他的兴趣。他们最后相见时，那孩子开始致力于将所有资料文献、上升至历史进程和现象归纳入一个既定的框架。这样的执行力和雄心，不要说与同龄人，令他与杰菲尔特这样的研究者都惊叹。  
但是杨倒并不一定赞同世界万物必然存在体系性的规律。他虽然不是哪种宗教的笃信者或有神论者，他对万物运转背后的哲学，存在则一种模糊暧昧的看法。不过，他当然不反驳或打击少年的这种纯真的努力，而是真诚地赞叹其韧劲和活力。感性的层面，他却希望对方能够单纯轻松地享受童年。不要让过多思虑对波动的健康状况造成太多负担。

结果，他因为太过专注于遥远的思维活动，而忽视近身安危。有一两次他的防护服被刺破，差点被渗入的汽化甲烷毒死。最后一次，在冰原上搬运检修设备时，他防护服上的氧气发生装置被人动了手脚，等他回过神来，氧气早就不足了。  
他脱离队伍，玩命似的奔向最近的通风井道。间歇泉卷起的巨大冰晶，卷起死亡天使的羽毛步步紧逼，隔开他和追兵。他急中生智扒开一个井盖，不顾一切地跳了下去，再重重摔在巨大排风扇叶片上方的铁丝网上。他揭开面罩，不堪激烈运动而呕吐起来，只有黄水。

这时候，通风井另一端传来了响动。头晕目眩的杨、模糊视线里，只见阳光下一个白色、形状奇怪的影子向他移动过来了。  
杨想起了“雪怪的传说”。  
在铁缆被挤压的清脆声音中，不信鬼神的杨愣了一会儿，干脆就平躺下来，沐浴在这极夜季节中稀罕的剔透阳光里。  
他要死得舒服一点。

那雪怪又绕了他一圈，居然连珠炮似地说起人话来了：  
“你为什么在这里？谁告诉你我在这儿的？给我个理由不杀了你？！”  
他睁开眼，一股酒气中，近前赫然出现一张破碎的人脸，他的舌头比他的理智更早动起来了：  
“林……林奇准将？”  
衣衫褴褛的林奇正颤颤巍巍地举着枪，白色雪地防寒服已经破成一条条。  
他的面前不是一个人类，而是一团阴森的黑雾。绝望、羞耻、颓废和酒精已经在精神上杀死了这个昔日的同盟宿将，或者对方就是地狱的摆渡人。

 

11 

伊谢尔伦要塞围绕旋转的恒星亚尔提那乍一看是没有行星的孤独者。最近科学家才得以证实，亚尔提那的星系此前被另一个较小的星系冲撞，在双方纠结的引力波作用下，原有星系的行星、小行星和星间物质被冲散到半径更大的远日星带上。从更远的位置以更大的敏感度观测，剔除已有的臂间物质，可大致描绘出一个以亚尔提那为圆心，半径0.02光年布满行星、小行星和星尘的环带。这就像在池塘中心扔下一颗小石子而泛起圈圈涟漪，但扩散的时间却以远超人类存在的万亿年计。因此就人类的角度来说，亚尔提那的引力和空间情况是足够稳定的。当亚尔提那终于吞噬了较小星系的恒星、或者成为稳定的双星系统、或者较小星系得以逃逸而一切尘埃落定的时候，人类或许已经在更小的时间单位内如恐龙般地灭绝了。

从要塞卫星轨道启程后的几个小时内，“王虎”所在编队进入亚尔提那外围、银河系猎户臂和人马臂当中的臂间星域，即被称为伊谢尔伦回廊的主体部分。这广大的危险区域中，只有一条蜿蜒扭曲的可行进地带，分别可自同盟巴拉特星系和伊谢尔伦要塞外围进入。这是双方交战的必经之路，在帝国方被称为“欧德姆布拉的肚肠”。因为这里就像这创世巨兽便便腹中两条纠缠的回肠，被各种危险多变的星域则是其间难以穿越的肠壁、油脂和其他脏器包围着。

然而，透明球面舷窗外、这片名称不堪的区域的实景，却令少年震惊到忘记学到的所有语言。那就像是水彩画家将调色盆的颜料洗入水缸中，荡漾起缓缓翻滚的彩色云絮，万千变化，裹侠毁灭的巨星、诞生的新星，像腾起的气泡、散落的珠宝闪闪发光。但这壮阔瑰丽的景色同时也极端致命。星云聚集区域温度过万，人类所能制造的战舰目前仍无法抵御。外围一般电离环境也足以对舰船结构和电子系统造成损害，更不要提频繁交叠的辐射、密度难以测量的暗星云了。

他们根据莱因哈特发现敌踪的方位深入“欧德姆布拉的肚肠”的腹地，协助哈梅尔-II亦步亦趋地放出情报船探测，绘制精确到数十万分之一光秒的通路全息地图，测定星体、星间物质的参数并模拟其未来运动密度和引力场，多方勘定后再数缓慢前进，当中遇到脉冲星爆发数次停下。这是个极其消耗耐心和理智的细致工作，就像微生物在洒了农药、大风之中的巨大花菜的间隙里摸索。 

“图林根-III”所率领的编队在开头几天只是重复着上述苦劳。直到探测任务的第3天，他们好不容易绕过又一个暗星云，来到一片黑暗平静的开阔空间，根据射电测绘系统显示，这里是被暗星云包裹的一个空洞，遮挡了周围电离星尘的耀眼光芒。  
当他们面对无尽的黑暗终于松了一口气的时候，莱因哈特“不好！”的惊呼和通讯回路中的爆裂杂音一同炸开。  
他们眼见龟缩在后部的“图林根-III”舰身中部裂开一道白光，然后膨胀成一团棉花糖的虹云，连带护卫的2艘驱逐舰化为纛粉。视野中就能辨认出10余艇船只撕破编队后方，冲他们恶狠狠地袭来。

一时间，僚舰“撤退！撤退！”的惨叫和毕典菲尔特“不要停！给我冲！”的呵斥在通讯回路里铿锵交错。退却的僚舰被狼群撕成碎片，只有顺应本能同“王虎”一起冲出敌阵的7艘幸存下来。在毕典菲尔特的指挥下，当机立断改变编队，分成三组，其中一组保护哈梅尔-II撤退到稍远的小行星带后，余下两组同“王虎”作掩护火力，且战且退。

突一瞬间，毕典菲尔特跺出一步来，喝道：“掉头，全速前进！”  
“左舷12，右舷-20，舰艏2，最大航速！”  
大副将指令化为具体参数，巨大的惯性把舰桥几个忘记开鞋底磁锁的雷达兵甩出占位。少年死死扒住航海长的椅背，感受到骨节咯咯作响。  
“王虎”疾速冲向对方阵首，这疯狂的行为震慑对方领头的驱逐舰下意识转向，露出侧腹，正中下怀，“王虎” 火炮齐发、舰艏迸射万丈光芒，直接在对方阵型中间打出空洞。后方星云电离层被能量余波点燃，刺出一个燃烧发白的钻口。如果有空气的话，大约能一闻这只山中猛兽威武的咆哮。

代理舰长毕典菲尔特的素性，10次中有6次让人为之勇猛震惊、1次讶于其灵活细密、剩余3次则是为止跳脚的莽行，连15岁的一等兵都要爆发“大概真的只是运气好的白痴！”这种自暴自弃的想法。但这次，他果然还是被战神祈福的。  
趁敌方大乱，他们退却到一处背靠星云和变光星的小行星间，继续把哈梅尔-II掩护至一颗陨石背面的撞击坑里。即刻启动损管程序、检查人员舰只、重新整顿。而在指挥部，从他们已经掌握的星图来看，对方完全截断了他们返回要塞的小径，同要塞的通讯也因为附近的超新星连锁爆发而无法进行。  
20分钟小时后，剩余7艘驱逐舰的指挥官和作战部军官聚集在“哈梅尔-II”的会议室里。一番毫无建树的争论之后，奥贝斯坦中校提出尝试分兵摸过对方防线。  
“难道不应该集中剩余兵力吗？！”  
“对方第一击出动的兵力就远在我方之上，还不能排除其他后备力量。我们现在的任务是将敌方渗透的消息尽快传递给后方要塞参谋部，如果可以的话探查他们的目的。”  
冰冷的气氛传播列席。这位督战官的言下之意，只要有人能能活下来传递信息就行。  
哈梅尔—II也有人不乐意了：“我们是自告奋勇来支援你们的！多亏修米特！”  
别的舰有代表把矛头指向莱因哈特：“说到底，还不都是个小兔崽子。要是当作没看见，不就什么事儿都没了？！万一这货是同盟的探子，把我们引到这个鬼地方来呢？！”  
“一整个运输船就他活下来了，你不觉得太巧了吗，毕典菲尔特？”  
“你再说一遍，老子这就让你去投胎！”  
争执不下的关口，奥贝斯坦冰冷的声音直指莱因哈特：  
“根据航海日志，2月27日1330，你驾驶的补给艇为何突然为何突然绕道G-567”星域？这不在预定的航线上，偏离程度超过正常的范畴。”  
“奥贝斯坦，你是什么意思！？”毕典菲尔特怒道。  
“我已经写了报告，出现意外的磁暴，原定航线判定不能通过。所以绕行。”  
“你的入伍档案中的推荐嘉奖理由存在被加密的部分；您的监护人于是费沙的移民，和你只是领养关系。去年以泄露机密罪入狱，2月身份记录被注销，之后的文件被列为机密。请你解释一下。”  
少年直接回视对方幽红的目光，毫不畏惧地回答道：“所谓‘机密’，就是以您的忠诚等级还没有权限让我告诉您这些信息的意思，中校。”  
“缪杰尔一等兵，你要公然顶撞上级吗？”  
“啊呀，你们居然还留着这个煞星！”这时有人乍舌道。  
“没错，老子就是煞星，诸位已经陷入死地了！”  
这个字眼不知如何触发少年失去理智的开关，怒目瞪视，环转一周，接着振臂高呼，或者说竟然是在堂堂正正地煽动，  
“摆在诸君面前的只有一条道路！就是当自己已经是死人，背水一战，拉尽可能多的垫背的！”  
一片噤声中，只有督战官很快恢复了理智：  
“禁闭室，4小时。”

 

12 

林奇还活着。  
究竟发生了什么事？  
为什么梅尔卡兹不知情？他是说谎还是也被蒙在鼓里？如是，为什么帝国要隐瞒林奇存活的事实？林奇怎么到这儿的？他想干什么？他自己被送到这里是一个圈套吗？  
杨在对方将要扣下扳机的时刻问了自己一连串问题，以使自己冷静。好极了，如果他能活着出去，大概就能回答梅尔卡兹的疑问了。

对方没有立刻下手，而是用枪托把他砸倒在地。有更多的同伙聚拢过来，是原林奇麾下参谋部军官，其中一个提议道：  
“不要犹豫了阁下，不能让他破坏整个计划！”  
果然，他们一直欲除己而后快，除了单纯地看他不顺眼、发泄被士兵欺压的愤怒果然还有这样更深刻的原因。

他们正要下手，地面上来寻着杨而来的劳工也抵达了——多半就是对杨的防护服动手脚的人，惊讶地发现这通风井里已有来客。对峙之间，林奇被其他劳工们认出来。  
“果然有鬼！你们这些当官的统统沆瀣一气！”  
震惊、疑惑、愤怒中，这些士兵们忘了对杨的仇恨，转而都投向这个害他们身陷囹圄的人。铁丝网终于支持不住，载着这许多人砸向通风扇。导致支撑结构断裂，巨大的扇面沿着冰筑的管道向下滑行了一大段距离，带着冰块纷纷落下，在冰壁上砸出巨大的缺口，最下部分不堪压力又发生猛烈的崩塌。轰鸣过后，冰墙上出现一个大洞，露出基地的辅助通风系统和各种其他管道。

幸存者面面相觑，接着继续将狂怒倾倒在林奇身上，将他同他的追随者一起逼到了冰壁的悬崖边，  
“就是这个可耻的懦夫！让我们成了可耻的投降者。自己却躲起来。如今又把我们卷入死地！”  
碎冰和残骸堆积而成的冰台摇摇欲坠，这时一个响亮的声音阻止了纷争：  
“投降有什么可耻？！”  
摔得不轻的杨蹒跚着挡在人群和林奇之间，  
“诸位为国尽忠，直到最后不能战斗的一刻，才放下枪。苟且偷生比英勇就义需要更大的勇气。难道我们竟然要和那些视武人荣誉高于普通士兵生命的敌人一般吗？

过了很久，有人问杨威利：“那你呢，你又是怎么回事？”  
此时，一位参与杨的大撤退时被俘的士官站出来了：“我和中尉并肩战斗，他排除万难，救出众多平民、转移重要军事物资，从没有放弃过。他一定会有办法的！”  
人群摇摆起来：“你是来救我们的？是不是？你有办法了是不是？”  
刚才还琢磨着怎么杀死他的林奇的参谋突然补充，一直以来他们和杨里应外合，正在准备一个逃跑的计划，目前正在搜集必要的物资情报。兵士们充满希冀地看着他们，慢慢平息下来。

等一下、等一下，杨埋怨地看了一眼那个为他说话的士兵，对方并不领会其意，而是架住他的胳膊把他扶起来，自顾自地说：  
“我叫史路兹卡利达……施恩·史路兹卡利达。”那年轻人不好意思地笑了笑，“您叫我史路就好了。”  
我的奥丁……不，我的海尼森啊……或者任何这宇宙间全知全能的神，杨不由要在心中大声呐喊着。  
这时候，林奇走过来了，表情古怪地看了他一眼，接着从瓦砾里翻找自己曾经囤积的工具武器，向周围人分发出去。撑着一把破冰镐在前面带路，领他们离开摇摇欲坠的冰台，穿行在地底冰川、岩石和机械的迷宫中。可见他在这避世之地雌伏了不少时间。  
一行30余人向地底甬道中、温热空气飘来的方向向前行进，终于找到生机所在。通路的尽头是一间开阔的仓库。正逢轮休时间，大部分值班人员大概因为方才崩塌而疏散，只剩有限几个守卫，见到从天而降的牢犯还未及呼救就被乱棍打死。

而当他们探查环境，眼前的景象，让这些久经沙场的老兵都要作呕倒地。  
根据林奇的部署们偷来的机构设施图，这里应是后勤食品仓库的冰窖。但打开冰库大门，固态水冰块之间的不是食物，而是残破的人体和器官。操作台上甚至还有进行人体试验的痕迹。有人认出自己上周失踪的战友的遗体而恸哭失声。

冰柜上的商标是为基地运来补给、再运走燃料冰块的军需企业。他们走私的货物、同胞的残骸，可能也混在这冰块中，运向敌人的手术台。这证明了传闻中冰面上发现的残破尸体，诚然不是被当作怪物的林奇的杰作，可能是运输过程中的失误。以当今医疗之发达，缺失器官可以用纳米生化制品代替，但毕竟比不上真人身上的活物。在帝国，活体移植仍是达官显贵或疑难杂症的首选。正规途径包括自愿捐献，地下渠道不言自明。

极度悲愤之中，他们赶在增援抵达之前，搜集必要证据和资料。由狂暴的愤怒点燃的战意令他们迅速击退第一波守卫。交火炸塌了库房的大门，基地守兵需要搬运专门器械熔融冰川破门，即使从通风井上降下，也要等白昼的间歇泉爆发过去。部队中具有操作经验的战俘估计，对方无论从哪个方向堵截都还要2个小时以上。

这下他们下了出逃的决心，原地进行商议。  
林奇在艾尔·法西尔后，在帝国对旗舰的炮击中，脸部受伤但侥幸存活，得知帝国一定要他的命，便偷取阵亡战友的身份，不惜毁容乔装，随战俘运输船辗转至此。又在幕僚的帮助下，趁机溜出躲藏在离主矿道数公里外的通风井中。经他们探查，这颗惑星名为卡布契兰加，位于帝国与同盟前线战场、亚尔提那星系远日星带，距离伊谢尔伦要塞仅有8光年。  
人群惊诧，这个行星他们均有耳闻。卡布契兰加是双方交战史上必争之地，只为了他们也还没有发现的富矿脉，说实话没有其他战略意义。凡佛利特后帝国军完全占据这一星域。他们居然离故土如此之近，简直触手可及，家人大概就在夜晚所见的某个星星照耀的范围下挂念他们的下落，不禁让人唏嘘。  
林奇接着解释，经过艰险跋涉，从同盟战舰残骸里掘出同盟军用超光速发报机，向格林希尔和其他同志们发布加密求援电文，声称掌握了帝国在亚尔提那附近星域的航路图。接到了回复称，同盟别动队将派出别动队10艘情报艇到靠近北极的指定坐标接应，足够载基地的200多战俘离开，离约定时间还有37个小时。如果将计划提前告诉所有战俘们，不能保证没有人泄密，但也不可能就此扔下其他人。有人提议说：“不如我们干脆先占领管理处，伪造成事故，封锁通讯，再公告所有人？”  
即便可行，他们对于如何先走出这地窖仍一筹莫展，这时一直在钻研地图的杨说话了：  
“向下，再向下。”  
越过他们来时被堵塞的通风井向下4公里，靠近冰层底部的位置是通往冰层下碳氢化合物海洋的阀门，有耐受高温高压和腐蚀的专用侦查潜艇，原本探测海床矿脉用的。  
杨向操作员确认潜艇的燃料和技术指标，如果地图正确，从阀门向西南205公里，正好可以绕至管理处的后部。如果他们离开时引爆一个通风井，整个矿坑只靠一个通风系统必然不够，所有人员会被迫疏散至地面，他们可趁此赶往约定接应的地点。路上同盟基地的遗迹里还有补给中继。

他们计议已定，林奇命杨和几个军官留下殿后，临走将这冰雪地狱付之一炬，给死者一个体面的火葬。面对熊熊烈焰，林奇突然问起他当年在战场上托付的事究竟怎么样了。  
理智虽然在警告，杨还是据实相告。得知杨找到了自己留下的线索，将资料封存在可靠的人那里，林奇的眼神居然明亮起来，突然打开了话闸。

从数十年前开始，同盟和帝国都在加紧研发超越现有超瓦普跳跃、能够翻越臂间地带的技术。有传闻帝国一边已经获得突破性进展，但是一夜之间，整个团队带着成果和大笔经费突然不见了。说是跑去同盟，但同盟手上的只是不完全的赝品。两边的情报部门都捅了篓子，因此都希望知情人永远闭嘴。

那么这次同盟的支援如何能越过亚尔提那外围的危险森林呢？  
林奇被问住了，很快露出自嘲的笑容：  
“谁知道呢，也许所谓突破只是一个骗局，也可能真的有神乎其技的划时代创造。大概也不是我们这等凡俗的东西能触及的。”  
杨一时语塞，过了一会儿次啊想起来提醒格林希尔已经死于暗杀，回复他求援信息的人身分不明，恐怕是个陷阱，而实际运力，恐怕也不够。  
“对方还指望我的情报。那就接头了先下手为强，把上面的人全扔了，夺舰后再做打算。”  
他眼看这死魂灵好似返回人间，最后说：  
“帝国方面有人向梅尔卡兹提督发布密令要他格杀勿论，他也非常疑惑为何您会选择投降。”  
“我害怕了，就是这么简单。”  
林奇一点也不意外两边都有人要他去死，戏虐地笑起来，  
“只有5秒钟，断送一世英名和众人期望。让他们落到这里，像牲口一样不明不白地死去。  
林奇仰头灌完了瓶子里的酒精，杨看到被扔到地上的容器，标签上写的是防冻液添加剂，怀疑对方跟本不想活着走出这里，接着那瓶子被大火吞没了。

 

13 

他在砾石间搜集树叶和旌旗的残片，包扎龙后腿的伤口，又用更多的树叶掩盖住它的身体，以免被发现。龙依然努力挣扎，想赶他走。  
——你忘记我了吗？我是你从水里救起来的那个……  
他抱住龙喙，头抵在它的眼角，低声吟唱着姐姐给他唱的安眠曲。它终于不再抵抗，一起睡去。  
清晨，天光再度发绿时，后援抵达了，战斗重启，爆炸和法术的光芒掩盖还未沉下的星辰。龙的身体却开始冒热气。他不停地给它浇泉涧的冷水，但还是像温泉般蒸发出巨大的雾柱来。  
这让那些偷袭它的细作发现了他们的踪迹，落到头顶的悬崖，查看龙的死活，再跃下步步紧逼而来。他挡在龙身前，黑龙还是意识不清，偶尔能抬起头含混怒吼一声，又趴了回去。对方逮到可乘之机攻来，向他们喷出火舌，有着龙血的池塘居然点着了。  
龙血可燃，而龙本身却又害怕外部的火焰。发现这一点，他找了一根树枝，沾了龙血，打了火星点燃，奋力地挥舞火把，想驱散对方，拿更多的石头浇燃后掷过去，可是效用有限，包围圈眼看越收越紧。

突然间，他的身体被一股强大的力量往上拽，等缓过神来，双脚已经离开地面。他掷出手中最后一块石料，天空中破开云幕，突然在火石落地处降下一道光锥，为首的几条龙在嘶鸣中变成了灰烬，这动静终于引起了友军注意，剩下的袭击者则被赶来的其他龙消灭了。  
龙的同伴们疾停在他面前，狐疑地看着他，呼唤他身后的首领。其他的龙扬起脖子，露出好奇和惊异的呜咽声围着他转。  
他的视野边缘，白色的光影闪过，他看见羽翼的边缘。他回过头，看见自己身后长出巨大的翅膀，是雪白的颜色，和龙黑色的铁羽正相反。  
天空传来有节奏的号角声，越来越近。

他醒了，钟鸣般的回音正敲击船壳。  
那是主动索敌系统发出的波段在船壳上引起的共鸣，同盟军这招被帝国称为“海拉的镰击”。原理是发射体量很小的侦测鱼雷，设定开机时间和轨道，使同一批鱼雷的侦测范围构成平缓曲面，每隔固定秒数发出一批，即拉出一个侦测阵列，以代替侦察卫星，防止被帝国要塞的广域射电侦测系统发现。

哈梅尔-II雷达一等兵修米特在3个钟头后去到代行禁闭室的数据中心里，看到那孩子靠着透明幕墙席地而坐，盯着手里的一张全息照片，在他身旁坐下。  
“你没感觉到吗？刚才那位中校是在保护你。”  
少年没有回话，下意识地咬着手指甲，意外地露可爱的一面来。那照片上面是个刚出生的幼儿，  
“弟弟吗？”  
“……重要的信息，必须要传给对方，必须要活着回去……”  
看着那透明胶片上用红色水笔草草写下的名字，修米特说：“朱利亚斯是古代伟大君主的名字，希望这个孩子能保佑我们吧……”  
少年并没有理会他的劝慰，而是在沉思中自言自语地分析起来，如果这支部队的目标是越过天堑袭击要塞，现在应该已经收到要塞的局域通报。所以，这支部队的目的也是潜伏……有必要排除星间宙域这附近的星域中，是否有具战术或战略重要性的天体。  
接着对方抬起头：  
“修米特是吗？大副说这次测绘是你负责的？”  
他点头。相关的设备和系统是宇宙物理专业毕业的修米特个人通过数年持之以恒的努力、乃至通过个人财力和渠道装载在雷达室的。  
“走吧，我需要你的帮助！”  
少年站起、向他伸出手，身后正对着从行星另一边升出的黄巨星，将少年的金发照耀得宛如太阳的日冕，  
“我们不止要活着回去，还要消灭敌人、立下功绩！”

王虎”诸舰目前通讯静默，只收不发，保持低速运行，躲在电离云层外围的低温“辐射”圈内。这里被称为变温层，因为温度和气体密度不同，不容易被外部敌方被动索敌系统发现，而船体自身中和场又能勉强抵御较低辐射的电离损害。  
但是，他们也同样又聋又瞎，无法探查对方的位置。将新宙域进行重新定位划分，放出卫星和侦察艇勘察战场，将他们记录的观测到的敌军航迹汇出，同地形图结合，推测模拟可能的运动轨迹。  
他们暂时在变温层的藏匿，只要对方没有在安全的宙域有所收获，必然也潜进变温层搜寻。这时禁闭回来的缪杰尔不依不饶，居然带着修密特提出个方案来。

“真是十足大胆的提议。”哈梅尔-II舰长贝德拉姆听完他们的谏言，评语充满玩味。而毕典菲尔特的反应就更为直接：  
“你居然要我们耍弄诡计，而不是堂堂正正地冲锋。”  
“自古用兵就是诡计！”  
“这里没有黄口孺子说话的份！”  
“没错！就像我这样的黄口孺子，也知道勇士和莽夫的区别！”  
毕典菲尔特不可思议地睁大眼睛，看向同僚。出乎其意料地，他们都没有站出来为他说话，连那个奥贝斯坦都没有出声。对方没有给他反击的时间，打开作战指挥中心演示系统，调出不知何时存入的计划书。  
“我们需要一个诱饵。”  
少年十指灵活转动，缩放全息地图，接着虎口一张，缩小星图比例，展现更广口宙域，接着手腕环转，熟练将星图传到大全息投影台上，将自己的建议娓娓道来。其中细节和数据都对答如流，偶尔有疏漏修米特就上来补充。两个人早就做过模拟和排演。  
“好嘛！‘王虎’从来没有做过逃亡的一方。即使要做逃兵，也要堂堂正正地逃窜！”  
这么说着的毕典菲尔特同大副哈尔巴休泰德以及“哈梅尔-II”舰长贝德拉姆方案又进行了修正。 

 

14 

他们一路向下，排除底部闸门有限的守卫，登上潜水工作艇，驶出几百米再引爆炸弹，目送黑暗海域中涨开明亮蓝色的火球和气泡，照亮海底动物诡秘的一角，立刻不见了。他们又在黑暗中行进了数个小时，根据舰上地图，终于巨大冰层下的碳氢海洋里找到可靠的出口。

这里冰层较薄，折下冰蓝光柱，就像天空扯开通往天堂的一角。杨从没这么喜爱过这种颜色。他们乘坐的工作挺乘着间歇泉的热流被送上地面——确切说是半空之中——泉涌的压力将他们带上几十米的高空再落下，幸而艇身够结实虽然摔得泰半散架，乘员大半无恙。

他们回到主矿区地面，惊觉基地已经陷于一片混乱。原来战俘们听闻小部分矿工在通风井“起义”的传言，而发起了全体暴动。冲突中矿井两个中央矿坑之一燃起熊熊大火，融化冰盖中水、过氧化二氢、甲烷、乙烷、其他碳氢化合物、氮氢化合物的固体，进而汽化燃烧引发连锁爆炸，就像点燃了天然火药桶，继而引发坍塌。1/3的劳工和守卫都葬身冰川之下，得以脱出到地面的生还者以地面穹顶为屏障，以没有爆发的间歇泉眼和冰壑为战壕，毁坏地面防卫系统、抢了武器库，但还是被来自管理处居高临下的防卫武器的炮火所压制。

他们扒下死去的帝国士兵的制服，爬上高原，绕道管理处后方，趁乱抵达指挥所的应急通道口，自称是得知事变返回的野外堪矿团返回增援。守卫开门后立刻遭到抹杀守兵，他们趁乱摸上指挥部所在楼层。  
“我们是来救您离开的。”  
基地司令官海鲁特上校本想掩盖通风井爆炸和哗变的责任事故，未及向上报告，更不要说求援。他终日龟缩在基地办公室，对基层毫无了解，看对方面生也不觉有疑。眼看着冰原上的事态在几分钟内恶化，友军从天而降，简直谢天谢地，更无暇验证对方身份，还没有反应过来，已经被20多根枪管比着脑袋，被迫交出通讯控制权。

在一部分人抵抗追至的守兵时，另一部分人看住指挥所的人质，伪造定期联络，发送通讯故障的假消息，而封锁整个惑星的对外通讯，瘫痪后备系统。虽然帝国宙域间的巡逻部队识破他们的诡计只是时间问题，但这争取到了宝贵的时间。林奇以局域通讯向整个基地发布通告，号召剩余的战俘奋起反抗，到杨的后备队在冰原上等待的地点汇合。地面居然响起了“林奇万岁！”“‘艾尔·法西尔的英雄’万岁！”的口号。  
林奇和部署拿枪指着海鲁特录下后者供认和后勤运输企业合谋虐待战俘、走私器官的视频，和其他所有证据打包，设定为4个小时后全频道传送回要塞及附近所有可及宙域。  
“克拉丽丝，我并不是孬种的……”  
视频最后，以这样的遗言，林奇触发了炸毁基地和炮座的开关。

这则消息抵达附近基地、要塞、边境住民集聚地又花了2小时，而帝国官方只用了又1个小时就清理证据、压制了公开渠道的舆论。但没过两天，费沙就泄露了原始文件，在同盟引起哗然而反作用到帝国的交涉压力上还要数周之久，并最终改变了帝国国内立典拉德与卡斯特罗普间的僵局则是更久之后了。

而此时此刻，杨的身后突然一道白光，接着面前雪原被染得血红。回首管理处已在烈火和浓烟之中，整个山崖被凭空刨去一块。爆炸的热能蒸发了附近冰雪，露出黝黑岩石，制造强烈对流，掀翻了他们抢来的豹式坦克中最末的两辆。接着林奇死前分出的小队、包括几个原参谋官带着复制了管理处通讯、导航和定位系统的电脑终端找到了他们。

惊愕之余，杨意识到林奇的壮举虽然断绝了地面追兵的后患，却也带来来自宇宙空间的威胁。虽然通讯暂时得以保全，可是亚尔提那远日星带和要塞间的巡逻队如果正好路过附近星域，舰上自动卫星图像探测很可能扫描到行星地面异常能量情况，即使有间歇泉掩护，若亲自检视就完了。

他委派原来航宙技术员小组，先定位附近宙域的帝国巡逻队，接着以卡布契兰加的公转和自转周期推算出相对亚尔提那星系中心的相对转速，划出可能会被卫星画面发现的窗口时间及地表范围，得出需要提早两小时穿过危险区域抵达目的地的结论，不过，期间仍有被卫星捕捉的可能。  
“天空会保护我们的。”对于这样的担忧，杨却说。

果然，目标集合地点的北回归线，正是昼长夜短时期，间歇泉爆发更为激烈，喷射向空中的羽流连接成片，形成云层，可有效遮挡卫星侦测，但也使该片区域稀薄的大气结构更不稳定。虽然氧气的含量足够生存，还是有损呼吸系统。饶是如此，仍然有人探出坦克机舱外，逞一时快意揭下头罩，唱起同盟军歌来。  
不成调的旋律在大风中支离破碎，就好像是回到训练营时期的一次常规拉练。纵然指挥官牺牲了，幸存者们又团聚在一起，重拾雄心壮志，即将踏上又一次伟大的“海尼森的50光年的长征”。

路上，杨把曾经对格林希尔所说的告知几个指挥部的参谋，告诫要准备好同前来‘营救’的别动队交火的可能，但却遭到了激烈的反对。  
“那是不可能的，我们都是伺服于同一目标的同志！你是不是忘了，合作只是权宜之计，我们可还没有完全信任你！你还没有对你的出现和行为做出解释！”  
“哦，是怎样的目标呢？让你们甘愿让更多士兵去无畏冒险？要在未来要消耗更多生命！ ”  
史路和其他支持杨的士兵，挡在他们中间，亮出自己的武器，才终断争端。这时殿后的士兵追上说，索敌系统显示，从基地有新的追兵赶来了。  
事不宜迟，他们加速赶到指定地，放出信标30分钟后，黑影从云层中穿出，3艘伪装成帝国后勤运输船“罗西南提”1至3号降落了。  
最先从下面上来的，却不是同盟人，有一瞬间杨以为自己看到死神了，狂风裹挟全黑的破败罩袍，像是极地附近原住民。一会儿又不见了。

正当时，战斗突然在营救者和被营救者之间爆发了，如杨所担忧的那样。第一艘登陆艇满员引擎发动正要起飞时，登上第二艘登陆艇先首的军官与接应人员不知为何——或者是不可避免地——发生争执，即刻被射穿了头颅，众人哗然，随即交火。第一艘登陆艇在混乱中立刻起飞。枪林弹雨中，史路组织余部向曾经报以期望的祖国的援兵展开反击，最先开枪的罗西南提-II在争夺中爆炸，史路率部夺取了最后一艘登陆艇的控制权，要求带杨离开，被杨坚决地拒绝了。

他没法离开这里，没法若无其事地再回到自己的祖国、而陷那孩子的立场于不顾，更加没法不辞而别、回到没有阳光的现实里。他给出很多理由，有人要留下殿后，而他是林奇死后军衔最高的军官，理应担此重任，再者，他腿伤不便，只会连累友军。  
史路拽住他的手臂不放，居然流下泪来，杨一根一根地扯下他的手指：  
“我接下来委托你的，是更重要的任务，比我这个已死之人的性命重要。”  
“但是……”  
“但是反过来，如果不能用来保护你们的性命的话，就没有任何意义了。所以你一定要听好了。”

杨和少部分自愿殿后的士兵目送史路所在的登陆艇失在云层中。等2个小时候卫星热成像数据显示又一轮新的地上车辆赶来时，没有其他人幸存了，他也用光了能量闸。脚边的遗骸摔在崎岖冰原上碎成冰块，辩不出敌我来。在同僚和追兵的尸体包围下，杨把头盔摘下，靠在损毁的坦克上，他看见最初的死神的飘了过来，杨不由啧啧称奇。接着，神迹出现了。

在极地的朝日中，死神的使徒是以他惦念的人的形象出现的。那孩子样貌的天使金发近乎无色，全白银边的制服，像神明拂起冰霜再凝结的雕塑。  
这时，数个间歇泉的巨大羽流在身后展开，随着引力场柔软婉转，隐入高空，六翼的死亡天使的具象化。有一刻杨听不见其他任何声音，除了真正地踏入天国、冰晶解体的细微淙淙声。

他从没有像此刻感谢神的仁慈。

 

15 

3月1日1550，得到先锋侦察艇的低周波定位，王虎从一片黢黑的暗物质山峰后突然跃出，倾泻死亡的光柱，其黑色舰体在光学视距内反而成了伪装。对方报以数十倍的还击，穿过暗星云，造成湮灭反应而炸开玫红色的闪电。  
“王虎” 突入对方阵间，2艘僚舰紧随其后，引致交叉火力，对方3艘驱逐舰折戟。一时间，敌舰布满视野、上下左右皆是敌军。  
“太爽了！！任何方向！炮击！炮击！！给我撕开这些偷偷摸摸的娘泡儿的底裤！”  
航海长欧根努力地咳嗽了一声，毕典菲尔特不解带不满地瞄了他一眼，前者歪歪脑袋示意身边舰上唯一的未成年人，代理舰长不耐烦地“啧”了一声，转头改口道：  
“那就衬衫！什么都行！给我炮击！炮击！！炮击！！！”  
混战肇始，既已短兵相接，双方都毫不顾及地打开主动索敌系统，死亡的丧钟高频率地敲击双方的耳膜。而毕典菲尔特的怒吼仍能穿透这钟鸣般的共振，在舰桥内呼啸，好像率领的不是3艘驱逐舰，而是一整个编队。  
大副哈尔巴休泰德一手紧紧握住操作台边缘，一手飞快地操作系统，将舰长的命令转换成一连串咒语般的具体姿态指令给水手班，双眼在操作界面反光下闪闪发光，活像大胡子的长袍魔法师，施展这几乎将将驱逐舰开成战斗艇的奇技。  
“王虎”穿透对方阵型，以最大航速垂直拉升，躲过一系列飞弹，边后退边继续炮击。  
入光量陡升，舰体频繁的姿态调整令初历火线的少年头晕目眩，，连方位感也失去。欧根扶住莱因哈特，毕典菲尔特看见这一幕，在漫天炮火下居然喜笑颜开：  
“稳住，小子，咱们来看看你的鬼主意有没有用，这之前别把自己吐晕了！”  
敌方增援紧随而来以前，已被诱入“回肠”的狭道之间，从战斗开始到进入第二阶段，前后只有13分钟。  
紧接着，第二梯队果断从行星带掩护中跳出，截断其后路，5分钟后，“王虎”与第二纵队一逃一追将目标赶入预定的三岔路时，包括哈梅尔-II在内的第三梯队也出现了。在狭窄的甬道里，敌方只剩下一个出路——“王虎”退却向要塞的方向。  
此时，欧根收到雷达室内作战班的紧急报告，舰艉被动雷达发现更远的异动。  
“我没法解释……”通讯里的技师满头大汗，“从敌方阵尾脱出的不明飞行器，发动机喷射的粒子流波形非常怪异，无法跟踪去向……”  
欧根无法抽身，这时督战官奥贝斯坦提出前去查看，众人这才想起他此前也是正经的作战参谋。

交战第42分钟，“王虎”舰艉动力室中弹，未及5分钟，又传来修缮、救援完毕的报告，主发动机只丧失2成功能，可以备用发动机补充；而人员救治也完毕，可以重新投入战斗。这都是损管和医疗队的快速反应处置起了作用。如是场面，几乎重复了10多次，直到毕典菲尔特突然从指挥席上站起来，大声道：  
“欧根！”  
站在莱因哈特身后的欧根得命一把扛起少年，在对方开始挣扎以前将他带上通讯艇的登陆舱。莱因哈特开始抗议时，通讯艇共4艘在密集炮火下出发了。最后穿越火线、冲出星云变力场密集地带、抵达可通讯区域的却只有莱因哈特和欧根所在一艘。他们一到指定地点，即刻向要塞发送急报，并同时继续向要塞进发。  
3分钟后他们才收到要塞回电，并要求再一次确认他们所发送的情报。欧根直接拨通了要塞指挥部值班室的立体通讯，大骂一顿。当他们冲进要塞指挥中心大厅时，大惊失色的指挥部才勉强调集到的满编值班人员。

3分钟后，要塞向被赶到近前的渗透部队发射光束，弹道却并不如计算的那样，居然提早了0.3秒。等少年反应过来时，第一梯队、 第二梯队连同同盟的一半追兵被一同吞入雷霆之怒中。最前的“王虎”堪堪被死亡的光芒擦过，却被敌舰爆炸的余波和残骸所累，舰艉及半个舰桥被削掉一块，黑色的猛兽瞬间失去全部动力。因为惯性舰体在空中缓慢地翻滚，火光曳出回旋的金色弧线。因为帝国方面愚蠢的错误而幸存的同盟残部如秃鹫般一哄而上，黑色猛兽咆哮着，又炸开数个火球。欧根的震惊地瞪着己方制造的灾难，化成愤怒的人形，直到被指挥部警卫压制在墙壁上。

像被一座冰川从头顶上方落下砸穿了，少年狠狠地锤击着身边仪表盘，才能勉强站起来。  
他漏算了己方的漏洞，他应该记得的！

他不顾欧根阻拦，一路狂奔向刚才接舷的指挥部紧急登录口，抢了一艘准备护送要员的紧急医疗艇，冲向漂浮的“王虎”。他远远地甩开幸存的哈梅尔-II、要塞守卫舰队的增援，像一颗流星刺穿残骸、炮火和烟雾的障碍直接登陆“王虎”舰桥。

舰桥一片狼藉，正登舰扫荡的敌军无不惊诧于从突入舰只上下来的白色医疗队制服的少年兵，接着两人就被一击毙命，旁人惊慌失措地回击。手中武器被打飞了，他就抄起手边钢架碎片掷去砸烂第三人的脑壳。  
他吸引了敌方注意力，都向他围拢时，突然从后面射来几束红光，剩下的敌人也应声倒地，露出他们身后被爆裂的舰体支架直穿多个脏器、几乎被钉在指挥室墙角的“王虎”舰长。后者终于力竭，手枪落地。  
他立刻上前紧急检视下，以目前的条件，虽然能够进行脾脏切除术，但其他脏器的损伤和腹腔大出血却无能为力。但少年并没有停止手中的操作，看上去就和伤者一样冷静。  
“实在太可惜了，还期待你做我的副官。”一直拒绝他参与作战部门的代理舰长说。  
“您这么说，哈尔巴休泰德老爹是要哭的。”对方故作镇定地回答道。  
随着一声闷笑，伤者吐出更多鲜血，却不能阻止他继续发出豪爽——意图发出豪爽的笑声：  
“有道理！我倒是要到去瓦尔哈拉去见识，那络腮胡子被鼻涕眼泪搞得乱七八糟的场面。”  
军医官手下一顿，看见远处大副的站位的设备上凭空一个大洞，剩下的部分和焦黑的半截下肢融合在一起。  
“那家伙还活着吗？”  
看到医官迷茫悲愤的眼神，毕典菲尔特露出恶劣的笑容。  
“猎物没死，毒蛇却先死了，可是要被放出毒蛇的猎人笑话的。”  
接着，“王虎”的代理舰长发出了最后一道命令，  
“……后部雷达室……务必让那家伙活着，他是我们清白的证据。”

闻言，最后的传令官快速地站起敬礼，将英雄的最后影像深深地映入脑海之中，抄起医疗箱、宇航服喷气压力开到最大，像子弹般弹射出去，在崩坏额舰体中快速穿行。这时，“哈梅尔-II”和其他舰只的增援抵达了，他却比后至的陆战队造成更大的杀伤力，直到后半部都已经不见的雷达室。

紧急密闭剂喷射后制造的临时壁面如同遭劫的棉花田，还有舱体和人体残骸被凝结在里面，露出一端。为数不多的幸存者七窍流血，是舱体暴露瞬时降压的伤害。而一息尚存的奥贝斯坦，除了外伤，因瞬间真空导致义眼爆裂的后果更为严重。  
果然，身体机能濒临极限的中校平静地听完他的汇报，过了数十秒，还是要坚持不懈地嘲讽：  
“明明没救的却要装成还有救， 这不但是一种伪善，而且也……”  
即便发音因为伤势而模糊，也并没有让他稍微有点人情味，而更像个破损的发报机。但是这种偏执让莱因哈特觉得他的个性并没有表面看上去那么平静。  
“闭嘴！这是舰长的军令！”  
“少校……对中校并没有……”  
“这家伙绝对会特进二级，就当是上校的遗命吧！”  
医官利索掏空眼窝已经毁坏的义眼残骸和血肉，热线枪激发器砍了一半改成临时的镭射刀，糊住眼底神经管附近的出血口，直截了当地说，  
“而且，我看舰长也不想在瓦尔哈拉见到你！”  
莱因哈特以止血胶填充眼窝的空洞，缠上专用胶布，防止放射性燃料向颅腔侵袭。这粗暴但有效的处理令因脑垂体受到影响，奥贝斯坦产生轻微癫痫，没办法作出反驳，终于转到正题上去：  
“卡布契兰加……有3艘敌舰去了……其他都是佯动……”  
说完这话的督战官经过医官以结果为要务的治疗后，整个上半部的脑袋变成乳白的球面石膏，下半部鲜血淋漓，造型恐怖。接下来就是长达数年的颅面重建和义体化手术，这可能将不在少年医官的管辖范围之内了。

他将这消息上报，没有等待增援而是立刻驾往那颗惑星，在轨道上即发现一艘可疑的运输船“罗西南提-I”号。这艘船已完全失去动力，内部经历了激烈的战斗。舱内复数以上的囚犯和武装者的身体交叠在一起。莱因哈特好不容易找到一个还差一口气的，大声喝问：  
“你们的渗透到底有什么目的？”  
严厉地逼问下，对方说出了这样的遗言：  
“万岁……民主主义万岁……林奇万岁……杨……‘艾尔·法西尔的英雄’万……！”  
话音未落，少年扣下手中的扳机。当死者的血从他的脸颊上滑落到胸前时，他才意识到自己做了什么，以及对方说了什么。他松开死者的尸体，跌坐在地。

 

16 

再一次失去了同舰战友的少年，终于踏上这冰封惑星的土地是半小时后。  
他在已经成为废墟的基地间跋涉。冰原远处有两个深坑，余火还在燃烧。之间布满了恢复宁静的阵地。他找到一辆能源消耗过半但还能用的豹式坦克，沿着交战遗迹一处一处地搜寻。路上人与机械的遗骸已被大雪覆盖了。他一具具扒过来查看，满手是血的冰晶，终于到迷失方向、能源耗尽、连战车内的备用补给都用完的地步，还是没有找到要找的人。

手上的血迹一层覆盖另一层，低温下无法洗净。他不停地揉搓想保证温度，接着身体在极端严寒下出现反常热感，甚至开始觉得身边副驾驶座有另一个人的温度。  
“吉尔菲艾斯……”  
他说服自己不要因为幻觉脱下外套，但是余光里有反常的光线和动静，当他抬起头的时候，他的红发友人正坐在那里。他感觉自己轻松地站了起来，背景都褪去，只有对方和他对面站着。  
“……对不起……我并不是想……我也并不是不需要……”

接着，所有的血从他的指尖、颈间、衣襟上褪去，褪向地面，褪向前，褪向那红发少年的脚边，

对方只是微笑着看向他。  
那赤潮从对方的脚踝上爬上去，像寄生大树的藤蔓、缠住鲸鱼的渔网，爬上少年的脖颈，勒住他的喉咙，最后变成一整片血迹，静止了一刻，就像一滩凝固的颜料，接着重力恢复运作，血河掉头向下。他的友人的颈动脉处就像被撕裂了，骇人地流着血，几乎能听见汩汩水声。  
他疯狂地追了过去，拌倒在雪地里，再度爬起来，但总是触碰不到对方。而红发少年却不为所动，站得依然笔直，微笑地指着远方。

他下意识地捂住自己脖子上同一位置的旧伤，冰川上自己的倒影里那里的伤疤不见了，他的脖子完好得像一截白雪，却刺骨地疼。  
这是幻影。  
他告诉自己，  
这是幻影，他顺着对方所指的方向奔去，又回头目送那影子向着地平线远去，最后一次回头，那影子不见了。

他睁开眼睛，听见豹式坦克发动机的声音。大概因为他走运地赶上了极昼，坦克的太阳能电池组开始运作而重新有了动力。虽然不知道自己当初怎么会没看见，他甚至在后备储藏箱找到了额外的补给。重新上路后，2小时内找到了在雪地里奄奄一息，已经放弃了而摘下头罩的杨。而他面前正站着个黑色的影子，黑色大氅的末端褴褛不堪，正朝杨抬起枪口。

“不许动！”他举枪大喝。  
对方转身向他开了一枪，露出宽沿黑帽下满布伤疤的脸。莱因哈特堪堪躲过，予以回击。突然间他们之间的间歇泉喷发，挡住视线。再回头时对方居然凭空消失了。

他不敢走远，守在杨身旁，在冰晶和雾气中搜寻，一无所获，回头时，杨正睁大着眼睛，恍惚地看着他，一动不动。雪原中间，他背后的土地被战火烧得焦黑，像梦中那条龙张扬的翅膀，黑色的眼睛中亚尔提那温和的光辉缓缓流动。虽然实非本意，这个男人所经之处总是硝烟弥漫。

“你在费沙的时候念着他的名字，找到以前可不要那么着急去死啊。”  
他从口袋里掏出梅尔卡自交给他的相片：  
“梅尔卡兹说没法确认死亡，就当是好消息吧。  
“这是你来到帝国的原因吗？”

不全是这么回事，当然不是这么回事。  
这样的话语，卡在杨的喉咙里，他坐起来，还是没法发声。他握住少年冰冷的手指，粉红色的不知道是血还是冻伤，混着冰雪搓着，想让它像活物一样暖和起来。  
“我不想知道你究竟干了什么……”  
“我没……你听我……”  
对方哽咽的声音打断了他。  
“但我想通了，就算我是煞星，就算周围的人都死了……只要你能活着，就算整个宇宙的人都被我送去地狱，又有什么关系。”  
杨应该告诉他，人应有高于执着于特定人的信念，应该告诉他，任何情况下都要对信念抱持怀疑，  
但他最后只是拥抱了死神的使者，对方也回应了他。

 

Epilogue

“量子物理与飞行器动力工程？”  
从天花板横梁间架着的竹竿上吊下来的风干腊肉，几乎要挡住对方的脸。抬起头的话，还可以看见用旧床单裁剪的手制尿布，这些丝毫不影响这家海鲜餐馆的生意。这家店的幕后老板，安利·露克雷鲁在餐馆一楼街面的面条铺角落里吃到一半，口里含混地问，看起来就像一个给店里送冰块的老劳工。  
安妮罗杰很意外，对方居然能舌头不打结地把这几个拗口名词一念到底。  
她把手从洗得发白的工装裤袋里拿出来，站直了姿势，将一头染成栗色的短发撸到耳后，抬起因为长期在露天维修平台工作而晒出小麦色的脸认真地回答：“是的，已经收到录取通知书了。”  
来递料碟的老板娘惊呼道：“上帝，那可怎么嫁得出去呢？”  
“你别说话！”露克雷鲁喝止自己不知第几号夫人，回头问她，“学费你怎么打算？”  
“我晚上周末可以再多打几份工……”  
“笑话！”  
鲁克雷鲁放下筷子，  
“卡多丽露，我这辈唯一能出息的孩子，读这个，信誓旦旦要进顶尖的实验室，结果读书的时候还得兼职，拿不到优等，刚毕业就被个该死的同盟官僚骗跑了，当了寡妇，又落在一个走私犯手里，生了孩子，还没有来得及复出工作就死了！孩子爹是个更不靠谱的……”  
“你不要这么说泰隆，他是正经商人！”老板娘辩解道。  
“他让他的老婆——一个自由的费沙人！葬在海尼森的公墓里，算什么事！奇耻大辱！我就不该和他合伙！他一开始就是打得我那堂妹的主意！”  
“啊，不要说蠢话了！要不是你那么咄咄逼人，他也不会带着阿利逃跑！”  
“那是因为他搞不定堂里的火拼结果欠一屁股债！帝国人净是些傲慢的孬种！同盟人就是些爱说大话的孬种，没有一个好人！”  
话虽这么说，她所宿住的露克雷鲁的大宅，平均人口40多人。除了本族各种亲戚，每个月都有众多各地远亲、友邻来投靠，给他手下数量庞大的商号干活或出去找工作，或是找到新的落脚点离开。很多三姑六婶她到现在都没有认全，换一个角度，多一个自己这样“从帝国乡下逃避战祸来的二表婶的老公的小舅子”也没有人注意。费沙人、帝国人、同盟人和他们的混血后代都在一个屋檐下，显得两国波澜壮阔战争荒诞无稽。  
接着老头气势汹汹地说：“所以，我要借给你学费。”  
这完全不像是施恩的语气，安妮罗杰愣了一会儿，对方这才恢复往日精明的商人摸样：  
“但是有利息，复利……本息都要用你日后自己的工资收入来还，男人的钱是不行的！你可别想着和你那红发小男朋友私奔。”

她哭笑不得，叹息着道过谢要走出店铺，在门口被一队顾客挡住了去路。为首的摘下帽子来，居然是4年不见的高维兹。  
他简要寒暄，含笑说：“时机已到，这是要劳驾您的时候了。”  
正惊诧间，露克雷鲁一手搭上她的肩膀。  
“她欠我40万的高息助学贷款，不能就这样放她走。”  
她回过头，露克雷鲁居然站起来了，  
“她是我这里最好的机械师，数据过目不忘，零件上一个裂缝都不会遗落，什么废料到她手里都能改装成更有用的部件，手比最有经验的钟表师还稳定。我情愿她浪费这钱去见识一下象牙塔里的理论家有多无能，也比被你们拐回到那个乌烟瘴气的窠臼里强。”  
高维兹身后的保镖聚拢过来，还是一脸笑容：“我希望您能明白在挑战什么。”  
突然间他周围的食客也都站起来了，所有的都亮出枪面向他们，她和高维兹都被吓了一跳。  
“你的后台老板自身难保，手还伸不到这里。先试着能从这里出去再说。”  
眼看事态一触即发，她挡在所有人中间，请求道：“请给我一天时间，明天就动身，我不会跑的。”

她和离露克雷鲁2个街区、从维洛克那里继承的机修仓库作最后的道别，结果迎来意外访客。波利斯·高尼夫最近的日子难过。这5年来，费沙人以为他们总算赶走了帝国的老爷，没成想皇帝的宰相吸起血来更不要命。立典拉德派系施展铁腕，志在全面掌握对费沙的控制权。原来蓄势待发的经济体系还没开起步就被打断了腿。  
内乱连绵，帝国更得到借口，计划在宇宙历791、帝国历482年5月间一举关闭艾坚赫兹-艾坚福特-艾克哈特三镇对费沙的过渡口岸。费沙金融市场双边贸易相关的概念——基本意味着所有标的，从股票到认托凭证到商品期货等——全面下滑，里面也有不少帝国贵胄的钱，真可谓杀敌一千、自损八百。  
险峻的困境中，高尼夫决定把所有会员集中起来，跳过中间经销商，没有差价，直接上门递送服务，每一单利薄，集中起来可就不得了。船队修理也到一处，她甚至可以挣更多外快了。

这次，他是送一个指明寄到她修理平台地址的大型包裹的。边长足有20米，用2米厚的标准金属集装箱封得严严实实。她本以为是之前定的配件，但却记不得有这样的订单。收件人只写着“卡特”。安妮罗杰突然一个灵光一现，不知为何，决定拆开来看看。

“早上和配件的供应商碰头，为什么不大声地报你计算的结论？你明明得出了正确的数据！”  
高尼夫把货卸到操作平台上，抄着手看着她操作机械臂拆包裹，抗议道，她报以苦笑。  
“你要强势些，他们看你个子小好欺负，要是知道你是女的那就更完蛋了。这种时候你的那个跟班在哪儿呢？他的气势倒是够吓人。”  
“他不是我的跟班，所以我不知道。”  
“总觉得那个小鬼在做危险的事，真的不要紧吗？他母亲不敢直接来找你，又来我的商号埋怨了。”  
她重新调整参数：  
“他不是我的跟班，我没有权力干涉，而且我相信他知道自己在做什么……还是没有莱因哈特和杨先生的消息？”  
这5年来，她把信件一封一封地存下，和刺绣的作品一起放在床底工具箱的隔层里，始终没有寄出去。  
“担心吗？”  
“那又怎么样。”  
“这就对了，太阳还要高升，日子还是要照常过下去。”高尼夫又停顿了一会儿，“我认真地说，如果是最坏的结果，你要早做打算……我有个表弟刚加入同盟的空战队，如果有你这样可靠的整备人员就好了，考虑一下吧。”

“一直以来，非常感谢您，你们的恩情无以报答……”费沙商人听到这个开头，为之一顿，她放下工具，继续道，“但是我明天就要返乡了。”

这异样的沉默里，自动机械刚好打开集装箱的外壳和其他保护拘束器，在他们面前首先露出的是一段光滑如镜面的曲面，螺旋展开如银白色鹦鹉螺，末端和外稍雪白的尾翼以完美的数学结构向外延伸，中心幽幽泛蓝。这种回溯管道是她从没见过的的类型，她判断这只是一部分动力核心。这大型发动机侧面印着一个从耳后展开巨大翅膀、头戴铁盔的女神胸像。这与其说是美丽的艺术品，不如说像是有生命的造物。  
接着，回溯管周围散发出宛了如融化了彩虹的霞光，其后的景象都产生不同程度的衍射和重影，虽然美丽，但她意识到这是不稳定时空场的死亡征兆。如果不及时处理，整个仓库和周围一片街道都会陷入火海和乱流之中。  
高尼夫大惊失色，大呼小叫地喊来在外边待机的欧特尔，三人手忙脚乱。她指导二人一起采取行动，边套着防护服边冲下操作平台，逐个检查各种线圈、放大器、导管和散热系统，计算中和场的频率，连珠炮般的发出提问：  
“波色子密度？”“3兆阿伏伽！1个标准差。”  
“费米子密度？”“24个，0.5个。”  
“希格斯？”  
“没有这个读数啊。”  
“在玻色子的菜单下面！！！”  
“245……2450……，0个？”  
“什么？”  
“真的是2450，你的计数器是不是坏了？！”

如果他们不是已经从行星地表的闹市被卷入外太空的亚空间，那么就是仪器故障。巨大的振动之中，她甚至看到了自己昔日的残影，甚至在惊讶地看着彼此。她收回混乱的意识，迅速从桌上的工具中挑出一把扳手，用尽全力一击，后者在空中划过弧线，正击中在展开场内无法接近的光激射器的阀门。巨大的鹦鹉螺嗡鸣着震出一圈白光，一切归于宁静，死亡的虹霞渐渐散开。然后一段视频凭空投射在他们的操作台上。

“你看，卡多丽，这就是……未来……你所设计的，超越无止战祸与狭隘野心的未来。但是，果然，我们也被诅咒了啊……”  
画面里的人仰躺在一个好似实验室的房间的地板上，嘴角流血，好像要将自己的作品收入濒死的意识中，  
“……我不知道你还在不在那里，或者能驯服了她的人，请你们送到那里，告诉他们你做了什么。请你们……请救救我的家人……救救玛格……”

视频即刻被销毁。取而代之，浮现的电子名片上写着：  
艾尔伯特·冯·H  
伯伦希尔计划组  
费因曼第五联合实验室  
格林沃德·奥丁—洛斯阿拉莫斯·费沙—阿尔扎马斯·海尼森

全息名片的底面有一个和发动机雏形侧面一样的女神头像。点击三个地名，都会跳出一个更加精确的改行星经纬度坐标。

严格来说，洛斯阿拉莫斯并不在费沙，而在费沙的第二卫星安德肋的赤道附近。从公开资料看，那里是什么都没有的不毛之地。  
“你知道亚诺修一天都没接受过大学的正规的教育吧？在发明超瓦普跳跃的理论之前，他一直都是一个比赛飞艇发动机开发工作室的研发员和专利所的兼职审核员。”  
在外围守卫安妮罗杰的宫内省的官员听到响动，终于朝工作室赶来了。这个当口，波利斯·高尼夫抽回那电子明信片的投射码，  
“少小姐，我说你放假回家以前，我们去最近的这个工作室，看一看？”


	9. 3 Siegfried 大造  - 1 Mimir   凌凙凗凒

Historical Controlvarite Method 历史控制变量法  
1 Decoherence 殊途  
3 Siegfried 大造  
1 Mimir 凌凙凗凒

 

我非常伤心，我的智力竟然在我与所有熟人之间筑起了一道高墙。从前他们嘲笑并蔑视我，是因为我的无知与迟钝，而现在他们又为了我的知识及睿智而敌视我。  
——《把花献给阿尔加农》

 

BGM： La Belle Epoque by Audio Machine

 

Prologue  
他侧过头，好奇地触摸白色羽翼，后者下意识意识地抽动，他才察觉到这是自身的一部分。一时间群龙呲牙眦目、鬃毛直立，嘶鸣连连，黑龙厉啸，喝止喧哗，尾巴松松围住他，推到身后，寰转过身体来。

他意识到，那并不是他往常能在神话或童话绘本里见到的龙——它没有膨胀的腹部、伸展的蝠翼和粗壮的后肢；而是修长的、犹如水蛇般的躯体，铁黑的羽翼收起，双颞犄角像古木虬结，柔软的颊须在风中飘扬。  
龙的脖颈和中部翻腾而起，如盆昊目将他照了个遍，眼睑垂下，伸过头来嗅嗅他的翅膀，晃晃脑袋。  
他几乎觉得对方为自己的变化露出了为难又困惑的表情，然后抱怨似地咕噜着。  
他不禁失笑，伸出双手拍拍黑龙的面颊。对方呜咽着，用鼻翼蹭他的头顶，突然警觉地抬起头。  
一瞬间，天色骤暗，兽鸣滚滚震耳欲聋，淡绿的太阳被遮天蔽日的羽幕所遮，同他一般的白色羽毛纷纷落下。所有的龙腾起脖子、张出翅膀，咆哮着、进入战备状态，摆出一个近乎半球的防卫圈将他和黑龙保护在正下方。

龙群外围闪起火光，长着翅膀的犀牛……不，是一群由巨大的白鹰驮着的犀牛，正试图冲破防线。在龙群喷出的火舌中，白鹰纷纷惨叫坠亡，双方互有死伤。领头最大的灰色一只，身形庞大，却以完全不相称的灵活，从坠亡的鸟背上灵巧跃向下一个，如是五六番，居然在迂回中靠近阵中，披着一身铁甲撕开龙族用火舌构筑的防御圈，跃下最后一只巨鹰的后背，重重落在他的正面，砸出半个石坑。  
他刚欲反击，灰犀牛灰黄的眼睛凝视着他一转，前腿屈曲，居然好像一个行礼，紧接着扬蹄回旋，硬是将他和黑龙撞开，居然背对自己，向黑龙咆哮，卷起狂风撸直了龙须。

一时间，双方停下所有攻势，鸦雀无声、剑拔弩张。  
他头一次看到黑龙露出凛冽的眼神，完然腾起，引而不发。  
紧接着又一群更大的黑影试图从防线的外围突入。那是一群黑色的豪猪奔袭而来，龙族转瞬内外受敌，他被那犀牛叼住脖颈甩上背脊往外冲。

那黑龙发出某种低缓嘶声，球型阵列突然让出一个豁口来，结果里面的犀牛要冲出去，和外围要进来的豪猪撞成一团，又被聚拢的龙群灭了个七七八八。  
乱阵中，铸铁般尾巴般钳上来，勒得他差点背过气去，生生将他扯下犀牛的背脊。百兽皆惊，一时四围啸声大作。

他条件反射性地拍掉尖叫的闹钟，

什么鬼。  
少年军医一手还压着床头柜上的闹钟，瞪着墙粉起皮的天花板——是出发的时候了。  
那向他奔袭而来的，应该是原本漆在“王虎”侧舷的豪猪，接着他没头没脑地想。

侧着稍稍抬身，回头确认让他在梦中感到憋气的所在。杨终于在凌晨沉沉睡去，一条胳膊压着他的肩膀。他轻轻抽出身，在急救室的棉质工作服外面套上卫勤部队的白色军服，回头的时候，对方又睁开了眼，漆黑的眼睛毫无神采，以一种置之现世之外的眼神穿过他所站的地方，去往另一个世界。

 

杨从前方劳改营九死一生地回来，经历7个多月的牢狱生活，健康千疮百孔。除了内外伤，还有中度营养不良、慢性肺炎及一些奇怪的传染病，总算都有惊无险地治愈了。出于安全和周到双方面考虑，药品、食物、医疗护理都由莱因哈特亲自负责。  
但杨顽固的懒惰，让强势如护士长克拉拉·海瑟薇都败下阵来。杨总是抱怨连连，不满又进入由医生和护士充当狱卒的铁窗生活。要让他按照医嘱进行复健、到院子里走走简直比登天还难，和莱因哈特隔三差五就要为此争执一番。如是拖拖沓沓到了5月，他的身体状况终于修养到能进行左腿修复手术。术后恢复期夜晚只能侧躺，没有他这个抱枕就睡不着。

以前，他倒也习惯被当成抱枕。他病情不稳定的时候，杨不相信家用体温检测仪器——要不敏感过头总是报警，要不太迟钝无动于衷——得抱着莱因哈特睡，才好用下巴抵着他的额头，以便半夜体温一有升高就能醒来。有几次莱因哈特半夜睁开眼，已经抱到地上车上，风驰电掣赶往医院急诊。杨平时爬个楼梯搬几本书都要喊累，他不知道对方是怎么办到的。  
久而久之，杨夜晚的睡眠变得很浅 ，以致白天总是昏昏入睡，或者原来体质就是如此——他家那遗传性的低血压——少年安慰自己。即便打着哈欠，大学教员有时白天还会突然拽他过来，用脸颊贴他的脑门，估出温度来，八九不离十。

现在却是莱因哈特半夜睡不着了。有好几次黑夜中病房突然响起同盟语的梦话，把他搞醒。如是几次，他总算听明白，十次里有七次在说“对不起” 、两次“停火”、剩下的一次在说“全军后退”。  
有时杨甚至没有完全醒，双眼半开半阖、只是把他更紧地搂入怀中，护住他的后脑勺，好像生怕有人抢走。这让少年想起在费沙他在波利斯·高尼夫的船上磕到头的时候。  
不知道为什么，这个念头让他眼眶发热、胃疼到想吐。

 

莱因哈特回到后方，准备了2个月，参加宇宙历790年、帝国历481年5月份的全国医科专门考试，在平均年长他4岁的考生里名列前茅。可是，他最近几年大半时间都在疆场上，没有中学同等程度的文凭。人事部门以此为理由，说他不具备被医科大学包括专科的各类军事学校录取的资格。齐列罕见地硬气起来，去找主管部门吵了很多次，终于摸清那些官僚是忌惮他和之前搞出事端的黑色枪骑兵的联系而从中作梗，申诉多次都毫无结果。未来的方向成谜，他只得继续原来在第三军医院军用病房的工作。

他的主治医师齐列却乐见于此，利用他留在后方的大好机会，为治疗和研究他的罕见病症无所用不及其。  
某个炎热的中午，有个农夫模样、50出头的中年人跑来急诊室找他和齐列，差点被警卫架出去。好不容易被放行后，把一个被黑纱笼着的玻璃钟罩放在他们面前的办公桌上，揭开里面居然是模样稀奇的土培植物。  
对方笑呵呵地，好像给孙辈塞他们并不喜欢的礼物的爷爷，用满是泥土的手摸摸莱因哈特的脑袋。少年没了脾气，居然要为这淳朴的青草和土香而气得微笑起来了。  
齐列病急乱投医，连巫医也不放过了吗？  
“这位是奥丁大学生命科学院植物研究所的药用植物学教授弗拉维·冯·夏夫豪简子爵。”  
齐列带着恶作剧的笑容介绍说，  
“杨协助他校对古代药材文献，帮了不少忙。”  
完全没有贵族模样的子爵道：“按你的要求，我让徒弟和执事们跑了好几个星系的行星生境找到的，后续的临床观察，我已经叮嘱我的学生们跟进。”  
齐列招呼之后鱼贯而入、相较家主简直衣冠楚楚的仆人们安放植株，笑意盈盈：  
“那是肯定的。”  
自己的古怪毛病成为无可救药的老学究的研究工具了。  
——第二天，当他被逼迫咽下用那些神奇植物制作的棕色药汤时这么想着，看在对方为了哄他喝药还带了夫人特制甜点的份上乖乖配合了下去。  
但之后，当他知道齐列和夏夫豪简的灵感来自于看杨当年从费沙带回的一个药方时，依然对始作俑者怒不可遏。杨笑呵呵地阻挡着莱因哈特扔过来的枕头，想蒙混过关：  
“虽然当时没抓到药，没有舍得扔，想着说不定哪天有用……”  
总之，过了14岁的生日数月，虽然在战场上历经磨难，莱因哈特的身高却顽强飙涨，以前可怕的症状居然渐渐减轻。主治医生齐列将之归结为“自免疫和内分泌系统在第二原腔期的奇迹”，这种冗长术语让杨听了双眼发直。

因此，他的监护人如今已经没有必要夜夜如临大敌。他不明白，为什么这个习惯会成为某种执念。  
过了好一会，他看着杨的眼睑动了动，瞳孔重获光芒，才又一次活过来了，伸展空出来的左手，恍然若失地问：  
“啊……要上工了吗？”

 

Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate

她站在庞大的地下机构的入口，盯着这行有如魔咒、含义不明的文字，直到一个声音在背后响起：  
“凡走入此门者，捐弃一切希望。”  
转过身去，那正是这从属不明的阿拉莫斯实验室目前的负责人、布鲁诺·冯·席尔瓦贝尔西博士。  
说明者接着解释道，这个项目过去几代的主要参与者，本人多死于血腥事故，要不下落不明。更恐怖的是，整个家族都卷入莫名厄运而门第凋零。才立此符引述古诗、用以避邪。  
“凡人打破神的领域，命运女神对之进行报复，我们同盟的同事还称之为‘诺伦的诅咒’呢！”  
安妮罗杰不知是改为这悚然的传说、还是为对方轻松说出“同盟同事”这种词而惊讶，席尔瓦贝尔西肃穆的表情却突然裂开，恶作剧得逞般地大笑起来：  
“哈哈哈，这只是吓唬那些博士刚毕业的菜鸟的。工作强度才是最可怕的，相形之下，连过劳死都算是仁慈了。”  
他解释，虽然有这种种不幸，但他认为这只是项目本身的危险性、纯然的概率加上这个课题的政治敏感性而带来的危险：  
“这世间能如此毫无顾忌地跨过战线和同盟展开合作，除了毒贩和缉毒警察，就只有我们这波疯子了吧。”  
倒不是因为对方的说辞并不像是要说服别人、更像是想起反作用，而是她的确不可能在这个时间和地点思考别的。

过去的一个月真是波澜壮阔。她和高尼夫决定去这个叫阿拉莫斯的荒废卫星，发现等候在外的宫内省守卫和暗哨已经悉数被摸，在就要被包围的时候，万幸吉尔菲艾斯及时抵达费沙、赶来解围。  
寡不敌众的抵抗之中，他们好不容易一路边逃边反击来到这个荒废卫星的暗面，这个大门伪装成废船回收厂的无名机构施以援手，圆滑地打发走了稍后的追兵。  
高尼夫多处骨折，也需养伤。最后让他挂彩的并非数次交火，而是实验室铁楼梯上的管线，只得在床上修养并骂街。接着他们接获了瓦伦戈夫遭罢免入狱、副手鲁宾斯基失踪、露克雷鲁家产遭抄的一连串消息，陷入如今这奇妙的境地了。

“我还有更重要的事，”她试着调动从未运用的幽默感，“况且我亲友众多，不忍牵连他们遭古神降怒，只能择日再谢您的恩情了。”  
“我们才要感谢你，避免一场史诗级的亚空间事故。”  
少女继续追问，为什么这么贵重的样品会寄到她从朋友手上继承的工作室去。席尔瓦贝尔西答道：  
“从去年开始，我们和奥丁的分部失去了联络。这位阿尔伯特……是其负责人。若果然如你所说，看来他也在劫难逃了。他会出此下策，大概相信值得信赖的人在那里。  
我依稀听说，布伦德的理论设计，是他的一位同僚的旧作，但我不知详情。会不会就是你那工作室的朋友？”  
是当年舍生救了他们的维洛克吗？这个工作室也是从他手中接下的。但从年龄和经验来说都不像，那在他之前，这个维修车间又是谁的呢？  
这个问题只有工作室的房东露克雷鲁能够回答，但现在他们失去了联系。

在费沙的数年里，除了在餐馆、宅邸帮工，她的大部分时间花修理车间里。这个工作让她在日日忧思间心绪宁静。在她看来，这和她以前刺绣的工作颇有异曲同工之处，它们需要结构性的想象力和随机应变、极佳的耐心毅力、对细节超乎寻常的追求与灵巧稳定的手，展开的都是具有逻辑之美的画卷。

此刻，天降的艺术品，正泡在深蓝色的液氮之海中，各种连接的管线和设施像鹦鹉螺长出触手。壳上附着的藤壶散出枝叶，核心散发光芒，使它更像某种活物了。  
“你要放弃她的话，也实在太可惜了，能够在这么短时间内摸清‘伯伦德’的原理和脾气，楼下那些名校的高材生一个也做不到……”  
工学博士在她面前展开一帧帧设计中的草图，从这软体动物坚硬的外壳延展，勾勒出各异而复杂的形状，告诉她，目前有诸多方案还未没有定夺。委员会在动力部分与武器、装甲模块的兼容的问题上争执不休。

“是牺牲功率让位于更强大的战斗部，以获得更多的军方经费，还是反过来牺牲经费来保证项目的科研‘纯洁性’，楼上的大人们纠结不已呢。”  
“为什么不能兼用呢。”她自言自语，手下意识地接过对方手里的全息图纸，选中其中一个，拆解部分组件，有重新组合，指了指某一个地方，“如果连接直线加速器，原本就可以和很多型号的轨道炮兼用。”  
席尔瓦贝尔西睁大眼睛，过了几秒钟，从沉默中突然爆发欢呼道，  
“好极了，从这一刻开始，所有的你的命运跨越时空、都被诅咒了，值得为之庆祝一番！”  
不知道是因为他的嗓门太大，还是其他原因，正给他们端来茶饮的齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯把托盘和杯子一起摔到了地板上。

 

3月的“欧德姆布拉星域遭遇战”中，驱逐舰“王虎”原航海长欧根上尉盛怒之下袭击要塞指挥中心值班人员，上周才终于被宪兵队释放，回奥丁听候安排。  
他推开病房门，看到的就是病床上那同盟逆流亡者正揉着在王虎上众人皆知的禁区、那头奢华金发的场面，随意得就像整理一团田边的稻草。

“不要担心。”他听见黑发青年低声说。  
“你看上去很不好。”  
“真的……去吧，不用管我。”  
杨被莱因哈特盯得心虚，移开视线看到门口欧根，就像找到救命稻草，露出感激的微笑来。  
“这两天，真是有劳您啦。”  
欧根对那位来自同盟的流亡者心怀警惕，对方不可能毫无感受，却视若无睹。

——那头金色的鬃毛是专人的限定区域啊，哈尔巴。  
他莫名其妙地在脑子里和亡友絮言道。“王虎”大副哈尔巴休泰德上尉同代理舰长一同战死，生前以揉少年医官的金发并激怒他为乐。因为各种风波，他们的追认居然迟迟未定。  
此前，黑色枪骑兵举报卫勤本部虐待战俘和器官移植而身陷漩涡，甚至因此才被故意制造的射击失误所害——这样的故事在前线广为流传。而正因为杨威利被卷入的矫正营暴乱，后勤企业中器官走私的兽行曝光才获曝光，令他的死去的战友终得昭雪。  
但另一方面，交战中他们记录的从同盟渗透部队尾部失踪的三艘发动机型号成谜的船只，只有两艘残骸分别在卡布契兰加的卫星轨道和地面发现，第三艘下落不明。  
宪兵展开针对卡布兰契加事件真相的调查，对杨的讯问又进行了近1个月。梅尔卡兹提督恢复军职，进行干涉，才免于再受皮肉之苦。审讯全部在杨于第三军医院的特别病房内，以基本符合人道主义的前提下进行。  
调查内容自然是军事机密，病房周边也被严加监视。欧根没有可能直接去找对方质问，自己的僚友是否死在他参与的阴谋之中，这对那孩子也是一种伤害。

病房另一边，空置床位上整齐排列着全黑檀木盒，装着阵亡者的骨灰和遗物。本来，军方后勤有专人负责讣告，但因为上层动荡而拖延数月无人负责。他们吵到总部，最后将只得将拜访遗族一手包办下来。  
“王虎”原本乘员156名，幸存已恢复返回前线重编11名、重度残废复员8名、重伤未愈仍在疗养中15名、失踪及确认阵亡122名，其中原籍奥丁及周边的63名。他们每天最多4家，花费2个礼拜才完成大半。  
欧根并没有否决。美少年大概能对遗属有点安抚作用，另一方面，这孩子似乎觉得自己对只有7周同袍之谊的“王虎”舰员战殁负有责任。  
这是一种何等狂妄又赤诚的使命感——欧根不禁要为止动容。也许保持忙碌会让他好受些吧。

 

车外阴天的凉风带着水汽扑面而来，让他想起要塞自发葬礼的那天。  
其时300多个巡逻队中， 有1千多艘各级船舰将舰体刷成黑色，作为对宇宙历790年、帝国历481年3月、 “欧德姆布拉星域遭遇战”中顽强战斗却死在己方火控 “意外”失误的射击中的遇难者、和背后王虎曾举报又被掩盖的虐待战俘事件而无声抗议。他们自发组织葬仪，主炮齐发空弹、雷声隆隆之后，葬仪腾空向闸口出发。当局出动守卫部队想要中止活动，双方无声对峙时，遭遇战中的幸存舰只已经把“王虎”的残骸拖进恒星亚尔提那。要塞管理当局找不出合理问罪的借口、也可能受到不知名方面的授意，公开施压在三个星期后作罢。

地上车的刹车声将他从暇思里拉回，这是今天最后的目的地。  
结果，“王虎”代理舰长弗利兹·由谢夫·毕典菲尔特的家庭既不是黑帮也不是屠户。低矮乔木零星散落的草场的尽头，酿酒厂的水车在山坡下的溪流利嗡嗡转动，轮廓被弥漫水汽掩盖，虚虚实实。  
“是这样吗？”  
有着橙红色头发、同故人神似样貌却温和许多的发福中年妇女当着外人的面一通直白的哀嚎后，在围裙上蹭干手上的泪水，接过那个包括骨灰和遗物的檀木盒，抚摸着孩子软软的金发，然后又一次向莱因哈特和欧根绽放温暖的笑容，  
“车上是不是还有一位，请那位军官大人也下来一起来吃个饭吧？”  
“上校……的眼睛不是很方便……”欧根回过头看着远处的地上车，面有神色。  
“啊，”  
中年妇人突然发出惊呼，让他俩回过头来，看见她居然露出可称为惊喜的表情，说，  
“原来是那个‘奥贝斯坦’上校。”  
欧根张大嘴，听见自己的下颌脱臼的声音，眼看着对方继续道：“那更要请他来坐坐了。”

 

那在卡布契兰加活剖战俘做人体试验和器官走私的是财务尚书欧意肯·冯·卡斯特罗普公爵麾下产业。  
——这种耸人听闻的传言，在帝国境内只存在于军队和下层民众小心翼翼的私下议论中，而在费沙和同盟已演绎为夸张的超自然恐怖故事。  
但很难说这一兽行真是公爵本人授意乃至知情。卡斯特罗普在同商界的金钱利益关系盘根错节，由众多代理人打理。或者说泱泱帝国，表面繁荣的商业，追根溯源，背后都很难排除大门阀的影子。而庞大茎络末端枝叶，不免要炫耀同遥远却显赫的树干的关系。这下却成了压垮卡斯特罗普这棵外强中干的大树的最后一株菟丝子了。  
4月初，财务尚书卡斯特罗普公爵欧意肯奏表恳请恩准其告老还乡，朝廷忌惮其残余势力，并未赶尽杀绝，反而操持盛大的排场、张罗华丽的头衔、允以优厚的年金为他送行。

浮华仪式结束的午后，梅尔卡兹受邀造访主持典礼的格林美尔斯豪简府邸，提出了自己的请求。  
“您想放弃擢升来保全那个男人啊……听说卿已经第二次邀请他出任副官，仍被拒绝吧？”  
立体西洋棋过了两步，老人的声音才从棋盘的另一边传来，  
“不管创下怎样的奇迹，只是个流亡的中尉，让一位帝国将官作此牺牲，卿不会觉得您的好意反而会引来更多不必要的注意吗？  
格林美尔斯豪简的车推开梅尔卡兹的王：  
“再者，卿在马琳道夫领地一役战功彪炳，不赏您，怕是朝野要议论陛下吝啬……再说，原本区区副官的问题，本不堪如此责罚嘛……  
“既然那个年轻人有所坚持，卿的好意总有一天要危及他的立场。或者说，这本就是他总有一天必须面对的吧，这一点卿是爱莫能助的……  
现在欧以肯走了，陛下身边越来越冷清，没有什么人能拉住那些年轻人……您留在军部，也能避免有人急于将他作为谈判砝码交还同盟吧……最要紧的是，眼看年内又有战事，还要期待卿的武勋哪……”  
梅尔卡兹语塞。

卡斯特罗普退出政治舞台，立典拉德大权在握、一时无两。实质还得依靠地方门阀、两位皇婿布朗百胥克与立典亥姆公爵的势力支撑。他们庇护下，众多新门阀的年轻继承人们正愁没有借势立功进爵的借口。正好，“欧德姆布拉遭遇战”中，同盟居然能渗透或越过回廊偷袭巡逻部队，继而策动卡布契兰加战俘暴动，这令前线部队及后方军部陷入恐慌，就再也无人敢拿财政和人力等现实问题来掣肘朝中主战阵营了。新军事冒险冲动路线以就此形成。  
接着，从费沙传来纷杂流言，更为战前形势增添疑云：  
“艾尔·法西尔的英雄其实还活着，他受命假装流亡，渗透入帝国，并且指挥了这次大逃亡。为了营救昔日战友而留下殿后，目前生死不明！……传说中的英雄，一定会再度死而复生！他要策动帝国内部的反抗！”  
每个以光速传播的阴谋论，当然都会有相反的版本：  
“杨威利居然还活着，果然是帝国的间谍，暴露后逆流亡，如今用假身份在帝国过着衣食无忧的奢侈生活！因为他透露的情报，新的渗透行动都失败了。”  
无论如何，帝国和同盟都已经知道杨的下落，为防止同盟再度为了某种他们尚不清楚的情报而派出刺客以绝后患，军方对杨的保护性监视也是全方面的。

 

流言中心的当事人，在被监护人奔波于战友的报丧工作期间，迎接意外又意料之中的访客。  
奥丁临时监狱的故人，那位名叫乌尔利·克斯拉的宪兵军官来探望他。他注意到，和上次比，对方的制服有细微变化，对于自己的所属单位依然缄口不言。  
“我不妨直说，目前情报界对您的处置，意见冲突相当激烈。”

社会秩序维护局的“小人”们一直在呼吁高压监控，拿杨做对同盟向意识形态宣传的工具。而军方情报部要求必须秘密行事，严厉盘问，确定杨来到帝国的真实动机，至少要从他身上挖掘一些具有价值的信息，必要时不惜酷刑。  
“而且，他们也意识到也可以用那孩子……”  
年轻囚徒睁大眼睛，从病床靠枕上直起身，苍白消瘦的手揪紧被角、骨节分明。克斯拉见了好似心生愧意，立即安抚道：  
“不，我们否决了，因为就算到这个地步，您也可以编一些假的信息来拖住我们，只会扰乱我们已掌握的情报，徒增麻烦。”  
“我能请问，您代表的是哪一方意见呢？”  
对方直白的躲过他的问题，道：  
“我所代表的那位大人，相信你的话。但很遗憾，我们不可能无限期顶住这些压力，我们也必须要有措施。  
克斯拉这才交代最终方案：他必须佩戴定位器、定期报告动向；在情报部和梅尔卡兹元帅需要时，他必须回答质询。  
想要知道真相，对方大可以用各种刑讯手段乃至自白剂。之所以还没有把他当成一次性道具使用，必然是经过评估，认定他还有更长期的价值的结果。大约是日后与同盟谈判时，要他做砝码吧 。

杨吐息着，靠回枕头。  
他面对的是优雅而睿智的对手，明明是威胁却还能让人心存感激。这是一个危险的境地，但总比直接步入死地要强。  
“中校，”在对方告辞之前，杨看着窗外，“那时您曾提到寻找的重要遗物，有下落了吗？”  
对方沉吟一会，以与之前完全不相同的语气说：  
“有时我希望自己并没有找回来。但到最后，我也并不后悔。”  
“……我想，也能理解您的感受吧。”

 

离开毕典菲尔特遗族处，莱因哈特返回医院，安顿好仍是全盲的奥贝斯坦，将一个被粉笔反复涂抹的破木板搁在床头。这是他在“王虎”上找回的残骸之一，原本挂在“王虎”士兵餐厅里，写着已故代理舰长毕典菲尔特与奥贝斯坦下一场干架输赢的赔率。  
这是一场永远无法兑现的赌局。  
原派驻驱逐舰“王虎”的督战官巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦，因拒不按照上层意见修改报告书内容，被排除在后续调查之外，以休养之名回到后方。缪杰尔短暂交代日后手术安排，突然想说点什么活跃气氛：  
“今天欧根他们在古董市场找到了和你原来那副光学义眼几乎一摸一样的型号。”

然而，奥贝斯坦毫无感受地将话题转回最近的调查上。根据验尸报告，那艘名为 “罗西南提-II”登陆艇上的遇难者，泰半死于同盟渗透部队的屠杀及之后战俘的夺械反抗。所以致命伤都是同盟制式武器造成的。  
“但其中只有一具死于帝国制式的激光武器，这名死者的死亡时间，比其他人晚2个小时，属于近距离的处决式射击。”  
“会不会是基地战俘暴乱时抢夺的武器？”少年军医中士冷然道。  
“这个推测有其道理。”  
但奥贝斯坦接着反驳道，  
其一，其他战俘并没有佩戴任何帝国武器，甚至如果同盟本意灭口，上船前已要求他们放下武器；其二，这个型号并不在卡布兰契加配置和后备军火库的清单内；最后，鉴证目前都无法找到凶器。那又是谁带走的？  
“目前第三艘登陆舰的下落不明。而杨先生表现得一无所知。”  
“你不能确认第三艘一定存在。”  
“虽然‘王虎’上记录的证据已经不复存在，但我相信我的记忆。”  
奥贝斯坦的话语宛如在房间里倾倒一整桶液氮，少年好一会儿无言以对。  
“如果怀抱目的的人发现这些细节，进行演绎，局势将不可收拾。目前真相才是最优先的，而这只有‘艾尔·法西尔’的英雄知道。”  
“这是某种威胁吗？”  
“下官的反应如此激烈，难道不是因为潜意识中，对这个对您施以如此恩情的男人，有令您有感到不安的的地方吗？”  
奥贝斯坦没有得到回答，而是沉闷的关门声。

 

回到2个病区外的隔离病房，他的监护人睡得意外地安稳。莱因哈特在黑暗里站了一会儿，想把方才冰冷掷下下疑虑的声音从脑袋里赶走。  
丰沛而欠修剪的黑发遮住杨的睡容，一天没管又将各种书籍资料混杂药片和药瓶堆得满床都是。  
然后少年笑了，如果这个人真有奥贝斯坦所怀疑的行动力，他的处境也不会如此艰难了。

这位同盟军前尉官的日常生活和行动能力如此贫乏，最初在他发烧时，如何给他烧挂面都要打电话向克劳希求援。把诸如“在奶锅里倒上水，告诉你不要倒满了、7分就行啊！”之类的指示记在本子上。此后，拍簿上的内容越记越多、不断更换，从药名计量、照料的注意事项、检查频次、医师的联络方式到各种指标正常范围和含义不一而足，比他自己的文献整理笔记都郑重其事却不得要领。  
最终，莱因哈特决定不打搅对方好梦，在一旁陪护躺椅上坐下，头枕着床沿陷入浅眠。

讣告遗属的灰暗工作行进过半时，他进入一种微妙难以描述的状态，晚上总是半梦半醒。  
他常常梦见自己还置身于卡布契兰加虚无的冰原上，清冷空气凝固他，成为冰川的一部分。风起了，间歇泉又开始默默地喷发，缓缓地升到天空。他同绝望和饥饿抗争，接着被战友们残缺的肢体包围，粘稠凝固的血迹，控制台只剩半截腿烧糊的大副和代理舰长的遗容，都被黑暗和火红吞没。留下他在一片沉寂中，永无止尽地追逐红发友人的影子，永无止尽地刨开被掩埋在雪地里的尸体，即恐惧看到自己寻找的人的脸，又希望看到的就是那张脸、将这残酷的折磨尽快结束。  
最后冰面破裂，他掉进水里，总回到那年夏天旧宅的客厅里，失去理智的生父和他手里全是血的半段碎酒瓶，喊着让他下地狱，他下了地狱，再是下一个循环……

直到他被杨摇醒。  
当的幻像消失时，把他从噩梦里拽出来的人，从床上坐起，侧过身，用手掌摩挲他带着旧伤的后脖颈，试图让那里暖和起来：  
“出去走走吗？”  
宪兵还在门外，为什么你白天不愿意动、半夜三更倒是作个什么妖——面对这些质问，杨用指尖拂去少年眼角冰冷的水迹，露出歉意的笑容：  
“就是……觉得今晚的月色挺好的。”

杨固执地拉着他的手，一瘸一拐地走在前面。莱因哈特不情愿地被拖着，翻过窗户，趟过花圃，最后二人无言地在关掉的喷泉边坐下。  
夜空中奥丁的双卫星闪烁淡淡冰蓝色光芒，少年承认自己没有想到当华灯尽落时，它们可以如此耀眼。  
“如果我有想到的话……”  
然而他没能说下去。对方当然知道他在说什么，过了一会儿接道：  
“你能灵活运用星域间的地形制定多种方案，已经让人惊奇……我十四岁的时候还在运输船上擦瓦罐。”  
“……各种各样的战术，我想了好几遍，可还是漏了一些细节，就……”  
“莱因哈特……”  
杨叹息着，念了几遍对方的名字，然后说，  
“世人只看见出奇制胜的战术，但搬去下一场大半就不好用了，因为环境、物资和士气已经不同以往。更重要的是，那些胜迹真正的原因，隐藏在表面之下。  
胜者依靠的不是赫赫声名和表面英勇。军队的管理编制、日常演练、物资保障和情报分析才是战争的大半进程。胜负是在开战前决定的，战斗开始了，战争就即将结束了。  
你们依靠的是一支不由你们指挥、你们更不了解的要塞支援。所以，这场战斗的胜负，从一开始就不是你能决定的。”  
“所以就要将责任推卸给他人，听天由命吗？”  
“我不是这个意思。战争是一台机器。就算是指挥作战的将领和制定方案的参谋，也只是这台机器上的一个螺钉。不是说这样即可推卸领导的责任，而是说，稚嫩如你，根本不该担起责任。”  
“难道要像其他人一样，干脆地做起逃兵吗？”  
“逃跑可耻但有用……当非实质的责任感要压垮你的时候……”  
“我并不想要学会畏惧战场的……”  
“不，我以为，只有了解战争残酷的人，才能合理运用战争……虽然我希望你永远没有需要这种才能的场合，但是……”  
黑发青年停了下来，只是默默地看着他。他也回视，这时一个几不可辨的光点爬上杨的脑门，少年条件反射般地扑倒杨，几乎同时，一道红光从二人的头顶上擦过，在他们身后的槐树上烧出一个洞来。  
“欧根！”少年大呼道，一时间他们立刻被复数以上的人影包围起来。  
欧根还没来得及阻止，少年已经向刺客逃跑的方向追了过去。

万籁俱寂的约顿海姆，莱因哈特追着那影子在朴实楼宇的屋檐和烟囱奔跑，穿过酒肆商铺无声闪烁的全息广告。对方很懂得怎么躲过探头，乘着他的视线被全息霓虹遮挡的时候回头放冷枪。

终于他追着那黑影到一个卷烟厂的大锅炉烟囱的地下，拐入一条管道壁面间的狭缝。眼看就要追上，他听见让人怀念又令人作呕的轻微异响，  
暗杀者的后背突然刺出一段铁黑的宽大刀锋，形状粗莽他前所未见，浸透了人血，在月下闪着寒光。  
他这才想起，那是战场上肉体被撕裂的哀鸣。  
接着他头顶一个化工厂的浮动广告缓缓地挪了下来，幽光隐隐勾画出一个轮廓。

那是他在卡布兰契加见到的死神。  
有很多夜晚，他曾怀疑自己那天是否真的看到了这样一个鬼影。此刻对方再次降临，黑色斗篷的边缘支离破碎，就像崩坏中的陨石边缘。在约顿海姆，这副尊容并不引人注目，不属于任何人，也属于所有人。随时都能消失在流浪汉、乞丐、罪犯充斥的破落人群中，。

刃尖微微寰转，随着两声闷响，暗杀者的尸体像面团般被削成两半，软绵绵地溏到地面。深色血潭在死者身后的人影和少年的脚尖之间迅速蔓延。

 

他正将憋了一上午的愤懑发泄在香烟盒上，身后冷不丁有个声音冒出来：  
“巴格达胥中尉，你刚才的证词是认真的吗？”   
若非这是在统合作战本部大楼里，他肯定就凭本能掏枪射击了。压制情绪转身，见那是一位上校而不得不敬礼。  
“我该说的已经说完了，您是……？”  
对方回上一礼：“约翰·拉普，目前隶属席特列中将下参谋。”  
对方不依不饶地跟着巴格达胥上了天台的吸烟区，  
“情报部门夸示敌人在我国境内间谍活动的严重性，而我认为您并不认同。”  
“我是情报部的一员，情报部的意见就是我的意见。”  
“您的表情可不是这么说的。”

上午的听证会，各路“跳梁小丑”粉墨登场，夸大敌人的可怖，宣称专制主义者的间谍已经渗透到同盟社会方方面面、正蚕食民主大厦的根基，就为坐稳自己的板凳、争夺别人的资源。作为这场闹剧的代价，一些原本恪尽职守的国民遭受不公，而新近流亡者的境况就更令人同情了。  
当中立派开始质疑，5月从费沙传来的消息，证实同盟战俘在帝国成为人体试验对象等风闻。一时举国震怒，舆论逆转，高呼必须以一场正义的战争，踏平宇宙的另一边，打倒残忍的专制主义者。去年的灾难后，情报部里都是些怕事的，而将巴格达胥推出来应付政客。

巴格达胥万般无奈，掉头边走边问：“那您倒是觉得这个计划怎么样？”  
“开始的二段作战倒不差，但是……我们的计划难道不是建立在一则没有经过多方渠道证实的情报上的吗？其中必有风险！”  
“哦，注意发言……您还记得吗？格林希尔中将死得不明不白，遗族也还下落不明呢。”  
拉普无视赤裸裸的警告和威胁，  
巴格达胥终于选定了他要燃灭的那根烟：  
“去年，帝国境内多个情报组织被连根拔起，影响到同盟情报网……”

同盟等势力通过各种以费沙企业、非营利性组织等向帝国的地下共和组织输送物资资源，这已是公开的秘密。无数背景、成分、目标迥异的地下共和组织各自为政，在打倒所谓的专制主义之前，就已经开始为了路线分歧、更为了生存资源而互相争斗。社维局、警察总局等意识形态、反颠覆情报机构领导的反间谍组织抓住机会，建立冒牌的抵抗社团、混迹其间，想要摸清其中真正的与同盟有关的管道。  
而这些松散组织，一被逮住尾巴就开始互相拆台，很快被各个击破。据同盟掌握的情报，从宇宙历789年、帝国历480年9月至今，已经确认有223个地下社团、近4万多名所谓的共和分子被捕。

同盟情报机关特别行动执行局，和军方情报本部是死对头，借势发难，指责情报部效率低下、指向模糊、浮于表面。执行局直属最高评议会下安全委员会，借联邦化改革而大行其道，鼓吹重新组织集中化的敌后意识形态渗透的体制。军部则抨击其方针天方夜谭，认为这会危及需要低调进行的军事情报搜集。  
双方就当下情报工作的角色定位展开激烈争论。准外交机构对外联络局刚成立战略服务办公室，则伺机在这战场的缝隙中分到一杯羹，好给他们在费沙的前线机构争取更多行动自由和经费支持。  
——这便是这场精彩纷呈的内部听证会的背景了。

“波利斯星域，塔扬汗基地。”  
巴格达胥突然没头没脑地说起来：  
“有不应被如此对待的人在此遭到拘禁。以您的骑士精神，大概会想去一探究竟吧。”  
“你为什么……”  
“因为一些大人物的奇思妙想，我将马上再度离开这星球，被派往世界尽头，远到没有人能来追究我是否泄露了什么无关紧要的肮脏秘密。”  
掐灭第三根烟头，情报官员露出了古怪的微笑，  
“希望你的冒险之旅能有斩获，好帮你摆脱被那逆流亡的朋友拖累的尴尬境地吧。”

拉普表情凝固，过了好几分钟还不能确定对方这话的真实含义，直到亚典波罗在天台找到他：  
“怎么样？”  
拉普缓慢的摇摇头。  
“啧，那校长回复您的意见了吗？”  
亚典波罗见他还是摇头，几乎要跳起来：  
“如果敌人真的不顾己方、坚持开火呢？如果那所谓的‘奇谋’没有用处呢！真不知道杨在的话会怎么说！”  
“如果是杨的话，大概根本不会觉得这无限重复、徒耗生命的要塞攻防战有什么意义吧。而我也深有同感。”  
约翰·拉普目视深空，若杨真的还活着且逆流亡，他必然有自己正当的理由，但愿他能绝境逢生；但相比被逼活在那种国度，他情愿他挚友的灵魂已经安息。

 

破败的声音裹着深渊的回响滚滚而来：  
“就当见面礼。”  
受害者的血已不辩原色，从弯刀刃尖缓缓落地，几近凝固，连成若干血丝。  
月明星稀、凉风习习中，少年腔作镇定：  
“你也是他们的人，我怎么知道这不是你设的陷阱？”  
“我真图他的命，你们俩早埋在那边——你明白得很。”  
对方咧开嘴，门牙上裂口衢洞遍布，宛如猎犬的血盆大口，让莱因哈不能确定这本该是个嘲笑还是威吓，  
“我就图财，少爷。”  
“我没钱。”  
话虽如此，少年已经在心中快速计算手头可动用的资金，包括杨继承后为了给他看病花得所剩无几的遗产、自己的军饷存款——即便他明白这无法根本解决问题。  
“但你有本事，又有软肋，我们合作就有商机。”  
对方胡乱揭下土墙上一则脱衣舞酒馆海报，折成几层，捂着刀锋擦干已经开始凝固的血，覆盖在一些深黑的陈旧污垢上，慢条斯理地说，  
“你若对这个见面礼不满意——”  
话音未落，一个从个人终端投影的全息屏被推到他面前，那是一封待发送的密件。  
附件是几个卡布兰契加俘虏营其他战俘多次危害杨人身安全而遭到禁闭处罚的记录。本来，由于当地军事设施被毁而失踪。如果能够找回，可减轻宪兵对杨策动战俘暴乱的怀疑。  
“当然，你若不喜欢我也可以现在就召回。”  
证据设定为两小时后自动送达宪兵队邮箱，来源被小心洗白，设计成要塞中央数据备案处不满者的投书——当然，这个倒霉的下士已经死了，这是莱因哈特后来查证的。  
“我还可以拖住同盟派来的其他刺客，只需要你为我办件事。”  
莱因哈特看着舞女酥胸半露的画片被粗暴地割开、染上陈血，撕成碎片，扔进流民用来燃烧垃圾取暖的废弃燃料桶里，说：  
“边境各基地文档定期于要塞中央数据中心备份，我自己去申请提档，也能找到。”  
“您是聪明人。”  
他几乎要认为对方的赞赏真情实感，紧接着对方打开另一个文件，模糊的画面里一个形容颓败的囚犯激昂高呼道：  
——……我代表基地所有在押战俘，严正控诉帝国上述惨无人道、违反公约的兽行。我任命杨威利中尉在我死后接替行动指挥官。所有单位2300前于坐标（233，73）报道，听从他的指挥，组织撤退与反击，保证援救行动成功。  
诸君，祖国未曾放弃我们……民主主义万岁！自由行星同盟万岁！

“奇怪的很，费沙也好，同盟也好，帝国方面也好，得到的片段都没有这一部分。我不知道宪兵队看到后会怎么想。”  
背景里，战俘们正一齐高呼着“林奇万岁！‘艾尔·法西尔的英雄’万岁！民主主义万岁！”   
少年抱起双臂，把无法克制颤抖的拳头藏在胳膊下面。  
魔鬼发黑的嶙峋指尖夹着一板香烟盒碎片递到他近前，笔画粗砺的文字指示一个约顿海姆的烟馆地址：  
“明天7点刚过3分钟，到这个地方找‘金’。记住了？”  
少年停了一会儿才出声：“姓？”  
“牧游人没有姓。”  
纸片被死神收回黑色羽翼里，一同烧毁，  
“来之前捯饬下，你得看起来像咱们。”

 

约顿海姆有着奥丁最大的货运港口及码头，是低端产业劳工聚集的大熔炉。物资能源和廉价顺从的劳动力源源不断地从外省通过这里输向皇都各处。残污纳垢的酒肆烟馆和人间悲喜剧加塞在庞大、混乱、阴暗的管线、轨道和工程架构之间。这里常年弥漫着核电站冷却系统释放的蒸汽，防辐射催化剂的臭味让人咳嗽不已。  
机器和人类的喧哗由起重机的轰鸣压缩在一起，成为机械化的白噪音，而掩盖自由意识的声响。各种似是而非的各种理论，有叫人寻求自由的、也有叫人寻求神谕的。  
酒馆“勃朗施坦”就是这万千布道所中的一座，以大腿舞给醉鬼们助兴，谁都可以跑到快坍塌的台上一展可怕歌喉或脱口秀，然后夹塞些阴阳怪气的政治讽刺和上流社会的下流笑话。

“我找‘金’。”  
他用舌头后面的喉腔发声，操起夏亨口音——这让人怀念的老本行——就像个过早接触烟酒毒品的童工，经常手头拮据而自甘堕落。虽然头发染成栗色，脸上都是雀斑和土灰，肤色蜡黄，一身破衣烂衫，还是有几个酒鬼在他身后吹口哨。  
“今天没有客人。”   
酒保将他上下打量一番，露出不怀好意的笑容。同时对方又用眼神示意了下酒馆的后巷。  
他正要迈开腿，酒馆的大门在巨大轰鸣中爆裂，昏暗室内照得透亮，立刻又被黑压压的人群堵得水泄不通，警鸣之间，扩音喇叭在喧嚣：  
“社维局查案！！”

 

热线枪光束、瓦斯烟雾、碎木瓦砾、咒骂尖叫的漩涡中，少年靠本能逃生，即将摸到后门时居然被人揪着后领拽离地面的混战。  
两秒后，他意识到自己停在离地十多米高的房梁上。在蛛网遍布的木梁之间，那自称“金”的潜行者一手拽着他，一手绕着船坞漆工的单人升降器械的缆索，像一只老丑的黑色蝙蝠咬着一只初出茅庐的田鼠。

少年压制下解决掉这陷自己于圈套的潜行者的冲动。自己实力远居下峰，对方露出的破绽可能是故布疑阵；而且就算他能得手，“金”手上的致命证据也不可能凭空消失。  
不一会儿，社维局探员从地下酒窖里赶出一堆灰头土脸的年轻潜逃农奴——有些只能称为孩子——被枪逼着，端住诸多纸质宣传品和印刷设备。  
在卡布兰契加事件中，“金”曾为同盟渗透部队带路，一度想要杨的命，可能和卷入间谍活动的共和主义分子舒奈德是一类人。然而，此刻他却束手旁观。  
“我以为你和那些人是一伙的？”  
那怪物露出可怖的笑意，像风箱吱呀作响，没入下方喧哗：  
“这些草包，各说各话，总算把自己害死了。”

“平等与自由万岁！”  
说话间，下边几个年轻人高呼着摸向怀中。  
轰鸣和火光还不及远处反应炉高塔的喷焰就熄灭了。他们在幸存者从满是烟雾瓦砾的地板上爬起来之前从天窗里退了出去，停在更远的街对角的屋檐上。  
晚风中传来闪光和枪声，幸存的被捕者正在被一个个地枪毙，连没有酒桌高的幼童也不例外。  
有什么在他脑袋里嗡嗡响，在胸腔里回荡。  
当“金”再次拽住要回援的少年，对方震怒道：  
“那都是孩子。”  
“你怎么知道这些小兔崽子里有多少官方家派来的奸细？”  
少年过了一会儿才明白他在说什么：“因为不能确定是不是奸细，就要看着小孩也去送死？”  
“他们若是奸细，就是活该。若不是，就当为信奉的神……他们怎么说来着……”  
“金”顿了一会儿，莱因哈特居然在他昏昧眼神中读出一点神往和怀念，  
“……为信奉的事业献身罢。”  
莱因哈特眼见对方真实的一角被黑色的湖水淹没，继续道：  
“快活地死在漂亮的谎言里，有什么好抱怨的。”

6月到8月间，他们的行程大抵如此。  
从摩斯佩尔海姆的酒肆、约顿海姆的工厂码头、艾尔芙姆大学城咖啡馆到史瓦塔芙海姆的林中厂房，他们的足迹遍布散发抨击农奴制度传单的印刷厂，编印论证人生而平等理论的杂志社，被设备网线淹没的黑客窝点，还有几个私制武器的作坊——里面的产品劣质到看上去随时会把制造者自己给炸了。他们所宣扬的理论好似有同样的名字和宗旨，但布道内容却大相径庭。他一开始半懂不懂，等搞明白了，多半又觉得可笑——既然要伸张应得的权力，却没有哪个提出了务实的纲领计划，甚至花费大量口舌反驳同行，更不要提那些寄托于鬼神诅咒的了。

不过，他们只是纯然的旁观者、或者说监视者。静静观察这些窝点的日常运作，在无人时潜入寻找他不知目的为何的线索、或安装监视的设备、偶尔铲除一两个“鼹鼠”——“金”如此称呼社维局派进这些组织的卧底和被捕后变节放回的奸细——有时甚至整个社团都是社维局伪装的诱饵。有一半时间，他以为自己其实是被一个社维局密探挟持了，另一半时间则觉得自己是一个地下组织打手的帮凶——他也不知道哪样更让人厌恶。

一周过后，他们又回到了最初碰头的“勃朗施坦”的遗址。那里只剩断垣残壁，被警戒线围得严严实实。他们停在广场对角1公里外某个高层公寓的屋顶上。他们的影子和黑铁铸的通风管融为一体。他们放出伪装成雀鸟的微型监视机。  
等到子夜，有车停在遗址门口，车上押下个人来，步履蹒跚地带着身后的差人向废墟深处走去。  
突然间，“金”扣下手中远程弓弩——使用这种武器，大概是为了昭示除奸的仪式感。  
过了2秒钟，传回的监视画面里，那秘告者连带身后的社维局探员两个人身上开出大洞，一起倒在血泊之中。

“金”收起仿佛从博物馆中偷来的纯机械中古武器，监视画面中的社维局探员冷静下来，开始搜索这片瓦砾。这时，最里边原是储藏室的断垣乱石下，一老一少两名女性小心翼翼推开瓦砾重压下的暗窖顶，想要从正在推进的搜索间隙逃出去，眼见就要和外面的人马打个照面。

莱因哈特一把抢过“金”手里的武器，将包围过来的鹰犬一个个击倒。全程只用2分多钟，直到少女和老妇在一片尸体中尖叫着逃离废墟，“金”没有表态，表情难以捉摸。  
他放下弩，正要喘口气，突然“金”骂着他听不懂的脏话，将他推搡到一边，紧接着枪林弹雨降临他们所在的屋檐， 然后是他们跌落的屋棚和小巷。无人机跟着他们的逃亡路线紧追不舍。

他连拖带扛，按照对方断断续续的指示，一路狼狈总算躲过追兵，踢开核电厂的一处排水沟的栅栏，将伤者安置在暗河边平台上，施以必要救治。他说服自己，这是因为对方手里还有能要了杨命的证据，而对方显然也并不是社维局的，更重要的是，他们会暴露行踪完全是因为自己多此一举。

这安全屋除了成山的纸质书、奇怪的冷兵器和急救药品，其他方面都像一个落魄流浪汉的窝棚。  
而莱因哈特无奈地意识到，这个流浪汉的书架都要比杨整齐。全都因异常难熬的湿气而发霉变形。墙上贴着字迹笨拙的元音、语法和单词表，显然“金”还在自学帝国语。  
伤者恢复神志后，从墙上一个奇形怪状的勾爪柄里拆出一个芯片递来。手掌上的伤疤有如枯枝盘结，覆盖着一个深红色的刺青，不辨本来面目。  
他在少年检视内容的时，突然发出声音，他凑近，只听出两个词语：  
“妹妹和祖母…… ”  
停了一会儿，对方才能继续，  
“因为新分封的爵爷想要在我们那不毛的冰原上建一个滑雪场——   
他们只救下我一个人……在被贵族铲平的自由人猎区找到我……他们也如你般救治我，教我识字，和我说些神乎其神的道理，然后给我个活……”  
他停了下来，“金”给他的，正是不可复制的林奇视频的原本证据。“金”继续道：  
“他们给我钱，监视他们的‘雏鸟’，保证没人会当叛徒，死得清清白白。”

突然有一天，他的救命恩人们不见了，和他一起干脏活的伙计、他和伙计们盯着的那些雏鸟们也不见了。  
那是因为帝国大部分共和组织遭到清洗，始于去年8月。莱因哈特突然意识到，恐怕舒奈德也是这大变故的受害者。  
只有“金”一个人从社维局的死牢里逃出来，摩斯佩尔海姆的兽医给他浑身上下安了上百颗钢钉，摘了一个肾和大半个肝。他雌伏几个月在死亡线上挣扎，直到同盟情报部直接找上他，要他接应同盟至亚尔提那的渗透部队，并找机会对杨下手，而他不知出于何种原因并未执行。

“那你到底想让我干什么？”  
“哈梅尔-II……”  
伤者突然念出一个熟悉的名字，莱因哈特为之一愣，  
“那上面，有害了所有人的细作。我们所有进去的都被反复问，认不认识这艘驱逐舰上的人。我本来计划，你和他们一起干过，现在没有着落，你申请加入他们，没人会怀疑。”  
所以这从地狱里爬回来的“死神”盯上了他。  
“军方情报部相信，那上面有一个由4人小组负责的通讯加密中转站，现在其中2人已经落网，他们中有人供出国内的下线，导致我们所有人被一个个被牵了出来，现在宪兵在搜查剩下的2个。”  
“呵，你难道希望我帮你复仇？我已经拿到我要的东西了，为什么还要帮你？”  
“就当我报答您，少爷。您自由了。之后随您意吧。  
但若有‘鼹鼠’没死干净，或者网路不恢复以通知更多人撤离，国内会有更多人遭殃，包括你那监护人。有些人被揍狠了乱咬人，跟本没有凭据，只是图个痛快而已。  
……而且……要塞周边的巡逻卫星的被动监视可能拍到了卡布兰契加地面的画面，原始储存设备里可能还可以恢复，但我这里没什么可以帮你的，你要担心，就得找这个小组去要……”  
“那能怎么办？”  
“约定流程是，如果所有电子化的渠道都失败，他们有最后一个方式和国内的工作站确认身份。”  
“金”摸出张普通的纸牌来，细看之下却是一张花纹可变的液晶纸媒，  
“只有那个秘告者，因为被捕错过最新的更新，他手中的纸牌背后的花纹是对不上号的。”  
“可他们总不会把用来接头的纸牌放在镜框里裱起来吧。”  
“那就看你的本事了，少爷。”

少年在昏暗的水汽中睁大眼睛，沉思了一会儿，问他：  
“这所有人……我们看着他们死的、或者我们杀死的，所有说着自由平等的，其中有任何一个，相信自己说的话吗？”  
在一阵破碎的咳嗽之后，对方只得勉强坐起，好减轻痛苦：  
“就像我说过的，还不如快活地死在漂亮的谎言里，大概比较幸福。”

 

一等兵莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔在11月中，接到由预备役转为现役，并升为中士。这生擢两级的奇迹令众人惊异。紧接着，他转回前线的申请也被接受，11月24日收到正式调令，派驻伊谢尔伦要塞巡逻舰队第237支队驱逐舰哈梅尔-II的医官助理。这位新晋中士在动身前一天再次造访了奥贝斯坦的病房。

“我要回前线，查清遭遇战中火控失误的原因。”   
少年在黑暗里举起了枪，平静地说，好像手里瞄准前方的热线枪不存在，  
“我需要您的帮助。”  
“这个目标远超贵官所能及。贵官徒劳无功，只是为了弥补心中的愧疚和恐惧。”  
床上的奥贝斯坦双眼仍然裹着纱布，这个完全的瞎子却坐姿笔直，  
“贵官认为‘王虎’战殁责任在己，而又怀疑您的监护人是否是引入渗透部队的幕后黑手，而想寻找其他的责任者。”  
林奇的声音又一次在隔离的室内播放。官方本已将网路上所有的存版删除，结果数月后费沙还是掌握了这段资料。  
“我梳理了整个证据链，研究了能接触原始数据的人，能把提到杨的片段删除、又泄露给费沙的，只能是您。您又是被什么所驱动的？”

危险的知情者没有回答，摸索着打开病床左边第二个抽屉，里面躺着一摞纸。这是原始版本、手写誊就的报告书。  
这意味着只要抹杀了眼前的人，杨就能……  
但那个人不会希望自己为了他而成为那种人吧，而一个谎言则需要更多个来覆盖。  
——他放下了枪。  
大概自己也永远成不了这种人。

在他带着东西离开病房前，奥贝斯坦的声音幽幽飘来：  
“您方才应扣下扳机的，中士。”  
少年甚至怀疑对方露出了危险的笑意。

 

等他回去，只见杨没有像前两日早早昏睡，而是站在病房门口，不知等了多久。  
对方的视线从他手上的武器移到他的脸上。莱因哈特以为迎接他的又是一轮争辩——自从杨知道他要回去前线开始。  
莱因哈特这一阵频繁晚归甚至不归，他不知道对方知不知道他在干什么，或者就算知道也闭口不谈。但此刻，杨的表情像个绝望的木偶，他想从对方的脸上读出什么却徒劳无功，这反而让他恐惧。  
而接下来谈话的内容，没有指责或质疑，只有无比温柔：  
“我已经安全了。你完全不用顾忌我，你说你身体不好不行吗？……马上会有战事……”  
从广义来说，站在他面前的人，也是为了主义而不惜生命的共和分子——不，他们有很多不同——但是大抵是一致的吧——以他的年龄，还并不能完全鉴别这其中的区别。

“……我在卡布兰契加……”终于，对方开口了。  
战场上出生入死、目睹前一刻还在谈笑风生的同袍的尸体、不认识的敌人的尸体、被逼着和“金”一起制造那么多尸体，都没能让他害怕。  
现在，浑身的血液却都冲上了他的头顶：  
“我说过了，我不想听。”  
“就算是我坚持，我想要你知道。别人怎么想都可以，但我不想你胡思乱想。”  
手腕被对方罕见地用力握紧，虽然少年相信自己可以轻松甩开，却没有那么做。  
“你知道这里到处是宪兵吧。”  
“我对你说的和对他们说的，都是一样。”  
“那还有什么好说的？”  
“我说的就是事实。如果你还有什么疑问的话……”  
“什么都可以问吗？”  
年长者点点头。  
“那么，‘尤里安’是谁？”  
杨的表情像被人突袭了，顿了一顿，才说：“他的父亲舍身救我，临死前嘱托我去找他。”  
“那位可敬的先生，是什么时候救了你的命？”  
“3年前，在海尼森庭审的时候，我遇到了袭击。”  
“你们之前认识吗？”  
“并没有……”  
“你自己都没意识到问题在哪里吗？”  
莱因哈特打断他，  
“我第一次听到这个名字，是在5年前的费沙。”  
少年回避对方凝结的目光，低头看自己的脚尖，  
“你想要告诉我，这两个不是一个人吗？”

片刻之后，杨的声音听上去真诚而茫然:“……我不知道。”  
“我也不想知道。但是我一定会帮你找到他。”  
莱因哈特站了起来，  
“这就是我和你的区别。我不会干坐着等死，或者看着你找死！不会像你只是单纯觉得世人懒惰，不探究原因也不寻找对策！这难道本身不就是懒惰的一种吗！？”  
“说到这个话题，这点我可以反驳。”  
杨不自觉地提高了音量，  
“这个结论有一个前提，把懒惰定义为错误，需要纠正，以及我们有权利进行修正。这不仅是罔顾自由意志的傲慢，也是危险的专制主义的温床。”  
“所以说你的结论是应尊重民众懒惰的自由，任他们信任僭主、那从一开始提出这个问题有什么意思？为了陷入循环论证吗？”  
“不……我并不是想证明自己是对的。我为什么要说这个……我只是……”  
对方突然缴械投降，他眼看着那对肩膀和表情一起塌缩，眼看他左腿打闪，然后不得不靠在窗台上，  
“……我只是希望你快乐和健康。”  
他无言以对。  
在他能看到尽头的生命的时间里，他既不可能健康，也不可能快乐，甚至从没想过这些，然后这个人却牺牲这许多，为他许达不成的愿。

为什么？  
少年不敢问，好像那音节滑出嘴边，魔法就会消失。

 

“抱歉，说了那么多，大概是我自以为是……”  
躺在机械下滑动平板的少女从机器底下移出，仰头正看到坐在工作台上的红发少年，认真而落寞的模样让人怜惜又忍俊不禁，  
“毕竟，我们两个才做了一年不到的邻居，他如果有什么不想告诉我的也……”  
“的确是一年不到呀？”  
齐格飞更加严肃的表情，让她意识到问题严重性，而补充道，  
“对不起。你对我们来说，当然不只是认识不到一年的邻居。你要是这么认定自己，我也会生气。”  
“但是……”  
“我问你，你有没有怎样都不想让莱因哈特知道的事？”  
红发少年六神无主的模样，让她心中的某些疑问越发清晰，  
“但这丝毫不会影响你们的友谊和你的付出。这和我当初的请求、和任何人的意愿都是无关的，对吧？……瓦普计数器……”  
她废了点口舌解释，少年才从一堆工具里找出正确的仪器来，她接过，边检测反应堆的散热系统边说，  
“倒过来，他对你，我对你也是一样。  
我非常非常感谢你为我们做的一切。我也非常愧疚拖累你们至此。我有时候，甚至后悔说了太多的话，而把你卷进来。”  
“不，这是我自愿的，连我的父母也认为……”少年打断她，接着沉默了一会儿，沉声道，“如果不是你们，是别人的话，我想我也会挺身而出。”  
安妮罗杰有一会儿的恍惚。这个少年有时成熟到她无法理解，有时又和所有他这个年纪的的少年一样地单纯明亮。  
她接着说：  
“是，这就是我想说的。我现在想明白了，虽然你还小，这也是你自主的意志，我应该尊重它。我努力改善自己的处境，让大家摆脱困境，让事情尽快有个公正的结果，才是对你们最好的报答。  
你看，我也很担心莱因哈特，但是，我相信，等他准备好了，会来告诉我们的。不知道你能不能也相信他？”  
男孩点了点头。  
“同样地，任何时候你愿意和我谈一谈究竟发生了什么，我都很乐意。走之前去见一下伯母，就算编个让人安心的谎话也好。”  
女孩递给他一个塞满装备的包裹，里面居然还有超光速通讯器。  
“这些，我觉得你路上用得着。”  
“安妮罗杰，这些是从哪儿弄来的？”  
“我也有不能让齐格知道的秘密呢。”  
少女神秘地微笑着，无视他的回答，  
“一路顺风，保持联络。”

 

追根溯源，卡斯特罗普连年推行扩张性经济政策，埋下了通货膨胀的祸根。立典拉得的麾下大将新任财务尚书凯尔拉赫履新后推行紧缩措施，对各贵族领颁布削藩政策，令需求骤然收紧。其统一各领货币体系的改革过于鲁莽，导致帝国经济秩序出现变乱的征兆。而同费沙的新贸易协定签订后，他未止步于此，进而主张对费沙更多的权利和待遇，其中甚至包括要求费沙兑现古老协议上的汇率锚定制度。  
这种联系汇率制度对夹在两个交战国当中的费沙而言，本就是不易执行的。过去，费沙虽然形式上是帝国附庸，但在卡斯特罗普治下，帝国官方仍给费沙货币当局保留非常大的自由度，以保证费沙的经济稳定，换取费沙纳贡的巨额关税和经济便利。

去年底，凯尔拉赫为逼迫费沙履行联系汇率、贸易政策上做出让步的承诺，威胁撤销费沙三镇关口。消息孚出，帝国马克离岸价格本就因国内通胀一贬再贬。费沙要维持名义上的联系汇率，对同盟第纳尔的汇率就会受到压力，连带费沙法券抛压加重，货币管理局不得不动员主要金融机构，抛售贵金属和第纳尔储备来对抗压力。甚至出现了费沙主要印钞行挤兑的传言，能源、重金属等商品价格飙升。贸易失衡传递到帝国国内，边境出现饥荒和能源断供。  
这时，费沙人才终于发现，他们的新主人并不明白最浅显的经济道理，只想把绳索一紧到底，榨干所有油水。

进入第二年年初，瓦伦戈夫诸项稳定市场的努力终告失败，而下台压力倍增。怕事的元老院织罗罪名，将他扔进监狱，传闻其副手鲁宾斯基死于暗杀，而换上亲奥丁派。费沙交易所外则已闹翻了天，新上任的体制派波梅尔还忙着为帝国歌功颂德，颁布匪夷所思的禁市条例，只为了将市场的指数稳定在名义上的好看数字里。

“这些帝国佬，终于露出真面目了。”  
眼看着市场动荡而无铀料可买、也不能启航，伤卧床上的波利斯·高尼夫狠狠地说，  
“以前的尚书虽然贪得无厌，至少我们还有饭吃，这下是要所有人都陪葬吗？这世道要完结了！”  
“失去自主权力的民众，不是一直都只能在腐败的有能者，和看似清心寡欲的无能者之间选择吗？”  
今日拜访这位在地下渠道出名的职业逃亡者的不速之客，突然露出和其一身贵族装束毫不搭调的嘲讽笑容道。  
高尼夫上下打量了对方好几遍，觉得这人大约能和杨威利聊得到一块儿，但又觉得就是这种傻子容易害死自己还要连累旁人，不由板起了脸来：“你要求的事，我可办不到，这是那小丫头片子的实验室的事，你要去问雇她的那个疯子！”  
“说起这个，那你知道席瓦尔贝尔西的研究室究竟在干什么吗？”  
“大概就是新的发动机，可以快一点……”  
“他们研究的技术如果成功，像伊谢尔伦走廊这样的臂间带等各种危险星域都可以轻松穿过。但是，他们想做的事，是帝国与同盟接触并开战以来，历史上不曾有任何政治实体或军事力量曾达到的宏图。”  
“忽悠那些费沙天使投资的话，你信是你的事。”高尼夫对这拿腔拿调嗤之以鼻，对方倒毫不在意，继续说：  
“但是，最不希望对方拥有这些技术的，就是费沙呀。  
若战争和协约都可以越过费沙进行，它就没有必要存在了。所以，费沙才是阻挠这个计划的最大动力者。过去几年，为了争夺这个项目的机密，帝国和同盟，都有数以千计的人员被卷入。你那位朋友……还有那个小姑娘，和整个实验室的人，现在都危在旦夕了。”  
高尼夫睁正想咆哮 “那关我什么事？”另一个声音打断他，  
“安妮罗杰怎么了！？”  
那是收拾好行装，准备和高尼夫出发回费沙在一片乱局中寻找高维兹和露克雷鲁的齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯。少年焦急的情绪被对方逮了个正着。  
高尼夫的无奈中，对方从胸袋里摸出电子支票簿：  
“不如这样吧，你们当下的困境，回费沙主星无论要做什么，我能帮你们。铀料、资金、线索，你们提，只要能够帮我这个忙……”

 

一个小时以来，窗外景色纹丝未变。驱逐舰哈梅尔-II发动机故障，全面停机，正沿伊谢尔伦的第一同步轨道缓慢漂流。星光、要塞镍海镜面反射的星光像一起冻结在舷窗后的黑色冰块里。  
驻舰医官约森军医中尉终于放下他的简历，好像读完一整本纪实小说：  
“哦？你就是他们说的那只‘最后的白豚’啊……”

莱因哈特保证自己在最大礼貌限度内表示了疑惑。医生发出夸张笑声，解释道，黑色枪骑兵自诩野猪，因此它那赫赫有名的医疗队常被同行叫做白猪。  
少年嘴角抽搐，终于克制住把调侃逝者的老家伙或是随便给部署冠名的逝者从地狱里揪出来一起揍一顿的冲动。

“你出名了，14岁的中士……虽然是军医编制，也很了不起，不如趁着假期好好玩？”  
这听上去简直就像是杨会说的话。告辞前，莱因哈特不由看了自己直属上司一眼。  
这位前乡村儿科医生早就过了退休的年纪。他摘下老花镜，困倦地眯起眼，与这艘设备陈旧的驱逐舰一样，因军方资源匮乏而超期服役。

办公室外，“欧德姆布拉” 遭遇战期间的旧识、雷达兵修米特正等着他。  
莱因哈特转调哈梅尔-II，修米特负责接待此行。  
因为年龄相近、又都酷爱纸质书，此前莱因哈特回到后方，仍与他间断通信。说年龄相近，其实二人也有9岁之差，只是比起同岁的杨，修米特的确更像个初出茅庐、还带着青春期痕迹的年轻人。

这样说来，杨才完全不像20出头。  
杨有时让他想起红发友人的父亲，一个年过50的公务员。接着他又推翻这个观点：杨甚至不如随时准备拥抱退休生活和兰花收藏的老吉尔菲艾斯先生更有干劲。

让他挥开不合时宜的暇思的，是周遭灼人的目光。舰上迎接他的气氛远非友好。  
新晋军医中士莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔的少年英雄事迹在要塞广为传播。这很大程度上是军方宣传部门为了转移对遭遇战后期要塞防卫炮塔火控失误的质疑。而在普通士兵看来，这位贵族登上的两艘船都先后覆灭，他独活下来，却是以同袍鲜血铸造勋章，因而有关他的“不祥”与“可怖” 私下流散。

然而，曾一同战斗的哈梅尔-II为什么也是如此呢？这不禁让修米特不忍，在带他去宿舍的路上，他试图以年长者的身份安慰道：  
“请不要介意。之前有着男爵名号的舰长将试图涂黑船舷的工兵禁闭了，这阵子平民士兵只是看名字里有‘冯’的人和高级军官不顺眼。”  
遭遇战中修米特努力搜集数据、协助缪杰尔完成突围计划立了功升了一级，也升为下士。那和自己在一起的平民修米特岂不是有麻烦？  
被这样问道，修米特苦笑着陈述，“早就和你被归入同类了。”

要塞选巡逻舰队目前仍有六百多艘坚持保留漆黑涂装和侧舷“王虎”那黑面獠牙、鬃毛直竖的豪猪标志，以纪念 “黑色枪骑兵”。然而，事件中心的哈梅尔-II因为舰长干预，没能加入这轰轰烈烈的行为主义的示威活动。  
遭遇战中半道加入的的要塞第237巡逻队驱逐舰哈梅尔-II，以舰载设备测绘和储存重要的星际地形资料，被全队妥善保护，宛如奇迹般地幸存。乘员满编231人，最后仅13人受伤、2人死亡，相比几乎全灭的“王虎”好太多了。  
但既然连无关的舰只都没有真正受罚，行动中心的哈梅尔-II又在怕什么呢？  
“啊……说到这个……本舰航海长和保安主任的位置还空缺着，不觉得奇怪吗？”  
被问这样的问题，走到一个阴暗的转角，修米特冲他眨眨眼睛，接着压低声音说，  
“有传说，原来这两个职位上的人参加地下共和组织，被揭发逮捕了。宪兵队还在搜查残党以挖出整个网络，所以严格封锁着消息呢。”

莱因哈特为之一顿，难道此地有间谍活动的嫌疑，居然已经公开化了？  
可见“金”的情报并非空穴来风，但他对实情也所知有限。按他所说，除了落网的告密者，还有其他共谋者，因其暴露而潜伏，要挖出整个图景，则没有那么容易了。

正沉思之间，他们在下一个拐角走出阴影，经过士兵餐厅，有人起身喊住了他。  
哈梅尔-II副舰长贝德拉姆上尉走上前来，向修米特点头，接着向缪杰尔敬礼。  
“又见面了，小‘指挥官’。”  
少年先是一愣，迅速地藏起羞怯，挺直身板回礼。  
“欧德姆布拉” 遭遇战最危急时刻，若不是贝德拉姆排除众议、说服毕典菲尔特支持自己，他根本无法施展计划。  
“一个月前，我收到你的转调申请，真的很高兴。你小小年纪，经历那种事，我以为不会想再回来了。”  
路上一直有士兵停下向贝德拉姆回礼，此前冲莱因哈特而来的敌视也缓和许多。  
少年猜测这位大副广受爱戴。留着一头赭发板寸的青年军官和毕典菲尔特同岁，同样平民出身。 除了稳重个性外，各方面都令莱因哈特想起故人。  
“关于我在信中提到的……”  
“这是有趣的提议，”  
对方微笑着打断莱因哈特，  
“但你的这项课外作业要麻烦到上上下下、形形色色的人。你需要别人的帮助，就要先获得他们的信任，证明你并不是如他们所想的那样是依靠身份、徒有其表的‘少爷’。”  
贝德拉姆的话语染上令少年好奇的成份，  
“很遗憾，在很多人眼里，乌鸦就是乌鸦，鸽子就是鸽子，名字里的‘冯’比人本身还重要。就像我当初那样，必须要不断证明自己，才能勉强和贵族子弟站到一个起跑线上。现在却又反过来了……不如，我帮你找个机会吧。”

缪杰尔来到哈梅尔-II前不久，该舰就曾发生发动机故障，火灾令机关室的一些太空作业员受伤，目前仍未解决，损管人员不足。而前线医疗队需在混乱的火线营救遇袭舰只中的伤员，其空间作业技能水平的要求和训练的强度要高于一般在战后进行损管的工兵。闻名战场的“王虎”医疗队更是如此，所以副舰长委托其前成员缪杰尔进行协助。  
——这大约就是贝德拉姆所说的“证明自己的机会”吧？  
如果确实需要帮忙那是一回事，但少年对于这种博取认同以融入小团体的活动嗤之以鼻，但考虑到是接触舰员的机会、又可以促使贝德拉姆帮助自己的调查，思考了好几秒钟，才答应了下来。

 

莱因哈特被安排与修米特同一宿舍。整理好内务，将“王虎”期间的合影搁在床头，好不容易找到个看得顺眼的角度，转身就见个彪形大汉正在面前。  
“有没有兴趣做模特？”  
少年困惑不解，对方补充，  
“我弟弟是个疯狂的雕塑爱好者，他不好意思开口，那不带种的家伙从小就……”  
莱因哈特张开五指，打断对方絮谈：“50马克一个小时。”  
“哈哈，这位小弟真能开玩笑，谈钱伤感情，请你喝酒如何？”  
“我没成年，不能喝酒。只收现钞。超过半个小时按一个小时算。”  
“30，不能再高了。”  
“45。你弟弟对艺术的热诚还不值15块钱吗？”  
“你想打架吗！？”  
缪杰尔放下手里的行李，作势撸起袖管、解开制服领口，抬起下巴道：  
“要挑战长官？有种，可以。”  
“我的奥丁啊，你们真的要为20块钱大打出手吗？”  
对方身后另一人的惊呼道，其人也是身材高大，气质却像一头温和的长颈鹿。前面的莽汉败下阵来，大约就是他的兄弟了，与他成交。  
对方报上名来，名为埃拉努斯·赛迪尔，下士，他刚才劝架的兄弟名为洛夫·赛迪尔，  
“机关室的赛迪尔兄弟就是你们？”  
少年军医中士向工兵下士敬了个礼，  
“我奉副舰长贝德拉姆之命，协助二位维修舰外发动机组模块。”

 

年初杨基本康复，经过努力争取，终于重新获得奥丁大学汤因比历史学院的工作机会。这次却是以真实身份，成为代理院长杰菲尔特直属博士候选人，同时兼职老克劳希死后名存实亡的西元东方研究所的唯一研究员。  
重新回到学院的下午，偌大办公室一片可怖的安静中，杰菲尔特领他到座位上，又亲自拿了一个铭牌，众目睽睽之下，郑重其事地插到他那格间的正面卡槽里：  
研究助理 杨威利  
矮小学者少有的犀利目光透过玻璃镜片，环视大办公室一周，逼得同僚纷纷不敢发声，才离开了。

原来那个看上去好欺负、实际也挺好欺负的费沙劳工，真实身份居然是几年前那场轰动一时、从帝国军眼皮底下偷偷转移走艾尔·法西尔所有住民和装备设施、又击退帝国百倍追兵的大撤退的叛军指挥官  
——这样的认知，让他原来的同事们不知所措。  
震惊、疑惑、仇视、恐惧，甚至还有好奇、同情和倾慕混杂，在他身边搅起漩涡。开始的几周，众目睽睽下，几乎没人敢和他说话。

但他没空操心这个。杰菲尔特不比老克劳希那么放任自流。学院在老克劳希死后人事动荡，杰菲尔特不知使出什么手段击败好几个本颇有实力和权势者。他刚站稳脚跟，不得不谨慎又精进。除了要求杨搞定自己的课题，派给他的繁重工作和各种杂活也是源源不断。  
无论如何，这都比监狱和劳改营都好太多了，他对其他研究生都退避三舍的文献搜集和整理兴致勃勃。但局势紧张，那孩子却不辞而别。一片六神无主之中，开题报告磨了很久都没写完开头。杰菲尔特忍无可忍再三次催促，他干脆逃回学院深处的巨大储藏室里去了。谢天谢地，这近一年的风波里思想警察并没有染指他的宝库。他就像条躲在洞穴里的龙，自以为囤的是宝物，在其他人眼里却一文不值。  
但这又有什么关系。以前他可以在这里自娱自乐地待一个下午，现在却觉得处处都可以看到那个金发少年的影子。他滞留在被对方整理过的架子前面，将归档的物品一样样拿出来，继续写档案的记录和文献的概要，结果发现自己再怎么努力也没有办法将物品拜访归回原来的模样，突然间变得非常沮丧。

当巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦中校在这文物的迷宫里找到杨威利的时候，对方似乎已经被焦虑压垮了，连看到他的义眼在漏电也没有任何反应。  
有关卡布兰契加、有关他来到帝国的真实目的——面对那面容可怖的预备役军官诸如此类的尖锐问题，大学研究员语调平直地反问：  
“我在他带回来的行李里找到这个。您有线索这是什么吗？”  
得到奥贝斯坦的否定后，杨陈述道：  
“每行25个方格，一页35行，正反两面，我数过了，撕这剩下的页数差不多正好10年的天数。”  
而这些方格已经被涂黑了近三分之一，  
“他就在给自己倒数死期，逼迫着自己做什么事。

在年幼的病人面前必须保持冷静，用淡然温和的模样，说着不着痕迹的鼓励。  
莱因哈特在世的亲友也都是未成年人，而他也答应保护秘密。于是他被迫一个人目送热烈的生命逐渐熄灭。夜深人静从昭示厄运的噩梦里醒来的时候，就会愤愤不平，接着又为自己的软弱愤愤不平。

但突然间，他就对着这看上去和“和善”、“值得托付秘密”完全无关、外型甚至有点可怖的陌生人滔滔不绝起来了，大概是把对方当成了机器：  
“我总觉得他下一次再进重症监护室的时候，就能适应了……但是从来没有成功。有次一天之内拿了20多张病危通知书，插管的时候监护室地板上都是血，我逃到楼下的停尸间，搞清楚最多能停多久，得塞多少红包，要用什么样的……我怕看到那个时候，但是又怕错过了，只好再回到楼上，我……  
我……  
我……”  
杨试了好几次，还是无法继续下去，  
“总之，总之我并……并不是为了…………并不是为了有朝一日，要亲手操办葬礼来到这里的……”  
又过了一会儿，杨才再度开口：  
“能麻烦您给我带话给门外的宪兵吗，我想见梅尔卡兹提督。”  
他面无表情，语调也超然平稳，但双手揉着纸页的边角，皱得不成模样，

 

“我能知道您突然改变主意，决定接受我的邀请的原因吗？”  
对方无声踟蹰了一会儿：“马上要有新的战事了，阁下。”  
哦，是呀，军部正在备战，什么都瞒不过这个神奇的年轻人。  
“那也还要好几个月。”  
梅尔卡兹本来想接着问“您又是怎么知道的”，但对方突然抬起头：“恐怕会比你们想的要……”  
接着，黑发青年像咬到舌头一样掐断话题，居然露出难堪的神色，移开视线、自言自语，他只听出其中一段：  
“……明明回来了却还要上前线……我已经不需要他这么做啊，接下来那边形势可不比以前……”  
这下连一向严肃的梅尔卡兹终于明白了：“我可以将那孩子从前线调回来。”  
杨摇了摇头，苦笑道：“他可不喜欢被大人摆布呢。”  
这下梅尔卡兹都觉异趣了：  
“那您也上了前线，他就能听您摆布，还是您觉得能从炮火下救他？况且，您真的明白接受这份要约意味着什么吗？和昔日的战友与理念战斗，您真的能做到么，中尉？”  
眼前的年轻人对宏大局面有惊人的洞察力，但对有关自己的问题又如此青涩。  
杨手腕搁在并紧的膝盖上，紧紧攒着骨瓷茶杯，盯着淡奶油在红茶里的漩涡，好像在琢磨怎么捏碎这工艺品。  
意欲突破自己的底线，认为自己做好了心理准备和实际做好了准备，这当中的鸿沟，只有经历过漫长岁月的人才明白。  
“虽然荣幸，但武人并不以乘人之危为荣，请允许我这次必须要拒绝您。”

结束会面，杨不记得自己怎么回到的学校，怎么回到自己的座位上。等他回过神来，前面的工位上，又有几个比他年轻的研究生正好奇地看着他，被发现后纷纷回过头去。

第二天，杨顶着一夜未眠的黑眼圈，提交了名为《西元前东方文明地缘战略思想史文献综述》的开题报告，虽然立刻就被杰菲尔特以范围太大再明确一点为由打回重来，总算免除了因消极怠工而被除名的命运。  
回到狭小的临时居地，昨天的访客在他的桌上摞了成山的资料，道：  
“如果您愿意对现状有所改变的话。”

 

“我说缪杰尔，你那么爱折腾、脑子又好使，只做医疗兵多可惜，为什么不转战斗部门或者干脆去考个幼年军校呢？”  
“没钱。”  
坐在宿舍通风窗下的军医中士直截了当地回答，引来哄堂大笑。  
他保持不动地阅读资料，好让洛夫·赛迪尔继续他那漫长无望的艺术创作——在莱因哈特看来，他要么技术欠奉要么是先锋派——直截了当的回答，引起哄堂大笑。

哈梅尔-II的医疗部门——如果真的可以称之为一个部门的话——只有他和约森两个人。就算他竭尽全力，现有资源也只能勉强应付形式上的工作，耗材和检修都是能省则省。他写了很多意见书，要求规范流程、定期检查等。约森啧啧称奇，连连说好，像看着提出任性要求的孙辈，满脸慈祥，但却不会配合半分。

于是，他就有大把时间干任何事情，常被叫去机关室帮忙。机关长殷马曼中尉脾气暴烈、吹毛求疵，兢兢业业地好似要将他培养成专业技师。当工兵也离不开他的时候，让他们协助自己的私下调查就变得容易了。

在修米特和赛迪尔等人的帮助下，他们走访驻留要塞的诸多非战斗部门的基层人员。他有充分的机会和各工种的下级士兵混在一起。有些询问、闲聊和资料交接必须要在要塞餐厅乃至风俗场所私下进行。为此，莱因哈特好几次还不得不干个几杯以打开话题。洛夫付他的模特费反用来请客吃饭。期间他曾抓住好几条线索，又多无疾而终，倒是听取了诸多来自底层的抱怨。

战地传说黑色驱逐舰“王虎”的最后幸存者，回到前线数周后才后明白，这种和“王虎”的氛围完全不同、传染病般的萎靡怠惰，才是前线真实的本来面目。  
本来有权有势的贵胄子弟，除少数颇具野心的，都不会跑来前线。而在伊谢尔伦驻留与巡逻舰队之间，更安全的驻留部队也往往留给更有地位关系者。形式化的部门人浮于事、机构尾大不掉；真正干活的基层岗位，人员数量和资质严重不足。工程、损管、后勤 卫勤 通讯 等等辅助兵种待遇奇低，军饷物料克扣、中下层士吏贪污盛行。苦于紧缩预算和上级盘剥，多个区域年久失修。只怕哪天不走运，要塞不是先毁灭在叛军的进攻下，而是先毁于老化的电器火灾和没用的消防系统了。而在士气上，驻留舰队与巡逻舰队、军官与士兵、上级与下级、贵族与平民间对立严重。这种种问题，都给原本暗流涌动的军内异端思想地下社团活动可乘之机。

他根本不指望这个报告会被上级听取，但仍需要这个理由掩人耳目、进行更加危险和隐秘的调查。“金”本身的可靠性存疑，他当然可以置之不理，但撇开对杨的顾虑，这本身就像是一条通往阴暗森林深处的小径，，对他充满危险的吸引力。  
但是，对漏网组员的寻找却一直没有什么进展。他抓住一切无人的机会搜索同僚的床铺，毫无斩获。扑克牌是士兵热爱的娱乐，但和他手上这张模样类似的，他一次都没有发现。

这个小组落网的时间正是遭遇战前后，里面或有玄机。于是，他又想起当初对这个野闻十分感兴趣的修米特了，就把问题夹杂在午餐不经意的对话里。  
“为什么你们当时要答应加入我们的行动？”   
“这个提议一开始被舰长否决。但后来副舰长大力倡议支援，还把我搞的那些小玩意儿搬出来说服舰长……但结果对于我的晋升，大副却并不高兴。”  
闻言，莱因哈特挑起了眉毛：“我以为这是他上报的。”  
“哎呀，你不知道吗，我在行动里的作用是你们的人报告的……唔，这么说来，他不高兴也并不奇怪……”  
那只能是奥贝斯坦了，所以自己也能升擢二级，奥贝斯坦那锱铢必较的报告怕也是推动力之一吧。   
“我真希望大副不要对我有什么误会……”  
下士愁眉苦脸，为自己不被所仰慕的上级回报以同等的积极观感而苦恼。而少年心中则泛起对那义眼的督战官复杂的情绪，接着又很快被其他思虑所掩盖了。

 

过了新年，他对遭遇战中要塞射击失误的调查基本可告一段落，在尚未寄出的书信中陈述：  
——尊敬的中校，我不得不告诉您，很遗憾，我并没有找到派系阴谋的证据。我目前仍只能归结为，这纯然是一系列资源不足、系统漏洞、人为疏忽造成的悲剧……  
但恐怕立典拉德一方并不会乐见这如嚼蜡般无味的真相被公布吧。远在后方的上层人士间，卡斯特罗普的腐败爪牙为掩盖恶行而不惜灭口已经成为一种共识。

到了1月中，也许有人告密，莱因哈特的私下调查不知怎么惊动了舰长阿登纳，要求他上交调笔记。他以为这位上级贵族会给予严厉惩戒，见到的却是在办公室里一页一页地翻打印出的报告的舰长，甚至连军装都没有穿戴整齐，悠然地问他得出什么结论没有。  
“一言以蔽之，我认为应提升工兵和后勤等非战斗兵种的地位。其次，目前要塞在已列明位置存在防御漏洞，具体而言……”  
对方翻到他所说的部分，听完后道：  
“哦……想法倒是不错，只可惜你我都并不在能够做出改变的位置上。不过，你还年轻，不如为着这个方向努力吧。”  
阿登纳懒散地回答，坐姿夸张地缩在舰长办公桌后，一条腿跨在扶手上，这模样让他想起远在费沙的波利斯·高尼夫。  
“至于一些专业领域，我想你还是需要依靠各种不同的人，学会信任他人、而不是万事都想要自己来的好。”  
“那您怎样知道选择了正确的人？”  
舰长阿登纳原来只是往来艾坚赫兹于与费沙的商船船长，立典拉德上台后的改革，令对费沙口岸贸易量大幅萎缩，很多商贸企业也被迫收归国家管辖。阿登纳虽然拥有男爵头衔，但只是子爵家无继承权的五子，分家后又接连失去船队、生计无着，只得来军队某个职位。他无势无财，被踢到这在贵族社会眼里苛烈的苦差。然而就是这样的苦差，大约也是贝德拉姆这等平民一辈子可期望奋斗的上限了。  
“虽然有点放任自流的意味，但这是我的原则——”阿登纳说，“信任一旦交付出去，我就不会收回了。”

阿登纳的表现引起了他的兴趣的。同男爵舰长告辞，他出发去机关室，第十三次和雕塑家洛夫搭档去修那总是坏的发动机。这次他们在左舷外壁花了足足两个小时。洛夫拧上最后的螺丝，在宇航服的通讯回路里问他：  
“你的头像快要烧好了。是不是很期待？  
少年却问：“修完了吗？”  
“是个大麻烦，光靠这点器材不行，得先回去。”洛克拧上最后的螺丝，收拾好工具，“走吧，小弟，你在前面。”

远处的红巨星亚尔提那，不断喷发能量向终焉迈进。他极不喜欢这种颜色，一俟逼近血液里就有什么要涌出来。这样的状况，自从卡布契兰加后一直纠缠不休。

有什么在潜意识里喧嚣，从背后呼唤他：  
——莱因哈特大人……

他猛一转身，就见洛夫操着釜头照他砍来。

 

刀锋堪堪划开宇航服的最表层，少年勉强躲过最初一击，即刻反身扭住对方手腕，照其腹部狠狠一拳。洛夫的工程斧脱手，弹上舰壳、回旋着飞向太空。  
这下双方都没了武器，进入单纯肉搏。一切都发生在绝对静默的无重力下，变成滑稽而缓慢的默片。几个回合后，利用反作用力，洛克脱出战局，飞向上方炮口护板，打开电磁锁蹬上舰体稳住重心。  
猩红巨星冷漠地旁观这出你死我活的好戏。交战双方没有急于再次接近，内部通讯回路里只有二人的喘息，  
“要像个一般小鬼那样讨饶就好了……”  
军医中士以沉默回应这凭空而起的杀局，更确定了洛夫心中的怀疑，  
“他们没有看错，你这个宪兵队养的‘鼹鼠’！”  
盛大杀意之下，那声音还潜藏着愤怒和不舍，令少年的眯起眼睛。

双方正要再次发起攻势，视野中突然炸开强烈光芒。不远处，一艘友舰无声地一折两段，在一片彩虹色云雾里化为纛粉。大片残骸反射着星光，在烟尘散尽后继续扩散，像要生成新的星云。接着阵列前部、其他友舰也被虹色地狱笼罩。真的死神纷纷落下，敌舰机群出现在肉眼可辨的光学距离内。

宇宙历792年、帝国历483年1月13日标准时间凌晨2时，后被称为第五次伊谢尔伦攻略战的先头战斗，比帝国军参谋部预估的早3个月打响。被假情报骗了的帝国军部，认为同盟军尚未完成动员。伊谢尔伦驻留部队面对突然出现在要塞前方宙域的的敌军和己方巡逻舰队阵列间炸裂的火球呆若木鸡。

而在当下这小小战场里，少年的敌手为眼前的壮阔景色失神，他抓住这空隙突入近前，朝洛夫胸口一记重击。后者眩晕的当口，少年已砍断他的绳索，掐住他的头颈，一手把刀架在洛夫的氧气管上。  
胜负分晓。  
远处战事无声地扩大，通往瓦尔哈拉的虹桥向他们飞速伸展过来，照入二人的透明面罩。艺术家雕塑的模特曾经鲜活的脸此刻让他想起死神。

机关室要求通讯的红灯从刚才开始一直闪烁，挟持者这才得到机会接通通讯，殷玛曼的咆哮振得通讯回路嗡嗡响：  
“混帐，为何不应答？！给我滚回来！没听见突袭警报吗！”  
少年若无其事地复命，接着通讯里传来连绵巨响，是哈梅尔-II整个舰体在震动。这终于让战争具有实感。几乎同时，200米外的舰艏突然喷出火光、粉尘和碎片的集合，滚滚热浪顺着船舷呼啸而来。

少年迅速割断自己的绳索，拖起洛夫随第一轮冲击波飞到船体的天顶上方，勉强躲过袭击。脚下火焰淹没原来的登舰口，经过之前的折腾，二人的喷气包燃料快要耗尽，而下一个登陆口在320米外的舰艉，少年却带着他向业火袭来的舰艏飞去。

这家伙是要和自己同归于尽吗？洛夫不由自主地闭上眼睛。  
“不要动，保持重心。”  
他们逼近船体中部完全停机、转速逐步减缓的巨大发动机的散热扇组，少年算准了时机恰好踩在其中一片上。  
他带着二人的重量，稍微下蹲缓冲冲击力。与此同时背后新的光芒升起，是新一浪爆炸扑来，二人的影子在熏黑的船壳上拉长又急速缩短。在火舌要吞噬他们的前一个瞬间，少年反身再次起跳，借着扇片旋转的惯性和爆炸冲击波被推向船尾。  
少年从后面架着雕塑家，另一单手熟练地操纵着若干喷气口按钮，就像在琴键上弹奏诙谐曲，推进他们快速向前，灵巧穿梭于残骸和舰艉涡轮转叶及各种侧翼之间。整个世界在洛夫的视野中告诉旋转，加上之前的伤势，令他失去了意识。

哈梅尔-II受中度损害，发动机功率只剩10%，接获命令即刻返港维修，以再度加入战斗。四号登舰口门前聚集着众多机关室人员，见他们安全返回大喜过望，高声欢呼。  
少年神色镇定、一言未发，好像刚才什么都没发生，在他哥哥埃拉努斯的协助下将洛夫送入医疗舱。放下处于半昏迷状态的同僚，才开始脱宇航服。再站起时，莱因哈特手上突然多了一把枪，顶住床上洛夫的脑门：  
“说，你弟弟的同伙还有谁？”  
埃拉努斯·迪赛尔的脸在舷窗外照入的火光中，青白不辨：  
“就我们两个。”   
“不，您活得很明白，不会掺和这种事。”

缪杰尔维持举枪的姿势，稍稍欠身，在昏过去的洛夫身上翻了一会儿，从他工兵制服的内侧胸袋里夹出一张纸牌放在床边柜上，那是一张方块A。接着埃拉努斯瞠目结舌地看到少年从自己的军服胸袋里拿出另一张纸牌，背面和洛夫那张边缘的图案能够吻合。

“你……你是他们的人？” 埃拉努斯惊道。  
“回答错误。”  
少年又将枪口转回他弟弟的胸口，  
“不过，您该知道令弟所奉献的事业，可不在乎为大义牺牲个把卒子。我再问一遍，还有谁？”  
军医中士朝埃拉努斯脚前开了一枪，制止他突袭的打算。

剑拔弩张的沉默里，哈梅尔-II响起警鸣，身负重伤的舰长阿登纳少校出现在全舰紧急通讯画面上，其讲话内容令室内空气冻结：  
“我得到宪兵报告，本舰光荣的帝国军人之中，混入了叛军间谍和共和分子。本舰接到命令，即刻回港等待隔离审查。所有乘员听从督战团调度，回到指定站位，原地待命。”  
画面里的阿登纳表情古板，但语调慵懒，好像在念别人塞来的稿子，  
“目前已掌握了这些人身份的线索。希望这些人在规定时间内主动来找我谈话。你们有4个小时，时间一过，宪兵队没有我这么仁慈。当然，任何掌握线索的，也可以来找我。”

通讯结束，门外战靴的声音逼近，在有限几秒钟内，埃拉努斯表情变了几变，迅速重新思评估局势，开口道：“是前航海长。”  
当埃拉努斯发现弟弟洛夫所卷入的危险事业中时为时已晚。无论他如何规劝，洛夫都不肯回头，还坚持不懈地说服哥哥也加入其中。  
“平时只是按照他的上线航海长的要求，在通讯、索敌系统里安装一些额外的奇怪小设备。前航海长被控制以后，我以为咱俩完了，但最后被抓的却是和他一直不睦的安保主任。”  
“你确定安保主任不是你们的人？”  
“我……不知道。”

说话间，医务室门被打开，少年在前一刻放下枪。身披黑色装备、戴黑色护目镜的督战团陆战队紧急登船，吆喝他们出来。他们走出医务室，中央甲板上遍布督战团的哨兵，舰员们被从不同舱室内赶出。舰身又是一震，他们停靠在要塞北极主船闸上方、要塞外表面汞海上的投锚点了。

突然，与之前节奏完全不同的悠长警鸣响起。  
——有人拉响了反应堆泄露故障的警报。

 

至1月13日标准时间上午5点，要塞外的巡逻舰队和同盟军仍在苦战。同盟初始兵力达5万。仓皇应战的要塞巡逻部队勉强重整阵列，本想循例将同盟诱入“雷神之锤”射程内撤离，却不料同盟像野狗般死咬帝国舰列，如自杀般前赴后继，将巡逻部队死死钉在雷神之锤的火力范围内。  
火线犬牙交错，帝国方不得不顾念友军，无法发射主炮，只能以防卫炮塔补充火力。乱战之中，无序的光束徒劳地吞噬敌方乃至己方的生命。  
要塞外战事胶着，于要塞镍海表面降落、等待进港的哈梅尔-II之上，也是一波未平、一波又起。

哈梅尔-II的首席医官约森拉响了反应堆泄露的警报。他负责定期测定的舰员辐射计量，最新一批的试剂检测结果表明发生了严重的核泄漏，剩下试剂却不是损毁就是过期，无法进行核验。  
悠然如约森也急得满头大汗。试剂是本身失灵、或是有破怀分子人为杂造成，还是就是发动机的反应堆真的发生了泄露——约森他居然并不能确定。  
情况紧急，必须针对所有可能性进行应对。舰长阿登纳在刚才的攻击中受伤，代理舰长贝德拉姆上尉决定全舰停机，工兵部门对反应堆进行排查；抽调火控部门人员补充安保部门，对人为破坏的可能性进行调查；医疗队按后背流程监测舰员身体异状。  
这样一来，泄露事故应急处理程序优先于督战团的调查，乘员和稽查者都无法下船。督战团只得放弃将舰员押下船、再分开隔离审查的计划，只能先将所有人集中到大会议室或食堂。  
本来缪杰尔也得去食堂报道，但是他是间谍案后才加入的，而年迈的首席医官约森又需要他的帮助，才得以从督战团部队的监视下脱身。

——这个饭桶！若是平时能听进自己的一半建议，就不会造成如此严重的失误！  
来回奔波的途中，军医中士心里咒骂着，军靴踩得甲板铮铮响。玩忽职守造成的惨剧，简直每天都在前线上演。

少年正怒不可遏中，在下一个拐角被人拽进角落，那正是刚刚和他匆匆分开的埃拉努斯。他此前也被督战团押回机关室，以协助殷马曼检查反应堆险情，又以照顾弟弟为借口从看守眼皮子底下溜出来，刚到医疗室门口，居然发现有人放倒了门口的督战团卫兵。  
他们捡起地上昏倒卫兵的枪，莱因哈特终于有机会压低声音提问：  
“一开始，你们为什么认为我是宪兵队的人？”  
“有人同洛夫说的，这你得等他醒来问了。”  
说话间，他们顺着走廊，摸进医疗室，居然有人站在洛夫的病床前，即时举枪大喝：  
“举起手来！”  
黑暗中的人影缓慢照做，转过身来的是水雷长迪林克中尉，他们曾在莱因哈特私下调查时有过交流，  
“我……我是来帮忙的。”  
缪杰尔疑惑地看向赛迪尔，后者点点头。迪林克则诧道：  
“这个小鬼是自己人？”  
缪杰尔熟练地摸到对方军服的内测胸袋，核对过迪林克的纸牌，花纹可以对上，迪林克满脸不可置信。赛迪尔保证再三，对方仍疑心重重，但还是介绍了大致情况。  
迪林克代替被捕的航海长成为洛夫·赛迪尔的上线。目前这个小组去掉航海长，还有2个人身份不明。  
但是传说曾有最后一人，只在危机时刻才被唤醒。掌握着与同盟方面约定的紧急备用加密协议和密匙。只有找他到并确保他的安全，他们才有办法重启这个前线中继站，绕过帝国监测网络，重新传送加密信息。  
“那要怎么确认他的身份？”  
“他有一张红色鬼牌，或者别的什么，我不清楚……但不管怎么说，我们得先找到洛夫和航海长安装的中继器，以免被督战团发现。”

他们速速商定，要从通风管道摸到驱逐舰机房的服务器上方，根据埃拉努斯的有限记忆寻找可能的位置。正要出发，门外的中央甲板传来一阵骚动。  
打开一条门缝，他们就见修米特被五花大绑押到中央。人群骚动，大声质问督战团有有什么证据治罪。其中一个军官高举一张扑克，声称经过突击搜查，在他的铺位找到结党的证据，引来人群耻笑怒骂。

修米特的脸一阵青一阵白，突然抢过对方手中证物：  
“是我！就是我！！”  
他抬起被电子镣铐束缚的双手，举着那张小丑牌，对全舰大喊道，  
“是我利用天文观测设备的借口建立通讯站，是我透露了消息，帮助叛军解救受虐的俘虏！！”  
接下来的事态发展更令人惊奇。汇聚在餐厅门口的士兵居然从桌肚里搜刮出一堆纸牌来——什么款式的都有，甚至香烟牌也混在里面。每人随便捡了一张，举着围拢督战团，统统高喊着自己和间谍是一伙。被围在当中的督战团用枪口逼开人群，局势剑拔弩张。

医疗室中三人面面相觑，神色凝重。  
——他们的时间不多了。

而莱因哈特意识到，修米特手中的那张牌可能是真货。  
这个小组用来作备用联络的扑克的背面花纹独特，和任何能从要塞当地铺面买到的单一几个样式不同。他们潜入半毁的监控室，调取万幸尚存的录像，反复确认花纹的切口与洛夫、迪林克的牌背面的切口不同，不能与他手里的牌相吻合。  
根据“金”的说法，最先被捕的叛徒可能错过了一次情报更新，所以手上的牌不能和缪杰尔带来的母版连上。

埃拉努斯愕然：“不可能！那小子怎么会出卖我们！”  
“如果修米特是叛徒，宪兵队现在暴露他没有意义。况且我早上在他离开后才仔细检查过他的铺位，当时并没有这张扑克，而他今天全天都和我在一起。”  
“等等，你是不是搜了我们所有人的宿舍？”  
少年没有回答，而是阐述他的看法：始作俑者只是聪明地利用了这位宇宙物理专业高材生和天文观测爱好者的设备，将一个通讯中转站埋伏在数据流之中。  
“那张扑克怕正是叛徒栽赃的，而修米特这个天才傻瓜，还想包庇他。”  
“修米特知道那是谁？”  
“也许如此，但也可能他只是相信自己知道此人身份。”  
“所以你已经有人选了？”  
缪杰尔再度沉默。无论真相如何，他们必须找修米特问个清楚。  
他们只得改变计划即刻出发，迪林克从地面、莱因哈特和埃拉努斯从走廊上方的通风管道接近关押修米特的临时监禁室。等莱因哈特他们抵达，迪林克已经在禁闭室门口，依照计划同门口守卫纠缠，吸引他们的注意力。  
“我左你右。”  
埃拉努斯没有异议，卸开通风口栅栏，二人一同跃下，干净利落地放倒正迪林克面前的守卫。却不想还是让他们抓住机会吹响了警哨。更多增援赶来，舰上的士兵紧随其后，叫嚷着抓住后边的督战团，扭打在一起。

一片混乱之间，哈梅尔-II临时降落的水银之海上，一道盛大光芒刺破宇宙。无尽的黑暗、连带舰内的影像都被虚无的白昼淹没，所有人的视力都停顿了几秒钟，当他们恢复意识、呻吟着从甲板上爬起来的时候，才明白过来：  
——要塞指挥部不顾战场上的友军，刚刚强行发射了雷神之锤。

获得这一认知，连拿枪指着他们的督战团都不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
很快，主炮发射后的冲击波卷起十米高的巨浪，将哈梅尔-II送上半空，在突然失重之下，舰内呆若木鸡的人们，在明朗的死亡空间中漂浮起来。

 

3年多以前的凡佛利特战役，同盟失去对伊谢尔伦回廊三镇中两个星系——迪亚马特与凡佛利特，势力范围一再后退。同盟版图中段的星系波利斯被选作此次远征的补给中继站之一。  
达斯提·亚典波罗近年为杨的冤案奔走，受到牵连被扔到后方坐冷板凳。这次终于抓住机会，随卡介伦加入补给部门。为了调查情报官员巴格达胥提供的线索，在塔扬汗基地探查了几天，锁定了可能关押这些人的地点。接着，亚典波罗就在酒馆装疯卖傻大干一架，被宪兵扔到监狱里，花了一个多星期，才抓住轮值清洁的机会，摸到可能关押这批见不得光的证人的所在。

确信了他的身份，那囚徒骨节分明的手紧紧抓住他的袖口：  
“——同盟情报部的最高层被帝国渗透了！中尉交代我，如果有机会一定要转告你们。”  
“他有说根据吗？”  
“根据？！还需要什么根据？我们就是最好的根据！”  
去年的卡布兰契加事件中，这些身陷帝国集中营的战俘，发现活体器官移植的惨剧，面对屠刀走投无路，接到祖国组织渗透行动、要将他们救出去的消息，一度大喜过望。然而踏上方舟，迎接他们的却是冰冷的枪口。幸而听从杨的事先警告，史路组织同船战友殊死抵抗，才得以驾着最后一艘逃出生天，而其他两艘船上的战友连同“救援者”一起坠毁了。  
“这整个计划并不是援救，而是要灭林奇指挥部的口。没想到因为中尉搅局，更多战俘参与进来，才一发不可收拾。  
而且，如果情报部没有奸细，林奇投降前掌握了什么情报，帝国又是怎么知道、继而对他也展开追杀的呢？中尉本来劝我们劫船逃跑，甚至跑去边境做流寇都比回来强……”  
“那你们为什么还要回来？”  
“如果我们都做了逃兵，中尉努力得来的情报如何传递给你们，谁又来证明他的清白呢？”  
确认杨至少在去年年底还活着，亚典波罗不知是该感动还是痛惜：  
“杨究竟怎么样？”  
史路低下脸，痛苦地摇了摇头。显然，这位一直被关押的战俘并不知道现在浮嚣世上说杨投敌的流言。  
他们也不知道，正是这些流言将卡布兰契加事件曝光而救了他们，不然这批幸存者一踏上故土恐怕就被灭口了。狱卒的脚步声靠近了，轮值清扫的亚典波罗低下头去，继续认真地刷地板。

他回去同拉普报道说：  
“那位史……史路兹、兹卡利达还说，杨综合林奇掌握的情报，认为帝国还并没有掌握我们所担心的‘那项技术’，而我们掌握的也不是这项技术的全部，大概只是一个伪冒品……  
——我其实不太知道他说的是什么……”

“完了。”  
这是约翰·拉普听完后的第一句话。对方又重复了两遍，抓起扁帽，大惊失色地冲出了办公室。

 

高尼夫和他那红发小盟友的费沙之行一开始毫无结果。他们曾经落脚的露克雷鲁的宅邸和其他产业都遭查封，连带安妮罗杰的机修工作室都被警察封锁、无法接近。

高维兹一行更是不知所踪。他们顺着一些零星线索，遍访他们可能的落脚点。最后来到高维兹曾经短租的某个深海度假别墅。这里早就人去楼空，他们居然在红酒架后面发现一间监禁性密室。在里边找到一个被遗忘多日、几乎要死于饥饿和脱水的囚犯，正是自鲁格事件后就不知所踪的布鲁克德尔夫。  
几个月颠沛流离的逃亡又加上几个月的软禁，相比肉体上的折磨，这位昔日的理想主义者，但整个精神的垮塌简直肉眼可见。他一度忠心耿耿、寄予厚望的新司法尚书伦普不过也是个借公义行党争的门阀走狗，简直要令他万念俱灰。

他此前好不容易逃到费沙。却对之后谁绑架关押了他及其理由都毫无头绪，而他被绑架的时间正和高尼夫他们在机修库遇袭的时间相近。看来绑架他的和高维兹是一伙人，而后者怕也是凶多吉少，而把这重要的人质给遗忘了。

 

“请您振作起来。家父一直对您褒扬有佳，您应是更有意志力的……”  
红发少年扶起那囚徒来，不知想起了些什么，最后一脸严肃地教训起人来了，令高尼夫啧啧称奇，  
“我认为，您应该寻求的是忠于某种公正的规则，而不是具体某个大人的公义。”

他们将布鲁克德尔夫安顿在小破旅馆里。高尼夫在狭小的阳台上休息他的腿，吉尔菲艾斯也出来吹风。这孩子又陷入沉默寡言，就好像被航路上的船骸勾起旧日回忆的老水手。  
他被这联想逗乐了，给少年递了根烟，被拒绝后硬塞进对方嘴角，在他拒绝前打上火，问：  
“有什么好担心的？看看这地方，明明那么太平，就算世界末日了也懒得翻身……”

整个星球淹没在昏黄的雾霾里，除了交易所血红的全息报价屏幕，洋溢着一种慵懒的昏睡死状。  
帝国新规把服从市场规则的私有企业当成那些老爷们的私产，也把国内那套也搬来了，不服从的直接织罗罪名投入监狱——反正本身干净的也没几个。费沙人居然再无5年前大闹元老院大厦的魄力。只在茶余饭后骂骂那些抱新老爷大腿、腆着脸歌功颂德的体制派便是。

“……问题就出在这里，一切都太安静了。”  
“你到底想起什么了？”  
那孩子果不其然被呛了几口，强行镇定后吐出一口雾，  
“……船长，你果然以前用‘亲不孝’号拿地球教徒朝圣的接口走私过别的东西吧”

我还没试过，不过这是个好主意。  
高尼夫正要这么回答，对面能源大楼上的新闻画面突然切入突发新闻：  
——伊谢尔伦要塞遇袭。

 

他们所不知道的是，立典拉德1个月前，正是以布鲁克道尔夫的性命要挟他的父亲、大法院判官总长赫尔曼·埃里希·冯·布鲁克道尔夫博士，迫使打破30年来一贯采取的超然中立，在卡斯特罗普党羽的审判中表态。  
高登巴姆王朝的大法院可说是超越王朝历史、银河联邦时期的遗留文物，其各地基层、中层分支机构倒还履行名称代表的功能——不论是否公正。但中央最高大法院就只是个仪式般的存在，不具任何实质性制衡权力，日常只是配合宫廷的繁文缛节罢了。即便如此，空有满腹经纶的法官们还有装点门面的尊严，因而在国祚大事上一贯保持沉默。  
被充数拉进立典拉德阵营的老布鲁克道尔夫在喟叹斯文扫地的2个月后，大概不知道从哪里得到消息，确认小布鲁克德尔夫已死，放弃寻找失踪不孝子的希望，决心打破数百年的传统，策划反击。  
判官总长对于新一次自伊谢尔伦要塞的远征的征召令状，怎样都不予以通过，摆出各种莫名其妙的法理典故，称无法进行皇帝的授绶仪式。若没有此项流程，则正规军无法开拨。但是两位皇婿公爵，却自然地认为布鲁克德尔夫是授意于偏向另一个皇婿的立典拉德，不满意目前兵力的分配而从中作梗。

立典拉德失去了手中的砝码，不得不向老布鲁克德尔夫屈服。这一番斡旋，梅尔卡兹上将拿到正式的出发命令，已经是1月7日，而以最大速率从集结地赶往要塞前线，也要2个多星期才能抵达前线。

 

 

他在微微的暖风里睁开眼睛，  
正对着黑龙巨大的眼窝。浅眠时的吐息吹在他脸上。龙一圈圈盘起身体，环成一个碉堡，他就像被保护在中央的宝物。

他闻到血腥气，脖子后面有血丝渗过来，新生的翅膀像春天的嫩芽，从他后背破土而出，随风招扬。窗口正在淅淅沥沥地流血，覆盖着嚼烂的草叶和旌旗的布条。  
——刚才他从犀牛的背上摔下来，然后什么都不记得了。  
龙也醒了，抬起头，就有数米，俯视着他，左右逡遁，察看他的情况。有时低下头，轻柔地舔舐他的伤口。

黑龙用浑厚的声音回应他们，回头查看他的情况。  
他环视四方，他们在一个高耸的孤石上，原本的战场万籁俱寂，浅蓝天色慢慢被嫩鹅黄的晨光淹过。就要日出，它的伙伴们趴在周围石壁上，听到动静从梦中抬起头，发出警觉的低鸣。他甚至看见刚才和他们战斗的纷繁兽族，也安静地栖息在下方石原上。那头白色的犀牛在不远处安静地凝视着他们。  
怎么了？  
它们停战了吗？

原本曜日的瞳孔暗淡，黑色虹膜湿润，像起雾的月夜，眼角有干涸水迹。  
它在哭吗？  
——你在担心我？  
庞然大物发出低沉呜咽，他撑起上半身，抱着龙喙，整个重心靠在上面，轻轻抚摸着在它在空气中浮动的触须，传来凉意，让发热的脑袋舒服很多。  
——没关系，很快就会结束了。  
龙鸣随风悠扬，由近及远。

他被埃拉努斯扇醒了。  
那龙一般的哀鸣，是黑色水流卷挟着银白的气泡，冲刷着舷窗。

哈梅尔-II被抛向空中，又重重落下，机关室及时调整姿态，以舰艉入海，才将冲击力减到最低。众多同样在主炮下幸存的舰只蜂拥入主船闸、想躲入要塞中，混乱中还发生数起冲撞事故。  
宇宙中炮火的光芒穿透漆黑的海面照亮驱逐舰的走廊。接着，他们发现迪林克不见了。  
看着混着碎片被自动喷胶剂修复的墙面，埃拉努斯沉痛地摇摇头。

当哈梅尔-II脱出液态外幔的海面、进入要塞、被安排到临时泊位时，舰体登地又一阵痉挛。一系列手忙脚乱的核查之后，却发现震源来自舰外。不远处天顶上方 ，要塞内部北穹顶军港发生爆炸。腾腾火光从舰桥舷窗外涌入舱内。  
即便己方不惜对友军痛下杀手，叛军却仍穿过要塞浩瀚的液态镍之海、凿穿坚不可破的外壁，进入内部了吗？

伊谢尔伦要塞北穹顶内径57公里的，原本蓝天白云的模拟成像，在刺耳蜂鸣声中切换成红色警报。整个人造拱顶瞬间化为燃烧炼狱，模拟湿度形成的气流云雾被紧急疏散通告取代。一片红光中，露出宽广拱顶钢筋铁骨的真容。  
幸而爆炸未对要塞结构及安全造成实质性威胁，只毁坏了中央动力井的装甲。反应炉的外部机构暴露在外，纽结的巨大散热阀通红，照亮整个北穹顶，宛如新生的恒星内核或是即将苏醒火山口。

代理舰长贝德拉姆当机立断，指挥哈梅尔-II强行挣脱接舷钩架，惊险地躲过爆炸，向尚未被波及的北穹顶东半球飞驰。  
通讯恢复后，舰桥好不容易联络上编队巡洋舰，事件真相令人瞠目。  
——要塞驻留部队下工程、损管和个别机动护卫队等哗变。

哗变部队向全要塞宣告占领了中央动力井，厉声控诉要塞指挥部贪生怕死、不惜对前线己方官兵开火、让底层士兵当炮灰；接着他们痛陈贵族压榨盘剥，种种不平等令底层生存艰难；最后提及“黑色枪骑兵”死于己方权贵勾陷的惨剧，并发表其要求：要塞指挥方面立刻缴械，向同盟开城，献上要塞，投身民主主义，不然炸毁动力炉与全要塞玉碎。

众人从慌乱惶惑中回过神来，督战团里不知哪个怕了，往天花上开了第一枪，具人数优势的士兵怒吼着扑了上去，督战团一半被夺了枪，给揍了个半死，另一半不知是出于恐惧还是义愤也举起手来参加哗变。士兵夺得督战团的武器，立刻自我武装起来，划分组织和分工。最得威信的领头者包括温德，工兵一等兵，为人豪爽仗义，酒量惊人，在下层士兵中最得人气。  
他放开洪亮嗓门，在全舰通讯里号召士兵奋起，抓捕贵族军官，到舰桥汇合。

莱因哈特和埃拉努斯趁乱撬开监禁室门锁，找到奄奄一息的修米特。他在刚才的震荡中摔得不轻，缪杰尔毫不留情地扇醒伤者，大声喝问：  
“你这笨蛋，在为谁背锅？”  
修米特咳嗽了一会儿，神志还没恢复全：   
“大副曾对我说，只要坚持下去，我们总有出头的一天，获得自由和解放……”  
埃拉努斯气极反笑：“你也不问问他说的‘我们’到底是谁？等分赃的那天你还在不在里面？这个金发小鬼名字里也有个‘冯’，又在不在里面？不在的话，你要把自己的朋友怎么样？”  
年轻的理工专家看着正给自己包扎伤口的好友，被连珠炮问懵了，不知何言以对，直到后者打破沉默：  
“所以贝德拉姆就要你帮他顶罪？  
修米特脑袋摇得像拨浪鼓：“不，大副什么都没有说！”  
“那为什么督战团说是在你的铺位里找到这玩意的时候，你就认下来了？”  
“那张……那张牌我在他的办公桌上看到过。”  
“你这傻孩子，怎么知道就是这张？万一只是普通的扑克，你看错了呢？”  
“不，这可错不了！”  
修米特解释道，那不是一般扑克牌，而是一种西元时期古代神话相关的占卜用具。会被认为普通扑克，倒是因为现世扑克的牌面，来自这一渊源。  
“这是‘法夫那’，洞穴的矮人，恶鬼。”  
修米特指着埃拉努斯手中的纸牌，说，  
“放在我床铺里的是‘娄德’，恶作剧之神，愚者。”  
“迪林克手上的那个什么，你还记得么？”  
“倒吊者，奥丁。”莱因哈特想了想，回答，然后拿出自己胸口的验证纸牌，是死神海拉的模样，意味审判，同其他一一核对。  
“所以你们是真的存在的！”修米特甚至有些惊喜，“你是什么时候……”  
缪杰尔并不想同他解释：“所以除了我，只剩一个人身份不明了。”  
“那大副原来就是……？”  
埃拉努斯道：“我并不认为这是贝德拉姆自己干的，甚至是我们的人。督战团来的那天，他一整天都在机关室和殷马曼商量发动机的事。”  
他又问修米特：  
“你知道多少？你和督战团说了什么了吗？”  
“我可什么都没讲，但督战团却总问我舰长有什么不对劲的地方。”  
“你是说阿登纳？”

他们正要细问，门外人声鼎沸中，约森慌张地推着阿登纳的轮椅冲进他们所在的隔间，立刻关门，门后马上传来剧烈的敲门声：  
“阿登纳！”  
“男爵老爷！给我出来！”  
门终于被砸打开。  
温德第一个上前去把上半身都在绷带里、神志不清的阿登纳揪起来，约森被推倒，瘫倒在地，连连喊疼。缪杰尔先扶起老者，又要从愤怒的众人间夺回舰长，挨了几拳，却并不屈服，举枪朝天一击，一个灯管炸开火花，暂时逼退众人。  
莱因哈特的枪口环绕一圈，长久以来的压迫的让士兵们忘记自己手上也有枪，面对一个徒有其表的年轻贵族也条件反射性地退后。  
“你小子，亏我们把你当作自己人，到最后还是给头衔更尊贵的老爷们服务！”  
少年挡在舰长的轮椅前：  
“舰长平时并未像其他老爷一样欺压你们！我不会丢下我的病人不管！”  
曾经有人不因为他的贵族身份就把他扔给暴民，他也不会这么做。  
对峙者没了词，转向他身边的修米特：  
“你给我过来！你不是共和主义者吗？现在的骨气去哪儿了？为什么要和这帮贵族混在一起？”

修米特被架走时惊惶地看向缪杰尔，莱因哈特摇摇头，压住埃拉努斯的手。 埃拉努斯明白他的意思，加入哗变士兵的一边，以找机会摸回数据中心寻找迪林克所说的伺服器。剩下莱因哈特、昏迷的舰长阿登纳、医官约森被关在监禁室里。

众人雄赳赳地迈入原本下级士兵不被允许踏进一步的舰桥，红色地毯上留下沾满机油和炉灰的脚印。有的技术官僚露出厌恶神情，却不明白这些基层技工的苦劳才是他们能安坐于舒适战斗中心的原因，而这无知将是他们再也坐不稳这位置的原因。而明白的人，即使心怀感激，如今也难以在湍流中屹立不动。  
长久积压的割裂，终于到了爆发的临界点。哈梅尔-II只是其中一叶小舟，同样的暴乱，在要塞其他无数船舰上上演。

温德带着一群人站到贝德拉姆面前，齐齐向他敬礼。要求罢免具贵族头衔的舰长阿登纳的职位、恳求贝德拉姆接替舰长职位、宣布哈梅尔-II参加“起义”。  
过了半晌，在一片“我们还要被压迫到几时！”“觉醒吧！”“是反抗的时候了！”“你才是我们平民的希望”的嗡嗡人声中，过了半晌，站在舰桥首端的贝德拉姆才抬手向众人敬礼：  
“我宣布哈梅尔-II参加‘起义’。”  
众人将修米特推到前边，青年不知所措，说不出话来，被好多双手推搡到贝德拉姆的跟前，同他握手。  
一时间，舰桥诸如“贝德拉姆万岁！”“修米特万岁！”“平民万岁！” 的欢呼此起彼伏。

响应的电文发出，他们得到回复，“起义部队”已瘫痪要塞“雷神之锤”的发射系统，控制中央动力井，但未能占领战斗指挥中心和紧邻的通讯中心，无法发送投诚的通讯。他们正和发誓死守指挥中心的中央保安队激战，请求支援。  
1月13日晚上8时，同盟军对要塞内巨变仍一无所知，同时狐疑“雷神之锤”的迟滞，终于下决心重新组织阵型，对所剩无几的要塞巡逻队展开围剿；并放出无人机体，与要塞仍在开火的浮游炮台的死磕。但恐惧主炮的安静是个陷阱，剩余主力仍不敢靠近火力范围。

 

阿登纳醒来了，麻药的作用过去，露出纱布之下，额头上因疼痛渗出豆大汗水。  
莱因哈特屡次三番问门外卫兵要杜冷丁，毫无结果，最后答曰：“让军官老爷也尝尝下等兵没有麻药活活痛死的滋味。”  
而一旁约森还在没心没肺地继续下一个冷笑话：  
“……我年轻时收治的一个俘虏，叛军布雷船船长，腰以下炸没了，但还在大声嚷嚷，是方言没人听得懂。我那时的舰长以为是什么情报，逼我给他续命，找来翻译，你猜他说了什么？”  
“……？”阿登纳转动脑袋，表示兴趣。  
“‘为什么你们昨天没有扫雷？你们不是一、三、五扫雷的吗？’而叛军一般是二四六在要塞通往同盟一侧的隘道布雷。那天是周四。我那舰长居然认真地道歉：‘从上个月起，补给不足，燃料短缺，扫雷船先停下了，所以那些位置还是有雷的，真是委屈你们啦……’”  
他完全不明白其中的好笑之处，躺在轮椅上包得像木乃伊一样的阿登纳居然笑得出来，发出老风车般的抽气声。莱因哈特挑起端丽眉毛，给他们一个卫生眼，两个老不休笑得更厉害了，阿登纳心率飙升，他们不得不逼迫他冷静。  
缪杰尔再次坚持要求镇定剂和肾上腺素，和门口的守卫扭打成一团。正热闹着，被赶来的埃拉努斯制止了：  
“我们还得要男爵大人活着，到时好跟当局讨价还价。我来看着这小子。”

这样二人才被放行，趁此机会赶往迪林克曾提到的数据中心。根据埃拉努斯对洛夫以往行动的回忆，二人好不容易在偌大机房里找到中继器，拆下正要离开，门口堵住他们去路的却是他们以为已经阵亡的迪林克。  
那死而复生的人，从黑影里走出，拿枪指着从医务室拽出来两腿还打不直的洛夫的脑袋，直奔主题：  
“把手上的东西交出来。”  
原来他没死，只是趁着他们二人昏迷，先跑来机房了。  
“迪林克， 你居然没事吗？你在干什么？”  
“我不相信这小子。”  
“就算如此，你指着我弟弟干嘛，把他给我放了！”  
“对不起，哥哥……对不起，医生……”洛夫糊里糊涂地，还没清醒，只知道道歉。  
“终于露出马脚了，你这个告密者。”  
莱因哈特也掏出枪，  
“这个船上的通信小组是由4个人组成的单线结构。航海长被捕，出卖他的不是他的上线就是下线。其上线另有其人，出事的是下线。而你，之前声称自己是安保主任的下线 。但是，你在说谎。”  
少年边说，边一步步靠近迪林克，  
“安保主任是被航海长拖下水的，并不是组织成员。你拿他当挡箭牌，是因为你怕被人发现你就是那个出卖了航海长的下线。宪兵队留你一命，因为你答应他们挖出所有人。”  
“呵，信口雌黄，这你有什么根据？”  
“你说航海长的上线另有其人，到底……”连埃拉努斯也糊涂了起来。  
“是你把自己的牌栽赃给修米特，然后拿了航海长的牌来糊弄我们，想利用我们找出中继器的所在。而当初和洛夫说我是宪兵队的人，也是你吧？  
现在整个驱逐舰，大半个要塞都在起义。你拿了这个东西，也找不到人给你赏金！”  
“哼，‘起义’？！”迪林克发出了冷笑，“究竟是什么人发起的起义，他们到底有什么纲领和计划？不觉得蹊跷吗？这从头到尾都是个陷阱！”  
一时间恶毒的冷气灌注下来，三人呆滞间，第五个声音冒出来了：  
“哦？这可就叫人在意了。”  
随着一声闷响，迪林克倒地，身后居然是举着拐杖的阿登纳。  
他慢慢绕开脑袋上的纱布，就像恐怖片中木乃伊复活，这场景十分滑稽，众人却笑不出来。阿登纳蹲下，用纱布把地上的人严严实实地捆起来，虽然额头仍在骇人地流血，却笑道：  
“缪杰尔医生，我的麻醉剂在哪儿呢，等你那么长时间，都疼得活过来了。”

 

“你们还有几个人，修米特？”  
修米特睁大眼睛，过一会儿才嗫嚅道：“我以为舰长您才是……”  
贝德拉姆看了他一会，修米特被盯得心虚，移开视线。尴尬的沉默被舰桥又一阵吵闹掩盖了，转移了贝德拉姆的注意力。  
很多贵族军官已被拽离岗位。众人最初的激情过后，他要指挥替换上来、并不具有足够技能的士兵操作船只，又要安抚两边的矛盾，他已应接不暇。然而，“起义”的士兵内部又发生了新的矛盾。士兵中出现了两种声音：一方认为必须肃清所有的贵族军官，一方认为只要监视以保证其乖乖合作就好了。  
“夏米松不行！他老子是个男爵！”  
炮术长夏米松无力辩解道：“没有！我爷爷只不过是个骑士……”  
士兵们叫嚷着把他推下操作台。以同样的理由，航宙主任耶梅利希少尉、通信主任弗雷贝尔少尉等都被限制自由，逼迫他们表明态度。  
“请不要把我们卷进来。”  
站起来的是航宙主任耶梅利希中尉，  
“我们对派系运动没有兴趣，只想好好做自己的工作，这有什么问题？”  
“不要给自己找冠冕堂皇的理由，你们不过是想不冒风险又坐享其成！”  
“如果要为此把我扔进原子炉，那就请便吧！”  
赶来的机关长殷玛曼挡在他们中间：  
“够了。那你们谁能代替技术军官？你们怎么决定谁来代替谁？”  
“我们用民主的方式来决定！”  
“希望叛军能耐心等你们选举完了才攻过来罢！赶紧滚回去干活！”  
这下温德不说话了，脸气得像炸虾，一众人举起了枪。贝德拉姆又好言相劝，暂时稳住局势，追上赶回后部机关室的机关长，然而这位从他入伍以来就给予无数帮助的前辈却态度严厉：  
“这不意味着我认同您褫夺舰长职权的叛变行为！”  
“但总需要人来牵制这帮人啊！”  
“只要你能说服自己不是被英雄主义冲昏了头！”  
殷玛曼步伐急促，在铁质楼梯上铮铮作响，  
“这样的局面你是驾驭不了的！没有任何人能！”  
13日晚上21点，共计2,000多艘港内追随“义军”，汇聚到要塞北穹顶中央动力井附近。果不出人意料地，和哈梅尔-II上发生的一样，这些舰只也为谁说了算爆发争吵。最早宣布起义的工兵部队认为自己发号施令理所当然，很快被参加起义的驻在机动部队以毫无战斗经验反驳，而还在通讯中心外围和司令部警卫团死磕的安保团则在回路里哀嚎，恳请支援并希望能够得到权限调动参加起义的兵力。  
而要塞外部，被逼到绝境而无法回到要塞的巡逻舰队残部，将同盟主力引入机雷阵，开始了新一轮绝望的反击。

 

阿登纳不知是没听见还是没在意，并没有细究莱因哈特他们此前的对话，只是扫了众人一眼，来了句“眼下有更要紧的事”，就指挥他们把迪林克拖到无人仓库。后者被埃拉努斯揍了几拳什么都招了：  
去年8月，迪林克在发展下线时中了情报部的陷阱被捕，从审讯监牢出逃途中，他在宪兵队一间会议室躲藏了一会儿，发现一整墙指向不明的行动计划，包括详细要塞平面图、时间节点等。  
“至少，这事儿宪兵队是知道的，时间地点和最后的事态果然一样。”  
最后，他没跑成被抓了回来，屈打成招后，答应同宪兵队合作，不但供出他对国内情报网所知的情况，而且答应找出哈梅尔-II上通讯小组中的其他人。他只知道上线航海长的身份，而他还需要下线的洛夫帮他挖出中继器的位置，宪兵队知情而没有惊动后者。  
“他们就在那会议室隔壁给我布置回来后的细节。”  
这期间，迪林克就找机会搜集了这奇怪行动的相关证据。  
也就是说，整个哗变居然是官方安排的么？若不是他们知道迪林克密告在先，简直要惊叹其才干。  
“口说无凭，这要是你为了多活两天胡扯的呢？”  
于是，迪林克告诉他们保存证据的储物柜位置，他们果然在那儿找到了全息照片甚至部分原件——也许迪林克也作了有朝一日要用这个在原来的组织那里买命的两手准备吧。

“那么，贝德拉姆是怎么回事？”  
得到前方洛夫确认找到资料的消息，缪杰尔问，  
“有人看见你和大副说话时，桌上就有在修米特的铺位里发现的这张牌。”  
“大副知道我在给宪兵做事，答应宪兵给我支持。”  
“你小子可别给我信口雌黄！”众人大惊，埃拉努斯又补上了一拳。  
“你们难道还以为他是你们一员吗？他只想往上爬，不合作，还有什么选择？”  
指挥的驱逐舰成为间谍活动的大本营，当然得有管理者承担责任。舰长阿登纳去年9月才空降到哈梅尔-II，又带着贵族名号，是万万不会受到牵连的；而平民出身的贝德拉姆正好是替罪羊——就算不被治罪下狱或降职，至少履历受损而升迁无望——至少当事人是如此相信的。

“宪兵说，如果我们两个成功把你们都揪出来，不但罪过一笔勾销，还能记功。而且，我猜贝德拉姆有意往舰长您脑袋上扣。”告密者露出含义不明的笑容。  
“你这吐着信子的毒蛇！”  
埃拉努斯大喝，缪杰尔则想起修米特的话，陷入沉思。  
“我反正死定了，骗你们有什么用？航海长本来还有救的，要不是大副落尽下石……不给航海长作证，落实他罪名。这样一来，威胁贝德拉姆地位的后辈也给铲除了，那就剩下阻碍他上升的舰长您了。”  
这样的指责，出自一个出卖同伴的人，使众人为其厚颜无耻深感震惊，而一时语塞。  
被泄愤般地又揍了一顿，才被阿登纳制止了。他一边接过缪杰尔递过来的药品和绷带、给自己包扎伤口，一边缓慢地说：  
“就算这些是真的罢……但就因为你一时怯懦，而将这位本该是平的希望之光的人才，拖入何等可悲的地步啊。”  
“希望之光？我们这些一穷二白的人，爬上来谁是干净的？而像我这种平庸的人，并没有你们的家势、才能和底气来搏命，乡下有一大家子要养。”  
“那你拿战友的性命冒险投机的时候，倒没想到乡下的一大家子呢？！”  
“我只是想升上去，让家人活得像个人样，我哥被机雷炸断了腿，补偿金被上边吞了，父母得了绝症、用光了养老金，他们拿我家人的性命来要挟我，拿重金赏我，我想活下去，不想让他们死，这有什么错！”  
“那我给你一条活路。”  
阿登纳想了想，道，  
“你得在在众人面前作证，说服舰员放弃当下‘起义’。”  
迪林克是个胆小鬼，但并不是傻瓜。他知道自己也没有选择。他现在拿不到中继器、又跑不了，要么现在就死，要么等全舰跑去“起义”中了圈套再死，要么等全舰逃出升天被昔日的同志仇杀。  
最终，他脸色灰败，点了点头。  
迪林克被押下去了，他的确是纯粹的机会主义者中的一员，然而少年在众人离去时还驻留原地，愤怒很快被一种更冰冷的悲悯所取代了。

……你问人民何以懒惰 ……  
然而，当无能便是恶德的世界，连生存空间都狭窄的，又何尝有余裕去……

正想着，有人拍了拍他的肩膀，他回过神来，是阿登纳：  
“医生，这下总能给我来针杜冷丁了吧。”

 

14日凌晨，哈梅尔-II和其他舰只一样待命，除了“原地待命”，等不到来自“起义指挥部”其他任何命令，也得不到官方要塞司令部的任何信息。通讯依然混乱，微妙的涡流在要塞内近乎停滞的时空搅动起来。  
1点，迪林克出现在舰桥，声称自己好不容易从方才事故的伤势中恢复，提出有要事向贝德拉姆禀报，告知后者：  
“起义”本身是当局设置的陷进，以诱出潜伏间谍和潜在危险分子，一举掐灭要塞近期的不稳定势头，策动者根本没有具体诉求和作战计划，更不会向同盟投诚。  
听完迪林克的陈述——当中自然掺了些谎话，让人相信情报的来源——舰桥的军官们面面相觑，陷入全然的惶惑。  
迪林克除了枚举所得资料，还质疑：为什么到目前位置“起义”的核心部队居然还攻不下守备力量相对薄弱的司令部外围，更坚决不愿意让具有实际火力的部队掌握指挥权呢？

贝德拉姆将核查情报与对策讨论限制于舰桥他所信任的新晋管理者之间——一群出身卑微但又表现精进、纯粹的平民军官。  
然而这不也正形成了一个新的置于大多数人之上的团体了吗？  
当事人并没有来得及思考这些，因为舰桥的大门很快就被情绪激动的士兵冲破了。  
原来是迪林克刚才偷偷打开了舰桥广播，将方才的对话传送向了全舰。  
“你干了什么？！”  
回过神来的贝德拉姆没来得及问迪林克的罪，就被愤怒的人群包围。

迪林克的结论若是细想，蹊跷颇多，帝国怎么可能在关键战局之中，以前线重镇要塞为赌注，冒如此大的风险呢？  
也许这种言论，放在今天以前还不会有人相信。但就在几个小时前，要塞司令部不还是惊世骇俗地突破下线，为了自身安全连千万友军也一起消灭了吗？  
置身于漩涡中的当事者，处于混乱、不安、多疑、愤怒之中，更无法分辨真的阴谋与阴谋论了。

“舰长！听说那些老爷使了个绊子，为了把我们全部弄死在这焖锅里吗！”  
“我们正在核实情报与研究对策。”  
“那您本来打算什么时候告诉我们呢？”  
“区区士兵，想这些干什么？回岗位去！下面的人就该听从上面的指挥！”  
“你这家伙，自己爬了上去，就把我们当下人了？！要让我们不明不白去送死！”  
“为了更高的目标，牺牲是必须的！”  
“所以你就有资格决定谁去死吗？我就问你，你说人人平等，那么这个位子你坐得，我们就坐不得！？”  
人群中传来不知从何而来的窃窃私语：  
“我听说，当初是你害死航海长的！”“就是他就是他！”  
“不要血口喷人！”  
“那你解释下，航海长是怎么死的？！”

贝德拉姆脸色煞白，哑口无言，于是众人转向修米特：  
“你是他们的人，你说，航海长是你们的人吗？” “你说话，你倒是说话呀！”“只有这小子知道真相！”  
被推到临时航海长位置上的修米特呆若木鸡，目光在双方之间左右徘徊，想要找到这出荒诞剧背后的逻辑。  
“我不……”他刚想开口，贝德拉姆蓦地扯回修米特。  
“这是军事机密，不能泄露！”  
贝德拉姆扼住修密特的脖子，用枪指着这位自己任命的临时航海长：  
“就算追求自由和平等，向敌人出卖军事情报、害死同袍就是卖国行为！航海长有辱帝国军人的荣耀，死有余辜！”  
众人先是惊呆，然后哗然：“胡扯，你升不上去，又怕他威胁你的位置，就跟宪兵告密，诬陷他是间谍！”  
“我没……”

得知事态恶化而赶到舰桥的莱因哈特等人，看到的就是贝德拉姆的部属举起武器，喝止下级士兵冲上前来的场面。莱因哈特不顾埃拉努斯的阻止，冲到人群前头：  
“上尉，把修米特给放了！”  
“他是间谍组织的一员，你们谁和他一伙，也是同罪！”  
“蠢货！下士把你看成‘平民的希望’，以为你才是共和分子的同党，还以为自己在掩护你！你拿枪指着他，刚才发誓要捍卫的什么平等真理什么都给忘了吗？”  
“你看看这些人，真的需要什么平等，什么真理？他们只要个救世主解决一切问题，有个安乐窝，有个幌子能抱成一团，把异类赶出去就好！我还是三等兵的时候，曾希望大家能够协力抵抗贵族军官的压迫，可是遭到排挤！而你知道之前是谁出卖了迪林克？是他的同乡！为这种人的权益奋斗有何希望？”  
“也许吧，但你如果希望有什么人能够向你保证你所奋斗的目标会实现，那么你和所说的人没什么区别，也不过是期待一个救世主出现的懦夫罢了！”  
“我只是不满于现状！就因为名字里没有个冯字，毕典菲尔特能心安理得地永远止步于代理舰长直到战死，我可接受不了！难道，不应该是由有能的人来指挥无能的人吗？”  
“住嘴！”  
听到故人之名从此人口中流出的少年，悲忿至极，大喝道，  
“你……你怎么胆敢提他的名字！怎么有脸和代理舰长自比！”  
莱因哈特举枪而上，  
“代理舰长若知道你沦落到这个地步，变成恶鬼也要回来收拾你！你要的只是凌驾于他人，爬到吃人的位置上不被人吃、还能吃人。那就要做好有一天被别的人吃的准备。这就是你信奉的自然法则！”  
“你！”  
贝德拉姆被激怒了、将枪口转向少年。后者同时举起武器，大喝：  
“赛迪尔！”  
已经慢慢绕到挟持者身后的兄弟瞬间会意，一跃而上，扑击贝德拉姆手中枪械，修米特挣脱禁锢摔倒一边。  
意外瞬间发生，热线枪落地走火，死亡的光束击穿舰桥，在舰艏舷窗开出小孔，激起气流卷倒众人，直到战舰启动自动修补系统。  
在洛夫惨痛的哭喊中，人群为眼前的惨状震惊，而终于安静下来了。  
倒地的埃拉努斯创口洞穿下颌到枕骨，鲜血从中汩汩流出，发出艰难的冷笑，遗言含糊不清：“看到了吧，傻小子，这就是跟人瞎起哄的代价……”

数分钟后，莱因哈特和约森终于无计可施，宣告死亡时间。隔着死者的遗体，少年看到那曾经意气风发的青年军官、众多平庸者的希望，如今化身名为“悲剧”的雕塑。  
不需要他人禁锢，贝德拉姆跪倒在地，呆滞地看着伤者逐渐流尽最后一丝生机。 

他也一度在贝德拉姆的身上找到毕典菲尔特的影子。他们的背景、经历和成就都如此相似。然而，气量和豪勇的分厘之差，竟造成云泥之别，产出高贵和卑怯的两种产物。  
可是，这也正是卑怯者的护命符、和高贵者的墓志铭。  
他不觉得自己有什么资格评判，他是亲手破灭这艘小小驱逐舰的小小希望的推手之一。失去主心骨的士兵手足无措，立刻成为一盘散沙。

过了一会儿，阿登纳被约森推着轮椅进来了。复命的舰长拄着拐杖，来到伏法的副手面前，在众人担忧之下，开口而出的却是安慰的话语：  
“上尉……你年纪轻轻，为什么这么想不开……”  
“我恨你们……我恨你们这些贵族居高临下，说着体恤下等人的漂亮话， 只不过是为了自己精神上的满足。那种真正苟且偷生的日子，你们一天也没经历过。”  
“你说得有道理，我很抱歉。我无法了解你的人生，就像你也无法了解我的。”  
阿登纳以只有二人能听见的声音说着，然后站起，  
“但是贵族也好，门阀也好，都是历史的文物。我们的时代就要过去，你们的时代就要来临。以你的才干，本应能拥抱它的。却太过拘泥于身份，束缚自己的手脚……”

处理死者遗体和体恤亲属后，阿登纳借由约森之口，颁布一系列措施：  
上士及以上参与起义的，逐个审查隔离后，；上士以下，被一时误导的只要回归正道，一律不予追究。将凡仍负隅顽抗者制服的，记一功。  
这样的宣告一出，人心动摇。几多波折，1月14日凌晨5时，舰长的支持者重新掌握哈梅尔-II的指挥权。余下的舰桥人员确定方针，脱离“起义”。阿登纳躺回轮椅上，广播道：  
“我的舰上没有叛乱。此前骚动，是因为伤兵缺乏杜冷丁而产生误会。我们假称参与‘起义’、抵达汇合点，是为了调查其真实面目。”  
这简直像是黑色幽默的宣言后，新的危机却又钳住了他们。

凌晨6时，殷马曼回到舰桥复命，为此地局势瞬间变化而惊骇。得知真相后，机关长于埃拉努斯留下的血迹前驻足许久，接着在呆滞的副舰长和伤重的舰长间停了一会儿，走向前者。  
他此前按照贝德拉姆的要求，研究了迪林克保留的证据，报告道：  
“不管这个计划是谁实施的。如果他们真的要做到这步……一旦破坏要塞的生存自循环系统，而我军又无法突围，所有人只能慢慢地闷死在里边了！”

 

殷马曼早年供职于要塞工程部门，因坚持整改工程隐患得罪上级，被贬至基层驱逐舰做机师，对要塞各区结构了如指掌。  
他分析迪林克掌握的文件资料，推断这一方案原计划先引爆中央动力井外围装甲，触发预设的电脑系统内的病毒以造成通讯、区间管制故障。这将启动紧急安防程序，多个门禁与隔离系统将会切入不设防状态以利疏散，则起义的工兵和安保团可一举攻占指挥部。  
——然而这之后的信息却是空白。  
他们所得到的部分，对于占领之后的方案只字不提，若不是迪林克的资料不全，那这一现象本身就值得人怀疑。  
这一方案的大前提是在非战时执行，却遭遇提早的突袭。不知为何，作为起义发令枪的爆炸仍然发生，令诸部响应。

更要命的问题在后面。  
要塞内部的爆炸，将使大气循环过滤系统超频运转，以尽速释放化合物中合有害物质。战时分配给这一系统的功率不够，反而会反应不全，加速有害物质堆积。  
根据殷玛曼测算，内循环系统过载，已令要塞内大气成分出现崩坏征兆，赖以运行的补给和能源工厂也将停顿。  
这个问题本是不会发生的。但如同缪杰尔早前的调查一样，要塞生态系统因贪污、怠惰和人员不足，和其他诸多体系一般千疮百孔，在非战时还有自我修复的余力，遇上突发的强袭战立刻崩溃了。

“您预计还有多少时间？”  
“最恶劣情况5个小时，最乐观还能支持33小时。”  
舰桥一时间陷入无尽的沉默。   
3天不到，这个庞大人工天体的内部就将被有害气体和物质充满，水源污染，补给停顿，从一个避难所变为一个封死的坟场。没顶的危机令所有立场分歧、阶级仇恨都和火药灰烬一般飘散了。  
目前“起义军”控制了出入船闸和通讯，若不说服他们放弃抵抗，无异于所有人一齐赴死。现在的首要任务是搞清被围困的司令部的情况。粗略估计，其内部有高级军骨干及技术人员150多人、通讯中心300多人，状况不明。

结果他们还没讨论出所以然，“义军”在通讯回路里已经吵成一团。  
目前把守要塞司令部的，是最先起义的要塞第八、十四、三十九工兵队，以及第三装甲层安保大队第十五分队——也即要塞司令部所在区域。在莱因哈特此前的调查中，这两个兵种也是受到的压榨最严厉、处境最为恶劣、官兵矛盾最为激烈的兵种。二个兵种合计300余人，控制重型陆战武器，能够控制大部分不备枪械的技术人员。

他们一开始得以控制要塞北穹顶多个船闸，将港内舰只完全封死在要塞内部，陷要塞外巡逻舰队于孤军奋战。同时，还控制要塞高层指挥人员于指挥中心附属办公区域。北穹顶内另有1,500艘巡逻舰及驱逐舰负责巡逻北穹顶东半球及西半球小部分。雷神之锤完全处于起义军控制下，运作停顿。之后响应起义作战舰队曾派代表加入要塞防卫司令部，但只有有限几个人员被吸纳入外围组织。

但是，起义军并没能在最初的战斗中一举控制通讯中心，不得不同反对起义的部队于底层往通讯中心的通道中陷入苦战，因而被掐断对外通讯渠道，无法向同盟宣告开城投降。此外，位于靠近装甲较外层、相距较远的浮游炮他指挥中心等也公开反对起义，坚持同同盟军队作战。整个要塞作战区域，因接连爆炸、起义和外部攻击，目前表面装甲完好率约七成，要塞表面活力尚留存八成。 

1月14日后续参加的要塞驻留舰队终于不甘等待，和包围要塞司令部的起义军产生冲突：  
“如果你们这些饭桶搞不定，就让专业的来！”  
“什么进展都没有到底怎么回事！不过就是恋栈的家伙！”  
甚至被围困的浮游炮控制中心、通讯还没切断，能听到其指挥官的咒骂：  
“你们这些忤逆上级、背叛国家的可耻之徒！”  
“屠杀部署、任意消耗皇帝的英勇部队，这难道就不是叛国行为吗？！”  
最终这些部队决定自立指挥部，以完全控制司令部为目标、停止雷神之锤对己方炮击为优先任务。

于是哈梅尔-II舰桥商议对策，当下要务是需有一队人进入司令部内调查情况。而保险起见，应另有一路人保证突袭和撤退路线。 他们勘察起义军的部署和要塞结构，只有中央动力井的散热道可供渗透到敌后。  
这是个华丽、疯狂而可怕的冒险。随着核熔炉的轮转节奏， 中央动力井会瞬间被上千度蒸汽和辐射充满，这也是“起义军”没有对其出口进行戒严的原因。这一路人如果踩错了时间点，就要一起烧毁在核熔炉释放的蒸汽里了。

一直旁听讨论的莱因哈特提出，这样的计划仍需要贝德拉姆的帮助，因为反对贵族的“起义军”只认可贝德拉姆对哈梅尔-II的指挥权。在其他技术官僚的异议中，阿登纳道：  
“那你去试试看能否感化他吧，医生。”  
在禁闭室，了解到目前的凶险局势，贝德拉姆没有明确回答他的请求，而是说：  
“我从不后悔检举航海长，他为了理念牺牲前线同胞，这和对友军开火的司令部又有什么不同？这难道是对的吗？让有能力的人指挥没有能力的人，难道是错的吗？”  
若是几个钟头之前，少年会驳斥这是个高明的狡辩，但现在他开始怀疑贝德拉姆是真心如此认为的，又或者他的下意识让他以这种错觉逃避负疚感，而无言以对，直到对方又幽幽地问：  
“如果是毕典菲尔特，他会怎么看呢？”  
这回少年平复下来，能冷静地讨论去世的人：  
“那家伙是笨蛋，根本不会想这些事儿。”  
贝德拉姆愣了一会儿，然后发出颇为认同的笑声。莱因哈特接着补充说：  
“但若有能让战友活下来的方法，代理舰长一定会全力以赴。而我相信您也是一样，就像在遭遇战时……”

舰桥原本决定由贝德拉姆假扮押阿登纳去司令部以骗取信任，修米特和夏米松等旁从监督；另一队则由殷玛曼、洛夫带领由机关室和作战部门人员混合的第二纵队从中央动力井速降突袭，但贝德拉姆提出去更危险的第二纵队。   
他认为，作为原要塞工程师殷马曼更熟悉要塞指挥部周边核心机关的结构。而自己的角色可以由修米特代替——他们也听说过这位年轻“英雄”。况且，自己不在场减轻舰桥原属军官的不安。  
贝德拉姆这样说着，就好像昔日指挥行动。最后走到殷马曼的面前，敬了个礼，  
“我是从机关室走出来的。我鬼迷了心窍，害死埃拉努斯……我不能让您也……”

 

“您知道自己在说什么吗！？”  
何兰多突然提高音量，引起舰桥其他士兵侧目，逼得他的副官立刻加大遮音力场强度，  
“您直属于慕亚少将，不但越级、还脱离战线横跨行列旁从上报，意欲何为？

舷窗外烟火无声炸裂，就像远方盛开的花田。正在进行的第三轮进攻中，同盟首次投入作战的无人舰作战颇具成效，要塞表面装甲动摇，就像火山迸发前发光的些微裂口。  
战局几乎要过半，讨伐军别动舰队指挥官威列姆·何兰多少将却仍在等待出击命令，但此种焦虑被他方才听到的奇闻冲得无影无踪。 

同盟军历史上最年轻的将官之一目光灼灼，直指对面的不速之客——第六分舰队慕亚少将麾下参谋，约翰·罗贝尔·拉普上尉。这让他的下属畏惧的气场，此时却无法阻止上尉的话头：  
“军部情报部急于排除此前间谍案影响，急功近利，仓促上马计划，缺乏审慎核查。  
雷神之锤是否在能量充填、抬升炮座调整角度的10秒内露出内部机构、脆弱到足够予以击毁——这个冒险方案的可靠性，您难道没有怀疑过吗！”

伊谢尔伦要塞的“雷神之锤”主炮，12个加速器构成的炮口移动范围在要塞面向同盟侧的东半球、南北纬62.5度之间，即内部南北穹顶的底部和装甲集成区域顶部的交界。火力覆盖宙域以要塞重力地心为顶点至移动边界的延长线上、向外辐射纵深约6光秒（约180万公里）的锥形区域。最快充填时间5分钟，一击发出时间40秒，  
在这个间歇，为加速器让位的装甲退下后，如果集火其主炮膛内部，可直接捣毁其内部机关。  
——要塞施加其无可匹敌之万钧雷霆时，也正是其最不堪一击之时。  
这戏剧性的情报，加上此前帝国虐待战俘传闻，正是他们急于远征的直接原因。

“依据何在？”  
“我得到消息，我军情报部高层已被帝国渗透。我怕奇袭计划依赖的情报是一个骗局。”  
“看来贵官的情报来源是不会透露给我了。但是否也和最近传闻中的那位人士有关呢？我听说，您因受到牵连，最近行动积极，是想一搏以改善自己的处境吗？”  
拉普面对无端的恶意揣测不为所动，正色道：  
“我的这位朋友本身的遭遇——如同阁下身边友人的不幸一样——让我相信此等异闻，不可能只是空穴来风。”  
何兰多表情不变，眼神却有动摇。受联邦运动余波，军中的派系狩猎愈演愈烈。他尚能自保，怕身边人总有人受到影响。  
“那您是要我把舰队数十万人、不、参加这场战争的上百万人的性命都压在你的一句话上吗？”  
“我们不是同样将整个作战计划及上百万人的性命，建立在来自帝国方面的一则情报上吗？  
如果这是帝国故意布下的卑鄙陷阱，为何要塞到现在还不充填主炮，而只是与我军在要塞外缠斗？  
因为种种迹象表明，目前伊谢尔伦要塞内部发生某种变故，导致指挥系统混乱！”  
拉普的观点，像丢下一枚低周微波炸弹，何兰多及幕僚面面相觑，他继续道：

“要塞周边6个方向，为应对同盟的自动扫雷作业，帝国会定时以无人飞行器重新排布机雷阵列，背靠亚尔提那形成天然屏障。据我和同僚观测，这项作业从11小时之前停止，已经停顿2轮。由此，在要塞正对同盟侧与“欧德姆布拉”之间敞开一条通路，导致通往帝国的方向门户大开，实属罕见，此为其一。  
其二，我们研究敌方兵力部署，他们至今都没有进行补给轮换。根据能量检测卫星返回数据，要塞北部主船闸自上一次雷神之锤射击后，没有船只通过的迹象。  
最后，我方抓到多名编属不同部队的俘虏，都提到了要塞内部发生事故、无法回到要塞、乃至司令部通信中断的情况。其人证言的细节能相互参照。  
以上内容，我已带来详细资料，您可过目。事不宜迟，应当机立断，采取攻略，直击要塞防卫薄弱处！”  
“就算我采纳您的提案，贵官回去若不用面对军事法庭，您在第六舰队也待不下去了。”  
“我和众多参谋呈交这许多资料，一再请愿，慕亚少将统统无视，还声称要枪毙我们，本人早无立锥之地了。但个人前途和数百万将官的性命孰轻孰重，本人尚能明断！而您又是如何呢？”  
“口出狂言！守卫！”  
“实在抱歉！是我误会阁下年轻有为，有足够胆魄，不会甘愿被置于被动宰割的地位！”  
拉普咬紧牙关，清楚自己在煽动对方野心；而他知道对方也知道自己在干什么。

沉默的令人肾上腺激素飙升的20秒过后，传令兵递来的消息打破僵局，这新消息很快传遍全军：  
从奥丁出发后，就迟迟无法追踪到位置的梅尔卡兹部队，突然出现在他们后方的亚利斯海姆星系，直取同盟此次远征的后方大本营！

在众人惊愕之中，何兰多反而露出狩猎者的笑容，好像方才只是在考验拉普的决心和胆识，接着伸手接过拉普的资料，看了5分钟后喝道：  
“接席特列上将。”

 

伊谢尔伦要塞司令部处于要塞中纬度层层装甲之下，以往只有一定保密级别的内部人员及校官以上才有权知悉其具体位置。其中的中央作战指挥中心底层平面面积1万平米，纵深最高80米。底部主体为操作员席位密集排布的数控大厅，向后通往出入口和包括通讯中心在内的辅助区域。大厅前部外凸划出半弧形观宙台，曲顶向后延伸至50米高处装饰浮华的指挥席，雕梁画栋下为指挥官及幕僚所在，向后则通往多个会议中心及司令官办公室。  
1月14日早上9时，要塞的临时起义指挥部，接到了驱逐舰哈梅尔-II的通讯请求，称抓获意图破坏起义的奸细。

“你们舰长贝德拉姆呢？”当来人终于被放行入内，义军指挥部的人问。  
“上尉身受重伤。我是代理航海长，受委托来传递重要情报，我们抓到了意图起义的旧贵族破坏分子。”  
满身是伤的的“前”舰长阿登纳、莱因哈特等人被反拷着推到前面。  
“好吧，那你们到底问出什么来了？”  
为首的代理舰长修米特突然把指着阿登纳的枪抬起来了，和进入指挥室的其他军官一起:  
“奸细就在你们中间！‘起义’只是幌子！根本没投降计划！你们只是想趁战时大搞破坏！送我们这些普通士兵去死！”  
修米特话音刚落，上方指挥席传来枪声。双方交火，红光交织，划破高大的指挥部上方的虚空，击碎穹顶的浮华雕饰。阿登纳、修米特和缪杰尔等人的火力很快不足以抵挡来自上方‘义军’，被逐渐避退到观宙台的角落。  
原本的指挥部官兵被扣上电子镣铐，制服军裤被退到脚跟，以绊住双腿、防止其逃跑，扔到最前观宙台上，现在不得不匍匐在地避开射击。初步看来，被劫持者大多生还，只有少数尸体，可能是在最初抵抗时意外身亡，还有一两具是近距离处决式死亡。  
这更让人满腹生疑。

指挥席传来一阵闪光爆裂，是殷马曼扛着投弹器，趁他们在正面观宙台吸引起义军火力，以席位为掩护抄到指挥席下方，用炮筒投射的瓦斯。  
咳嗽和惨叫此起彼伏，一时混乱打乱了他们的反击节奏，枪声逐步停下了。  
当烟尘散去，上方的“义军”发现下方大厅中央的宽阔走廊上，被瓦砾和枪击撕得四分五裂的红色地毯的正中，赫然站着一个白色人影。

那是个医疗部门的少年兵。  
和这宏大废墟对比鲜明的渺小身影举起双手，向他们缓缓走来。同属后勤部门的工兵和保卫团的成年士兵条件反射性地停火。接着，昔日的友军、当下的敌手中，更有人认出了这位美少年，而惊诧嗫嚅着放下武器。  
雪白的医疗兵制服、精致的容貌之上，一头金发在应急白炽灯光下闪耀着灿烂夺目的光芒。战场的尘泥与血汗，反而让那绝世之姿更具冲击力。仿佛此地不是士兵哗变、变乱的指挥所，而是天使降临、废墟上的圣堂。

“本人莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔。第237巡逻分队驱逐舰哈梅尔-II，卫勤中士，我是‘欧德姆布拉遭遇战’中驱逐舰‘王虎’的幸存者之一。  
你们中很多人认识我，因为你们参加‘王虎’的葬礼，为我的战友致上最高敬意；我认识你们中很多人，因为你们协助我后续举证，也让我体验到你们深重的磨难。  
你们的愤怒合情合理，你们的反抗令人动容。  
请不要怀疑，我们是站在你们一边的。但你们有否有好好想过，站在你们身后的人是否是你们一边的？”  
少年无视上方议论纷纷，不停地往前，踏上通往指挥席的台阶，继续道，  
“我们截获有力证据，证明起义的计划背后另有黑手，希望诸位回头是岸。”  
他说话的同时，一个又一个展示证据的全息屏幕在大厅上方的庞大空间内弹出，是修米特等人从外部数据管线黑入中心视像系统。  
“为什么到目前为止，仍未能拿下一墙之隔的通讯中心却不接受巡逻队的加入？为什么到目前为止，都无法取得对外通讯、而帝国本土却也没有过问前线异状？为什么到目前为止你们都没有人提出实质纲领、大敌当前却不知道下一步要怎么做？  
请你们听我一言，无论同你们许愿的是谁，若没有真凭实据，你们怎知他们带来的是真希望、是真要找回公义，而非借机排除异己？！”  
无视众多指着他的众多枪口，他顺着指挥席众守兵犹豫不决的视线，找到人群最里的几个人，他在那几张脸上来回了几遍，突然咆哮：  
“你！就是你！！你这条宪兵队的狗！怎么混在工程团里！”  
莱因哈特认出其中一人，名叫科姆巴哈，在奥丁就因他们私下调查“黑枪”事件而处处刁难。  
“还不处理这个妖言惑众的反动分子！”  
那披着起义者伪装的宪兵队的潜伏者也嚎叫起来，身后传来战友的惊呼，一时间无数枪口又抬起来对着他。  
无数道红光交错的同时，少年早已不在交火的中心。紧接着一瞬间的失重俘获整个指挥中心。殷马曼的第二个计划——瘫痪区域重力系统的尝试成功了。  
莱因哈特双脚用力一蹬、腾空而起，莱因哈特在半空曲起身体，摸出脚踝上的填弹手枪，朝袭击者中心连发两枪，将武装者驱散。后座力和低重力将他送上高处，随着几个翻滚空间作业的达人在更多枪击追上以前，已漂到30米高处，浮雕盘结的天花穹顶，按照殷马曼的嘱咐抓住一个浮雕后的紧急制动阀门。

在追兵试图冲上来以前，他打开了指挥室通往中央动力井的疏散通道，那后面贝德拉姆带领的第二纵队已等候多时。

 

千钧一发之际，哈梅尔-II的第二纵队从天而降。他们此前绕道南穹顶，从中央动力井速降到通往司令部的紧急疏散通道。半失重的情况下的指挥部陷入混战，各色光束、瓦砾和粉尘、闪光弹和烟雾瓦斯交织。

起义军认出这突袭部队的成员，而大骂道：“你们这些墙头草、平等事业的叛徒！”  
“向你们贩售这事业的人又许诺了什么呢？都不调查下给你们许愿的是神仙还是魔鬼吗？正蠢材！”  
温德在通讯回路里狂怒地咆哮，和队友发挥超乎平常的惊人破坏力，好像他们当初在哈梅尔-II上并没有高喊革命；也好像只要是激情澎湃的运动就能吸引这些底层的失意者；又或者这尖刻的语言，其实指向的是他们自己。

但哈梅尔-II参与突入作战的总共也就不足百人，很快再次陷入弱势。就在包围圈逐步收拢，千钧一发之际，持枪者全部缓慢晕倒在地。原来是约森和机关室工兵合作，将麻药随着新风系统散入指挥部室内。而穿着防辐射作战服的哈梅尔-II人员未受影响。  
同他们汇合时，老者双眼透过蒙昧的屏障，居然也闪烁起光芒来了。

缪杰尔突然意识到有什么不对：“贝德拉……不，大副呢？”  
一旁的洛夫·赛迪尔沉默地摇摇头，连温德也以狠狠捶击墙板回应。  
过了一会儿，洛夫才组织好语言，如此描述那方才失手杀死长兄的长官：“动力井的散热通道……有个阀门出了问题，为了掩护我们离开，大副留下一个人手动抵住阀门……”  
为此一同战殁的还有十多位士兵。逐渐平息的战场里， 指挥席后方巨大女神柱终于经不住炮火摧残，轰然倒塌，剩下的以沉默的悲悯目送这同室操戈的惨剧暂告段落。

少年看看温德，感到他们方才的愤怒有了解释。他又看看约森，老人回以平和的笑容。有什么翻滚上来，像行将烧开的水，当情绪的气泡终于要涌上表面时，约森及时给他来了一针麻醉药的解毒剂，送他入沉眠。

哈梅尔-II经过坚持不懈的说服、联合其他驱逐舰，经历2小时血战，终于夺回要塞北穹顶主船闸的控制权，对中央动力井的围困也被解除了。仍有坚持初衷、殊死抵抗者，最后被包围在北穹顶中央动力井最高处，高呼着口号跳入核熔炉、选择自毁。

1月14日下午2点，莱因哈特在原本是观宙员席位的操作台上醒来时，主船闸已近修缮完毕、通讯基本恢复。全息投影沙盘中战场敌我双方战力分布与运动轨迹，宛如水族馆里巨大玻璃缸里环游的鱼群，在他脑袋上方的宁静空间里盘桓。  
也许是因为约森给他打的东西，或者相同的事情他在“王虎”上已经历了一次，或者他的潜意识明白现在仍是危急的时刻，他的理智锁死了情感的大坝。  
他迷茫地盯着眼前物种丰富、美丽、看似混沌随机的系统运动轨迹，想要给人类这种周而复始、碌碌无为的活动寻找有迹可循的规律。  
接着他感觉到，目前帝国和同盟的排兵布阵的形势，总好像哪里缺了一块积木。  
该不会……  
正想着，修米特来找他了。

他的战友从监禁室中解救出的众多军官中，仅要塞巡逻部队第三大队的指挥官雷内肯普上校，是目前清醒的幸存者里官职最高者。  
雷内肯普按照命令序列紧急接过指挥权，召集他们询问现时战场情况。副舰长贝德拉姆战殁，舰长阿登纳尚未恢复行动能力，这下是真的瘫痪在轮椅里，剩下舰员面面相觑。  
只有缪杰尔站出来了：  
“时间紧迫。敌军很快就会意识到我方指挥系统和要塞防卫出现重大问题、而加以利用。他们必将争取速战以赶在梅尔卡兹提督的增援部队抵达前扭转战局。敌方自杀行为般的交火，是为了将浮游炮台吸引到的正面。”  
缪杰尔解释，  
“我认为，这是声东击西的佯动，他们应该还有一个后备队，等待机会对要塞防御脆弱处下手。我认为，要塞的西南半球最为危险。一是根据我此前调查，那个区域修复率最低，装甲最为脆弱；二是这里也正对“欧德姆布拉”隘道，是同盟最理想的撤退路线……”  
雷内肯普整齐的胡子抖动了两下，问轮椅里的阿登纳：  
“这是你们的医疗兵？”  
在鬼门关里走了一回，阿登纳发出磕碜的笑声表示认同。军衔第二高的机关长殷马曼补充：  
“早前遭遇战的作战方案是缪杰尔中士提的。”  
中年上校嘴角微微抽动，问：“无须冗言，你们有何对策？”  
缪杰尔推推修米特，后者才回过神来报告：“亚尔提那磁暴的周期正在快速衰减……现在已经降至2天，我认为它可能在近期塌缩。”  
“你的‘近期’有一个期限吗？”  
“从下周到5年后，都有可能……”  
“那究竟有什么是确定的？”  
雷内肯普不耐烦地打断，修米特紧张得舌头打结，缪杰尔代替他说话：  
“下一次磁暴喷发是4个小时后。届时高强度的热流将影响附近人工天体。正规战舰可以抵御，但无人机群要依靠蜂窝通信却不行。如果我们可以将敌军无人机引入磁暴范围……”  
雷内肯普斜视殷马曼：“您能为您下属的判断背书吗？”  
“是的，我相信他们。”  
“那先做好眼前的事，先生们，再祈祷你预言的恒星塌缩在这场战争结束前不会发生吧。”  
雷内肯普听完他们的汇报，然后指着缪杰尔，  
“你，跟我上巡洋舰。”

 

3点11分，雷内肯普乘坐的战舰“高尔加‧法尔姆尔”从刚修复完毕的军港紧急启动，率以第236及237巡逻队余部整合的临时编队共300艘，首批穿过仅修复主要功能的船闸，穿越依然紊乱的引力系统造成的局部水银暴雨，跃入宇宙。他们中的一部分将死守隘口，为苦战超过36小时急需进港轮换的巡逻舰只和后续出港的友军保护航道。另一部分则搜寻同盟可能存在的别动队的踪迹。

4点，同盟何兰多少将所率的别动队正能与跃出要塞海面的雷内肯普联合编队遥望。他们向要塞表面行军的速度如此迅捷，很快贴近要塞海面，以致一瞬间消失在帝国军视线海平线下，没过几秒钟，又突然从他们面前跃出。大量军舰发动机闪耀的光点反射在汞海上，将联合编队的舰桥照得耀眼如白昼，掠过他们天顶上方，腹部暴露在伏兵的枪口下。  
果不其然！  
雷内肯普看了站在身边的缪杰尔一眼，挥下抬起的手：  
“开火！”

1月14日下午5时，第五次伊谢尔伦攻防战的进入了新的阶段。  
果然，要塞的西南半球诸区域遭到猛烈攻击。  
敌方舰队集中火力，点燃银色海面。黄色、红色的光斑炸开，原本镜面般的人工天体表面碎裂一般，激起液态汞柱、又蒸腾为黑银色云雾，汇聚成风暴，降为耀眼的暴风雨。要塞西南半球中纬度部分，汞海仿佛被古贤的拐杖分开，装甲表层居然被生生撕开一个裂口。 

6时07分，“雷神之锤”终于得以重新发射，在簇拥在要塞前方秃鹫群落般聚拢的敌阵正中开出一个大洞。炮击扰动周边力场，冲击波和热辐射，短时内加剧汞海对流，掀起近2公里之海啸，高温短时内气化海水，接着又从极低温的高空降下镍雨和固态雹，。  
然而，“雷神之锤”的发射也给遭受重创的伊谢尔伦造成极大的压力。原本要塞自转轴与银河黄道平面和公转平面平行，因此没有黄赤交角，以减轻内部系统矫正镍海和内部人工结构带来的磁场涡流的负荷。  
而现时，要塞磁场内部扭曲，制造极光，像在水晶球表面煮沸的靓汤中搅动的彩色面条, 内部可听到如耶梦加德的呻吟般的隆隆声响。

6时19分，要塞地轴倾斜了。  
本用作反射和吸收炮击的汞海，反而成为要塞守卫者的灾厄，蒸腾的水银倒灌入要塞的中低纬数个继承装甲区。其中成千人，即便躲过这人造的维穆尔的死亡奔流，也无法躲过剧毒蒸汽。当要塞指挥部下令放弃受损部位而进行全面隔离封锁、以保证周边区域不受殃及时， 最后的幸存者也终于被封存在银光闪闪的宇宙墓穴中。

另一边，敌军别动队遭到阻截临危不乱，用兵洗炼，在雷神之锤主炮的边界数度灵活出入，宛如舞蹈，无人舰调度也到艺术的极致。  
已故的“王虎”舰长毕典菲尔特与237巡逻队的交情甚笃，这一队刷成黑色舰体的最多。这些黑色的驱逐舰，居然在一片“黑色枪骑兵万岁” 的口号中，力战数倍于己方的编队，也承受最严重的伤亡。老船哈梅尔-II本身也濒临极限，在中央甲板都能听到这只衰老巨鲸的哀鸣。

6时31分，同盟的无人机群包围了编队中唯一的巡洋舰“高尔加·法尔姆尔”。无人舰舰艏弧形镜面感应器闪着血红光芒，就像林中围捕猎物的怪物，对准他们。死光直射视网膜、宛如沐浴血海。  
莱因哈特握紧拳头，下意识地喃喃道：  
“杨……”

突然间，舰桥所有全息屏幕的图像抖动起来，地板震动，通讯混乱。舷窗外细腰蜂状的无人舰头部突然抽搐起来，阵型混乱，有个别撞作一团。  
亚尔提那的磁暴开始了。

1月14日晚上7点，第五次伊谢尔伦要塞攻略战陷入前所未有的死局。  
同盟方面，一度成为主力的无人舰群被亚尔提那的磁暴波及，其大半战斗功能和蜂窝控制网路损毁。失灵的船体被要塞的重力吸引坠入镍海，就像无边落木潇潇坠下。剩余2万艘有人作业战舰不断后退，最终卡在这狭小空间中。要塞毫无动静，对镍海放空炮也是徒劳无功。  
而帝国方面，要塞内部生态循环已近崩溃。所有地面人员也转移到舰上，使用舰载氧循环系统，行将超过负荷。船闸的引力转换系统虽得维修，转运力依然严重不足。仍有大量要塞外巡逻部队无法回港、要塞内舰只无法出港，即便能出来也要面对包围的同盟舰群压倒性的炮火。  
战争陷入势均力敌的纯然消耗，但没有来自本土的停战命令，前线没人能叫停这毫无意义的流血。

当同盟重整阵列，有人操纵艇从无人舰阵列后跃出时，却被从旁射来的炮击爆。  
“高尔加‧法尔姆尔”上响起雷鸣般的欢呼：“援军！是援军！！”

这一支意外的援军突然从隘道深处钻出。漆黑的舰体在靠近时才显露出侧舷暗银色的豪猪标志。向友军的公开通讯响起莱因哈特熟悉的声音：  
“我是夏亨海姆达尔基地特遣别动队指挥官欧根中尉，请求与指挥舰通话。”

 

“二位是在进行某种竞赛吗？”  
预备役中校巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦跨过资料书籍、安眠药和空酒瓶的废墟，站在制造混乱的罪魁祸首面前，  
“怕是前方噩耗没有传来，中士就要收到您的收殓通知了。”  
杨被混沌的睡意纠缠着，从一堆纸业下探出头，阳光刺得他睁不开眼，使他无法还嘴。

这个人，为什么这么擅长顶着一张严肃的脸，说些可怕的冷笑话啊！  
他正腹诽着，对方从他面前的大堆论文里，挑出满是医学术语和统计图表的病理学论文：“专业领域的问题应交予该领域专家。”   
“我没时间了……不，这和您没有关系。”  
“拉贝纳……”  
奥贝斯坦说着，脚尖磕到书脊，于是停下，盯着那被堆得看不到本来布罩颜色的沙发，雷厉风行地将上方障碍悉数扫到地面，背脊挺直地坐下，继续道，  
“我的管家拉贝纳特，养过一条狗，”  
杨放下论文，不知这位奇人又要发布什么恼人的宏论。  
“……去年秋天以十六岁的高龄身故。就某些物种而言，十年已是非常的高寿。”  
杨睁大黑色的双眼，罕见的怒意要挣破用以维持形式礼节的理性表面。他当初就不该情绪失控，对这个人胡说八道，现在给了对方跨过必要界限的机会。

左脚脚踝上闪着萤光绿色的胶环，更提醒杨困顿的处境。远在前线的人生死未卜，而他自己被困在这病房作的囚室内束手无策。本来大学办公室也可以去。但他一外出就“随员”众多，造成旁人困扰、同僚骚动，久而久之只得退回病房，研究工作和日常杂务全改用电子方式联系。

二十出头的年轻人无法控制呼吸节奏和情绪，左右环顾，强迫自己专注搜寻视野里可称之为攻击性武器的东西。  
他与这位顶着说服的名义、明显是宪兵队派来的监视者保持审慎的距离。但他现在不想忍了，再扔回劳改营也没关系，拉去枪毙也没关系，他要让这条鹰犬永远闭嘴！

对方好似完全没注意到他的情绪波动和腾腾敌意，继续说，管家的夫人担心丈夫的情绪，但后者居然十分平静，并常能愉快地回忆相处时光。  
而杨此时，只找到一两本堪称为砖块的古董年鉴，职业操守终于战胜了复仇心，他不得不停下来，回瞪对方：  
这个人，难道把这话当作一种安慰吗？

说完，奥贝斯坦递上一封电子书信的打印版。寄件人的名字让杨彻底冷静下来了。  
这来自前线的文书经过层层审核，辗转数周方送抵奥贝斯坦手中。而杨的这位监视者似乎认为，将这包含军事机密细节的文件给他也看一看是个好主意。  
杨冷下脸接过，无法确定对方的目的。一般而言，故意透露信息，大概要引诱他联络同盟潜伏在帝国境内的情报网，以送出消息，进而逆向追踪。也许帝国情报部门仍未放弃寻找同盟情报管道的努力，但这完全是白费心机，因为杨根本就没有这种企图、身边也没有这种资源。  
但是，他们居然可能伪造了莱因哈特的书信，来作为诱饵，而派来原本已经被外放的奥贝斯坦回来，也可能是要利用奥贝斯坦与莱因哈特同僚的关系软化杨的态度。这就让他感到愤怒了。

“您教出一位好学生。”  
“我可什么都没教。” 杨冷冷地回答道。  
那孩子精力旺盛地筛选汲取周围的养分 ，对任何领域的见解，只要稍加点拨，没几分钟就会从山脚下的嫩芽长成超过山顶的大树，然后再发展变成一片绵延的绿洲吧。

莱因哈特奔赴前线后就和杨断了联络——不如说连出发那天也是早早就走，连个告别的机会都不给他。大概是抗议他此前干预，或是别的更让人忧心的理由。结果，和以前的同僚们联络倒是挺积极的嘛？  
——这么想着，杨好似摸到了自己往外冒失落情绪的深渊边缘。  
如果这是发生在别人身上的事，他一定能品着红茶，从容给出分析，进行合理建议——什么青春期的必然阶段之类的。一旦落到自己头上，不对，如果是和那孩子有关，暴风雨就从天而降、把知性的花园搞得一团糟，让它的主人变成无法思考的傻瓜。

奥贝斯坦眼里红光闪烁，对他的回答不置可否。当然他信与不信，杨并不关心，即刻埋首报告，想要从那里面看出信件真伪、或莱因哈特现况的蛛丝马迹。  
这调查把要塞防卫的情况和问题一个条块一个条块地翻了个底掉。至少，他从调查方法和报告框架里，能找到先前他同莱因哈特谈话内容的痕迹。这孩子也许是在跟着自己所述的思路揭开问题的所在呢。想到这点，杨低落的情绪得到稍稍宽慰，接着又为自己的窘迫而苦笑。  
“我怕边塞马上要有大乱。”看完报告，他如此判断道。  
话音未落，奥贝斯坦像是早有准备，递上第二条消息：  
今天上午，要塞遇袭的消息通过超光速通讯传到帝都，其中还裹挟着要塞叛乱的传闻。

杨手里的茶杯落到地上，打湿了整整一本名为《春季与秋季的年代纪》的书。奥贝斯坦为这古怪的名字一顿。年轻学者跪下身来用袖子吸干水渍，惊慌失措，不知道是痛惜典籍还是担心局势，不停地喃喃道：  
“都是费沙……一切都是费沙搞的鬼。”  
“但是，开启战端的明明是您的故国。我听说，同盟的主战派为了即将到来的中期选举的支持率，就借虐待战俘事件煽动民情，转移此前政界泄密丑闻的注意力，而提前发动战争。”  
奥贝斯坦罕见地反问，  
“我以为，这是您的故国所奉行的理念的问题所在。没有稳定的权力保证，在位者不免会为了维护自己的地位而彼此勾兑、党同伐异，煽动未掌握全部信息、不具必要判断力的人民干涉决策，带来不断的纷争和动荡。而您还认为这是个合理的设计、而坚持为其献上忠诚和生命吗？”  
“今天贵国军事和经济上的窘状，难道不是王公贵族一直以来以国祚公器为私物，以黎民百姓为饵粮、刚愎自用、自作自受的结果吗？”  
杨反驳道，一切都肇因于二公之争，卡斯特罗普离席的座位还没凉，各方就都想着彰显自己的权威，对于费沙既有的经济秩序进行粗暴干涉，逼迫费沙不得不选择挑动双方争斗，在边贸和外汇问题上制造混乱，更将帝国的视线转移到伊谢尔伦回廊，以求片刻甚至永久的喘息。  
若想彻底解决，则需放松对费沙的高压政策。而费沙本身并不是铁板一块，同帝国的新政策路线合作的体制派，与反对帝国增加干涉的自由派针锋相对。这种时候，和对手的反对派联合就好了。  
“惯于自由生长的经济是一种桀骜不驯的野生动物，用笼头套住无法令其保持持久的生命力，就算幸存，大约也只会沦为一只畸形的怪物。  
至于您的问题，任何制度，最终依靠的是执行其理念的人。这意味着一系列需要精心设计的细节，考量微妙的人心。其现实实践中出现问题，和剥离语境、形而上学的概念本身的优劣没有绝对的充要关系。”  
“那您是要承认，仅从您的逻辑出发，我的主张也有其合理的可能么？”  
杨很快就明白了其中的含义：“我本来就没有要说服别人的意思。”  
“哦？”  
奥贝斯坦的语调让杨感到不爽，于是突然恶质地反诘：  
“所以那条狗究竟是您管家的，还是您的？”

没有得到即时否认，奥贝斯坦站了起来，直接跳到他此行的真正目的：  
“看来大人的判断无错，他要亲自和你谈。”  
“我不是说过不要把我……”  
奥贝斯坦侧了侧头示意他出发，杨知道多说无益，而垂下肩膀。奥贝斯坦一步步激怒他，令他大放厥词的，果然别有目的。

 

漏入地上车的灯光明明灭灭，跳跃着，勾出同座宪兵的脸部轮廓，同隧道两旁岩壁上的巍峨雕塑同样毫无生气。这两座帝国无情公器的象征左右押着他，在无边黑暗中前行。  
直到一瞬间，光芒万丈，豁然开朗，视野被绿色铺满，道路沿着山脊蜿蜒而上，最后深入爱尔芙海姆和阿斯加德交界处连绵山峦中的某个山峰。  
他们的目的地同他方才想象中的岩中黑牢之类的设施大相径庭。眼前的二层小楼，外观朴素得就像个被遗忘的山中观星站。门口，乌尔利·克斯拉少校为他解开电子手铐和脚镣。  
“请原谅，我的新同事不懂变通。”  
他礼貌地微笑着，转了转脚踝和手腕，一年多来，他第一次像个正常人般行动。

“这是从夏亨送来、用去年的秋茶做的大吉岭。”  
这座茶室的主人，深陷沙发中的消瘦身形几乎无法撑起一袭低调华服，枯槁掌节撑的一杆竹藤手杖，就像是从地面长出来，和窗外的树藤、古旧的地板融为一体。  
互相致意后，对方示意他坐下：  
“想必您并不认识老夫，老夫倒是经常听见您的名字。”  
然而等了数秒，对方也并没有要报上姓名的意思。在这奇妙的氛围中，杨眼见水要滚过火候，主动拿起水壶烫起茶具来。  
老者的叙谈，就像山中自然的音乐，没头没尾，说着什么地球上原先唤作这个名字的地方，早就是古战场的遗迹了；最近价格突然飙涨，一方面最近几年种茶的山都被铲平开矿、产量锐减；一方面通胀加剧，而近几日边塞告急、交通停顿，更是推波助澜。  
“现在我听说，你们同盟的军队被困在要塞主炮范围和亚尔提那太阳风暴的夹道里，却还坚持堵着要塞出口；我们的军队出不来，慢慢闷死，公爵们却不愿意撤军。那边航线都停顿，这茶是好不容易才运来的……”  
杨纯熟的手法下，金红茶汁在透明茶壶中荡漾，老人啧啧称道，继而捡起正题，  
“你的熟人……那位奥贝斯坦中校，和我建议过一个虽然残酷但有效的方案……的确，只要要塞的外壳还在，就能派人再填满。若以此为代价，能扒掉同盟边境三镇中的最后一个也是好的……  
但是，他却还是向我建言，要我也听听你的看法，这会不会太过冷血了。”

杨颇感意外，怔然中，泡茶的时间刚好，便起身斟茶，才慢慢组织好语言：  
“与其说是正义与道德的范畴，不如说在功利主义的范围去说服您要面对的人，更加有效。不择手段取得一时成功，会带来更多后续的成本。  
伊谢尔伦瘫痪或是毁灭，都会令已有均势崩溃。两国周边区域、乃至纵深的本土，将陷入更加混乱动荡的状态。  
而现在，虽然战争已陷入死结，但拖延对双方都毫无裨益，谁都不愿陷在里边，需要的只是一个台阶。”  
“是怎样的台阶呢？”  
杨放下茶壶，调整布垫的角度，答道：  
“要将一个国家拖进战场或是拖回谈判桌，以下三点缺一不可：恐怖的可能性，诱人的前景和有利可图的条件。  
我猜，当初，费沙有对贵国说，同盟已经接近掌握了超越现存瓦普跳跃的技术。我想，他们对同盟也说了同样的话。这足够制造恐惧，诱使双方都加紧组织军事行动、展开对敌侦察。  
而自己要是争取费沙的技术支持，未来就能早着先机，这便是诱人的前景；此外，费沙将全力支持帝国的新政权，又许下贷款条件的优惠，从最近市场的变动可以看得出来——这是有利可图的条件。  
然而，我认为帝国和同盟双方，都没有掌握这项技术。从头到尾都是费沙挑动的结果。那就向他们传递清楚的信号，此外也应给予其喘息的机会。”  
费沙的建制派很快会和立典拉得的施政离心离德、内部会出现问题，而自由派也将寻找机会和敌人的敌人合作。对后者来说，同盟的鹰派或是帝国的自由派会是很好的选择。”  
——不如主动出击，将对方拉拢到自己这一边。杨犹豫着，没有明示。  
“至于撤兵的问题，卡斯特罗普派系下台让出的真空势力范围，还未被瓜分完毕。只要颁布一个方案，例如，归属权由特定条件的门阀间自由竞价。这样一来，谁都害怕被抢先，巴不得尽快回到谈判桌上、结束战争、早日回到国瓜分势力范围。  
让两个蒸蒸日上的地方派系互相竞争，看来也能缓解朝廷的顾虑——这一点杨没有挑明。  
“若按照你的提议，同盟那余下的一万艘军力得到保存。而土地政策也好，外交也好，却是我们这边染上自由色彩。这些主意听起来，倒是对你们同盟倒是由百用而无一害，却可能将我国拖入变乱的序幕。”  
“系统性的问题，并不是一两位力挽狂澜的帝王将相或一两个政策可以挽回的。”  
“那在您看来，同盟没有再度突破伊谢尔伦要塞的办法了？”  
杨顿了一会儿，露出迷惑的表情，挠着黑发，  
“我想，无论何等坚固的堡垒，只要运作它的机制涉及人心，就总存在罅隙。但具体怎样，以敝人愚钝是想不到的。”  
“哦，你想不到啊……但在我看来，您明明已经看到了。”  
杨一时无言，对方放下茶盏：  
“最近……有这样的说法，您这许多波折竟是一出戏剧，传到老夫这里，职责催着老夫务必要来求证。”  
一时间，室内气氛紧张，连侍立在侧的克斯拉都露出了担忧的神情，不知是为哪一方。  
“实在太为难您了，真是抱歉。”  
杨奉上再度斟满的茶盏，露出无奈的歉意，却并没有为自己辩解的意图，  
“我认为我的动机，对现在的局势是最不要紧的。如果有更好的方案，您就不用亲自出马了。”  
过了一会儿，老者叹息起来：  
“归根结底，您建议了一个双赢的方案。我了解您的苦衷，但您的同胞日后若是知道了，会谅解这一点吗？”  
“现在我们都陷在毫无战略意义、单纯消耗的战局里，人的生命比单纯的理念更加重要，因而妥协是必要的。本来，支撑国家的理念和国家本身都不会万世不变……”  
“真是豁达的想法， ”  
老人突然发出悠长的笑声，接着变为咳嗽，  
“……让我想起我的一位友人。但是他这种处世的态度，让我比他本人更担忧其安危，因而到了这等年纪，老朽都无法安息。  
想必，也有不少挂念您的人，为您的安危心甘情愿地日夜劳顿吧。”  
“我见过其中一位，真是让人感叹的炽烈执着……希望您还来得及回报他的赤诚吧。”  
对方的话让杨怔然，他放下茶杯，终于下了决心，道：  
“那……请允许我向您要求，解开困境的必要材料。”

 

“您确定，居然要信任这个人吗，中校？”  
“王虎” 上得以幸存的欧根等人，遭遇战后修整完毕，被派往靠近边境的夏亨星系的汉密达尔基地，等同流放，现在却成为解除危机的关键。  
欧根对奥贝斯坦的个人恶感自遭遇战后大为减轻，但仍很难报以堪称为信任的感情。而对于那位来自同盟的流亡者更不待言。他突然接到奥贝斯坦的通讯请求，一开始听到这样的提议，简直不可置信。但听取了奥贝斯坦代为发表的详细方案后，终于卸下偏见。  
“缪杰尔中士不是黑色枪骑兵唯一的幸存者，这也不应是他一个人的战斗。”  
超光速通讯画面中的帝国军人向同盟的流亡者敬了一礼，  
“我们并不是为了您，而是为了恪守代理舰长的遗命而出战的，但我们一定会尽全力将他带回来。”

 

 

伊谢尔伦要塞正运行到回廊外围被称为“欧德姆布拉回肠”的重力异变场之间的星域。从要塞越过亚尔提那的另一边通往帝国星域；从要塞穿过“回肠”则通往同盟星域。这是要塞公转周期中，最靠近同盟的时刻，也常常是两国选择交战的时点。这段公转轨道穿越高温电离团和暗星云萦绕的银河旋臂间危险宙域，同伊谢尔伦要塞主炮“雷神之锤”的射程区域包围成一个凹窝。  
此时，同盟主力部队，即旗舰队及三个分舰队中，大半无人舰群已被引至亚尔提那磁暴范围内几乎全毁。加上正面战损，原本47,000艘只剩13,000多艘，由何兰多少将率领的3,000艘预备队仍余2,000多艘。勉强把持要塞北极主船闸上方宙域。  
同盟军主力更被恶劣气象条件掣肘，在这片仅得运动的宙域之中，无法展开阵型。很快，一片席卷而来的暗物质星云也将主力同何兰多的后备队隔开，通信中断，仅留后者面对帝国残部。  
帝国方面，要塞外只剩雷内肯普率领的的巡逻编队300余艘，原本要塞外的巡逻舰队除去大半战殁和少部分赶回要塞内整修的，加上欧根带来的，重新整编后，总共500余艘。主要由初级及中级驱逐舰组成，虽然机动性强但数量及火力严重不足。如此悬殊兵力下，想要螳臂当车，简直形同自杀。

这支敢死队的指挥舰“高尔加·法尔姆尔”驱逐舰与莱因哈特以前呆过的基层驱逐舰都不同，舰桥规模更加庞大、机构更加复杂，像个小型部落般紧张忙碌。低声细语被各种警鸣和提示音盖过，高速运转的电路发热，烘烤金属，发出微微刺鼻的气味。雷内肯普着人安排他在幕僚席最后一排坐下。其他人看见他的制服和个头，以为这只是个待命的勤务兵。  
“看着别人怎么做。”  
雷内肯普留下这句便离开去指挥席。

从夏亨受命赶往战场的欧根上尉携初级、中级驱逐舰80艘、巡洋舰2艘，第一时间抵达要塞外围宙域。这一数量聊胜于无。同盟军的左翼一隅受到内外夹击，包围圈突然向雷内肯普的编队豁开一口，角落里的少年突然想起什么，站起大喝：  
“停下，停下！！不要往外冲，这是个陷阱！！”  
这怒吼一时间阻滞雷内肯普下令。个别舰只等不及，冲向那个豁口，顷刻就被敌军转头围剿，吞噬殆尽。

“太侥幸了。”  
“被识破了啊。”  
这样的叹息，分别在“艾普米修斯”和“高尔加‧法尔姆尔”上响起。  
“敌方指挥层也有方寸不乱的人嘛。”  
这样感叹着的拉普，并不知道在敌方指挥舰上，惊叹其先见性的同时，这个越矩直言的医疗兵引来更多的却是侧目和不满。雷内肯普只能命其噤声。

 

1月14日晚上8时，亚尔提那太阳风暴规模升级，范围逐步扩张，就像个向外辐射的巨大气球。还有约80分钟，就要把同盟剩下2,000多艘兵力困在重力向异变场和要塞雷神之锤射程的死角中。  
——这样的计算结果，在8时15分左右，分别送到了何兰多提督的旗舰“艾普米修斯”与雷内肯普的指挥舰“高尔加‧法尔姆尔”的舰桥上。  
因此，同盟虽有数量优势，但必须在后路堵死前充分发挥兵力优势解决同盟要塞外的残余力量、死守目前唯一出路——要塞北回归线主船闸，以期将全部敌军封死在要塞内部；而帝国必须克服兵力不足，尽快突破敌军隘守，帮助友军疏散。每一秒过去，都有更多的将兵死于崩坏的要塞内部。

面对越战越勇的同盟军余部，帝国方面很快无法保持防线。形势危急，参谋部出现两种意见，一是逃回要塞内，二是死战到底。后者建议用斜线战法，具体而言，左翼突出诱敌，右翼借势包抄对方左翼后侧，形成合围。那少年医官仿佛忘了司令方才的命令，大胆进言：  
“纸上谈兵！我军目前仅剩以机动性为主的薄装甲型号，非伤即残，侧翼防御能力太弱。对方的机动性更强，又数倍于我方。怕是合围不成，我们反被对方包圆了罢！？”  
“按照你的意思，我方不就是无计可施了吗？”  
“那就利用对方的傲慢。”  
对方那只骁勇的别动队方才力挽狂澜、风头正劲，而且他观察这支部队和主力很少合作，行动大胆，怕指挥官是心高气傲之人。  
听完他的具体计划，舰桥一时议论纷纷，有质疑其可靠性，也有质疑其被动逃跑的。少年白瓷般的面容涨得通红，最后只憋出这一句话来：  
“逃跑可耻但有用啊！”

等真正击溃挡在他们面前的阵列，余下的敌军被隔绝在陨石群后的间歇，欧根终于得以率部同他们会合。对方递交的是应对不同可能性可采取的多个方案，也为通讯中断的前方部队带来了梅尔卡兹部队最新的行军状况。  
雷内肯普的幕僚看过具体内容不由面面相觑，其条理清晰，几乎面面俱到。其中甚至建议极端条件下用要塞南穹顶外的汞海疏浚口疏散这样的细节。中纬度的可做进出口的船闸已经全面崩塌，这个想法绝妙而危险。  
“这真是下官拟定的作战计划？”确认再三，雷内肯普仍然发问。  
“您还不相信，下官事后再来说服您。”  
“‘只要按照我说的做，坚持5小时以上，就一定能安全度过。’——这种狂妄的话也是贵官写的吗？”  
欧根表情凝固，自暴自弃地回复：“您觉得能用，就赶紧行动！”  
对方毕竟是拿了上级的密令来的，雷内肯普没再追究，而是迅速确认细节：  
“救援计划，C1部分，要如何解决通讯障碍？”  
现在从要塞到要塞外的部队通讯停顿，外部则被太阳磁暴困扰。如何将方案细节传回要塞各种功能几乎停顿的南半球紧急避难区，成为难题。  
哈梅尔-II提出有备用的超光速通讯中转器，可以切换到超短波频段，作为紧急频道。突然注意到什么的缪杰尔，加上在“高尔加‧法尔姆尔”参谋部引起纷争，主动提出要回到“哈梅尔-II”上援助。

他一登上哈梅尔-II，就在轮机室备用通道外抓住正在忙活的阿登纳：  
“舰上的通讯设施早被温德他们毁了。您掌握的是哪来的发报机？”  
少年直截了当地问，  
“之前我的注意力放在大副身上，没有意识到其实您来到‘哈梅尔-II’的时机也是非常微妙，正是那个小组落网之后。所以，您想用原来的通讯站作什么？”  
“你是来确定我不会把作战方案传送给同盟吗？”阿登纳摘下手套，双手叉腰，笑道，直接捅破了那层窗户纸。  
“把你的牌拿出来。”莱因哈特也就不再绕弯了。  
“你担心我也是奸细？不过很可惜，我并没有这种东西，也没有联络‘海那边’的兴趣。”  
“好啦，中士，这其中有些误会。”  
莱因哈特后腰被枪口抵住，身后传来熟悉的声音，他被缴了枪，回头一看，居然是医官约森，对方手里的原来也只是个注射器的尾部。  
接着，更让他瞠目结舌的事情发生了。  
“哪，你要找的是这个吧。”  
约森笑意吟吟地举着张纸牌，上面有个提着自己的脑袋和煤灯前行的隐士。  
他念着上面不熟悉的文字的音节：  
“……Mimir…………”

接着，舷窗外再度爆发耀眼的白光照亮了走廊，打断他们的对峙。  
晚上11点，同盟军主力得到暂时喘息。慕亚分舰队没有理会何兰多的警告，按照原行动计划，在“雷神之锤”上升并逐步张开的主炮口内部射击，果不其然毫无作用。  
雷神之锤充能时，粒子加速在周边造成磁场振动，本身就是抵御各类炮击最好的中和场，仿佛是隐形的障壁弹开同盟倾斜泻的光束。  
最终，白昼般的地狱之门完全打开，在奔腾而来的万丈光芒里，慕亚少将在公开回路里大骂道：“情报部的混蛋！！卖国贼！”连同自己的旗舰与分舰队化为纛粉。

同盟余部无不胆寒，席特列上将指挥的主舰队依然被困在同盟侧的雷神之锤射程和小行星带的狭窄宙域间。局势再度逆转，这下何兰多的任务更加艰巨。  
然而当事人却站在指挥席前，抱着双臂发出狂妄的笑声，不忘开兑拉普：  
“哦，这下贵官不用担心上军事法庭了。”

 

“又见面了，缘分真是奇妙的东西啊。”  
来自费沙的流亡者，向重逢的故人举杯致意，  
“这次，您居然是为了给奥丁方面斡旋而来。不禁已经让人开始期待，您下次登场时的姿态了。”  
杨苦笑，无视对方调侃，直接转入正题：  
“有人要我转告您，费沙的策略将引火上身。单个技术，并不能跟本改变战局，很快会被复制，无法永远维持战略优势。”  
“您的这个‘很快’，只是从你们这些历史学者的宏观角度来看，对普通人的短暂人生颇为傲慢哪。”  
“正是出于对普通人生的怜悯，让我带话的人也认同我的看法：这出歌剧应到落幕的时候了。但不知同盟和自治领是否也愿意偃旗息鼓。”  
“您作为同盟的著名流亡者，反倒认为我有挑动同盟的力量？而我又怎么确定，这里的老爷们已经决定停止怄气了。”  
“战争不能服务于政略上的规划就是本末倒置；而当下的战争已经完全不符合同盟、帝国、费沙任何一方的利益了。那些人意识到，波梅尔靠搞垮您上位，但帝国如今的政策，很快会令他骑虎难下，所以……”  
“……用领主府的位置来换我做一条奥丁的狗吗，差遣您的人可以直接去找在任的波梅尔先生。”  
“您明知道帝国也并不是一块铁板。这就是您能得到的最后开价了。”   
杨平静地说，几乎要指责对方的明知故问。  
如今形势，鲁宾斯基不会没有预料，不然就不会这么淡定地来到帝国都城，摆出愿者上钩的姿态。也许他只是意外来周旋的人选吧。  
杨说服自己这是必须要完成的工作，深吸一口气，  
“至于您之后怎么履行义务，以我双手之短，是管不着的，我只是个传声筒，”  
“那您为什么一定要做这个传声筒呢。难道您满足于一直都只做一位说客与谋士吗？”  
¬——如果可以，我情愿连目前这两个工作也不干啊，杨挠了挠黑发。鲁宾斯基继续道：  
“同盟也好，帝国也好，尽是些目光短浅的苟且之徒。不如来费沙吧。在我手下，您将有足够的舞台，琢磨政略这种洗练的艺术。”  
“请允许我辞谢……”  
鲁宾斯基点点头：  
“果然那些普通的人生里，有对您来说并不一般的个别情况吧。”  
杨一愣，对方欣赏着酒杯中葡萄酒的光泽，继续，  
“我不但可以让海尼森的腐败政客知难而退，也能让那位姑娘的案件尽速重审。”  
鲁宾斯基倾身，将一个超光速便携通讯器放在茶几上，从通讯录中翻出一个只有代号的一长串号码。  
“您不用这个表情。就算对于我以后会向您所要求的，一点回报吧。”  
这个动作稍微拉近两者的距离。杨看见联络人上写这“战略服务办公室”。对方也毫不介意、甚至是故意让他看见，露出捕食者般的微笑，纤毫必见，  
“只消您一个点头，您怎么说？”

 

1月15日零时，伊谢尔伦回廊。  
帝国军阵型本已溃散，似乎终于抓住雷神之锤发射动摇同盟阵列的间隙，一瞬间消失在厚重纠缠的星云之间。何兰多欲趁胜追击，以尽速完全确保要塞北穹顶主船闸上空控制权，拉普极力劝谏道：  
“前方地形复杂，我怕其中有诈！”  
“残兵游勇，哪里可逃！？不过是想逃回要塞之中，要做最后的困兽之斗。”  
“他们明明只要等到梅尔卡兹或太阳风暴过来就好！为什么要迂回？”  
“那您有更好的方案吗？”  
拉普没再坚持，他深知己方别无选择，必须尽快分个胜负，以保全主力撤退路线。

0时03分，何兰多的分队深入磁暴边缘迂回的狭长甬道，静谧黑暗中，紧张气氛逐渐俘获行伍。恒星磁暴的范围扩张，他们绕着危险区域的边缘，就像行进在蒸腾瘴气的湖岸羊肠小道，另一边则是怪石嶙峋的峭壁，队列被迫拉长，何兰多引以为傲的机动作战和阵型完全派不上用处。  
突然间，从若干厚重的暗物质云背后窜出众多游击部队，将同盟军行列分割成若干段，前后不能相及。

战舰与战舰的肉搏战在狭小宇宙空间中开始了。

——雷内肯普最后还是采用了他的意见。  
近距离的拼杀中，莱因哈特甚至能从舷窗看到对方的涂装和舷号。装甲具是惨不忍睹，却愈战愈勇，叫人肃然起敬。双方都有不少被挤压到高强磁暴范围，一时间舰体炸开蓝色和黄色的霹雳，严重者被解体爆炸，稍幸运者失去全部机能，在空间中漂浮，和僚舰撞作一团。

巨大的白光之花一朵接一朵在靛青的宇宙背景里炸开，互相交叠，逐步扩张，在视野中离析出雪青、紫红、深绛的残影。隆隆声振聋发聩，合成一首节奏鲜明的电子合成乐。这后现代死亡交响曲中，双方不顾战术和阵法，专注于纯粹的、原始的厮杀，一切反应都只靠本能。

约森或阿登纳，居然是共和主义小组中的最后一人——之前他们的种种行为似乎有了解释。  
但在这极端的变乱中，他没空辩个明白。哈梅尔-II也遭冲击，损毁严重。他和约森处置了第112名伤者和死者时，协助他们的修密特被压在断裂钢管下，身后渗出一片血泽。少年医官努力靠近他。血池的外围因高温碳化，中间部分粘住磁力鞋，每一次抬脚鞋底都拉起无数红黑的丝线，像从地狱里伸出什么来要拉他下去。  
接着，火场侧面刮来的一股强大气流也将他掀翻在地。

“黑色枪骑兵万岁！”“‘王虎’万岁！”模糊的意识里，公共通讯回路中，赴死前的欢呼此起彼伏。  
……这样也好吧……  
再一次，血液中有什么在沸腾，聚成气栓，要他性命。火焰中有个人影，就像一头红发在燃烧。  
他伸出满是血的手。  
——吉尔……  
——还不是现在，莱因哈特大人……

 

0时21分，前方消息传来，梅尔卡兹舰队居然掉头直取同盟军此次攻略大本营亚力斯亥姆。封住同盟的撤退路线。同盟面临可能全失对伊谢尔伦回廊三镇——迪亚马特、凡佛利特与亚力斯亥姆的局面。  
“请撤退吧！若是全军覆没，就没有意义了！”  
何兰多欲举枪自决，拉普紧紧扣住他的手，高呼道，  
“能在如此恶劣条件下，没有被虚假情报蛊惑，确保主力撤退路线至此，已是奇迹。您对部署仍有责任，要带着保存的兵力回去，可不要轻易言败啊。”

1月15日标准时间0时33分，第五次伊谢尔伦要塞攻防战迎来最后的戏剧性变化。  
——全面停战。

这则消息传到“王虎-II”上时，少年医官，正平静地躺在一半处于烈火之中的舰桥上。  
舷窗外的战场一时间陷入诡秘的沉寂，只有遇难船只的余火在黑暗中默默燃烧。一万多艘敌舰在停战令发布后先是静止，接着有序撤退。其实也是无甚可退了，两边的船舰都只剩下无法行动的残骸。  
更远处的伊谢尔伦要塞，生者的喘息、死者的灵魂都平静下来，银白表面如今只是纯然反射宇宙星光。  
眼前，巨大的鱼群只剩下零星数尾在全息沙盘上盘桓，因为投影设备受损而影响模糊。如同暴风雨之后的随着余风盘桓后慢慢落定的树叶。

阿登纳问蹲在他身边查看他的情况，似乎在思考要不要让他流血至死：  
“您是怎么知道安保主任并不是我们小组的人，进而判断出迪林克就是叛徒、而我又是他们的人呢？”  
“我听过这条船上么一个士兵的故事，以及其他人在其中的每一个投影，男爵。您让我想起一个朋友。”  
少年闭上眼睛，反过来问他：  
“所以您……我们……就以共和主义分子的身份，帮助镇压了一场向往共和主义的暴动吗？”  
“说得好听些嘛。我们效忠的是理念，不是某个政权，政权只是一种工具而已。”  
“……那说得不好听些呢？”  
阿登纳笑了，就像循循善诱班上学生的乡村教师： “我不想死在这里，重要的人在后方等着我，更重要的工作也在等着我。你呢，中士？”  
有一瞬间他想相信奇迹，相信有超自然的力量在保护他。有一条龙盘桓在这要塞的上空，上古巨兽星辰般的瞳仁闪烁，从天顶遥远地俯视保佑着他，  
那个人的姓在帝国语里没有现成对应的音节，像是种已经绝迹的精灵族咒语。他曾经花了一个礼拜，才能大概发出正确的音节。  
舌尖抵着下门牙，舌根靠近上颚又轻轻离开，莱因哈特发出一个气声，温暖的细流抚过他的精神。  
“……杨…………”  
“什么……”  
阿登纳并没有听清，少年努力咽了口嘴里的血和唾沫，再度发出声音：  
“还有人在等着我的……  
……还不是现在……”

 

Epilogue 

当局将“欧德姆布拉”遭遇战中的悬案、到要塞防卫后勤严重混乱、招致哗变的责任都推到卡斯特罗普在军队的党羽身上，借势推行狂风骤雨般的整肃。相对应地，“黑枪”上牺牲官兵终获追认。而哈梅尔-II的问题则变得复杂。宪兵队在大修中的伊谢尔伦要塞，对所有乘员就地隔离审查了2周以上，终于被一封迟迟寄到的投书终结了。

视频中，已战殁的“哈梅尔-II”前副舰长贝德拉姆，承认与已伏法的航海长伯吉斯、保安主任麦克林、水雷长迪林克组成小组，开展间谍活动。  
莱因哈特看着视频最后已故者决绝的表情，嗔目结舌，无话可说。受整肃影响宪兵部门内部人事波动，原本调查人员泰半死于起义和战火，“哈梅尔-II”的间谍案就此草草盖棺定论。  
他终于被放出宪兵队监控宿舍，看到几乎同时得到自由的洛夫·赛迪尔站在空旷停机坪上，默默向还未完全修复、只有一半阴云密布的人造天空敬礼。

洛夫身后的阿登纳和约森见了莱因哈特，交给他一个信封：  
“大约是你要的东西，底档我们销毁了，就当谢礼罢。”  
少年睁大眼睛。这是“金”提及的军事卫星监控录像，也许他们早就建立了交流。对方接下来的话证实他的判断：  
“要感谢你，我们找回了剩下的组员，重建与后方的通信体系，才得以推进更为重要的工作。”  
“我们剩下三个，正空出一个人。” 约森接着阿登纳说，神情严肃居然让他畏惧。  
他一开始完全被约森的伪装所欺骗，忽略了所有迹象：  
正是这位老人当初故意污染了辐射检测试剂，拖住宪兵将全舰隔离审查的脚步；也是他提出协助要求而使埃拉努斯和莱因哈特有机会抽身汇合；最后也是他想出方法将神经麻醉剂打入指挥室的新风系统而麻痹哗变指挥部——他所做的肯定还不止这些——莱因哈特觉得，这位有着神秘代号的的来人职责并不止如此。  
“我没说要帮你们。”他最终还是说。

“最后的‘白豚’呀……”  
老者慈祥地微笑，温和地用自己给这孩子起的昵称称呼他，就如同他们第一次相遇之时，又完全不同：  
“我们’不可能是一个界限分明的词。时代车轮滚滚，最终谁都不能置之度外。”

风里，工程舰的红色信号灯在淡雪青的天幕中星星点点。  
远处的洛夫一动不动，敬礼的手久久没有放下。三人等着那低声啜泣变为嚎啕大哭，魁梧臂膀蜷缩颤抖，接着渐渐平复，一切归于平静。  
最终约森宽慰道：  
“那就请转告那位让你来到此地的同志，Mimir要你带话给他，他想要的复仇已经结束了。”

 

回程船上，他慢慢寻获“哈梅尔-II”其他人的状况。  
修米特截肢后装上义肢，无法再服役，加上此前同情共和分子的记录，从军队除名，抚恤金泡汤。多亏战友支持才勉强扛过恢复期。目前仍在隔离中，因重度残疾没被为难，详情不明。  
迪林克在“哈梅尔-II”叛乱平息后被关在禁闭室，战况最胶着时要求回到岗位，在炮火中与半个舰桥一起灰飞烟灭，居然死得颇为壮烈，又因私下帮助宪兵，被秘密授勋，残病的遗族终于领到一大笔体恤金。  
温德活下来，虽有立功表现，但因曾组织舰上暴动，和这次哗变的许多参与者一同被关至矫正营。阿登纳、约森、殷玛曼等记功但不升不降，留在前线。同他告别时，又恢复到好似昏睡般碌碌无为的状态，宛如什么都没发生。  
他终于没有开口问阿登纳，贝德拉姆在临死前录那一段视频，到底在想什么，或者他们曾经聊了些什么，让他做出这样的决定。  
抵达夏亨的海米达尔基地，他下了兵船，告别留驻的欧根等人，再度出发，乘坐民用航线，终于踏上奥丁的地面，已是近两周之后。

“金”准时在候机大厅角落的长凳上与他接头，穿着清洁公司制服，匍匐在地给大理石砖上光。穿过众多旅客自上而下厌弃的视线和抬起的脚，终于擦到他面前，听完少年的陈述，道：  
“我们有个幸存的‘高阁’成员，从同盟领了成命和巨资。别动队帮他悄悄潜回来了，计划召集各地地下组织余部举行联合会议，商量重整。我们得抓紧送出消息。  
“你答应过我，到此为止。Mimir也说到此为止。”  
“还没弄干净……”  
“金”俯下身，正用清洁剂消灭地上的一个顽固污渍，盯着那个地方，像要把那块地砖也整个磨成渣，  
“‘鼹鼠’还没有除干净，我的复仇还没有完……”  
莱因哈特闻言一顿，摁掉杨打到他私人通讯器的不知第几通电话，低下头，就见对方的眼神变得和约顿海姆遍地都是的、失去土地、领主和生存目的的游民没有两样。这个在地狱里燃烧的灵魂余烬失去了复仇的对象，终于变成一捧死灰。

曾几何时，贝德拉姆的控诉和“金”的愤怒是多么相似。让人唏嘘的是，虽然痛恨着同样的东西，曾经伺服于同样的目标，甚至为同样的问题失望，二者却成了互相戕害、彼此的受害者与加害者。  
他想要开口，又迟疑了。  
“‘金’……”  
接着，消停了一会儿的的通讯器又响起。他越过落地玻璃，就在外边的露天接机出口的人群里捡出个黑发的人影。  
清晨的微光里，那人的步伐让他倍感熟悉地踉跄，最后垂着肩膀离开了通道。  
等他收回视线，“金”已经提着水桶走远了。  
安全起见，他不能立刻站起来去追对方。等他觉得能行动了，刚要起身，被帝都机场随处可见的传教老妪缠住。对方拽住他的手，念了一通经，要强卖他护身符。  
他塞了张钞票给对方，“金”早就消失在熙熙攘攘的人群里。

那老太婆笑呵呵地接过小额钞票，稍微抬起兜帽的边缘，换成一个他熟悉的声线：  
“你让那家伙在冷霜里下等你，真的好吗？”  
“克劳……”对方捂住他的嘴，大声诵着 “地球母亲！”拖他到角落。  
“你怎么……”他压低声音，“你还好吗……”  
“那老狐狸，发现他新养的狗没那么好驾驭，这下想起原来的穷亲戚了。”  
失踪多日的艾尔福瑞德·冯·克劳希发出轻蔑的鼻音，接着话锋一转，反而教训起他来，  
“你招惹上了什么人？”  
他立刻摇头。  
“那你听说过蔷薇骑士连吗？”  
他想了一会儿才点点头，那是同盟方面的陆战部队，主要由帝国的流亡子弟组成。对方续道，  
“我听说，它的现任队长逆流亡来帝国，一个叫贺尔曼·冯·留涅布尔克的，不知递了什么投名状，让杨那傻子小心些。”  
被问及情报来源，对方耸耸肩，  
“我在军队有线人，你别管。  
总之，没有人能劝止你作死，但你别吓唬杨，他这个人平时各种精明，碰到你的事就变成傻瓜。你真想逼那家伙有一天在你的性命和他的底线里选择吗？”  
他愣住，女子拉上斗篷的兜帽，又消失在人群里。  
他再看，杨早回去了。

他在太阳初升的时候终于回到第三军医院，门房叫住他，给他一封少见的纸质大号信封和一个沉重的木箱运的包裹。  
信封里套着另一个烫金封蜡小信封。于是，官升一级、拿着各级长官的鉴定书和推荐信、回到后方的莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔军医上士，仍然没得到搁置已久、报考军医专科学校的申请的回复，却居然收到了由一所位于奥丁、名叫“巴特埃姆斯”的士官指挥学校发出的录取通知书。  
这封从天而降、郑重其事的函件写道：由参谋本部卫勤部推荐，准许莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔上士，当年 9月以委托培养生身份入学，以照顾其于第三军医院挂职之特殊情况，学费减免。

接着冯·齐列的语音邮件也到了他的私人通信器上：  
“我帮你去问卫勤人事部好几次，他们就说要你先去这里混个同等于高中的文凭。简直胡扯！这间学校不要说卫勤，连和一般后勤有关的方向也没有。那些饭桶居然还振振有词，说什么这地方名门之后也得削尖脑袋才进得去，说有人认为你不能浪费才能。  
真XX的，当军医就是浪费这种结论是谁定的！也没见这个地方这几年培养出几个不是饭桶的指挥官啊？”

他一时间搞不清楚状况，捧着另一个箱子穿过安静的院区，回到杨所在的病房，才有机会打开木箱，拨开刨木花，里面是两尊白瓷胸像。  
一尊是他见过的洛夫在做的那座。另一尊结构精准，水平要高不少，但完成度却很低，细节仍然模糊。寄件人随附的信上写道：  
“我研习美术，只是因为这是我哥哥丢弃的梦想——他必须养活整家人，而我技术却比不上他。  
这是哥哥某天喝高了随便捏的。我也把它烧出来了。哥哥大概会生气，但我坚持认为你应该看到它。  
R·Saider”

少年并没有意识到自己露出不知睽违多久的微笑。他下意识地转向还在床上补眠的人，要他起来看这有趣的礼物，接着一个声音在微亮的病房内响起，让他的脚步停顿。  
“……对不起。”  
他轻轻地拨开床上杂物，单膝跪上，双手撑在杨的身侧。看着他表情痛苦，受伤的腿曲着。  
他们分别数月，还说着那几句梦话：  
“……对不起 ……对……”  
他在对方又要开始喊那几个名字的时候，轻拍他的脸颊：  
“杨……杨威利，醒醒，”  
在费沙的时候，他有个本子，答应杨把他做梦时提到的、醒来时却记不得的名字记下来。  
那些名字每次都不一样，列表不断增加。

他突然放下手上所有东西，在床底行李箱里的一堆没用的杂物里翻了好一会儿，在第一缕阳光照进病房的时候，找出那个本子来。  
他在第一个名字后面加上了个姓：“敏兹”。  
然后把那本东西塞到最下一个抽屉的夹层里。  
他要把所有的都找出来——如果这能让他停止作噩梦的话。

“醒来了，杨……”  
对方终于从深陷的梦境中被召唤回来，在初升的朝霞中，睁开满是雾水的黑色眼睛。  
“……莱茵……”  
蜜色肌肤因为缺乏户外运动偏白，微卷的黑发黏在冒出细密汗水的前额上，脸颊泛红，被压出枕头上的布褶。  
少年的意识停顿了一秒，撑在床单上的手掌突然攒住了织物。  
“……原来是你吗……还来了吗……”  
对方并没有完全清醒过来，把少年拉入自己的怀里，就像往常，就像抱个枕头或养的猫，唠叨着什么，  
“别跑啦……”  
下巴和鼻子都埋进他的一头蓬松乱发，深呼吸着，沉沉睡去。  
少年暂时忘记他刚才发的誓、各种未尽的事项、未查清的疑问，也陷入梦乡。


End file.
